A Filha do Comensal da Morte
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Hermione Granger e Severo Snape se vêem envolvidos com um novo personagen:Sarah Granger. Ela é filha de Hermione, mas tbem será de Severo Snape? FINALIZADA
1. Sarah Granger

Capítulo I - Sarah Granger

Em uma praça bruxa de Londres, uma senhora muito idosa estava sentada tricotando, enquanto a menina que lhe acompanhava lia, se negando a brincar com outras crianças. Mais uma  reunião escolar se daria naquele dia e Sarah embora fosse a melhor aluna, sempre tivera problemas quanto ao seu comportamento. A velha Sra. Longbotton se perguntava se Hermione conseguiria estar presente a reunião. Hermione Granger, a grande executiva do Gringotes, sempre que possível buscava conciliar o banco e a filha, mas o banco sistematicamente vinha sendo mais importante. 

Durante quase três anos depois da formatura em Hogwarts, Hermione fora pouco vista no mundo bruxo, embora continuasse a se corresponder com todos. Segundo os comentários ela havia voltado a viver com seus pais no mundo trouxa enquanto fazia faculdade em Lion. Porém, os pais dela haviam morrido antes do nascimento de Sarah num desastre de avião. Hermione sempre contara que seus pais iriam a um congresso de Dentística nos EUA, quando  o avião teve uma pane e caiu no meio do Oceano Atlântico. 

Por esse motivo ela voltara ao mundo bruxo, com a menina Sarah nos braços. Todos queriam saber quem seria o pai do bebê, e por ela não contar e resolver assumir a criança sozinha, boa parte de seus amigos lhe voltaram às costas. Um dos poucos que não fez isso foi Neville Longbotton. Em um acordo mudo, a Sra. Longbotton ficava com Sarah enquanto Hermione e Neville estivessem na faculdade e Hermione auxiliaria Neville para que ele fosse aprovado nas disciplinas da faculdade de Herbologia. 

Quando a faculdade terminou Hermione pensou em levar Sarah embora, viver no mundo trouxa. Mas a Sra. Longbotton não queria que isso acontecesse, e por isso convidou-as a morar em sua casa.. Hermione relutou.. parecia que preferia voltar ao mundo trouxa, mas por fim acabou aceitando. Isso trouxe um grande consolo à velha Sra. Longbotton, que adorava a menina...

Os anos passaram e Sarah Granger faria 11 anos no mês seguinte. Ela era bonita, os cabelos negros, longos, cacheados somente nas pontas, quase sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo. A pele era alva como a neve e seus olhos eram negros como a noite. Gerando um contraste gritante.Suas feições eram muito parecidas com a de Hermione, como por exemplo o sorriso que seria igual, se o de Sarah não fosse tão gélido.  A Sra. Longbotton, sempre achara difícil descrever Sarah Granger (a quem ela chamava de minha netinha), ela era muito parecida com a mãe, mas havia alguma coisa nela, em sua forma de pensar e na frieza daqueles olhos negros, que lembravam alguém que ela não conseguia distinguir exatamente quem fosse.  

Naquele instante a menina Sarah Granger levantou-se e pegou uma flor de um canteiro, chegando perto a Sra. Longbotton, com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos negros brilhando:

- Vó trouxe uma flor para a senhora. – sua voz era fria como a neve.

- Obrigada Sarah querida. – disse a Sra. Longbotton. Olhando a menina e observando o livro que ela lia. A Sra. Longbotton, realmente adorava a garota, tão fria, tão distante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão amável...

O eterno problema de Sarah era o fato de ser extremamente orgulhosa. Sarah considerava quase todas pessoas inferiores. Para cada amigo de sua mãe tinha um apelido. Amigos estes que passada a primeira surpresa a cerca da atitude de Hermione, a respeito do bebê foram voltando aos poucos.. 

Parvati, (a feiosa) que havia casado com  Dino, o perna-de-pau e que tinham uma espécie de tenda adivinhatória para enganar as moças trouxas.  Lilá, a desvairada (necessariamente amiga da feiosa) casada com Simas (o playboy falido) com aquelas crianças pequenas, que gostavam de mexer nos livros da Sarah, principalmente nos de magia negra, até parecia que eles sabiam instintivamente onde estavam; Rony, o pobretão (não era muito criativo, mas, segundo ela era real) que vivia cercando sua mãe; Harry, ela só chamava de pretenso auror e Gina. Bom de todos o que ela mais gostava era de Gina, a grande amiga de sua mãe. Ela era doce e simpática e além de tudo sua madrinha e que junto com Neville lhe davam presentes maravilhosos. 

Neville Longbotton era um caso a parte. Sarah tinha verdadeira adoração por ele, talvez isso se devesse ao fato de não ter pai.. O caso é que o padrinho fazia todas as vontades dela, em qualquer caso. Hermione agia as vezes como mãe dos dois, ralhando com eles. Sarah apenas lastimava o fato de Neville ser muito bobo e não conseguir responder a maioria das perguntas que ela lhe fazia. 

A alta executiva do Gringotes, Hermione Granger olhava os balancetes do ano Em cima de sua mesa uma foto de sua filha Sarah, sorrindo friamente. Sua gerência incluía o repasse de contas para as filiais dos Gringotes estrangeiros. Era um serviço fácil, mas extremamente burocrático e Hermione o odiava . Após tomar um providencial cafezinho, ela voltou-se a pilha dos repasses.  Era um método arcaico que fazia sua filha Sarah rir demais. Tinha que separar os repasses de valores e as retiradas e enviar, via coruja para o Gringotes correspondente. Sarah achava que poderiam fazer um programa de computador para isso, mas Hermione lhe dissera computadores não funcionavam no mundo bruxo. Sarah e sua mania inventiva propuseram algumas idéias, rejeitadas prontamente..

Ela começou a separar as fichas.. odiava aquele serviço, foram uma, duas, três.. cinco.. até que ela encontrou... Porque ele não poderia ter transferido aquela maldita conta? Porque era teimoso.. Isso não era uma qualidade, era uma característica.  Teimoso, sarcástico... Ela meio sorriu, pegou a ficha e colocou no local correspondente, passando para a seguinte.

Quando a carta de Hogwarts chegara, Sarah fez uma festa. Neville aproveitando a deixa lhe contou a surrada história de que sua família achava que ele seria um semi-aborto, enquanto podava algumas mudas de samambaias gritantes. Sarah sempre achara o mundo bruxo muito engraçado, isso talvez por ter sido criada de forma essencialmente trouxa. Naquela manhã, ela havia levantado cedo pois iria acompanhar a mãe nas compras de seu material. A Sra. Longbotton dissera que não iria por estar se sentindo muito cansada. Hermione apenas a olhou e disse que talvez fosse melhor ela procurar um medibruxo. A velha Sra. Longbotton apenas dissera que era a velhice e que contra esta não tinha remédio. Sarah deu um beijo na avó e saiu acompanhando sua mãe. 

Ela conhecia o Beco Diagonal muito bem. Vovó Margarida, sempre lhe levava ali para buscar os seus livros. Sua mãe sempre lhe proibira ler qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito à Magia Negra, mas Sarah parecia fascinada pelo assunto. Com a varinha de sua avó ela criara em seu quarto uma pequena câmara secreta, onde tinha seus livros. Para uma menina de 11 anos era uma coleção considerável. Seu autor preferido era Severo Snape. Ela tinha todos os livros dele, achava-os muito interessantes e gostaria muito de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Diziam dele que era sarcático e malévolo.  

Sarah ia caminhando lentamente com a mãe pela rua repleta de lojas. Na frente da loja de roupas da Madame Malkin, encontram-se com  Percy e Penélope Weasley que estavam com suas filhas gêmeas, que iriam ingressar em Hogwarts junto com Sarah.

- Ora, mas se não é Hermione Granger! – exclamou Percy. 

- Percy! Penélope! – disse Hermione cumprimentando-os. – Vieram comprar os materiais para as meninas?

- Pois é, Mione. E os preços estão pela hora da morte. – exclamou Percy, penalizado.

- Deixe de ser pão duro, Percy. Você, como assessor direto do Ministro da Magia tem um ótimo salário. – falou Hermione. 

- Não mais do que você, certamente... –contrapôs ele , com um sorriso falso por debaixo dos óculos. – esta é a Sarah?

- Sim... – respondeu a menina, cumprimentando-o polidamente, enquanto examinava atentamente com uma expressão aborrecida no olhar, ele , a esposa e as duas filhas incrivelmente ruivas. 

Percy Weasley e Hermione ficaram mais alguns instantes conversando sobre o Ministério da magia, os Weasley e assuntos afins.. Sarah apenas observava o movimento, enquanto as gêmeas Weasley a observavam. Por fim, Hermione resolveu ir embora, porque não tinha o dia todo para comprar os materiais de Sarah. 

Quando elas se distanciaram, Percy comentou com Penélope, que Rony realmente tinha razão: a filha de Hermione, parecia uma grande pedra de gelo.

Na loja de Madame Malkin elas compraram as vestes de Sarah que fez questão que a mãe lhe comprasse um vestido de baile .

- Sarah, minha filha. Os baile são só para quem está do quarto ano em diante.

- Bom, mãe, mas e porque eu não posso ser convidada? 

- Porque você é uma criança, filha.

- Eu quero o vestido! A vovó deu o dinheiro. – disse ela, friamente tirando um bolo de galeões do bolso.

- Sua avó faz tudo o que você quer, Sarah. – respondeu Hermione lentamente, enquanto se dirigiam para o local das roupas de baile.

Hermione apenas observava a filha e os vestidos. Ela os recusava com uma frieza impressionante. Pegou um branco e preto  discreto e disse apenas enquanto entrava no provador

- Vou provar este aqui.- Vestiu-se e saiu. Ela ficara linda, pensou Hermione. O preto lhe caia muito bem, principalmente em contrates com o branco. E Sarah era um contraste.  Rapidamente ela trocou de roupa e saiu abraçando o vestido. Iria leva-lo. 

Dali, saíram para a Olivaras Artesãos de Varinhas. Hermione abriu a porta e elas entraram no aposento deserto e empoeirado. Hermione pensou que o lugar quase não mudara em quase 20 anos que estivera ali pela única vez. Sarah se escorou no balcão e ficou espiando as pilhas de varinhas ali localizadas.

Um dado momento, um senhor idoso de olhos bem azuis, e ficou olhando para Sarah, cada vez se aproximando mais.. Os olhos azuis olhando dentro dos olhos negros da menina. Ele sorriu para ela enquanto dizia:

- Achei que a veria mesmo por esses dias, Sra.. , é Srta. Granger. – disse ele, ainda olhando Sarah, mas se dirigindo a Hermione.

- Como vai, senhor? – cumprimentou Mione. 

- Bem obrigado.  22 centímentos,  flexível, ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, não é? 

- Sim, senhor. - respondeu ela sentindo-se por algum motivo inconfortável.

- E você, Sarah Granger. – disse ele para a menina.

- Eu?

- Qual é o braço da varinha? – perguntou ele, tirando a fita métrica prateada do bolso. 

- Bom, sou destra. – respondeu esticando o braço direito.

O senhor Olivaras mediu o braço dela e balançando a cabeça começou a pegar algumas caixas...

- E o que eu tenho que fazer? 

- Experimentar.. Não se preocupe, senhorita , é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo.

- Porque? – quis saber Sarah.

- Pelas aptidões de cada um, e pela possibilidade de se realizarem grandes feitos, ou simplesmente pela possibilidade de executar feitiços simples. Ou muitas vezes pela própria necessidade. 

Ele começou a lhe alcançar varinhas, mas assim que ela fazia movimentos com elas ele logo a tirava de sua mão. A pilha de varinha ia crescendo e Sarah ia ficando preocupada.. o que aconteceria se não arrumassem uma varinha para ela??? O sr. Olivaras pareceu ver a apreensão nos olhos dela e disse:

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Sarah em algum lugar vamos achar a sua varinha... – Ele observou –a mais uma vez e disse pensativo:

- Será? Acho que sim... Bem, vamos tentar...

Ele caminhou até a última prateleira à direita, onde pareciam estar varinhas excluídas e no topo desta prateleira, tinha um pequeno símbolo negro que pareceu conhecido a Sarah, mas que ela não identificou. O sr. Olivaras, contou a terceira varinha do monte e tirou a caixinha e a trouxe:

- Experimente essa aqui, Srta. Sarah. 

Sarah pegou a varinha que ele lhe alcançava e sentiu um calor na ponta dos dedos, que parecia lhe queimar.. Pegou a varinha e mexeu-a no ar.. e fagulhas saíram...

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Avis!

- Sarah! – disse Hermione, repreendendo-a

Algumas pombas surgiram da varinha e saíram pela loja..

- Muito bem, senhorita Sarah! Muito bem.. Tinha mesmo que ser....

- Ser o que? 

- A senhorita não deve saber, mas cada varinha tem sua irmã.. em geral apenas uma irmã ou no máximo duas... A irmã da sua, eu vendi há muitos e muitos anos para um rapaz búlgaro. 

Hermione se mexeu discretamente. 

- Com a varinha ele salvou-se muitas vezes da morte, e ao mesmo tempo matou muitas pessoas, mas não sem motivo, nunca sem motivo. 

Ele encaixotou a varinha e Hermione pagou- a . Quando estavam na porta da loja, o Sr. Olivaras disse:

- A senhorita tem uma varinha das Trevas muito poderosa em suas mãos. Sempre reflita o que vai fazer, sempre. Não se deixe levar por impulsos... 

Sarah saiu sorridente da loja, queria e iria descobrir quem era a pessoa das Trevas que tinha a varinha irmã da sua... 

Naquele dia se iniciava mais um Ano letivo em Hogwarts. Severo Snape pela primeira vez, pensara seriamente em largar a escola.. Chegara, durante as férias, a conversar sobre o assunto com Alvo Dumbledore que não aceitou sua demissão.. Na realidade, ele queria se dedicar aos livros e pesquisa de novas Poções, que pudessem curar as doenças trouxas que vinham atingindo o mundo mágico. Fizera até em sua casa um magnifico laboratório para desenvolver esses objetivos.. Mas pelo jeito, tudo passaria mais um ano trancado, pela impossibilidade dele ir até a Bulgária todos os dias... Sua irmã lhe dizia que teria que largar Hogwarts independentemente da vontade de Alvo Dumbledore e voltar para casa. Era necessário desenvolver seus livros pois eram muito comercializados no mundo mágico. Mas ele não deixava de sentir certo receio, pois Voldemort fora derrotado mais uma vez, mas era uma derrota provisória., como todas as outras.. 

Pegou o Profeta Diário de alguns dias antes e releu a manchete de capa sobre a mudança de diretores no Banco Gringotes, que pela primeira vez passaria a ser Administrado por uma bruxa que não era puro-sangue. No interior do jornal estava a reportagem e uma foto. Ela parecia à mesma menina que ele conhecera, que amara e de quem jamais esquecera, exceto por uma diferença: sua expressão era fria e calculista e os olhos tinham um brilho gélido. Ela era uma alta executiva, que não tinha tempo para nada, nem para a filha. Ele não conhecia a menina, mas ouvira falar dela. O mais impressionante é que a menina não tinha pai. Hermione Granger, enfrentara todos os preconceitos e criara sua filha sozinha, dizia-se que a menina era filha de um trouxa que a abandonara.. mas a menina, não fora criada somente pela mãe. Em reconhecimento a tudo o que ela fizera pelo neto, a velha Sra. Longbotton, era quem cuidava da menina. Isso ele sabia de ouvirem comentar. 

Por três anos consecutivos Hermione recusara as propostas de Dumbledore para vir ensinar em Hogwarts, mesmo que ele lhe oferecesse três vezes de salário do que ela recebia no Banco. Mas ele tinha certeza do motivo que a impelia a fazer isso..  

Snape jogou o jornal sob uma cadeira e vestiu uma bela capa.. A cerimônia de inicio do ano iria começar mais uma vez... Antes de subir para o Salão Principal ele abriu uma gaveta em sua escrivaninha e tirou de lá a foto de uma moça sorridente com vestes da Grifinória, que acenava para ele. Ficou alguns instantes olhando para a  foto, e depois a guardou na gaveta.. Já estava atrasado para a cerimônia.

Todos os alunos mais velhos, já haviam chegado.. E ele fora um dos últimos professores a chegar.  Sentou-se em seu lugar na mesa e ao seu lado surgiu o professor de Herbologia: Neville Longbotton, totalmente atrapalhado. Ele sentou-se e começou a tentar atrair a atenção da Sra. Sprout que agora lecionava Adivinhação (ela considerava mais fácil.. era só enrolar os alunos) . Quando ela olhou, Neville lhe disse:

- Esse ano a minha afilhada Sarah vem estudar em Hogwarts. 

- Quem, a filha da Hermione? – perguntou ela.

- Sim.. – confirmou ele...

- Achei que ela fosse mais nova... – comentou a Sra. Sprout. 

Neville estava observando a entrada dos alunos com atenção.. Snape simplesmente conservava sua expressão fria enquanto pensava se a menina seria parecida com Hermione...

Dali a alguns instantes o grupo de alunos do primeiro ano entrou no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Todos olhavam extasiados para o teto, para as mesas... Enquanto isso o grupo era aplaudido quando passavam... 

Sob orientação da Prof. Minerva, eles se colocaram em fila, virados para o salão. Uma menina, em um dos cantos, virou-se para trás e sorrindo, acenou levemente para Neville que parecia desesperado... 

"Então, aquela é a filha da Hermione" – pensou Snape, olhando para a menina. De longe ela parecia-se com a mãe, muito embora os cabelos fossem mais lisos, cacheados nas pontas e mais escuros. Ela olhou novamente na direção de Neville, e então ele pode ver seus olhos.. eram olhos negros, tão negros como a noite e frios, aparentando uma personalidade nada maleável. A filha de Hermione, então olhou para ele, examinando-o. 

Naquele instante, o Chapéu Seletor terminara sua canção e iria começar a seleção. A professora Minerva explicou que deveriam sentar-se no banquinho e  colocar o Chapéu e começou a chamar os nomes..

Snape normalmente se desligava dessa apresentação, ao contrário dos outros professores.. Ele apenas prestava atenção quando escutava algum nome conhecido ou quando o Chapéu mandava o aluno para a Sonserina..

- Avery, George.- chamou a prof. Minerva. Era um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, que se sentou no banquinho. Nem bem ele colocara o chapéu, a grande aba se abriu e disse:

- Sonserina. - Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça, pensando: "Grande novidade, um Avery na Sonserina."

Mais alguns nomes foram ditos.. Corvinais, Lufa-Lufas e Grifinórios, iam se dirigindo as mesas. Mais alguns nomes até que a Professora Minerva chamou:

- Granger, Sarah.

A menina dos olhos escuros sentou-se no banquinho. Ela se portava como uma princesa. Snape percebeu que Neville tinha as mãos agarradas na mesa... 

Ela colocou o Chapéu na cabeça, tapando-lhe os olhos.. O Chapéu parecia indeciso com o que faria com a menina..

- Alguns dos seus pais é da Sonserina? – questionou o Chapéu. 

- Não senhor. A minha mãe da Grifinória e meu pai era trouxa. – explicou ela.

- Eu lembro da sua mãe, mas você não se parece com ela. – afirmou o Chapéu. - Tem certeza que seu pai não era da casa Sonserina ?

- Tenho sim...

- Mas não pode ser, não pode ser.. - O Chapéu rodou na cabeça da menina, ele parecia indeciso... 

- O que não pode ser? – quis saber a menina, arregalando os olhos na escuridão... 

Mas o Chapéu não respondeu. A Aba se abriu e ele gritou:

- Sonse... - e parou, parecia Ter se arrependido... A menina tinha começado a sorrir, mas parou. 

Toda a escola tinha os olhos presos na seleção, bem como todos os professores. Neville parecia apavorado. O Chapéu Seletor jamais mudara a casa de alguém, após ter começado a falar uma. 

- Grifinória! – exclamou ele por fim. 

A menina fez cara de choro enquanto tirava o Chapéu e o recolocava no banquinho. E depois caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória sentando-se . 

Neville parecia ter recuperado a vida, e murmurou:

- Graças a Deus, acho que a Mione morreria. 

 Mais alguns alunos foram selecionados entre eles, alguns Sonserinos tradicionais como Carl Macnair, William Malfoy, Louise Nott e também alunos tradicionais de outras casas como Weasleys na Grifinória, Diggory na Lufa-Lufa e um casal de gêmeos Patil na Corvinal.

Depois, Alvo Dumbledore deu seus avisos habituais de inicio de ano.. Nenhuma novidade importante e assim, iniciou-se o banquete.


	2. As primeiras aulas

****

Capítulo II- As primeiras aulas

Enquanto estavam ceando, a menina Granger, saiu da mesa da Grifinória e foi até a mesa dos professores.. Neville não a havia visto, mas ela tocou em seu braço e chamou:

- Padrinho! – sua voz era suave e fria, como se o vento tivesse varrido o ambiente. Todas as pessoas que estavam perto olharam para ela. 

- Sarah, querida! – respondeu Neville, levantando-se e abraçando a menina. Ela tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, que lhe fazia vagamente parecer com Hermione, pensou Snape enquanto a olhava. – Então ficou na Grifinória. – continuou Neville. 

- Pois é, padrinho. Que grande vantagem. A minha mãe foi a melhor aluna da Grifinória no último século. Então tudo o que eu fizer não será nada mais do que cumprir minha obrigação. – falou a menina sarcasticamente.

- Que bom que você ficou conosco, querida! – falou Neville, abraçando-a. Ele reparou que Minerva os olhava e disse:

- Sarah, aquela é a professora Minerva Mcgonagall, a diretora da sua Casa. 

A menina foi perto de Minerva e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, dizendo:

- Prazer em conhecê-la, embora já a tivesse visto antes da cerimônia.. Minha mãe fala muito sobre a senhora.. e sobre o senhor também..- acrescentou ela, olhando para Alvo Dumbledore...

- Estamos felizes em conhecer a senhorita! – falou Alvo, cumprimentando a menina, sob a aprovação de Minerva.  

Os olhos negros da menina, se encontram com os de Snape que observava toda a cena. 

- Eu sei quem é o senhor!!! Sou sua fã...  Já li todos os seus livros, sei tudo sobre o senhor... – falou ela, de forma fria, mas muito entusiasmada, afinal estava realizando um grande sonho. Severo Snape era seu maior ídolo. 

- Realmente? – perguntou ele... Nunca mais diriam que ele era frio, tendo conhecido essa menina- pensou ele- ela parece que engoliu uma barra de gelo. 

- Severo Snape, o diretor da Sonserina. – disse ela, solenemente, fazendo uma mesura para ele.. 

Quando ele foi responder, Neville já tinha mandado Sarah voltar para a mesa dos alunos, pois logo os Monitores os chamariam para se instalarem nas respectivas casas...

 A menina deu de costas e voltou para sua mesa, onde todos conversavam. Porém Sarah, com seu ar distante parecia alheia as conversas. 

O monitor Adams, entrou com os alunos novos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. De tanto ouvir sua mãe e seu padrinho conversarem a respeito, parecia que Sarah já conhecia aquele lugar.. Realmente era bonito e bem decorado.. Os novos alunos, quatro meninas e quatro meninos foram direcionados para seus respectivos quartos. Juntamente com as outras três meninas, ela foi até um aposento no andar superior que tinha na porta, a placa indicativa de "Alunas do Primeiro Ano". 

As suas colegas de dormitório eram Lucille e Fanny Weasley (filhas de Percy), as duas gêmeas ruivas e de olhos azuis que ela conhecera no beco Diagonal, cujos rostos ardiam em brasas cada vez que se falava com elas. Era impressionante o quanto eram idênticas. 

A outra colega era Pâmela Wood, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, que conversava animadamente com as outras duas... Sarah olhou para cama e jogou-se em cima dela, pensando que a Grifinória não era exatamente o local para o qual era gostaria de ter sido selecionada. 

Sarah deu um sorrisinho para as colegas, dizendo estar cansada e desejando-lhes Boa Noite, enquanto fechava as cortinas  e rapidamente pegava no sono.

Neville fôra para sua sala após o banquete, com coração leve. Sua primeira providência foi enviar uma coruja para Hermione falando da seleção. Sabia que ela estava esperando:

_"Mione,_

_Bom, a Sarah ficou na Grifinória.. Mas sabe, aconteceu uma coisa muito engraçada com o Chapéu Seletor e quase que ela ia para a Sonserina. O Chapéu chegou a dizer "Sonse..", mas parou no meio, parecendo se arrepender e depois a colocou na Grifinória._

_Para falar a verdade, a Sarah não pareceu muito satisfeita, não. Como sabemos o Snape é o maior ídolo dela.. _

_Bem, por hora é só._

_Abraços carinhosos._

_Neville" _

  


Na Masmorra, Snape lembrava das palavras que Minerva havia dito a Alvo quando a menina Sarah, saíra de perto:

- Ela se parece com alguém que eu conheço.. mas são sei identificar quem seja... Não é com a Hermione, evidentemente...

- Eu concordo.. tive a mesma impressão, mas temos tempo para descobri isso... 

Era engraçado, mas a menina também lhe lembrara alguém, alguém muito próximo, mas ele não sabia precisar quem seria essa pessoa... Ela era parecida com Hermione, vista mais de perto, o rosto de ambas era quase igual.. exceto pelos olhos. 

"Menina fria... – pensou ele. - E a reação do Chapéu.. que coisa engraçada... Justo ele que sempre tem tanta certeza de tudo, mas neste caso, parecia não saber o que fazer.. Que estranho.. e quase que ela vinha parar aqui..." 

Ele teve que sorrir, mesmo não querendo.. Hermione iria ficar louca, caso isso tivesse acontecido...

  


Em uma casa de um bairro trouxa de Londres, Hermione lia com alívio a coruja que Neville lhe enviara.. Temia sinceramente que Sarah se tornasse uma Sonserina. O gosto pelas Trevas era algo muito presente nela e parecia que quanto mais se queria inibir isso, mas forte a obsessão se tornava. Eram livros e mais livros, sempre versando sobre o mesmo tema. Era o mesmo tipo de instinto..  Certamente o Chapéu Seletor pensara isso também. O que ela não compreendia era porque ele mudara de idéia... 

Aquela maldita varinha era outro ponto bem controverso da história, era uma varinha trevosa, assim como Sarah.... 

Bem, ela continuou divagando e pensando. Cogitara enviar Sarah para Beauxbutons. Era a escola francesa, onde as Trevas não eram muito enfatizadas. Fleur Delacour que dava aulas de inglês, intercera a seu favor. Mas ela não conseguira a vaga simplesmente porque nem Sarah, nem ela eram de origem francesa ou mesmo com de descendência francesa. 

Cogitara vagamente enviá-la para Drumstrang, mas essa era a escola européia que enfatizava as Artes das Trevas. Decididamente não faria a coisa melhorar, só piorar se fosse possível. Sarah ficara entusiasmada com a idéia de estudar em Dusmstrang. A única coisa que a demoveu um pouco da idéia, foi à possibilidade de, estando em Hogwarts, conhecer Severo Snape. 

E não adiantara proibir, ela era fascinada pelos livros de Severo. Eram livros de Magia Negra, se bem que tinham outros mais leves, certamente. Mas não era a literatura indicada para alguém que tinha 11 anos de idade. 

Bem, o que não tem remédio, remediado está. Já que não consegui mandá-la para outra escola ao menos que fique em outra casa.....

  


No dia seguinte Sarah Granger, desceu juntamente com as colegas para o café da manhã no Salão Principal. O monitor Adams, estava distribuindo os horários.. 

As primeiras aulas da semana eram Transformação e Feitiços. A primeira só com os alunos da Grifinória e a segunda era uma aula conjunta Grifinória-Sonserina . As aulas de Poções também eram com a Sonserina assim como as de Vôo, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas (e Sarah cogitou porque as pessoas tinham que aprender as defesas, sem saber as artes propriamente ditas) e História da Magia.  As aulas de Herbologia também eram em dupla só que eram Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

Pelos comentários em volta, ela percebera que quase todos os anos tinham aulas conjuntas com os alunos da Sonserina, porque os alunos da casa Lufa-Lufa se negavam ter aulas em conjunto com a Sonserina.

"Bom, - pensou Sarah, enquanto olhava para mesa da Lufa-Lufa- é inegável que eles tem um aspecto de idiotas.."  

A aula de Transformação foi bastante interessante. As transformações não apresentavam dificuldades para Sarah, pois sua mãe fizera faculdade disso e lhe ensinara alguns macetes valiosos. O estranho era que a professora Minerva parecia, sempre esperar que ela respondesse as questões propostas. Quase que em 100% das perguntas ela sabia as respostas, mas não era do seu temperamento ficar expondo seus conhecimentos por aí. Porém, frente a insistência da prof. Minerva, ela se via obrigada a responder.. 

Era um saco.. 

E justo ela, que pagava para não falar. Tudo isso, porque sua mãe era uma sabe-tudo que gostava de mostrar seus conhecimentos.. Sarah não gostava, mas não tinha esse direito. Isso tudo ela pensava, enquanto transformava um lápis em uma pena para escrever.. Ela trocou até a cor da pena.. e a professora Minerva, muito satisfeita deu 20 pontos para a Grifinória. 

  


Na aula de Feitiços, tudo mudou radicalmente. Os Grifinórios sentavam se no lado direito da sala e os Sonserinos, que já estavam acomodados, no lado esquerdo. O professor Flitwich iniciou a aula fazendo a chamada. Quando chegou no nome dela:

- Sarah Granger. – chamou o professor, enquanto ela, sentada sozinha na carteira mais afastada, ergueu o braço em resposta. O professor sorriu levemente, e perguntou:

- Como vai sua mãe? - todos os alunos das casas olharam para ela, os Grifinórios pareciam enfadados, mas os Sonserinos, principalmente um grupinho de quatro alunos, sentados bem na frentes no canto esquerdo da sala, prestou muita atenção. 

- Muito bem, obrigada. – respondeu Sarah friamente.. Parecia que uma barra de gelo, havia atingido toda a sala...

- A mãe da Srta. Granger, foi a melhor aluna da Grifinória no último século. – comentou o professor para a classe. Enquanto isso, Sarah queria que se abrisse um buraco em que ela pudesse desaparecer.

- Espero que a senhorita honre o nome dela, Srta. Granger. - falou o professor sorrindo. Sarah por sua vez, olhava friamente, para ele, com uma expressão Avada Kedavra. O professor engoliu em seco, quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Sarah e dando de ombros, continuou a chamada.

Após algumas explicações de praxe, ele mandou-os encantar um pergaminho, de modo que este flutuasse pela sala.. 

Enquanto tentavam encantar o pergaminho, os quatro  alunos da Sonserina que haviam observado Sarah: Malfoy, Macnair, Avery e Louise Nott, conversavam sobre a Grifinória , que parecia alheia a tudo desenvolvendo sua tarefa.. 

- Agora eu entendi, o porque de o Chapéu querer colocar ela na nossa casa.. – comentou Malfoy.

- Porque, Malfoy? – perguntou Avery.

- Ora, vocês não viram o jeito que ela olhou para o Flitwich? Parecia que ira lançar um Avada Kedavra nele... – comentou Malfoy, rindo.

- È verdade, William. – falou Louise- e quando ela falou,... parecia que a gente estava tomando um banho gelado... ela é...

- Fria. – respondeu o garoto Avery, que sob os aplausos dos outros três conseguiu que o seu pergaminho flutuasse como o de Sarah.

Sarah olhou para o pergaminho flutuando e deu um breve sorriso para o quarteto, que lhe respondeu.. Em seguida, ela baixou os olhos para o livro que estava lendo.

A aula terminou com Sarah e Avery, ganhando 10 pontos cada um... 

  


Depois da aula de Feitiços, Sarah pegou seu material e foi conhecer a Biblioteca. Sua mãe lhe falara sobre a Sessão Reservada, que era um lugar onde os livros somente poderiam ser retirados mediante a autorização de algum professor. Ela adentrou no recinto e uma senhora lhe olhou inquisitivamente. Sarah caminhou até uma mesa onde deixou os livros e ficou olhando em torno. 

A Biblioteca superarara em muito suas expectativas. Era enorme. Tinham estantes e mais estantes de livros não se conseguindo vêr o fim delas. Elas iam até o teto, e plaquinhas com os nomes dos assuntos separavam  os volumes. No outro lado estavam muitas e muitas mesas, dos mais variados tamanhos. A biblioteca era muito bem iluminada com janelas enormes que davam para os campos... 

Sarah olhou para a senhora que a observava e disse:

- Eu vim conhecer a biblioteca.

- Já estava mesmo esperando a sua visita, Srta. Granger. Imaginei que pudesse gostar de livros como sua mãe. – disse a Srta. Pimce com um raro sorriso. – Pode passear por entre as prateleiras, mas não pode entrar..

- Na sessão reservada. – completou Sarah, indo em direção as prateleiras e arrancando um sorriso da bibliotecária.  – Posso ir mesmo?

- Claro, senhorita.

Sarah circulou por entre as prateleiras de livros, lendo os títulos e especulando sobre o que cada um poderia conter... Ela demorou quase uma hora na atividade. Terminando as prateleiras convencionais, ela estava interessada em dar uma olhadinha nos livros da sessão reservada.

- É.. – disse ela, parando na frente da mesa da bibliotecária.- Eu...

- Já sei, Srta. Granger. Você quer espiar a sessão reservada, não é??

- Pois é, mas a senhora irá junto, claro. Prometo não mexer em nada, só quero olhar...

A bibliotecária apenas observou-a como que pesando a hipótese. Por fim, levantou-se e foi até uma corda que separava sessão dos outros livros. 

- Venha! Acredito que não há mal nenhum em você apenas olhar os livros. 

Sarah correu até ela, e entraram na sessão reservada.  Os olhos de Sarah se arregalaram com a quantidade de livros assustadores que havia lá. 

_"Maldições Imperdoáveis em 10 lições." _;_ "Discussões sobre a Era das Trevas"_; _"Povos trouxas: como extermina-los" _;_ "Transforme seus inimigos em pó" _;_  "Feitiços sem contra-feitiços"_;_ "Encante objetos e mate bruxos sem ser culpado." _

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Sarah

- Tem coisas horríveis aqui, Srta. Granger. 

- Mas, senhorita. Como se sabe quando alguém tenta tirar algum livro furtivamente desta sessão? 

- Pegue um livro qualquer. – orientou a bibliotecária.

Sarah retirou um livro intitulado _"Famílias Trevosas e suas origens"_

- Isso,agora abra o livro.

Sarah o abriu e o livro começou a gritar. Nisto Madame Pince tirou o livro da mão de Sarah e ele parou. 

- Entendo. 

- Podemos ir

- Sim. 

Ela saíram da sessão e Madame Pince recolocou a corda. 

- Obrigada.

- De nada, Srta. Granger. Gosto de pessoas que cumprem o que prometeram. A maioria dos alunos iria entrar lá e querer mexer nos livros. 

- Não que eu não quisesse mexer. – retrucou Sarah. – Mas trato é trato. 

- Muito bem, fique a vontade.

- Vou indo, Madame Pince. Voltou mais tarde, só vim agora, para conhecer. 

- Certo, Srta. Granger.

Com um sorriso, Sarah pegou o material de cima da mesa e saiu. 

  


Duas noites depois, Sarah Granger vinha saindo da Biblioteca, quando dois  alunos da Lufa-Lufa  passaram por ela, conversando e rindo..

A oportunidade era boa demais para ser perdida, pois era tarde e o corredor estava deserto... Ela tirou a varinha das vestes e escondendo-se atrás de uma coluna, mirou nas pernas de um deles... fazendo o feitiço do corpo preso, e quando o segundo abaixou-se para olhar também foi atingido pelo feitiço. 

Sarah saiu na direção contrária rindo até não poder mais...Quando chegou na curva do corredor, deu de cara com o temido professor de Poções.  

- Porque a Srta. está rindo? – perguntou ele... 

- Tem dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa estirados no chão com o feitiço do corpo preso.. – respondeu ela, entre risos, indicando o local...  Ela não tinha medo de Snape como os outros alunos, não o achava assustador. Na verdade simpatizava com ele e o admirava. 

Snape apenas olhou para o local onde ela indicara... Mais alguns alunos estavam olhando para aqueles que tinham sido atingidos pelos feitiços e rindo até se acabar... Sarah Granger já havia parado de rir.. mas continuava sorrindo.. Um sorriso muito parecido com o de Hermione, mesmo que fosse frio.

- E a senhorita ia aonde? A torre da Grifinória é para o outro lado... – comentou o professor secamente..

- Mesmo? Enganei-me então.. – respondeu ela enquanto virava para o outro lado e saia caminhando. Ela pensou sobre a necessidade de tomar mais cuidado, porque senão logo o professor de Poções descobriria que fora ela que enfeitiçara os colegas, isso se já não soubesse. 

  


Snape também saíra do local (após desfazer o feitiço). pensando no motivo pelo qual não havia dado uma detenção para a menina Sarah. Era óbvio que fora ela que enfeitiçara os outros alunos.... Snape deu de ombros, enquanto pensava que por apenas uma vez não teria problema...

  


Naquela manhã, Sarah acordou ansiosa para assistir a aula de seu padrinho Neville. 

Quando os alunos já estavam instalados na estufa, Neville  entrou ao seu melhor estilo, derrubando alguns vasos que estavam na entrada da estufa e pisando em uma planta cantante raríssima. Os cabelos dele estavam despenteados e cheios de terra. Sarah não estranhou, já o havia visto muitas vezes assim mas os outros alunos começaram a rir e Neville engrossou o coro de risadas.  As gêmeas Weasley estavam sentadas logo na frente junto com Pâmela Wood, comentando sobre o quanto era bonito aquele professor. Acidentalmente Neville ouviu e ficou roxo até a ultima ponta do cabelo. 

Neville fez a chamada e depois começou a explicar sobre os tipos de plantas rasteiras presentes no mundo mágico. Depois disse que os alunos deveriam podar uma espécie de planta andante que não parava de se movimentar nunca. Ele distribuiu os vasos e mostrou o que e como  deveriam fazer.  

Os garotos da Grifinória estavam mais a frente dividindo-se em duas duplas. Uma era formada por Aloísio Nesi (moreno, olhos castanhos, quase tão branco de pele quanto ela) e por Victor Truman ( loiro de olhos castanhos, com um sorriso bonito). 

A outra dupla era formada por Taylor Summer ( moreno, olhos verdes pele clara) e por Robert Laidener ( também moreno de olhos verdes e indiscutivelmente o mais inteligente). 

]Neville procurava evitar aquele trio de garotas da Grifinória que não despregavam os olhos dele, mesmo agora enquanto podavam as plantas. Em dado momento, ele sorriu e caminhou até sua afilhada.

- Sarah querida.. O que você esta achando das aulas??? – o trio das Grifinórias acompanhava todo o diálogo.

- São muito interessantes, padrinho. – respondeu ela, em seu tom habitual.

- Você não parece muito satisfeita, querida. Alguém lhe fez alguma coisa? – disse ele, passando as mãos no cabelo dela.

- Sinto saudade da mãe e da vovó, padrinho. A vovó não anda muito bem de saúde, o senhor sabe. Tenho saudades também da escola trouxa, dos meus livros, dos ingredientes.. das minhas coisas que ficaram em casa...

- Mas, Sarah, não se preocupe com a vovó, ela vai ficar bem. Hermione vai cuidar melhor dela do que eu ou você...

- Eu sei padrinho, mas agora ela fica sozinha.. e..

- Você é que pensa... ela anda fazendo uns cursos.. quer fazer uma surpresa para você no Natal.. – Neville arregalou os olhos.. aquilo era um segredo, ele não deveria ter contado.

- Entendi padrinho, era um segredo.. mas eu não conto.. pode deixar....

Naquele instante Aloísio Nesi da Grifinória chamou o professor, enquanto Sarah pensava que seu padrinho seria sempre o mesmo. 


	3. Severo Snape

****

Capítulo III- Severo Snape

Quando a aula de Herbologia terminou, todos saíram em direção ao Salão Principal. Neville ia acompanhando Sarah, mas foi retido na estufa por uma aluna do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa. Sarah pensou em como poderiam achar seu padrinho assim, bonito. Bem, até bonitinho ele era, mas estava a anos-luz de ser interessante. 

As gêmeas Weasley e Pâmela Wood alcançaram Sarah que estava caminhando sozinha. 

- Ei, Granger! – chamou Pâmela Wood.

Sarah esperou as três se aproximarem com uma expressão feroz no rosto. 

- É verdade que o professor Longbotton é seu padrinho? – perguntou uma das gêmeas.

- Sim, é verdade. 

- E você pode nos dizer se ele é casado? – perguntou a outra.

- Quem? Neville?- debochou Sarah - Não é casado.

- E tem namorada? 

- Não, não tem. Vocês estão perguntando isso, porque não o conhecem direito. Se conhecessem, se perguntariam quem namoraria o Neville. E além do mais, só para que vocês saibam, ele morre de amor por uma ex-colega de colégio...

- Mesmo? Quem seria ela? – perguntou Pâmela. 

- Bem, é... Não, não vou contar para vocês.

- Não é sua mãe? – quis saber uma das gêmeas.

- Evidente que não. 

- Mas vocês moram na mesma casa, não moram?- perguntou a outra gêmea. 

- Sim moramos. Eu, minha mãe, meu padrinho Neville e a avó dele. Mais alguma pergunta? – perguntou Sarah mordaz. 

As três somente se olharam e Sarah deu de ombros e saiu em direção ao almoço pensando em como aquelas garotas eram cretinas. 

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto tomavam café, todos os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória estavam comentando sua preocupação, pois teriam a primeira aula de Poções. Ou melhor, quase todos, pois Sarah não via nenhum problema no fato. Não que seu padrinho Neville, não tivesse tentado assustá-la, contando milhares de histórias envolvendo Snape, do tempo que era estudante. Isso antes dela entrar em Hogwarts. Neville parecia aterrorizado só em citar o nome de Snape. Sua mãe, ao contrário jamais falara uma só silaba sobre o assunto. 

As gêmeas Weasley também contavam histórias do tempo que seu pai, Percy e sua Penélope eram alunos. Pâmela também contava sobre o tempo que seus pais jogavam pela Grifinória (Olívio Wood e Katie Bell) e que eles sofriam horrores nas mãos dos sonserinos durante os jogos. Resumindo, todas as histórias tinham o mesmo enredo: Snape era muito odiado por ser injusto, defendendo sempre a Sonserina. 

A disposição das classes era igual em todas as aulas. Sonserinos à direita e Grifinórios à esquerda. Sarah sentou-se no seu habitual canto ao fundo da sala. E distribuiu seu caldeirão, sua balança e os ingredientes a seu lado. Quando Severo Snape lhe chamou, diferentemente de todos os outros professores, não disse que sua mãe havia sido a melhor aluna da Grifinória no último século.. 

Sarah deu Graças a Deus por isso. Não suportava mais ouvir tal afirmação. Ela era repetida tanto quando conseguia cumprir as tarefas e quando não respondia as perguntas. Pensando um pouco, Sarah chegou a conclusão de que iria agradecer ao professor por não ter tocado no assunto, aproveitando para perguntar se ele poderia autografar os livros. 

Era inegável a diferença com que Snape tratava os alunos de sua casa e os alunos da Grifinória. Mas com Sarah, Snape não era totalmente letal. Talvez não esperasse dela o mesmo desempenho que os outros esperavam. Na verdade, isso acontecia mais nas aulas de Minerva Mcgonagall. Segundo Sarah, Minerva queria ver sua mãe ali e não ela própria. 

Snape estava dando sua aula, enquanto fazia eventuais perguntas a cerca dos temas enfocados. Sarah sempre sabia a resposta, porém não se manifestava, apenas anotava tudo no livro teórico, com uma pena altamente fosforescente. Sua mãe sempre lhe chamara atenção por isso, argumentando que ela estragava os livros desta forma. Mas, Sarah justificava sua atitude dizendo que assim sinalizava os pontos mais importantes para num caso de consulta não ter que reler todo o livro em busca do que estava necessitando no momento.

Sarah estava cortando algumas folhas de cactus e não percebeu que Snape se aproximara de sua mesa... Observando a poção que ela fazia, não encontrou nada para criticar, apenas disse friamente:

- Sua Poção está perfeita, Srta. Sarah. 

- Senhorita Sarah? – perguntou ela, olhando-o e pensando que jamais encontrara alguém além dela, que tivesse os olhos tão negros e tão frios , mas incrivelmente Snape os tinha. Ela se surpreendera pois todos os outros professores e colegas lhe chamavam de Srta. Granger...

- Sim. Se lhe chamar de Srta. Granger, terei que lembrar de sua mãe (eu não quero lembrar de sua mãe, pensou ele) e você não é ela, é? – falou ele, olhando friamente para a menina que estava cozinhando a Poção. Ela lhe devolveu o olhar gelado e Snape, dando de ombros, foi inspecionar a poção de um grupo de Sonserinos sentados na frente da sala.

A aula de Poções transcorreu normalmente. Sarah estava achando a melhor aula da semana, pois poderia simplesmente sentar-se em seu canto e não ser atormentada com a velha ladainha de sempre.. 

Snape quis saber se alguém conhecia o motivo pelo qual era necessário se utilizar água de deserto em certas Poções. Sarah obviamente sabia, mas, não falou nada, nem se quer ergueu a mão e ninguém respondeu. Snape passou os olhos pela classe e foi caminhando em direção ao quadro-negro, enquanto perguntava em um tom baixo e letal.

- Srta. Sarah, poderia explicar o porquê?

- Sim, professor. – respondeu ela com relutância, de cabeça baixa, enquanto sentia os olhares presos nela. – É porque está água possui propriedades regenerativas, de forma que dependendo do tipo da Poção em que for utilizada, ela consegue recuperá-la, para um segundo uso, caso seja necessário. 

- Muito bem, senhorita Sarah. – falou ele, olhando-a – Poderia citar exemplos?

- Claro, professor. – respondeu ela, ironicamente. – Poção da Morte, Poção do Morto Vivo, Poção do Insurgimento.

- Bom. – falou ele - seguindo o que a Srta. Sarah falou..... 

Sarah desligou-se, dificilmente Snape diria alguma coisa que ela já não soubesse. 

Como Poções era uma tortura generalizada, no final do período todos estavam ansiosos para irem embora, pois esta seria a última aula da semana. Cinco minutos antes da sineta tocar, Snape mandara fazer uma redação de 3 pergaminhos sobre a Poção do Morto Vivo para a próxima aula, aproveitando para descontar 10 pontos das gêmeas Weasley que conseguiram derreter um caldeirão, sob as risadas dos alunos da Sonserina e de Sarah Granger, que as achava patéticas. 

O quarteto da Sonserina, observava Sarah rindo no final da sala, enquanto comentavam que ela poderia ajudar as colegas ao invés de rir. 

Quando os alunos foram dispensados, Sarah ficou mais um instante pois, precisava falar com o professor.

- Professor Snape, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – questionou Sarah Granger, estacionada na frente da mesa do professor.

- Pois não, senhorita Sarah. – retrucou ele. Já chegara a conclusão de que com a menina, não adiantaria seu jeito letal, mesmo porque ela parecia simpatizar com ele.

- Queria lhe agradecer por não ter dito que a minha mãe.... – ela parou, e continuou só gesticulando.- passei a semana inteira escutando isso.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Sarah. Você é bem diferente de sua mãe.- ele comentou friamente. 

- Ótimo. Mas de qualquer forma, obrigada. E professor, eu posso fazer os pergaminhos copiando de seus livros??? – questionou ela, com um sorriso mau.

Snape apenas olhou para Sarah surpreso, pois não conseguia perceber o que uma menina de 11 anos poderia querer com seus livros. 

- Obrigado professor.

- Obrigado?

- Sim. Quem cala consente. – disse ela sorrindo friamente , juntando seu material e saindo da sala, sob o olhar desconfiado do temido professor de Poções. 

Snape ficou apenas observando Sarah sair da sala, pensando que a menina seria, realmente páreo duro. E teve que rir..

* * *

William Malfoy recebera uma coruja do pai naquela manhã e ficara pensativo sobre o que ele lhe dissera. Draco falara, que para serem um grupo forte, teriam que estar em numero ímpar e no momento, pensava William, eles eram quatro. Como a hipótese de alguém sair do grupo era incogitável, teriam que encontrar alguém para formar um quinteto.. Dentro da própria Sonserina, eles já não eram o grupo mais respeitável possível, pois quase todos os temiam por serem filhos de Comensais da Morte. Ao ver Sarah Granger se divertindo com os erros dos grifinórios, na aula de Poções, lhe ocorrera a possibilidade, que talvez a mais Sonserina das Grifinórias pudesse ser o quinto elemento. Arrumando esta pessoa, formariam um pentagrama, que era um símbolo muito forte das Trevas... William decidiu que iria falar com Avery, Macnair e Louise para ver o que eles pensavam a respeito. 

* * *

O final de semana foi pior do que Sarah poderia ter imaginado. Não tinha amigos na Grifinória por três motivos: um era o fato de já ser considerada uma sabe-tudo, porque a noticia sobre sua mãe, já havia se espalhado; o segundo era que Sarah não tinha o hábito de ficar no salão Comunal discutindo as novidades e por isso era considerada esquiva; e o terceiro e mais importante motivo, fora o de que o Chapéu Seletor cogitara enviá-la para a Sonserina, e só isso servia para ser mal vista na Grifinória. Sarah tinha certeza de que todos pensavam desta forma, pois quando ela entrava no Salão Comunal, todos paravam para observá-la, como se não a considerassem digna de estar ali. Sarah, porém era a criatura mais indiferente nestes fatos, mesmo porque não fazia nenhuma questão de se misturar. 

No domingo à tarde depois de já ter feito todos os deveres, ela pegou um livro, uma pena, um pergaminho e a carta que sua mãe lhe enviara, e saiu em direção a margem do lago. 

Era um Domingo bonito e várias pessoas estavam por aí circulando. Mesmo assim, ela conseguiu arrumar um cantinho isolado e sentou-se na grama, relendo a carta de sua mãe: 

__

"Sarah, minha filha.

Como você está? Está gostando da escola? Sabe eu e sua avó estamos com muitas saudades. Espero sinceramente que você não comece a aprontar das suas por aí. Modere suas idéias, ou não conseguirá ficar um ano em Hogwarts. Qualquer problema que você tenha procure a professora Minerva. Ela sempre poderá ajudar você, minha filha. No banco tudo continua igual. Dennis andou fazendo alguns balancetes errados, mas já consertei. Rony e Harry estiveram aqui e lhe deixaram lembranças. 

Escreva-me filha. Sei muito bem como você é, mas não me deixe sem notícias.

Beijos da sua mãe,

Hermione."

Sarah olhou hipocritamente para carta. Sua mãe, a alta executiva Hermione Granger, estava satisfeita por ela estar na Grifinória, por isso ela preferiu ser falsa...

__

"Mãe, 

Fiquei feliz em estar na Grifinória. È uma casa honrada, e todos são muito legais. ( ela fez um magnifico sorriso de desdém ao escrever isso). Na verdade, é tudo muito diferente da escola trouxa, mas eu sinto saudades da matemática. Será que a senhora não poderia conseguir alguns livros para mim estudar? As aulas são legais, e todos os professores lembraram que a senhora foi a melhor aluna da Grifinória do último século (Sarah escreveu isso sob protestos!). Bom, para falar a verdade nem todos. O prof. Snape não disse nada e sem dúvida as melhores aulas foram as dele, se bem que desastres sempre acontecem. As idiotas das Weasley conseguiram derreter um caldeirão. Mas tinham que ser elas. Que patéticas. 

Pois é, não lembrei de pedir para o professor Snape se ele poderia autografar meus livros.. Vou pedir. 

As aulas de Neville, quero dizer do padrinho, são boas, mãe. As garotas acham ele bonito, mas claro que ele continua estabanado. Na aula desta semana, tinha uma moça da Lufa-Lufa esperando por ele antes do almoço. Bem que ele poderia desistir da Lilá, não é? Sabe, umas colegas me perguntaram se o padrinho não namorava a senhora, mãe... Será que eles acham que a senhora é uma ameba? 

A escola no geral é bem legal. A srta. Pince da biblioteca mandou um abraço para você, mãe. E mais, me acompanhou para mim conhecer a sessão reservada. Ela não deixou que eu tocasse em nenhum livro, mas eu por hora somente queria conhecer o lugar. 

Não se preocupe comigo, está tudo sob controle, até agora não consegui matar ninguém. Mas é só uma questão de tempo. ( brincadeirinha, mãe!)

Dê um recado para aquele pobretão metido a auror para mim? Diga-lhe que estou estudando bons feitiços para transformar ele em uma lagartixa manca. Brincadeirinha mãe, mas sabe que não deixa de ser uma boa idéia? 

E no banco como vão as coisas? O tio Dennis é realmente metido em trapalhadas. Dê um beijo na vovó Margarida por mim.

Estou com saudades, mas aparecerei ali no Natal. Quem sabe até lá a senhora tenha decidido adquirir um elfo doméstico. 

Beijos, de sua filha

Sarah." 

Sarah releu o pergaminho e achou-o bom, sua mãe ficaria tranqüila, achando que ela estava adorando tudo e assim a manteria sob controle por um tempo. Depois, gradativamente iria falando de suas insatisfações. Na verdade sentia muita saudade da velha senhora Longbotton. A avó fazia todas as suas vontades, tratando-a como uma verdadeira neta. Quando era criança e sua mãe fazia faculdade, passava a maior parte do tempo somente ela e a Sra. Longbotton. Hermione sempre dissera que isso gerava uma séria de atribulações para vovó Margarida, mas a Sra. Longbotton adorava Sarah, fazendo todas as suas vontades.

Depois de escrever a carta, Sarah deitou-se no gramado e começou a ler um livro sobre "Venenos trouxas no Mundo Mágico e seus antídotos". Era o mais recente livro de Severo Snape e a critica a respeito fora extremamente benéfica. Sarah lembrou-se com um meio sorriso que sua mãe nunca lhe permitira adquirir livros interessantes sobre magia negra, maldições e similares. Mas os proibidos mesmo eram os escritos por Severo Snape, justamente aqueles que Sarah mais gostava. Porém, a Sra. Longbotton, que sempre fazia tudo o que Sarah queria, os comprava escondido. Mas, Hermione acabou por descobrir, mas persuadida pela velha senhora e com muita relutância acabou autorizando-as a comprar. 

O sol já havia sumido e começava a esfriar, porém Sarah, continuava deitada na beira do lago, pensando em somente ler mais um capítulo. Continuou a leitura, até que uma voz grave lhe chamou baixinho:

- Senhorita Sarah...

Sarah olhou o professor Snape, parado a seu lado, e disse:

- Boa Noite, professor.

- O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui?- perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela.- Já está quase na hora do jantar.. 

- Estava lendo, não vi as horas passarem. –respondeu ela, mostrando a capa do livro, o que arrancou um sorriso de Snape.

- Sexta-feira, pensei que a senhorita estivesse brincando, quando disse que iria copiar dos meus livros. 

- Eu tenho todos os seus livros. - respondeu ela, alcançando o pergaminho que havia escrito. – Por favor, leia essa carta que minha mãe me enviou e depois a resposta que escrevi e me diga se está convincente. Snape abriu o primeiro pergaminho e reconheceu a bela letra de Hermione. 

Quando terminou a leitura, ele apenas fez um comentário:

- Típico!

Snape abriu o segundo pergaminho e começou a ler a carta, sob o olhar de expectativa da menina. 

- A senhorita é hipócrita. – falou ele, enrolando novamente o pergaminho.

- Certamente.

- O que é matemática? – questionou ele.

- È a ciência que estuda nos números, as contas... – respondeu ela, com uma expressão surpresa.

- Não sabia que tinha esse nome no mundo dos trouxas. E eu autografo todos os livros sim, basta você me levar eles. – retrucou ele, devolvendo o pergaminho. 

- Mesmo? Obrigada. – disse ela. - Mas eu posso escolher a mensagem que o senhor vai escrever?

- Qual seria essa mensagem? – quis saber ele, supondo quer deveria ser algo presunçoso. 

- Bem, poderia ser: "À Sarah Granger, minha aluna favorita, por ser tão inteligente e capacitada, dedico esta obra. Com um abraço de seu professor favorito, Severo Snape." o que o senhor acha?? Snape apenas ria. Era engraçado, poucas tinham sido as pessoas em sua vida, que haviam lhe feito sorrir, e a menina Sarah tinha o mesmo Dom de Hermione neste caso. 

- É pode ser. Mas, quem disse que a senhorita é minha aluna favorita? – quis saber ele. 

- Ainda não sou, mas serei. Tenha certeza. Tudo bem, eu aceito algo como "À Sarah Granger, minha menos odiada aluna....." . – disse ela, em tom de brincadeira. 

- E a lagartixa manca??? De onde a senhorita tirou isso?

- Na verdade, eu tinha pensando em lesma gosmenta, mas lagartixa manca é mais legal, heheheehehe. Já imaginou uma lagartixa manca ruiva???

Sarah riu e Snape se permitiu um sorriso. 

- Eu não imaginava, que a senhorita estava tão contente assim de estar aqui... A carta está bem convincente nesse ponto.. mas sua mãe.. bem, ela não costuma se convencer facilmente... – falou ele, em voz baixa.

- Até o senhor sabe disso? Pois é, mas acho que está crível. – comentou Sarah.

- Realmente. – falou Snape, levantando-se. – Vamos jantar, senhorita Sarah. 

Sarah só assentiu com a cabeça, recolheu suas coisas e foi junto com o professor de Poções até o Salão principal. 


	4. O quinto elemento

****

Capítulo IV- O quinto elemento

Na Segunda-feira, Sarah desceu cedo para tomar café, queria fazer umas anotações na biblioteca à cerca de uma nova artimanha que estava planejando contra os Lufa-Lufa.. Ela lera em um dos livros de Snape, um que fazia uma menção a um feitiço onde se poderia fazer um buraco no chão que não seria visto pelas pessoas e que quem pisasse no lugar determinado ficaria preso num compartimento em baixo do piso. Sarah riu. Seria muito divertido. Com cuidado ela escolheu o lugar no meio de corredor de acesso ao Salão Principal, onde havia um armário de vassouras próximo para que ela pudesse ficar espiando e rindo. 

* * *

William Malfoy conversava no Salão Comunal com os outros três sobre a possibilidade de Sarah Granger ingressar no grupo.

McNair e Louise Nott foram a favor, porém Avery mostrou-se um pouco receoso.

- Mas ela é uma Grifinória. - interpôs Avery.

- Ela é tão Grifinória quanto eu e você. – retrucou Malfoy com um sorriso irônico.

- Até é verdade, mas...

- Ora, George... Você não soube o que ela fez com aqueles alunos da Lufa-Lufa? - perguntou Louise.

- Claro que soube, Louise, mas eu acho que primeiro temos que saber se ela é puro-sangue.

- É evidente que ela é puro-sangue, senão o Chapéu Seletor jamais teria cogitado colocá-la na nossa casa. – falou Malfoy.

- Mas então porque não colocou? – quis saber George Avery.

- O Chapéu ficou louco, George.- disse Carl McNair.

- Eu concordo. – disse George sob os olhares dos outros três - Mas acho que devemos perguntar para o professor Snape se a Sonserina só admite gente puro-sangue. Se ele disser que sim, bem... só o fato de o Chapéu ter cogitado colocá-la aqui já prova isso.

- OK. – respondeu Malfoy.

- Vamos fazer isso hoje à noite. – disse Louise encerrando o assunto.

* * *

 O quarteto de Sonserinos foi até a Masmorra de Snape depois do jantar para esclarecer a questão do puro-sangue.

O professor quisera saber o porque da pergunta, mas Malfoy desconversara. E por fim Snape dissera que realmente a pessoa para ir ou para que o Chapéu cogitasse colocá-la na Sonserina, tinha que ser necessariamente puro-sangue.

* * *

Logo após, os quatro vinham caminhando pelo corredor que Sarah havia enfeitiçado, ouvindo gritos de socorro provindos de algum lugar que eles não conseguiram identificar. Sarah estava escondida dentro do armário acompanhando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos e rindo até se acabar, pois três alunos já tinham sido pegos e talvez ainda mais um caísse na armadilha antes de Filch aparecer. Mas algo inesperado aconteceu.. Ela viu aqueles quatro alunos da Sonserina que sempre estavam juntos virem conversando pelo corredor e naquele instante ela pensou ter ouvido os passos de Filch. Quando o grupo chegou na direção do armário procurando a origem dos gritos de socorro ela gritou:

- Para dentro.....

Eles se entreolharam e Malfoy ia perguntar o porque, quando Sarah o interrompeu e disse:

- A-GO-RA! Os quatro se enfiaram no armário com Sarah por último fechando a porta. 

Nem bem ela encostara a porta ouviu-se a voz de Filch perguntando para quem estava gritando, onde eles estariam... No que foi ouvido o grito de uma menina que respondeu que ela e mais dois colegas tinha sido engolidos pelo chão.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Malfoy baixinho enquanto os cinco se acotovelavam dentro do armário...

- Fui eu que fiz o feitiço. Uma brincadeira. Mas vocês vinham pelo corredor e ouvi Filch logo atrás. Ele iria achar que eram vocês que tinham enfeitiçado o chão. E agora vamos ficar em silêncio, quando a barra limpar a gente sai.

- Eles foram mesmo engolidos pelo chão? – perguntou McNair no ouvido de Sarah

- Foram, é um feitiço antigo... magia antiga... hoje em dia chama de quase-magia negra, mas acho que é um exagero.  

Filch ficou por aí pensando no que fazer, quando apareceu a pior pessoa possível. Snape. 

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou Snape gravemente.

- Droga! Justo o Snape! – murmurou Sarah dentro do armário.

- O chão engoliu três alunos, professor. – explicou Filch pateticamente.

- Tinha algum aluno no corredor?

- Eu não disse? – perguntou Sarah aos colegas dentro do armário.

- Nenhum professor, mas quando eu colocar a mão em que fez isso... - começou Filch... 

- "Finite Incantatem".– gritou Snape. Os três alunos presos apareceram caídos nos chão. Snape conjurou macas para os três e pediu que Filch os acompanhasse dizendo que ele mesmo iria resolver aquele assunto. Somente um nome lhe ocorrera como suspeito para ter feito aquilo. A menina Granger. 

Snape olhou Filch desaparecer com os alunos e depois disse:

- Sarah pode aparecer... Sei que foi você...

- Como ele sabe? – indagou Malfoy.

- Ele sempre sabe. – disse Sarah.

- Sarah apareça. - chamou Snape novamente com uma frieza na voz.

- Eu vou... vocês ficam aqui no armário. Provavelmente o professor Snape irá me levar até Torre da Grifinória daí vocês saem e correm para a casa de vocês antes que o Filch apareça do nada. Amanhã a gente conversa.- Quando disse a ultima palavra Sarah saiu do armário dizendo:

- Estou aqui. - e prudentemente encostou a porta do armário.

- Você não deve fazer isso, senhorita Sarah. – começou a falar Snape.

- Como o senhor soube que havia sido eu? – questionou ela curiosa.

- Somente alguém de muito poder e sem nenhum escrúpulo poderia fazer algo assim. 

E o único nome que me ocorreu foi o seu. Em geral as pessoas sem escrúpulos não tem muitos poderes. - explicou ele gelidamente - Você poderia ter matado aqueles alunos da Corvinal.

- Quantos pontos a Grifinória vai perder? – perguntou ela ansiosa – Quero ver a cara de tacho da bruxa velha quando a melhor aluna da casa tiver perdido uns 100 pontos. – respondeu Sarah sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória e uma semana de detenções. – disse Snape.

- Só? Bom o senhor vai me mandar estripar iguanas? – quis saber Sarah - Eu gosto dos iguanas, são animais ardilosos.

- Vamos. Vou lhe acompanhar até a Torre de Grifinória. – disse Snape caminhando na direção de Grifinória com Sarah saltitando ao seu lado e querendo saber se o feitiço era mortal enquanto contava que pretendia num futuro próximo aplicar algo assim para as intragáveis gêmeas Weasley.

* * *

Quando eles sumiram no corredor os outros quatro alunos moídos saíram do armário que não era tão grande a ponto de cinco pessoas não ficarem apertadas. 

- Ela é legal. – comentou Louise. – Livrou a nossa cara.

- É verdade. Já imaginou se o Filch tivesse pegado a gente? Estaríamos perdidos. – comentou Carl.

- E ela é muito ardilosa e pelo jeito conhece magia negra. – disse Malfoy - Ainda tem alguma dúvida, Avery?

- Nenhuma Malfoy. Vamos falar com ela amanhã.

* * *

Snape acompanhou Sarah até a Torre da Grifinória e lhe disse que a partir da noite seguinte teria que cumprir detenções na masmorra dele, mas não seriam estripar iguanas. Snape explicara que andava precisando de ajuda em algumas pesquisas para o novo livro e esperava contar com Sarah para isso. Sarah ficou feliz, adorava os livros de Snape e gostava dele também. Após isso trataram o horário. 

Quando Sarah foi entrar no salão Comunal, Snape lhe disse sarcasticamente:

- Parabéns. Foi muito bem feito o feitiço. 

- Obrigada. –disse ela enquanto entrava no buraco do retrato.

Snape voltou para as masmorras pensando em porque não conseguia ser mau e letal com aquela menina. Talvez fosse porque ela era filha da única pessoa que ele amara na vida.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sarah desceu da torre da Grifinória com sua habitual passividade.  Na Grifinória todos já sabiam a respeito do que ela havia feito com os alunos da Corvinal e estavam lhe dando distância enquanto ela saía para o café da manhã. Sarah não se importou, estava acostumada com essa indiferença por parte de todos e saiu gloriosamente para tomar seu café.

Entrando no Salão Principal, nas mesas de todas as casas, todos os olhares se dirigiam a ela, pois a noticia de que quase matara três alunos com um feitiço antigo se espalhara como fogo em palha..

Ela foi se sentar em um canto da mesa da Grifinória, porém um gesto atraiu sua atenção. Era o menino de cabelos louro-platinados da Sonserina que estava lhe acenando. Sarah olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém, ela colocou a mão sobre o peito como a perguntar se eles estavam e referindo a ela. E o menino louro acenou novamente lhe chamando. 

Sarah ficou curiosa. O que aqueles grupo poderia querer com ela? Foi caminhando lentamente até a ponta da mesa da Sonserina. Quando chegou lá os outros três se levantaram e ela os cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Nós queríamos lhe agradecer. – disse William Malfoy.

- Não tem de quê. Vocês estavam no lugar errado e na hora errada. Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação. – respondeu Sarah.

- Legal o feitiço que você fez. – comentou a única menina do grupo.

- Obrigada. Mas vocês devem tomar mais cuidado quando circularem a noite por aí. – disse Sarah ironicamente.

- Ficamos lhe devendo essa.- disse George.

- Como já disse não tem de quê. Eu fiz o feitiço e não iria deixar ninguém levar a culpa por mim. Bem, talvez aquelas gêmeas Weasley... – considerou Sarah fazendo os outros darem risadinhas - Agora vou deixar vocês tomarem café. Nos vemos na aula de Feitiços. – disse Sarah despedindo-se deles. Quando ela virou as costas, ouviu a voz de William Malfoy perguntando:

- Ei, você não quer tomar café aqui com a gente? 

- O quê? – perguntou Sarah virando-se e encarando os olhos azuis do garoto. – Você está em seu juízo normal? Até prova em contrário eu sou uma Grifinória e vocês são Sonserinos.

- Deixe de bobagens e sente-se aqui conosco. A não ser que você prefira ficar lá sozinha. – disse Carl estendendo a mão - Sou Carl McNair. 

- George Avery.

- Louise Nott.

- William Malfoy. 

- Eu sou Sarah Granger. – disse ela sorrindo para eles enquanto colocava as mãos sobre uma cadeira ao lado de McNair.

- Sente-se logo, Sarah. Vamos acabar com essas formalidades. Estou morrendo de fome. – disse Carl pondo fim às indecisões de Sarah, que se sentou na cadeira e começou a tomar o café da manhã com eles sob olhares raivosos de Minerva McGonagall.

Quando o café da manha acabou Sarah lamentou profundamente. Fora seu melhor café da manhã em Hogwarts, rira e conversara, em seu jeito reservado, mas fizera todos rirem e rira de histórias que contaram. Aquele grupo de Sonserinos era bem divertido. Malfoy lhe disse que ela deveria conhecer muitos feitiços e que talvez fosse interessante, futuramente, fazerem alguns planos estratégicos de coisas nesse gênero.

Sarah concordou afirmando que era ruim fazer as coisas sem ter com quem comentar os resultados. 

O sinal tocou e Sarah se levantou dizendo que tinha uma excelente aula de Transfigurações. Os Sonserinos tinham aula com de Herbologia com Corvinal, mas o terceiro período seria Feitiços, aula dupla com ambas as casas. 

- Sarah, nós vamos guardar um lugar para você se sentar com nós na aula de Feitiços. Pode ser? – indagou Louise.

- Se vocês acham que sim, por mim tudo bem, Louise. – respondeu ela solenemente.

- Sarah, deixa de frescura. – disse Malfoy enquanto os cinco caminhavam lado a lado até a saída do Salão Principal. Os quatro tomaram o caminho das estufas e Sarah foi caminhando lentamente até a sala de Transfigurações.

Estava se formando ali o mais forte quinteto que Hogwarts conhecera em muito tempo.

* * *

Na aula de Transfiguração, Minerva estava decidida a atormentar Sarah de todas as formas possíveis: lhe fazendo perguntas sobre a matéria, lhe inquirindo sobre o feitiço da noite passada e sobre as punições impostas por Snape e principalmente sobre sua recente amizade com o grupo de Sonserinos. 

Sarah respondia a tudo com uma parcimônia impressionante o que irritava McGonagall ainda mais. Somente se lembrava de ter odiado um aluno mais do que odiava Sarah Granger: Severo Snape. 

Sarah considerou a aula de Transfiguração um inferno. Era uma caixa de fósforos que deveria ser transformada em uma almofada de alfinetes. Em 15 minutos Sarah concluiu a tarefa, pegou de dentro da pasta, um pergaminho e começou a desenhar um mapa de Hogwarts fazendo um cálculo aproximado das distâncias das salas Comunais e o Salão Principal para uma futura operação que ela estava elaborando. 

Porém, Minerva apareceu e tirou o mapa da mão de Sarah, perguntando:

- Mais alguns projetos para suas gracinhas, Senhorita Granger? 

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu Sarah olhando diretamente para a professora. Sarah não gostava de McGonagall, pois era quem mais exigia que ela fosse igual a sua mãe.

- Pelo que eu soube é uma por semana, senhorita Granger. Bem que Severo Snape está tentando esconder o que a senhorita faz, mas Filch contou a todos as suas façanhas.

- Ora não fiz nada de grave. Se as pessoas são desatentas e caem nas armadilhas não posso ser culpada por isso, posso? – perguntou Sarah com ironia.

- A senhorita não cumpre o regulamento, senhorita Granger. – falou McGonagall e ia continuar, porém Sarah lhe interrompeu dizendo:

- Eu não sou minha mãe, professora. Tenho identidade, gostos e aptidões próprios. Os regulamentos estão aí para serem descumpridos e não para nos tornarmos um bando de máquinas. – disse Sarah de uma forma que McGonagall até duvidou estar diante de uma menina de 11 anos.

- A senhorita é uma vergonha para casa da Grifinória. – disse McGonagall com frieza.

- Ora, então empatamos, porque a Grifinória é uma vergonha para mim também. – retrucou Sarah. McGonagall se sobressaltou, nunca ouvira em todos os anos que estava em Hogwarts uma declaração tão clara de insatisfação. 

- 20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória, senhorita Sarah. 

- Porque a senhora está me descontando os pontos? A senhora disse que eu era uma vergonha para a Grifinória e eu disse que a Grifinória era uma vergonha para mim.. Qual é o problema? 

- A Grifinória é uma casa honrada em que todos têm lealdade e bravura. – disse McGonagall vermelha de ódio e com vontade de esganar a aluna.

- Ótimo para a senhora. – retrucou Sarah com ironia. Naquele instante o sinal tocou encerrando a aula antes que McGonagall acabasse por agredir a aluna. A frieza e as expressões irônicas de Sarah lhe davam nos nervos, a menina era odiável e sabia disso, mas o pior é que não fazia nenhuma questão de ser melhor.

* * *

Sarah saiu da aula de Transfiguração com um leve sorriso, mas sabia que dali em diante teria Minerva McGonagall constantemente em seu pé. Ela entrou na sala de Feitiços e sob o olhar de todos os seus colegas se sentou junto ao grupo de Sonserinos, no lado esquerdo da sala, que conversava animadamente.

- E aí, Sarah? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Briguei com a McGonagall. Aquela bruxa velha! – disse Sarah. Ela se sentava na fila da frente entre William e Carl. Na fila de trás sentavam-se Louise e George. 

- Mesmo, porque? – quis saber George.

- Porque ela disse que eu era uma vergonha para Grifinória e eu respondi que a Grifinória era uma vergonha para mim.

- Sério você disse isso? – perguntou Malfoy admirado.

- Claro que disse. Achei que ela ia me matar. – respondeu Sarah rindo. Era raro vê-la sorrir.

O professor de Feitiços, Flitwick, entrou na sala e começou a fazer a chamada. Ao chamar Sarah ele a procurou entre os Grifinórios, mas quando viu que ela estava entre os Sonserinos quase caiu de sua cadeira.

Sarah lhe deu um risinho desdenhoso e Flitwick achou que seria melhor continuar sua aula sem fazer qualquer comentário. 

O quinteto se divertia em tentar fazer as coisas levitarem.. Num dado instante Sarah sugeriu que eles mirassem o professor para fazê-lo levitar um pouquinho.

Os outros quatro assentiram com a idéia no que Sarah disse sob os risinhos deles:

- Pensei em fazer isso na aula passada, mas sozinha não iria conseguir... e afinal ele não mandou-nos levitar alguns objetos? 

_- "Vingardium leviosa!" _– os cinco disseram mirando o professor Flitwick que começou a levitar, levitar... pairando a uns três metros do chão... O professor pedia que o tirassem dali, mas o quinteto rolava de rir e não só eles. Todos os outros alunos riam e por fim, até o professor riu da situação (riu de nervoso... imaginava o que iria acontecer quando alguém desfizesse o feitiço) enquanto tentava sair dali. Depois de passados alguns minutos Sarah disse que quem sabe eles tentassem soltar o professor, mas William foi contra, achava muito divertido ver o Flitwick voando e perguntou se Sarah não saberia como colocar umas asas nele. A pergunta gerou mais um qua qua qua, até que Sarah apontou a varinha para o chão e conjurou do nada um pilha de colchões:

_- Macious... - _Quando os colchões apareceramtodos os outros alunos, menos Sarah e seus amigos se jogaram em cima deles para impedir que o professor caísse sobre eles.

- Saiam dai, senão não temos como tirar o professor de lá. – disse ela empurrando um grupo de Grifinórios que fingiam dormir.

- Saí daqui sua chata. – disse uma das gêmeas Weasley...

Sarah empunhou a varinha enquanto seus amigos já haviam tirado quase todos os alunos de cima dos colchões.

- FORA seu animais. – os colegas ficaram assustados. Sabiam que ela não hesitaria em lhes fazer mal, principalmente quando apareceram os outros quatro também empunhando as varinhas. Por fim todos saíram deixando os colchões livres e os cinco apontaram as varinhas para o professor, gritando:

_- "Finite Incantatem". - _Flitwick despencou em uma velocidade espantosa bem no meio dos colchões e não se machucou. Ao menos aparentemente. 

Dois minutos depois os alunos foram liberados. Muitos saíram rindo do ocorrido, mas o professor reteve o Grupo dos Cinco, agradecendo em especial a Sarah que sorriu e pediu que ele contasse o episódio para a professora McGonagall. Por fim os cinco saíram se felicitando por terem escapado de qualquer espécie de repreensão. 

Quando as aulas da tarde terminaram, Sarah se despediu dos amigos dizendo que ia ate a Torre da Grifinória estudar um pouco e depois do jantar teria que cumprir detenção na masmorra do Snape durante todos os dias daquela semana, mas o amigos não lhe deixaram ir. Resolveram acompanhá-la ate a torre e esperaram do lado de fora, embora Sarah insistisse em que eles entrassem enquanto ela ia buscar seus livros. Depois, argumentando que ela teria que aprender o caminho resolveram que a levariam no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, mesmo que Sarah houvesse protestado que eles poderiam arranjar algumas encrencas e que já não tinham sido poucas para um só dia de amizade. Mas eles conseguiram convencê-la mesmo porque ela queria ir. Foram descendo os corredores escuros ate o Salão Comunal e em uma aparente parede eles disseram a senha:

- Cabeça de Dragão. - e entraram.

O salão estava cheio de alunos que pararam para olhar a entrada deles com Sarah no meio que observava a todos. Uns três rapazes da casa olharam para ela e aos cochichos se aproximaram do grupo perguntando:

- Ei, essa não é aquela menina da Grifinória que fez o chão engolir uns idiotas? Ela á amiga de vocês? – perguntou um deles, com cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos.

- Sim é. – respondeu William Malfoy. 

- Sério? – perguntou outra moça atarracada da casa que vinha se aproximando com um grupo. – Me diz como você fez isso? Estou precisando fazer uma vingancinha.

- Basta que você nos dê o nome da pessoa. – disse Sarah com um meio sorriso. A moça ficou sorridente.

- E tem mais. - tornou a falar o rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, com admiração. - Eles fizeram o Flitwick flutuar no ar e ela encantou uns idiotas da Lufa-lufa com uns feitiços de corpo preso. E ela está só no primeiro ano. É um terror essa menina, a senhorita...

- Granger. - completou ela sorrindo – Sarah Granger.

- Não é da minha conta, Sarah – disse outra moça - mas o que aconteceu que você ficou na Grifinória? 

Sarah olhou em torno, o Salão parara, estavam todos lhe escutando e pelo visto já era conhecida pelos seus feitos.  

- Pergunte para o imbecil do Chapéu Seletor. – respondeu ela arrancando muitos risos. Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa os amigos a levaram até um canto do Salão onde haviam cinco cadeiras em torno de uma mesa com os materiais deles espalhados. Eles começaram a fazer as tarefas enquanto Sarah observava o Salão Comunal deles. Era mais frio que o da Grifinória, mas tinha inúmeras poltronas verdes aveludadas espalhadas pela sala comprida. 

Na hora do jantar Sarah começou a recolher os materiais, mas foi impedida pelos amigos. E com isso subiram todos para o jantar.


	5. Cartas

**Capítulo V - Cartas**

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione Granger acabara de chegar em casa. Agora que Sarah estava na escola ela ficava mais tempo trabalhando. Para ser honesta consigo mesma, ela sempre trabalhara demais, mais até do poderia suportar. O trabalho no banco era metódico e burocrático e sempre havia o que fazer. Hermione gostava disso, pois desta maneira não precisaria pensar na sua vida. Vivia o banco e ponto final.  
- Você demorou, Hermione. – disse a senhora Longbottom saindo da cozinha.

- A senhora está bem?  

- Sim Hermione. Estou bem melhor. Chegaram essas corujas para você. – disse a velha senhora alcançando-lhe três pergaminhos. – Uma, acho eu, deve ser da Sarah.

- Deve ser?

- Sim... é endereçada para Hermione Granger e bem... a letra dela é muito parecida com a de...

- Sim, é de Sarah! - confirmou Hermione que já havia aberto o pergaminho - Ela manda beijos para senhora. 

- Minha netinha querida! Creio que vou escrever para ela.

- Faça isso, senhora Longbottom. Vai deixá-la muito contente. – disse Hermione subindo as escadas.

- Você não vai jantar? 

- Já jantei. 

A velha senhora Longbottom deu de ombros e sentou-se num sofá. Iria ver televisão. Fora Hermione quem trouxera o tal aparelho argumentando ser um ícone do mundo trouxa. Hermione sabia que assim que Sarah fosse para a escola a velha senhora ficaria muito sozinha. Por isso convenceu-a a desenvolver atividades trouxas que a senhora assimilou muito bem e ficando muito radiante com todas as novidades.

Hermione entrou em seu quarto jogando a bolsa e o casaco em cima da cama, depois se sentou numa poltrona abrindo a carta de Sarah. 

Poderia ser impressão, mera impressão, mas aquela carta estava impregnada com um perfume que ela conhecia muito bem. Hermione cheirou o pergaminho e confirmou pensando "Maldito Perfume". De alguma forma Sarah dera aquela carta para ele ler. 

Hermione olhou a carta. As letras eram quase iguais, poderia se dizer que qualquer um dos dois a tinha escrito, fora normal a confusão feita pela senhora Longbottom. Hermione se levantou e foi até sua escrivaninha tirando de lá uma caixa. Abriu-a e retirou o primeiro pergaminho do monte, depois colocou as duas cartas sobre a cama para descobrir as diferenças. Era muito engraçado isso, as letras eram quase idênticas. Somente alguém que conhecesse muito bem as duas letras para se dar conta. Hermione voltou a ler a carta de Sarah.

A senhorita Hermione Granger teve que rir com alguns comentários da filha. Sarah realmente era sardônica. A menina odiava Rony desde que ela conseguia se lembrar. Quanto a Neville, Sarah sempre gostara muito dele, embora tivesse muitas prevenções quanto àquilo que ela denominava de "burrices e trapalhadas de Neville".

Sarah comentara ao largo que os professores se lembravam do tempo que Hermione fora aluna. Todos menos...

Claro, tinha que ser. Por que ele tinha que ter feito aquilo? Por que tinha que estragar tudo? Por quê? Seus olhos se assombrearam.

Hermione apenas suspirou, pegou uma pena e começou a escrever para a filha. 

  


Sarah e seus amigos estavam naquele momento degustando um saboroso jantar.

- Gente, o que vamos fazer hoje depois do jantar? - perguntou Louise.

- Poxa, eu ainda tenho que fazer a tarefa de Transfigurações senão a McGonagall me mata. – disse George.

- Eu te empresto a tarefa sem problema, George. – disse Sarah.

- Mesmo? – quis confirmar o garoto.

- Claro, sem problemas. Afinal não somos da mesma turma. – disse ela tirando um pergaminho da pasta e alcançando ao garoto.

- Valeu, Sarah. 

- William... E você? O que vai fazer depois do jantar? – indagou Carl.

O garoto de cabelos platinados olhou para Sarah e depois disse:

- Acho que poderíamos fazer a tarefa de Poções. O Snape bem que poderia ter aliviado. Três pergaminhos foi maldade dele e tudo por causa daquelas gêmeas idiotas.

- Falou pouco e falou tudo. Aquelas gêmeas são mesmo idiotas.  – concordou Carl. 

- Temos que aprontar uma boa para elas. – disse Louise sorrindo para Sarah

- Deixem comigo. – disse Sarah - Ando com umas ótimas idéias, mas primeiro, preciso saber se vai ser fácil a gente roubar os ingredientes de onde acho que eles estão.

- Roubar não, Sarah. Diga pegar emprestado, é mais bonito. – completou William. 

- Tudo bem. Preciso ter certeza de conseguir pegar emprestado. – disse Sarah rindo para o garoto que ficou vermelho. 

- E aquela história do feitiço, como ficou? - quis saber Carl.

- Bem, 20 pontos a menos para a fabulosa Grifinória e uma semana de detenções para a maravilhosa senhorita Sarah aqui presente a ser cumprida lá na masmorra do professor Snape. 

- Sabe, ele é o diretor da nossa casa, mas mesmo assim tenho certo medo do Snape. – disse Louise.

- Que nada, Louise. O Snape é muito legal. Ele é padrinho do....

- ... seu pai. – completou Sarah. – Ou você acha que nunca li nada sobre os Malfoy. 

- Você... Você sabe? – quis confirmar William.

- Claro, e não só sobre os Malfoy. - disse ela olhando os garotos – sobre os Avery, sobre os Nott e sobre os McNair também. 

- Mas então como você é nossa amiga? Todos têm medo de nós, mesmo dentro da Sonserina. Nos respeitam, é verdade, mas têm medo da gente. Acham que já nascemos sabendo lançar um Avada Kedavra. – disse Carl arrancando risos dos outros.

- Sou amiga de vocês justamente por isso. Eu sei que todos são filhos de Comensais da Morte. Eu não sou, mas entendo muito de Magia Negra. Por isso acho que me convidaram para ser amiga de vocês. Digamos que tenho o perfil do grupo. – falou Sarah sob os olhares admirados dos outros - Sabem por que escondi vocês dentro do armário? – continuou ela - Porque imaginei que iriam se encrencar mais ainda sendo quem são.

- Sarah, mas você não tem receio do que a gente possa fazer?

- Claro que não! Que idéia. Vamos somar nossos conhecimentos para fazer coisas totalmente mirabolantes. – disse ela sorrindo. – E também sei que o Snape é um deles, obviamente. Mas gosto muito dele e dos livros que ele escreve. 

- Você consegue entender aqueles livros? – quis saber Louise.

- No inicio foi difícil, mas agora entendo quase tudo. 

- Você é muito inteligente. – disse William

- Assim como a mamãe? Aquela que foi a melhor aluna da Grifinória do último século? – perguntou Sarah ironicamente, sob as risadas dos outros quatro.

  


Após o jantar Sarah desceu as escadas até a masmorra de Snape para iniciar o cumprimento de sua semana de detenções enquanto seus amigos iam para a biblioteca fazer as tarefas. Eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem na manhã seguinte no Salão Principal. Chegando lá ela bateu à porta.

- Entre. – disse uma voz vinda do interior do recinto. 

- Boa noite! – disse Sarah entrando no recinto e deixando sua pasta sob uma cadeira. 

Snape estava segurando uma poção contra a luz observando-a atentamente.

- O que o senhor está fazendo? 

- Vendo se toda essência de gramínea argelina foi dissolvida. Olhe você, por que eu não consigo perceber nada. – disse ele dando o vidro para Sarah. 

- O que eu tenho que observar? 

- Se tudo foi dissolvido.

Sarah olhou atentamente a poção e por fim disse:

- Acho que tem uma pelota aqui, professor.

- Aqui aonde? – perguntou ele olhando o vidro.

- Aqui. – indicou Sarah com o dedo.

- Pois é, mesmo. – disse ele pegando o vidro e recolocando a poção no caldeirão que logo começou a arder.

Sarah ficou olhando a poção borbulhar no caldeirão enquanto Snape acompanhava os minutos de cozimento em um relógio bruxo. 

- Para que serve essa poção, professor? 

- Ainda não sei, senhorita Sarah. Vai ver testada como antídoto contra a gripe. Primeiro em resfriados, depois em gripes. 

- Há! – disse ela enquanto via-o mexer o caldeirão. – O senhor continua as pesquisas contra doenças trouxas, então?

- Sim, senhorita Sarah, continuo. Muitos bruxos estão sendo afetados por elas e não temos como curá-las. Os rédios...

- Os remédios?

- Isso! Os remédios não fazem quase nenhum efeito no nosso povo. 

- Mas ninguém morre de gripe, professor Snape.

- Isso é o que você pensa, senhorita Sarah. Os trouxas e qualquer pessoa que tenha de alguma maneira sangue-trouxa esta seguro, mas os outros não. 

Snape retirou novamente a poção do caldeirão colocando-a no mesmo vidro e ficou observando-a contra luz. 

- Acho que agora sim. Olhe você, Sarah!

A menina observou o vidro com atenção até dizer.

- Não tem mais nada.

- Perfeito. - disse ele tampando o vidro. – Pegue na primeira gaveta uma etiqueta, Sarah e escreva a palavra Gripe para colarmos aqui. 

Sarah achou um rolo de etiquetas e escreveu o que tinha sido pedido. 

Snape pegou a etiqueta e começou a rir.

- O que aconteceu, professor?

- Olhe isso aqui. – disse ele, mostrando que havia escrito a palavra Gripe na etiqueta acima. – Notei quando lia a carta que você ia mandar para Hermione, mas esqueci de comentar. 

Sarah ficou olhando abismada. A letra deles eram quase iguais. Era como se a mesma pessoa houvesse escrito.

- Claro que quando escrevo no quadro-negro faço aquele feitiço muito útil que embeleza a escrita. – disse ele com um meio sorriso.

- Eu gosto da minha letra, assim feinha mesmo. E em geral, ninguém precisa ler o que escrevo.

- Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – disse ele pegando a caixa sob o olhar interessado de Sarah que estava abismada com os frascos multicoloridos e começou a fazer muitas perguntas.

- Todas essas poções vão para o hospital mágico? 

- Sim, senhorita Sarah. 

- Poderia me explicar como o senhor faz essas pesquisas?

- Tudo é muito dedutivo, Sarah. Vejo de que são feitos os remédios trouxas... os componentes deles. O que é natural fica fácil, é só pegar as plantas correspondentes.  aí entra a Herbologia, mas aquilo que é totalmente químico é bastante complicado. 

- Química?

- Claro Sarah. Temos aulas de química na faculdade. Na verdade nos aproveitamos das pesquisas já feitas pelos trouxas e as adaptamos.

- Roubam-se as pesquisas?

- Claro que não, apenas tomamos emprestado.

- Já ouvi isso. 

- Imaginava que sim. Bom, como ia dizendo, tem-se que descobrir as essências químicas... aqueles nomes esquisitos. Depois conseguir fazer efeitos parecidos e testar. 

- Tudo isso?

- Sim, mas sabe, tem remédios trouxas que transferimos as essências e não funcionam nos bruxos, daí tem-se que...

- Pegar as plantas e começar tudo de novo, é isso?

- Exatamente. – respondeu Snape sorrindo. 

- Mas e os testes e os livros? 

- Os testes. Depois que desenvolvemos as pesquisas enviamos as poções para hospitais mágicos e locais onde elas poderem ser testadas. Usamos os pacientes, como no mundo trouxa, mas com menos danos. Se trouxer algum efeito, amplia-se mais a pesquisa verificando o que auxiliou e o que prejudicou os resultados. Se não trouxer nenhum resultado, o que acontece na maior parte das vezes tem que se procurar outras alternativas. 

- Mas que coisa interessante. – exclamou ela – E os livros?

- Essas pesquisas funcionam como no mundo trouxa. Quando encontro a essência correta, a envio para sua...  é, bem para uma pessoa que registra para mim. 

- Direitos autorais. Isso é bem coisa de trouxa, mesmo. Quer dizer que tem gente no mundo bruxo que pega as coisas alheias emprestadas?

- Muita gente. Ninguém vira bonzinho por ser bruxo, Sarah. Mas o contrário acontece. 

- Depois de registrados, o senhor conta o que fez e descobriu nos livros, é isso?

- Em suma é.

- O senhor autografa meus livros? – disse ela tirando três livros da pasta. – Estes são os que estão aqui. Quando for para casa no Natal pego os outros.

- Claro Sarah. – disse ele, pegando uma pena de uma gaveta. – O que você quer de dedicatória? 

- Bom... algo assim como: "Dedico esse livro a minha aluna favorita, Sarah Granger, por ser dedicada em aula, nunca buscando prejudicar os outros alunos".Daí o senhor data e assina. Que tal?

- Como você é modesta, Sarah. Mas se você quer assim, tudo bem, embora eu não concorde muito com isso, mas enfim até hoje você não matou ninguém. 

- Até hoje. Afinal, amanhã é outro dia. 

- Vindo de você, nada me surpreende.

- Isso, dito pelo senhor é um elogio. 

Snape deu de ombros e escreveu a pedida dedicatória nos livros de Sarah. - Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhorita Sarah?

- Claro. 

- Você não tem medo de mim como os outros. Por quê?

- Não tenho medo do senhor porque gosto do senhor. Adoro seus livros. Sempre quis conhecê-lo. Por tudo o que li do senhor acho que tem algumas coisas em que somos parecidos.  Basicamente é isso. 

- Engraçadinha. – disse Snape com um meio sorriso. 

Depois disso continuaram conversando ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam melhorar uma poção já feita e sem efeito sobre o sarampo.

  


_"Sarah, minha filha._

_Espero que você não esteja aprontando mais nada, pois acabei de receber uma coruja da McGonagall alertando sobre o seu comportamento. Segundo ela, suas amizades não são as mais recomendadas. Quero que você me explique exatamente isso, Sarah. Quem são esses seus amigos? E não quero mais que você xingue a professora McGonagall, entendeu? _

_Que historia é essa de tentar matar alguns alunos da Corvinal? Você esta ficando louca ou é só mais alguma de suas brincadeirinhas letais? Seu padrinho também escreveu. E ele está apavorado com você, mesmo que tenha salvado o Flitwick, e não duvido que foi você mesma quem o fez voar.  E não tente fazer nada para Neville revidar Sarah, ou vai ser pior para você, pois explodo sua Câmara Secreta e todo seu arsenal de ingredientes vai para o espaço. _

_Beijos,_

_Sua Mãe,_

_Hermione"_

Sarah leu a carta e bocejou enfadada depositando a carta ao lado de sua xícara de café da manhã.

- Notícias de casa, Sarah? – perguntou Carl enquanto comia uma bomba de chocolate. 

- Minha mãe e seus ataques. Ficou nervosa porque contaram para ela o que andei aprontando. Esta ameaçando de explodir minha câmara secreta. 

- Você tem uma câmara secreta? – perguntou William

- Tenho sim. Para guardar meus livros de magia, em especial negra, os livros do professor Snape, mas principalmente para esconder dos filhos daquela Lilá desvairada. Eles adoram mexer no que não lhes diz respeito.

- Lilá? – quis saber George

- Lilá Brown Finnigan. È casada com aquele playboy falido. 

- Simas Finnigan? – indagou Louise - Falido mesmo. Deve para metade do mundo mágico, inclusive para meu pai. 

- Ora Louise, seu pai faz o mesmo trabalho que a mãe da Sarah, só que de maneira informal. – explicou Willian.

- Em outras palavras, se a mãe da Sarah é gerente do Gringotes, o pai da Louise é um agiota?  - quis saber Carl.

- Exato. – confirmou William.

- Obrigado William. – disse Louise friamente. – Não vou precisar explicitar o que seu pai faz da vida não é?

- Não vamos brigar cedo, gente. – disse Sarah - Louise, olha aqui esse pudim caramelado. E você William, come seu bolo de cereja, está bem? – disse Sarah, enquanto Louise e William trocavam olhares mortíferos. 

Depois de alguns instantes George perguntou:

- Sarah como foi a detenção?

- Bem interessante, estou ajudando o professor Snape a desenvolver um remédio contra o sarampo.  

- Doenças trouxas? Mas nós somos bruxos não somos imunes?

- Não.

Naquele instante a sineta tocou e todos foram para as aulas daquela manhã.

  


- Como é essa historia da Sarah, Mione? – perguntou Harry Potter sentado na sala de estar da casa de Hermione.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Harry. Ela enfeitiçou o chão e três alunos ficaram presos. Ainda bem que o Filch chegou a tempo, ele e o... Snape. 

- Sarah deve ter saído chamuscada dessa vez. – disse Rony sentado na poltrona em frente à de Mione. 

- Pelo que a McGonagall escreveu, não. Levou somente uma semana de detenções e perdeu vinte pontos.

- O Snape era muito pior na nossa época. O coitado do Neville sim é que tem muitas destas histórias de detenções para contar.

- Mas madrinha, a Sarah é da Sonserina? – perguntou Gregory, o filho de Harry e Gina.

- Não Gregory, ela é da Grifinória.

- Pois é. Depois deste feito, nada mais me surpreende no mundo. Sua filha, aquela Sonserina nata na Grifinória. Minhas sobrinhas a odeiam. – disse Rony.

- Pelo que sei é recíproco. – retrucou Hermione.

- Mas Mione, como você pode ter uma filha daquelas, hein? – perguntou Harry.

- Boa pergunta, Harry. O ofidioglota aqui é você. – disse Hermione sorrindo friamente, gerando risos dos três presentes enquanto pensava no dia que eles por ventura viessem saber da verdade.

- Mas assim ela vai ser expulsa. – disse Rony.

- É o que Sarah quer. Daí sim deverá ser aceita em Drumstrang. 

- Mas sua filha faz bem o perfil, Mione. Alguém que estuda na escola que enfatiza as artes das Trevas. E Neville? – quis saber Harry.

- Vai bem, sempre conquistando todas as alunas e ainda morrendo de amor pela Lilá.

- Nunca imaginei o Neville como Lockhart. – disse Harry.

- Sempre pensei que ele gostasse de você, Mione. – disse Rony.

- Eu também pensava isso, Rony. - disse Harry.

- Que idéia! E não vejo qual o problema do Neville estar sozinho. Você também é solteiro, Rony.

- Só até você decidir casar comigo! – retrucou Rony sorrindo.

- Então espera sentado Rony, por que de pé você vai cansar muito! – disse Harry rindo.


	6. Caligrafia Idêntica

**Capítulo VI- Caligrafia idêntica**

Snape estava sentado em sua escrivaninha observando algumas poções que estava desenvolvendo. Durante anos, acalentara a esperança de que aparecesse alguma pessoa realmente fosse interessada no assunto e que tivesse o Dom da pesquisa. Unir essas duas peculiaridades não era fácil e por isso ele sempre duvidara encontrar essa pessoa. Nem mesmo Hermione tivera a paciência necessária para auxiliá-lo mas pesquisas. Ao contrário, criticava o tempo que ele depreendia nos estudos das poções. 

Mas Sarah Granger era diferente. Ela era muito interessada, e dava muitas sugestões muito aproveitáveis mesmo que tivesse, proporcionalmente, pouco conhecimento. 

Não, pensou ele, estou sendo injusto, para uma garotinha ela tem muito conhecimento, aprende com facilidade as coisas, é inteligente.

Seguindo esse pensamento, ele separara algumas obras de sua biblioteca particular para que Sarah lesse. Instintivamente ele percebeu que assim que ela soubesse vastamente o assunto, seus palpites seriam de grande valia.

* * *

_" Mãe_

_Não entendo como você pode me condenar sem ao menos ter escutado a minha versão sobre a história  da quase-morte daqueles Corvinais. Não se preocupe, pois a intenção não era matá-los. Era apenas uma experiência para futuramente, matar as gêmeas Weasley. Estou só brincando, mãe.  _

_Por hora estou muito ocupada com as detenções que tenho que ir cumprir lá na Masmorra do professor Snape. Ele autografou meus livros!!!!!!! Nem acredito. E, mãe, a senhora nem vai acreditar, mas a minha letra e a dele são quase iguais. Ando até pensando seriamente em falsificar a assinatura dele para retirar alguns livros da sessão reservada da biblioteca.  Foi  por acaso, mas acabou sendo uma grande sorte que fosse o professor Snape quem descobrisse a quase-morte, pois assim, tenho a oportunidade de auxiliá-lo nas pesquisas. É um trabalho tão interessante, mãe. E como ele sabe das coisas, das misturas.. è incrível. Ontem e hoje vamos trabalhar numa tentativa de cura dos sarampo... Que coisa!!! _

Eu não vou fazer nada contra o padrinho mãe, mesmo porque é desnecessário. Ele já faz o suficiente contra si mesmo sem a minha ajuda.  No caso do Flitwick eu não tive nada a ver com o incidente. Juro! Embora achei um gênio quem inventou aquilo... Não dizem que o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro? 

_Meus amigos. A bruxa velha falou dos meus amigos porque todos são sonserinos. Existe algum mal nisso? Eles são muito legais, mãe. Não tem porque se preocupar. _

_De sua amável filha._

_Sarah_

- Hein, Sarah! O que você está fazendo??? – disse William Malfoy entrando na biblioteca. 

- Escrevendo para a melhor aluna da Grifinória no ultimo século, que por algum acaso é a minha mãe. E cadê os outros?

- Achei que estivessem com você. – respondeu o garoto, sentando-se de fronte a ela. 

- Bom, estranho. Vim aqui escrever a carta e ia procurá-lo. O Avery e a Louise iam pegar emprestado alguns doces na cozinha e nos desencontramos... É que a gente achou um esconderijo perfeito, Sarah! 

- Gosto de esconderijos. Onde é esse? – perguntou Sarah entusiasmada.

- Segue adiante da masmorra do Snape. O único problema é o próprio. Se nos descobrir...

- O Snape não é problema, William. Você sabe disso. 

- Pode ser, Sarah. Pode ser. – respondeu o menino com reservas. – Queria lhe fazer uma pergunta. 

- Faça, William. 

- Bom, a sua mãe é amiga do tal Harry Potter, não é?

- É. 

- Pois bem, meu pai falou que ele tem um mapa que descreve todos os caminhos da escola. É verdade?

- O lagartixa manca ruiva disse...

- Quem? – interrompeu William.

- O Rony Weasley! Eu não gosto dele, aquele po...

- bretão...- completou William com desdém.

- Isso. Bom, esse imbecil falou sobre esse mapa.

- E você não teria como conseguir emprestado??

- Duvido William. Eles não gostam de mim. E mesmo, o Gregory vai entrar na escola ano que vem.

- Quem é Gregory?

- O filho do Harry Potter e da minha madrinha Gina. 

- Que bela notícia. Mais um alvo para nós.

- Estava pensando nisso. Mas quanto ao mapa, talvez meu padrinho , quero dizer o professor Longbotton saiba algo, ou mesmo o professor Snape, consta que ele odiava aquela dupla dinâmica. 

- Meu pai comentau isso.

- Imagino. Seu pai era tema das conversas deles também. Parece que se odiavam. 

- Não parece só, Sarah. 

- Vocês estão aqui... O que fazem na biblioteca aos cochichos?? – perguntou George sorridente.

- Confabulando. – respondeu William levemente vermelho. – Perguntei para a Sarah sobre o mapa.

- E aí? – quis saber Carl.

- Bom, eu ouvi falar, mas não sei como conseguir esse mapa.. Vou ver se descubro mais sobre isso. – respondeu Sarah

- Pois é, Sarah, ele seria muito importante para nós.

- É meu pai falou que podemos chegar ao povoado através dele. –disse William.

- Não pode ser.. é sério William? – perguntou George.

- Sim, George. Imagina só, a  gente poder ir sempre no povoado e não só a partir do terceiro ano.

- Seria mesmo uma ótima. – confirmou Louise.

Naquele momento, o sino tocou. Era o jantar e Carl, sem qualquer cerimônia disse:

- Oba. comida. Estou tão faminto que seria capaz de morder o Filch...

Todos os outros riram até o salão principal. Onde como de praxe, Sarah sentou-se com os outros quatro na mesa da Sonserina. 

* * *

  


A semana se passou e naquela noite, Sarah terminaria a semana de detenções na masmorra do professor Snape e ela não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso. Adorava fazer todo aquele trabalho minucioso e cheio de segredos. Nada mais belo do que o borbulhar colorido de um caldeirão.. Bom, talvez transformar uma cadeira velha em um jardim de flores também lhe desse o mesmo tipo de satisfação. Ela estava recolhendo os livros que Snape havia lhe dado para ler a respeito das pesquisas, quando se deu conta, de que se o professor só quisesses a sua ajuda por um pequeno espaço de tempo não lhe teria mandão ler tudo aquilo. Será?

Será que poderia continuar a auxilia-lo? Iria perguntar, afinal perguntar não ofende.

* * *

_"Sarah,_

_Como de habito você está tentando me convencer de sua pretensa inocência, como se eu não a conhecesse. Quero saber exatamente quem são seus amigos. Nome pro nome, entendeu? E nada de falsificar a assinaturas, Sarah! Por favor, você quer ser expulsa da escola, é?E quero essa resposta para ontem, senão vou em Hogwarts conhece-los pessoalmente._

_Sua mãe._"

_"Sarah, minha netinha._

_Estou com muita saudade de você, das nossas conversas. Ainda bem que você vem para casa no Natal. Filha, como é essa historia dos Novos Comensais da Morte? Ouvi sua mãe, Harry e Rony conversando a respeito aqui em casa e disseram que você esta envolvida. Querida me conte direito, mesmo porque preciso saber dos detalhes para lhe acobertar caso seja necessário. Filha, cuidado, é tudo o que eu posso te dizer._

_Beijos de sua avó._

_Margarida Longbotton."_

* * *

- Padrinho. – chamou Sarah no corredor rumo a Masmorra de Snape.

- Sarah, querida...O que você deseja??  - perguntou neville, unindo-se a ela.

- Padrinho, porque o senhor falou dos meus amigos para a mamãe?? 

- Não acho que sejam os melhores amigos que você pode ser, querida. 

- Padrinho, e seus amigos.. o Potter, o Weasley lagartixa são bons amigos? E o Dino que irou a Lilá do senhor...

- Não existe termo de comparação, Sarah. Eles ao menos eram da minha casa. 

- Padrinho, sejamos realistas a única amizade de verdade que o senhor tem é a da mamãe. Não me critique. Sinto-me bem com eles. De que me adiantaria eu andar com as garotas de grifinória se eu as odeio?

- Sarah, você pode contra argumentar dois dias, mas ser amiga do filho do Draco não tem justificativa!!!!  

- Tudo bem, Sarah. Prometo que não falo mais nada sobre isso com Hermione, pode ser?

- Claro, padrinho. – disse ela, beijando-o no rosto e saindo em seguida. 

- Sarah, Sarah! Jamais imaginei Sarah como membro de um grupo conhecido com "Novos Comensais da Morte". – Neville saiu resmungando consigo mesmo.

* * *

Sarah entrou silenciosamente na Masmorra de Snape que estava vazia. Aquilo era raro. Três caldeirões borbulhavam com poções diferentes. Sarah observou que eram os estudos que eles haviam feito nas noites anteriores e que hoje seriam embalados e iriam rumo ao Hospital mágico. A menina aproveitou e foi até a mesa do professor. Iria espiar as gavetas, mas antes de abrir a primeira, um bolo de pergaminhos jogados dentro de uma caixa atraiu sua atenção. Eram realmente muitos pergaminhos e Sarah pegou a caixa do chão e começou a abri-los e lê-los.

Eram todos cartas recebidas por Snape elogiando os livros e pedindo resposta. Alguns, ela observou que eram antigos. 

_"Professor Severo Snape_

_Escrevo para elogiar sua mais recente obra  "Minerais e suas aplicações em Poções Bruxas." (Sarah fez uma expressão admirada pois, aquele livro deveria ter sido editado a uns três anos atrás). O livro é dinâmico e muito atrativo e esta sendo utilizado na disciplina de Poções Minerais na Universidade  Bruxa de Cambrige. O senhor poderia me enviar uma foto autografa?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Mirelle Askener" _

Sarah, sem qualquer cerimônia, pergaminho limpo, uma pena de escrever e começou:

_"Prezada Mirelle Askener,_

_Peco-lhe desculpas pela demora em responder-lhe. Quero agradecer a referência e elogios a minha obra e a atenção desprendida por si, em escrever-me. A foto está em anexo._

_Atenciosamente, subscrevo-me._

(Sarah parou aqui. Um dos S do nome dele tinha certeza de fazer idêntico, mas o outro... Bom...)

_Severo Snape._

(Sarah espiou criticamente a assinatura. Estava realmente muito boa.)

- O que você está fazendo, srta. Sarah? – perguntou o professor Snape na porta da Masmorra ao ver a menina, sentada em sua mesa, escrevendo com a sua pena de estimação.

- Estou respondendo suas cartas. 

- Que cartas? – perguntou ele alarmado. 

- Essas, dos fãs dos livros. – Sarah indicou a caixa.

- Ha!!!! – suspirou ele aliviado. 

- Vi a caixa no chão e comecei a escrever. Escrevi uma, quer ler? – perguntou ela, rapidamente, antes que Snape começasse a ralhar...

Ele pegou o pergaminho e leu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

- Tenho que me cuidar com você, srta. Sarah. Só eu mesmo para saber que não escrevi essa carta. – completou devolvendo a carta para ela – E que historia é essa de foto autografada? 

- Sim, eu vi que todo o ano tem o algum de formatura e tem uma foto do senhor lá.. Pensei em tirar copias daquela, mas eu mesmo autografo.. não se preocupe. 

- Senhorita Sarah. Você não acha que esta passando dos limites?? – perguntou Snape bravo. Na verdade ele estava era sem reação. Em circunstâncias normais ele teria ralhado e descontados bons pontos . mas Sarah Granger.. ela diferente... Queria ter uma filha assim. 

- Porque o senhor não responde as cartas do leitores?

- Não tenho paciência para isso, senhorita Sarah. – disse ele, ainda bravio. 

- O senhor ficou bravo comigo?Mas gostou da carta? Deixe-me responder as cartas.. Vai que arrumo um casamento para o senhor?

- Senhorita Sarah!

- Esquece. Mas de qualquer modo, posso responder as cartas?? E depois de hoje, posso continuar vindo fazer as pesquisas??

- Olha, srta. Sarah, em tantos anos é a primeira vez que alguém pede para voltar. – disse ele com um meio sorriso.

- Acontece que gosto desse tipo de trabalho e também simpatizo com o senhor. Existe algum problema nisso?

- Nenhum, senhorita Sarah . Apenas é incomum. Vamos combinar que você virá três noites por sema para continuarmos as pesquisas?

- Pode ser, mas vou requisitar a ajuda daqueles quatro desocupados até terminarmos de responder todas as cartas dos leitores,o senhor deixa??

- Não deveria, senhorita Sarah. Mas vou lhe dar um voto de confiança.

Sarah sorriu radiante, e antes que ela dissesse algo retrucou:

- Agora vamos ao trabalho, Sarah. Recebi uma carta do hospital contando novidades. Parece que uma das poções fez algum efeito...


	7. Amigos de Hermione

**Capítulo VII – Amigos de Hermione**

- Explique isso novamente, Sarah! – disse George, sentado em uma poltrona que haviam trazido para o esconderijo. O local encontrado para o esconderijo era atrás de uma das Masmorras pequenas.. e tinha como entrada um quadro de um homem barbudo, parecido com Hagrid. Carl encontrara em um livro antigo a fórmula para se criarem senhas..E eles haviam fechado o local para seu uso exclusivo. Era um ambiente pequeno e havia sido bem decorado.. havia cinco poltronas e uma grande mesa antiga. Sarah que sabia muitos macetes de transformação, havia transfigurado alguns pedregulhos nos móveis e tapetes... Nas paredes, apenas um quadro de Hogwarts. Louise falava vagamente em tirarem uma foto juntos em Hogsmeade para decorar o ambiente. Idéia essa, acolhida por todos.  William e Sarah em conjunto, transformaram uma estatua velha em um grande armário para guardarem seus livros e tudo o que quisessem. Lá na estante já estavam os livros de magia Negra de Sarah, bem como aqueles escritos por Snape..

- Bom, o Snape tem uma caixa enorme de pergaminhos escritos pelos fãs dos livros dele. Daí, eu resolvi responde-los..e  disse que vocês ajudariam. E ele deixou.

- Mas, Sarah você não acha que temos algo mais interessante para fazer do que ajudar o Snape? – perguntou George. 

- Sarah! Você é um gênio.. – disse William

- Obrigado, Willian. 

- Não entendi isso, Willian. – falou Louise. – Não somos tão inteligente quanto vocês para entender esse raciocínio tortuoso . -falou ela maldosamente.

- Pois é, esse é um bom jeito do Snape livrar a nossa cara, assim que for preciso. – explicou Willian.. – Ele não teria coragem de punir muito regiamente seus alunos, tão prestativos.

- 10 para voce, William. È essa a idéia. O que vocês acham???

- Todos de acordo. – respondeu Louise. 

  


As poções que Snape desenvolvera estavam sendo de grande utilidade na cura das doenças trouxas nos bruxos. Sarah era uma boa pesquisadora e procurava ajuda-lo no que podia e sabia. Snape se admirava com os palpites da aluna.. Certa noite eles estavam pesquisando um antídoto para picadas de aranha que já havia sido feito mais de 10 vezes sem sucesso. Snape já não sabia mais como fazer a poção, e Sarah pegou um livro velho e empoeirado da estante dele e mostrou as fotografias de algumas ervas. 

- Estava folheando este livro ontem. E vi as fotografias destas ervas.. Não poderíamos testar elas... Olhe aqui, professor.. Diz que elas podem curar doenças e que em alguns casos se aproximam da lágrima da fênix.- Sarah lhe alcançou o livro.

- Que grande lembrança, Sarah. Mas, vou ter que ir até Hogsmeade providenciar as ervas. Eles deverão tê-las,  mesmo que em pequena quantidade. 

- Posso ir junto? – perguntou Sarah, mexendo um caldeirão com uma Poção do Sono modificada. 

- Você não está no terceiro ano. 

- Eu sei. Mas diz no regulamento da escola que podemos ir ao povoado a qualquer tempo,desde que um professor nos acompanhe. Posso ir agora?

- Não! Porque quer ir no povoado?

- Quero comprar um presente.. semana que vem a vovó faz aniversário... E bem, o senhor sabe que ela é idosa...e talvez seja o último.. não queria deixar passar em branco...

Snape preparou um comentário mordaz na ponta da língua, mas quando olhou a menina que esperava sua resposta, percebeu que ela falara sério.

- Eu ia falar com o Neville, mas assim, se o senhor for no povoado... bem, prefiro ir com o senhor... – falou ela, sorridente.

- Que estranho, srta. Sarah. Nunca pensei que a srta. Tivesse esse tipo de preocupação... – comentou Snape, friamente.

- Mas, eu gosto da vovó. Ela é uma ótima avó... Sempre fez todas as minhas vontades....- explicou Sarah.

- Sabia que deveria ter algum tipo de interesse nisso.. – zombou Snape...

- E então?? 

- Tudo bem, Sarah!

- Obrigado! – disse a menina, lhe dando um abraço.

- E nós?? Podemos ir também?? – perguntou William Malfoy. – O quarteto, estava sentado em uma mesa afastada respondendo as cartas dos fãs de Snape. 

- Não basta dar a mão para vocês.. já querem o braço inteiro... Tudo bem, vocês irão também. Mas não falem nada para os outros alunos, ou vou ter que acompanhar a casa inteira em excursão. 

  


_ "Mãe,_

_Sinceramente, eu não sei no que os meus amigos podem lhe interessar, mas aqui vão eles:_

_Louise Nott: cabelos castanhos claros, olhos castanhos escuros. Simpática e inteligente. Boa aluna de Transfiguração. Você ira gostar dela, mãe._

_George Avery: cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes. Sempre tem boas idéias do que fazer, mas nunca sabe como. Matéria favorita: DCAT. Que irônico!_

_Carl McNair: cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros. È a criatura mais palpiteira do mundo, mas muito legal e simpático. Matéria Favorita: Herbologia, embora não goste muito do Padrinho. _

_Willian Malfoy: louro platinado e olhos azuis. Dizem ser uma cópia viva do pai: Draco. Sarcástico, é quase tão bom aluno quanto eu. Matéria favorita: Vôo._

_Sarah Granger: cabelos e olhos negros. Melhor aluna da Grifinória. Matérias Favoritas: Poções e Transfiguração._

_Mais aluna pergunta?? As más línguas da escola dizem que somos os novos Comensais da Morte. Pode uma coisa dessas? O povo daqui não tem mesmo mais o que inventar._

_Beijos,_

_Sarah!"_

  


Na sala de estar da casa dos Longbotton, Hermione, Harry, Rony, Gina, Dino, Simas, Lilá e Parvati estavam reunidos, conversando. Hermione organizava sempre essa reunião entre amigos, em sua casa, pelo menos uma vez por mês. Fizera  isso, desde que fora morar com os Longbottons. Neville prometera estar presente.  Todos estavam degustando os deliciosos doces mágicos, feitos pela velha sra. Longbotton e conversando sobre os não presentes.

Rony falava que Neville era o grande conquistador da época em Hogwarts. Todas as alunas eram fascinadas por ele.. inclusive suas sobrinhas, as filhas de Percy, achavam ele lindo e sensacional...

Harry gargalhou.. Cada coisa que acontecesse nesse mundo.

-Neville Longbotton, o Don Juan de Hogwarts. Nunca imaginei algo assim. – falou Harry rindo.

- Bom, verdade seja dita. O Neville nunca foi de se jogar fora, não é Lilá? Mas falta muito para ser um conquistador.. – falou Parvati, sorrindo, enquanto Lilá ficava levemente corada. 

- E vocês, quando vão pegar o Draco Malfoy e corja? – perguntou Dino, se dirigindo a Harry e Rony.

- O Ministério está na cola deles.. mas não sei, acho que tem dinheiro escorrendo por aí.. – retrucou Rony.

- Como assim, Rony? – quis saber Hermione.

- O Draco tem muito dinheiro e ficou ainda mais rico depois que se casou com a Pansy.

- Arhg.... – disseram Parvati e Lilá ao mesmo tempo. 

- Pois é. Quem diria que a Pansy iria conseguir o que queria?? Mas o caso é o seguinte: o Malfoy é rico, pode subornar quem quiser. Outro na mesma situação é o Snape. Aqueles livros dele, vendem mais do que água.

- Mas o Snape não é um Comensal da Morte de verdade, é?- quis saber Dino.

- Não se sabe. Ele já foi acusado algumas vezes, mas sempre se salvou, sob o argumento que é um espião... – contou Harry. 

Hermione escutava tudo de cabeça baixa. Nem ela mesma saberia responder a pergunta de Dino.

- Sim, mas a novidade vocês nem sabem.. existe em Hogwarts o que esta sendo chamado de "Os Novos Comensais da Morte" .. – contou Harry... – Posso, Hermione? 

- Agora que começou continue. – respondeu ela, friamente.

- Sim, é  um grupinho de alunos, não só de Sonserinos..-disse ele, e Rony olhou significativamente para Hermione. – tem gente da grifinória envolvida.. Fazem parte do grupo de que sabe o filho do Draco... 

- Que novidade!Mais um Malfoy! – disse Simas.

- A filha do Nott, o filho do Avery,  garoto do Mcnair e bem...,

- A minha filha! – disse Hermione, friamente. 

O olhar dos amigos caiu ao chão.. como isso poderia ter acontecido com Hermione, que era melhor mãe do mundo?? 

- Realmente não sei o que aconteceu.. Talvez Sarah... bem.. não sei o que dizer... – falou Hermione.. – Só não quero que saiam por aí espalhando isso, mesmo que todos mais cedo ou mais tarde fiquem sabendo disso. O problema aconteceu porque Sarah fez uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto e quase matou alguns Corvinais. Daí, ela começou a se aliou áqueles que ela chama de amigos. 

- Pois é... – falou Parvati.. – Eu já havia previsto isso.. que teríamos um Comensal da Morte em nosso meio....

- Parvati, deixa de ser charlatã.. – disse Rony e o assunto derivou para outros tópicos.

  


Era uma tarde de sábado ensolarada. Snape havia prometido que os levaria para passear em Hogsmeade. Sarah pegara alguns galeões para fazer a compra do presente de sua avó, que ela adorava e  por isso vestira sua melhor capa. Sarah desceu correndo as escadas que davam acesso ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Quando ela chegou lá, todos a observaram.. e as gêmeas Weasley barraram a porta. 

- Aonde você vai, Granger? – disse-lhe Fanny Weasley.

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley. – disse Sarah, pegando a varinha no bolso.

- No mínimo vai tramar a morte de alguém.

- Sabe que não deixa de ser uma boa idéia?? Não se preocupe, não irei esquecer de você. – disse Sarah, com sarcasmo.

- Porquê você não se muda para a Sonserina? Não deve ser difícil, afinal você é a queridinha do professor Snape.  – quis saber Lucile.

- O idiota do Chapéu Seletor não quis, ou vocês acham que eu fico muito feliz em ter que olhar para as caras de vocês todos os dias pela manhã? E agora com licença.. já perdi tempo demais com vocês...- disse ela, empurrando a gêmea e saindo porta a fora, cantarolando.

Pâmela Wood, e as gêmeas Weasley seguiram Sarah, rapidamente…

Sarah ia se dirigindo para a masmorra de Snape, e justamente quando o corredor se afunilava e se virou e encarou as garotas que lhe seguiam, de varinha em punho:

- Estupore.. –  Sarah gritou. O feitiço atingiu Pâmela e Fanny. Lucile procurava sua varinha e Sarah repetiu :

- Estupore.. – E ela também caiu ao chão.. 

Sarah se aproximou delas rindo, cutucando-as com o pé... 

- Coitadinhas.. isso é só para vocês aprenderem a não se meter onde não são chamadas.

Sarah chegou na porta de acesso ao salão Comunal da Sonserina, disse a senha e entrou.  Ela cumprimentou alguns conhecidos, inclusive o garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos que conhecera em sua primeira visita e que parecia estar sempre por perto.

- Olá, senhorita Granger! – disse ele com uma reverência.

- Olá, sr... 

- Rosier. Paul Rosier.

- Sim... Até logo então. – falou Sarah dirigindo-se até o canto do salão Comunal sendo acompanhada pelo olhar do rapaz.

- Vamos.. o professor Snape deve estar nos esperando. – disse ela.

- Temos que esperar Louise. Parece que ela ainda não acabou de se arrumar. – comentou Carl.

- Não entendo vocês, garotas. Porque tanta preocupação com a aparência?? – perguntou George.

- Ora, George. Louise nem precisaria disso. Ela é considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, vocês  sabiam?? 

- Quem, a Louise?? – quis confirmar Willian.

- Sim, os garotos da Grifinória estavam comentando isso, outro dia. – explicou Sarah. – da Grifinória a mais bela é a Wood.. Eu não gosto dela, mas...

- Cheguei.. estão falando que a Wood é bonita.. Ela é mesmo bonita, mas... – disse Louise sorrindo.

- Então vamos. – disse Sarah tomando a liderança do grupo..


	8. Em Hogsmeade

**Capítulo VIII- Em Hogsmeade **

-Vocês demoraram.. –disse Snape, já na porta de sua masmorra aguardando o grupo. – Estou começando a me arrepender disso, Sarah.

- O senhor não precisa se preocupar. – disse ela. – Prometemos que vamos no comportar direitinho, senão, nunca mais o senhor nos leva passear. , não é gente? – perguntou ela, se dirigindo aos amigos. 

- Sim.. – responderam eles em coro. 

- Vou fingir que acredito em vocês. – respondeu Snape, em uma voz séria, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios. 

O professor de Poções e os cinco alunos, saíram do castelo por uma porta lateral, onde uma grande carruagem encantada os esperava.

- Vamos de carruagem! – disse Sarah. – Que beleza! Mas, porquê? 

- È o melhor meio, Sarah. – respondeu o professor, abrindo a porta do veículo e ajudando as crianças a subirem.. Sarah parecia encantada com a carruagem e observara a inexistência de cavalos... 

- Sarah! – era a voz de Severo Snape lhe chamando. 

- Estou aqui. – disse ela, subindo na carruagem, por ultimo, entrou o professor fechando a porta.. e a carruagem começou a andar... 

- Viva o mundo mágico, hein? Parece-me tudo tão incrível. – disse Sarah. 

- Isso, não é nada, Sarah! Você vai ser o que é Hogwmeade. – comentou Willian. 

- Professor? – chamou Louise. 

- Pois não, srta. Nott? 

- Existe algum lugar no povoado onde possamos tirar fotografias? 

- Realmente não sei, srta. Nott, mas acredito que deva existir. – respondeu Snape.- mas porquê? 

- Estávamos pensando em tirar uma foto nossa. – respondeu a garota.. 

- Entendi! – gritou George. 

- Entendeu o que George? – quis saber Carl 

- Porque a Louise demorou tanto para se arrumar.. Por causa da fotografia. – respondeu George.. e todos riram deixando-a sem jeito. 

- Eu acho bom isso da foto, minha mãe quis saber quem você eram e eu os descrevi, mas com foto fica mais legal! – comentou Sarah. 

Snape somente arregalou os olhos em direção a garota. Se Hermione soubesse que estavam indo a Hogsmeade, certamente arrumaria uma boa confusão.

Mais alguns minutos e a carruagem chegara no povoado...

- E vocês se comportem, senão.. – alertou Snape.

- Não se preocupe professor. – disse Willian. 

- Bem. – disse Snape, quando desceram da carruagem . – Vamos primeiro comprar as ervas para as poções, e vamos todos juntos.. não quero saber de vocês passeando sozinhos pelo povoado. – O quinteto fez cara feia- Depois iremos à loja dos Weasleys, na Dedos de Mel, providenciar a fotografia e tomarmos umas cervejas amanteigadas. Está bom para vocês? 

- Perfeito, professor. – disse Sarah. – Vamos à botica, então. 

Os seis caminhavam pelo povoado, lentamente. Sarah ia admirando tudo, pois jamais estivera em um povoado mágico. Sua mãe sempre dissera que ela precisava conhecer os dois mundos, mas era sempre a avó quem lhe levava ao Beco Diagonal. Parecia uma paisagem de sonho, naquele frio.. quando nevasse deveria ser lindo..

- Professor, como esse povoado é escondido dos trouxas?- quis saber Sarah. 

- È mesmo, ele é grande, tem comércio e muito movimento... – continuou Wiliam.. Como isso é possível? 

- Bem, ele é protegido pelos feitiços anti-trouxas. – explicou Snape- Qualquer pessoa que não seja bruxa não conseguirá ver o povoado. 

- Mas e quem fez esse feitiço? 

- Os bruxos do Ministério, Sarah. – continuou Snape- Hogsmeade é o único povoado mágico da Inglaterra e vocês podem ter certeza que é quase impossível que algum dia seja visto pelos trouxas.. Ao menos, todos os cuidados para evitar isso, estão sendo tomados. 

- Que interessante! – disse Carl. – Mas Hogwarts é protegida da mesma forma? 

- Claro, Carl. Você não leu Hogwarts, uma História? – quis saber Sarah. 

- Sarah! – disse Snape enfadado. 

Um instante depois, eles chegaram na loja. Por fora, parecia ser minúscula, mas seu interior era muito espaçoso. Muitas prateleiras dispostas por todo o ambiente continham centenas e centenas de frascos nomeados, continham coisas estranhas em seu interior, folhas, bichos, pele, olhos... O local era muito interessante e Louise, Willian, Carl e George começaram a olhar as prateleiras, enquanto Snape, acompanhando de perto por Sarah, se dirigiram ao balcão da loja.

- Boa tarde, professor Snape. – cumprimentou um homem grisalho com bochechas rosadas. Os olhos do homem recaíram em Sarah, que lhe sorriu. 

- Estou a procura de alguns ingredientes para as pesquisas. Quero saber se o senhor dispõe deles... – disse Snape, tirando uma listagem do bolso. Enquanto isso o dono da loja, observava os outros quatro alunos. 

- Quem são as crianças? – perguntou em tom baixo. 

- Bem, o loiro é o menino Malfoy. A garota é a menina Nott, o de olhos verdes, o menino Avery e o outro o Mcnair.- explicou Snape, indicando-os discretamente. 

- Entendo. – disse o homem. – E essa é sua filha, presumo? – perguntou o homem. 

Sarah fez uma cara surpresa e ficou só esperando a resposta de Snape.. Mas o professor parecia tão perplexo quanto ela, no que o homem, com a lista de ingredientes na mão, falou novamente antes de desaparecer no interior da loja.

- Ela se parece com o senhor.. 

Ela olhou para o professor e disse rindo:

- Porque o senhor não respondeu a pergunta dele? 

- Ele não deu tempo, Sarah. – respondeu Snape olhando- a . Antes que se pudesse fizer mais alguma coisa, o homem reapareceu carregado de embrulho. 

- O senhor teve sorte, professor. Ontem mesmo recebemos uma nova remessa de ingredientes. – comentou o homem entregando–lhe os ingredientes para Sarah, enquanto Snape assinava a ordem de retirada do Gringotes.. 

- Obrigada, Sólon. – disse ele, pegando o pequeno embrulho dos braços de Sarah. 

- Até logo, professor. Até logo senhorita. – respondeu ele, pensando em como era bonita a filhinha do temido professor Snape. 

- Vamos? – Snape chamou os outros quatro que estavam distraídos vendo os ingredientes nas prateleiras. 

Logo eles se juntaram a Snape e Sarah e saíram na direção da Loja dos gêmeos Weasley.

A loja ficava a uns 10 metros da botica, e fora uma completa surpresa. Ali existiam logros de todas as espécies, e que realizariam o sonho de todos os bruxos.. eram doces ácidos que furavam a língua, doces enfeitiçados que geravam os mais incríveis efeitos, desde afinar ou engrossar a voz, até fazer o ser flutuar ou não conseguir erguer-se do chão.

Snape pensava em quanto tempo fazia que não entrava mais em alguma loja de logro. A última vez que lembrava de algo assim, Hermione insistira para que eles fossem conhecer uma lojinha dessas coisas, no povoado bruxo perto do castelo.. – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de um dos gêmeos.. Ele nunca soubera quem era quem..

- Professor Snape, que prazer tê-lo em nossa loja. – disse o gêmeo. – Nunca pensei que o senhor gostasse de logros.

- Realmente não gosto. Estou só acompanhando os alunos. – respondeu Snape, letalmente. 

- Fique a vontade, professor. – disse o gêmeo gentilmente..- mas, olha quem está aqui!! - exclamou ele surpreso... – Sarah! Sarah Granger... 

- Oi! – disse Sarah, abraçando-o . 

- Como você cresceu? E sua biblioteca de magia negra.. cresceu na mesma proporção??? 

- Infelizmente, não!!! – respondeu ela sorrindo. 

- Sinta-se em casa, Sarah! – respondeu o gêmeo se afastando.- Qualquer dúvida chame. 

Sarah estava olhando os logros e lembrou que tinha que comprar o presente de sua avó..

- Professor. – disse Sarah, puxando sua capa. 

- Fale, Sarah! – disse ele. 

- O que o senhor acha que posso comprar para a vovó? 

- Bem.. – disse Snape. Pelo que se lembrava da velha sra. Longbotton ele não era exatamente uma ótima pessoa para se comprar um presente.- Ela gosta de livros? 

- Não exatamente. O padrinho me disse que ela estava fazendo cursos trouxas e vendo televisão.. a mamãe deve ter insistido. 

- Bem típico. – pensou Snape, lembrando-se: 

"- Severo, o que você tem contra a televisão? – perguntou ela, abrindo uma enorme caixa, no meio da sala de estar, sob os olhares apreensivos dos elfos-domésticos.

- Eu não tenho nada contra, querida. Nem sei direito o que é isso? – respondera ele, tirando os olhos do livro que estava lendo e lhe sorrindo.

- Vamos ver as notícias do mundo trouxa. E você sabe, o quanto isso é importante. – disse Hermione tentando tirar a televisão da caixa.. – E você bem que poderia ir me ajudar. 

- Não queria ter que lhe falar isso, mas você vai arruinar a decoração da nossa sala com essa porcaria... – respondeu ele, colocando a televisão em cima de um móvel antiqüíssimo." 

- Professor??? Professor? – ele foi trazido ao mundo real, pela voz de Sarah. 

- Desculpe estava pensando. 

- Percebi. – disse ela. – O senhor poderia me acompanhar na loja em frente, a que vende artigos trouxas? 

- Claro, Sarah. – respondeu ele...- E quanto a vocês. – ele se dirigiu aos outros alunos- lembre-se que os estarei vigiando, certo? 

Todos quatro assentiram em silêncio.

Em seguida, Snape e Sarah saíram da loja dos logros. E atravessando a rua entraram na loja de artigos trouxas. Na verdade, era um elogio dizer que ali existiam artigos trouxas. Era um emaranhado de coisas das mais diferentes espécies e variedades.

Até Snape começou a observar os produtos dispostos nas prateleiras. Eram artigos de cozinhas, vestes engraçadas, ornamentos...

Sarah foi atraída por uma placada que dizia: "Faça seu boneco aqui".

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou uma senhora, que parecia trabalhar na loja.

- Boa tarde, senhora. – disse Sarah. - Preciso comprar um presente para minha avó. 

- Se veio procurar presentes trouxas, está no lugar certo. – continuou a senhora sorrindo e levantando os olhos disse. – Boa Tarde, professor. 

- Boa tarde. – respondeu Snape, entretido com uma calculadora científica. 

- Como é isso dos bonecos? – quis saber Sarah 

- Bem, se a pessoa de quem você quer fazer um boneco é bruxa, basta que você nos dê o nome dela. – explicou a moça.- O boneco se materializará com as feições e aparência corporal da pessoa. Depois podemos modificar as roupas. 

- Que legal! – disse Sarah. Snape também se aproximava, achara a dinâmica interessante. – Mas isso não é exatamente um presente trouxa. 

- Sim, srta. mas... 

- È algo muito interessante. E o tamanho deles e o valor? 

- Temos desde miniaturas de 10 cm até bonecos de 30 cm. E custam um galeão cada um. 

- Òtimo! Eu quero um de 30 cm de Margarida Longbotton. – respondeu Sarah para a moça. 

A moça foi para interior da loja e voltou com uma espécie de massa disforme.

- O que é isso? - quis saber, Sarah. 

- Vai se transformar na boneca. – respondeu a senhora, pegando uma varinha de dentro de uma caixa e mirando na boneca gritou: 

- Margarida Longbotton! 

Em segundos a massa disforme se transformou em uma réplica da sra. Longbotton. Todas a rugas do rosto, o óculos de aros dourados, o cabelo comprido totalmente branco, a vestimenta que sua avó mais gostava e o chapéu com um urubu empalhado.

- Sua avó ainda tem esse chapéu?- perguntou Snape surpreso. 

- Ainda. Parece que ele é uma relíquia do inicio do século. – respondeu Sarah rindo. 

- Perfeita! – disse Sarah, olhando a boneca. – Perfeita... – Poderia fazer uma minha?? 

- Claro.. Qual é seu nome? 

- Sarah Granger. 

A moça conjurou mais massa disforme e gritou:

- Sarah Granger! 

A bonequinha de Sarah ficou perfeita. Até o símbolo da Grifinória nas vestes eram visíveis. Sarah ficou encantada. A bonequinha era mais baixa que a da senhora Longbotton, mas igualmente perfeita.. os olhos negros de Sarah eram nitidamente visíveis.. os cabelos bem arrumados...

Snape naquele instante se dirigiu para a janela.. Resolver ir verificar o que o quarteto estaria fazendo.

- Sarah, vou até a loja de logros.. já volto.- disse Snape saindo porta a fora.

- Tudo bem. 

Sarah então pediu que a moça fizesse a réplica do professor Snape, mais uma dela mesma, e seus quatro amigos.. Depois dos bonecos feitos, ela pediu que eles fossem enviados para a cada da sra. Longbotton, em Londres.. e a moça os preparou para a viagem...

Uns cinco minutos depois Snape entrou na loja novamente.

- Terminou a compra Sarah?

- Sim, professor... ou melhor.. Não... – quero uma miniatura da mamãe. 

- Moça, faça uma de Hermione Granger, por favor. 

A moça mirou a massa disforme e disse:

- Hermione Granger. – mas nada aconteceu. 

- O feitiço deve ter falhado.- comentou a moça da loja. – Hermione Granger. 

Mas uma vez, o feitiço falhou. 

- Mas a minha mãe existe! – comentou Sarah, não observando a expressão preocupada do rosto de Snape.

- Claro que existe, srta. - retrucou a moça da loja.- Li sobre ela no Profeta Diário... Bem, vamos tentar mais uma vez. 

- Hermione Granger. – desta vez a miniatura se formou.. mas não era bem de Hermione no presente, mas no passado, sorridente com as vestes da Grifinória. 

- Mamãe vai adorar. - comentou Sarah, admirando a boneca. 

Logo depois, ela pagou as mercadorias e saiu da loja, onde era esperada por Snape. Ele ficara com medo que seu rosto traísse o que estava pensando, e Sarah era tão perspicaz.. não era aconselhável arriscar. 

Todos lamentaram quando viram que a Dedos de Mel estava fechada para reformas. E então procuraram o estúdio fotográfico, localizado bem no inicio do povoado. A fotografia foi uma festa. Eles não conseguiam arrumar uma posse adequada.. Snape fazia cara de bravo, mas estava se divertindo muito com eles. 

Por fim, depois de muitas mudanças de posições, resolveu-se que as garotas ficariam sentadas, e os garotos em pé atrás delas... 

O fotografo, bateu muitas poses diferentes e prometeu enviar as fotos reveladas no dia seguinte, aos cuidados de William Malfoy. 

Os quatros saíram correndo da loja para o bar Três Vassouras, mas Sarah pediu que Snape ficasse. E aí começou sua tortura.. Ela queria que ele tirasse uma foto bonita para enviar nas cartas das fãs. E nada parecia agradá-la..Snape sabia que não iria adiantar xingar a menina, pois isso somente a faria insistir mais.. Foram perdidos bons minutos na operação, mas por fim Sarah se deu por satisfeita. Não fizer ao professor sorrir na foto, mas sua expressão ficara menos carrancuda que de costume. 

Quando ele se levantara da cadeira, exausto.. Sarah dera seu tiro de misericórdia. 

- Agora, eu quero uma fotografia com o senhor. 

- Hoje não, Sarah. Estou cansado dessa historia de fotografia.. Já não fiz suas vontades por hoje? – perguntou ele, com voz cansada. 

- Sim, já fez.. então não custa nada fazer mais esta. E de mais a mais, ficará a foto para o senhor lembrar de mim, quando eu for expulsa para Drunstrang. 

O fotógrafo teve que rir. Era incrível como aquela menininha conseguia manobrar o professor mais ditador de Hogwarts. 

- Tudo bem, Sarah. Tudo bem.. 

Sarah correu e abraçou-se no professor, sorridente.. Ele até que tentou, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro da menina. 


	9. Paul Rosier

**Capítulo IX- Paul Rosier **

Quando Severo Snape voltou de Hogsmeade naquele final de tarde havia uma coruja esperando-o em seu gabinete. Realmente ele não poderia negar. Havia sido uma excursão muito divertida. Sarah sempre tinha alguma nova idéia inventiva, e seus amigos sempre concordavam prontamente. Poderiam não ser as melhores pessoas do mundo, mas era visível que uma grande amizade unia aqueles cinco. E na verdade, ele simpatizava com o grupo. Sarah tinha razão em muitas coisas e a forma com que conseguia obter as coisas dele era fantástico.. Sarah e seu poder de persuasão. Era bom se cuidar! 

Ele pegou o bilhete que a coruja portava e liberou-a . 

Era de Alvo Dumbledore. 

_"Severo, _

_Esteja em meu gabinete hoje antes do jantar. O assunto é urgente. _

_A . D." _

Snape ficou apreensivo. O que poderia ser assim tão grave? 

* * *

Sarah e os amigos estavam no esconderijo examinando as compras que haviam feito. Eram logros de diversas ordens, mas em especial, tinham as bombas de bosta que haviam comprado para detonar nas salas comunais da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. 

- Olhe, eu vi a lista de ingredientes que o professor Snape comprou. Ele comprou a araramboia para aquela poção que eu falei para vocês. Agora o negócio é a gente pegar emprestado um pouco dos ingredientes. 

- E quando iremos fazer isso? – quis saber Louise. 

- Na próxima noite em que eu for ajudar o professor nas pesquisas e vocês forem ajudar a responder as cartas dos fãs.. deixem comigo. 

- Tudo bem. Temos as bombas de bosta, iremos conseguir os ingrediente, mas você sabe como fazer a Poção Polissuco, Sarah? 

- Não sei. Mas vou retirar o livro da Biblioteca. 

- Essa é parte mais difícil, Sarah. Mesmo para você que é a melhor aluna do ano, duvido que algum professor autorize. – comentou Carl. 

- Isso é fácil e vai ser o professor Snape quem vai me autorizar... 

- Sarah, tudo bem. Ele gosta de você, isso todo mundo saber.. Você é a aluna favorita dele.. mas duvido que o Snape seria conivente com esse tipo de coisa, mesmo para você. – comentou George. 

- Mas e quem disse que ele vai saber? 

- Mas, Sarah. 

- Na hora apropriada vocês irão saberão de tudo. – disse ela dando uma leve piscadela para Willian. 

* * *

Severo Snape entrou na sala do diretor no horário marcado. A sala estava deserta, apenas Falkes estava empoleirada lhe observando com seus grandes olhos de âmbar. Ele aproveitou e acariciou o pássaro. 

- Severo. Que bom que você veio. – disse o diretor, indicando-lhe uma cadeira para que sentasse. 

- O que é tão urgente, Alvo? 

- Bem, não gostaria de ter que discutir isso, com você, Severo. Mas você não poderia ter levado para fora dos limites da escola, uma aluna que não pertence a sua casa. 

- Mas, Alvo.. – quis justificar ele. Mas, mesmo assim, esse tipo de atitude não tinha justificativa, quando resolvera fazer a vontade de Sarah nem lembrara desse detalhes, o que era imperdoável,sendo ele, quem era. 

- Mesmo, Severo, que a aluna em questão, seja Sarah Granger. 

- Me desculpe Alvo, não me ative neste detalhe. Sarah esta sempre com os alunos de minha casa, que nem lembrei que ela não era um deles.... 

- Você já pensou no que iria acontecer se a mãe dela descobrir. Já sei o que você ia dizer, que a menina é sua amiga. E eu acredito nisso. Rigorosamente falando, eu só vi você tratar bem alguém da grifinória, uma vez antes de Sarah. – Snape apenas baixou a cabeça.- Não quero mais que isso se repita, Severo! Admira-me você, sempre tão cumpridor das regras... Procure controla ra srta. Sarah. Pelo que percebo ela não é uma pessoa muito fácil, e sei que você encobre o que ela faz de errado.. 

Snape não respondeu. Sabia que o que diretor estava dizendo era a mais absoluta verdade. mas, ele não conseguia ser ruim e malévolo com Sarah, por mais que tentasse! 

- Bem, mas me conte, como estão suas pesquisas? – perguntou Alvo depois de alguns instantes no mesmo tom. 

Severo Snape, começou a falar sobre seu trabalho, as pesquisas, que estava desenvolvendo e a ajuda sistemática que Sarah estava lhe prestando.

* * *

No jantar daquela noite, Dumbledore avisou que iria se realizar três dias antes do Natal o Baile de Inverno. A data que inicialmente era em 24/12, havia sido modificada para todos pudessem participar do baile e também passar o Natal em suas casas. Mas, o regulamento era o mesmo. Somente alunos a partir do quarto ano poderiam participar, a menos que fossem convidados por alguém com direito a participar do baile. E os professores deveriam dançar a Valsa com algum aluno também do quarto ano em diante. Dumbledore parecera enfático ao falar isso. 

- Que droga! – disse Willian. – Eu acho que o baile deveria ser livre para todos os alunos. 

- È verdade. – disse Louise. – Não temos nenhuma chance de participar do baile. 

- Mentira, Louise, tradicionalmente a Sonserina tem menos garotas que garotas e todas são convidadas.- disse Sarah. 

- Será mesmo, Sarah? 

- Acredito que sim. Eu é que realmente não tenho chance de ir. – comentou Sarah. 

- Duvido que alguém vá convidaram vocês, afinal ainda estão no primeiro ano. – comentou William mordazmente. 

- Não seja idiota, Willian. Eu estava brincando, quis dizer que não seria convidada pois sou da Grifinória. – disse Sarah parecendo irritada. 

- Mas, Sarah tem razão, Willian. – considerou George. – Olhe nós. Somos em cinco, mas as garotas são minoria. 

- Louise, você quer comigo no Baile de Inverno quando estivermos no quarto ano? – perguntou Carl. 

Os outros três gargalharam.

- Se for só o do quarto ano, tudo bem Carl. – respondeu ela, engrossando o coro de gargalhadas. 

- Sinceramente eu não gostaria que você fossem convidadas, afinal poderiam apreciar o baile e gente não. – explicou George. 

Os garotos apoiaram a declaração dele, e as meninas fizeram cara feia. 

* * *

Mais tarde, num canto do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, Paul Rosier conversava com seus amigos, e cogitavam pares para o baile. 

- Eu adoro ser sonserino, mas nestas horas acho ruim não estar em alguma casa em que houvesse mais garotas. – considerou Vicent Winston 

- È verdade, vamos ter que ser rápidos ou só sobrarão às garotas do primeiro ano! E nós estamos no quarto, é nosso primeiro baile. - apoiou Isaac Hunter. 

- Estava pensando em Beatrice Calmony. – disse Vicent

- Aquela do terceiro ano? – quis saber Isaac. 

- Sim, ela é bem bonita. – confirmou Vicent. 

- Pode ser.. E você, Rosier, quem pretende convidar para o baile? – perguntou curiosamente Isaac. 

- Hum?? – perguntou ele, que não estava prestando atenção na conversa. 

- Quem você pretende convidar para o baile? – quis saber Isaac. 

- A gente pode convidar alguém que seja de outra casa e de outro ano?? – quis saber Rosier. 

- Poder pode, de outro ano sem problema. Mas de outra casa, acho que o Snape vai encrencar com você. Sabe que sempre que alguém da Sonserina convida alguém de outra casa tem que cumprir uma detenção. Eu sei disso de ouvir falar. – explicou Vicent. 

- Acho que neste caso não achará ruim não. – disse Rosier se recostando na poltrona. 

- E quem você vai convidar? – quiseram saber os amigos, muito curiosos.

- Sarah Granger. 

- O quê? Mas ela está no primeiro ano! – disse Isaac, admirado com a concordância de Vicent. 

- E daí? – quis saber Rosier. 

- Acho que nem que ficássemos aqui um mês iríamos tirar essa idéia maluca da sua cabeça.. – disse Vicente. – Mas pessoalmente, acho que você esta procurando sarna para se coçar. 

* * *

Sarah e Louise estavam indo para o esconderijo com alguns livros que Sarah fora buscar em sue quarto. 

- Eu acho que o Rosier vai convidar você para o Baile, Sarah! 

- Que idéia é essa, Louise. Eu nem o conheço. 

- Mas e daí? Sempre é uma oportunidade de ir no baile. Seja quem for, se me convidar eu irei. 

- Louise, não diga isso. Pode se arrepender. 

- Mas e se o Rosier convidar você Eu passei por ele enquanto conversa com os amigos e ouvi seu nome. 

- Se ele convidar eu aceito, claro. Não vou perder a oportunidade de ir no baile. Eu trouxe um vestido. – falou Sarah, contando em detalhes como era o vestido que comprara. 

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sarah foi despachar a carta para sua avó, antes mesmo do café da manhã. 

_"Vovó, _

_Desculpe não ter escrito antes! Deixei para providenciar seu presente de aniversário, primeiro . Eu desejo que a senhora sempre seja muito feliz e que sempre, aconteça o que acontecer, continue gostando de sua netinha Sarah. Espero que goste do presente: é uma miniatura da senhora e uma minha, para que não me esqueça de mim, enquanto eu estiver na escola. _

_Parabéns vovó. Até o Natal. _

_Beijos _

_Sarah" _

A menina acabou de escrever o pergaminho e correu ao corujal para despachar a carta com o presente de sua avó. No corujal, encontrou Paul Rosier que despachava uma carta. 

- Bom dia. – disse Sarah para ele. 

- Que belo inicio de dia, Sarah. – respondeu ele, sorrindo. – estava mesmo pensando quando poderia encontrar você.

- Ora Rosier, nos vemos sempre. 

- Quis dizer, quando poderia falar com você sem que seus amigos estivessem juntos. – explicou ele. – E surgiu a oportunidade. 

- Nossa, o assunto deve ser importante, então. 

- Para mim, sim. – disse ele, com firmeza. 

- Fale então. – disse Sarah, conjeturando se ele iria lhe convidar para o baile.Ela imaginara que o que Louise falara não havia passado de uma bobagem dela. 

- Olhe, Sarah. Se não quiser aceitar, tudo bem. Nossa amizade será a mesma. – ele parou. –prometo que entenderei. 

- Está me deixando agoniada. Do que trata? 

- Você quer ir no baile comigo? – perguntou ele, firmemente 

- O quê? 

- È, você quer no baile de Inverno comigo? 

Sarah ficou calada. Obviamente quereria ir no Baile de Inverno, mas não esperava que fosse convidada por alguém. 

- Fale, Sarah! – disse o garoto, ansioso. 

- Tudo bem, Rosier. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso. 

Ele sorriu e agradeceu. 

- Obrigado, Sarah! Muito obrigado.

* * *

Antes de sair para o café da manhã, Severo Snape recebeu uma coruja venda do ministério da Magia. Isso atrapalhou seus planos, queria falar com Sarah antes do café da manhã. Primeiro sobre o que Dumbledore dissera a respeito do passeio a Hogsmeade. O segundo motivo é que queria uma sugestão dela respeito de qual aluna convidar para o baile. 

Ele abriu a coruja com um pressentimento, como que sabedor do que ela dissera. 

_"Professor Severo Snape, _

_Gostaríamos de lhe informar que a data da próxima audiência referente ao seu processo de divórcio se dará no dia 20/12 do corrente ano, as 17:00 hs. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Norman Green _

_Chefe do Depto. De Controle à Legislação Mágica_." 

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione abria uma carta de igual teor na sua casa, em Londres. 


	10. Gêmeas Weasley e Pâmela Wood

**Capítulo X- Gêmeas Weasley e Pâmela Wood**

Severo Snape, nem bem fechara o pergaminho sobre a audiência, quando Sarah entrou na sala dele, batendo de leve na porta. 

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, observando-o, mais pálido que de praxe com aquele pedaço de pergaminho na mão. 

- Nada de importante, Sarah! – retrucou ele, guardando o pergaminho no bolso da veste. – E você não deveria estar tomando café da manhã. 

- Deveria, mas precisava falar com o senhor e vi que não estava no salão, por isso resolvi lhe procurar. – explicou a menina. 

- O que você quer de tão urgente, Sarah? 

- Eu quero lhe contar umas coisas, mas o senhor tem que prometer que não repreender ninguém. – começou ela, em tom solene. 

- Porque isso, agora? – quis saber ele, friamente – Fale de uma vez Sarah. 

- Eu vou no Baile de Inverno. – afirmou ela. 

- Sarah, o diretor foi bem claro. Não vou levar você, você não está no quarto ano e nem tente nenhuma de suas gracinhas. – disse ele, com ar bravio. 

- O senhor não está nada bem. – constatou ela. – Mas eu não tinha pensado em ir com o senhor. Acontece que um garoto me convidou. 

- Sarah, querida, você deve estar tendo delírios. – disse Snape sarcástico. 

A menina apenas ficou olhando para ele. Alguma cosia muito grave havia acontecido, para ele estar assim, transtornado. Tudo bem, talvez Severo Snape em geral não fosse um primor em gentilezas, mas era sempre muito educado com ela, sem nenhuma exceção. 

- Deve ter acontecido algo muito grave. Será que eu posso lhe ajudar? Se não puder, vou embora. Não quero brigar com o senhor. – disse ela, se levantando. 

- Sarah, talvez não seja a melhor hora para você vir falar amenidades comigo. – disse ele, levantando-se da mesa. 

- Tudo bem. Mas quem sabe não vamos tomar café? – disse ela, com um meio sorriso, enquanto começava a puxá-lo pelas vestes, em direção a porta. 

- Pare, Sarah! Não estou com disposição para tomar café da manhã... – disse ele, quase sorrindo, mas ela continuou a puxá-lo pelas vestes. 

- Pare, Sarah! Não quero tomar café. – disse ele, começando a ficar bravo. 

- Tudo bem! –disse ela, soltando-o e caminhando até a porta. – Então, o senhor que morra de fome. – disse ela, saindo, mas pelo tom de voz, ele percebera que ela sorria. 

- Depois falo com Sarah! – disse ele, baixinho, logo depois da partida dela. 

* * *

Cinco minutos depois, dois elfos domésticos, trajados com toalhas de chá de Hogwarts, adentraram a masmorra carregando xícaras, café, bolinhos caramelados e diversos itens que faziam parte do café da manhã. 

- Nos mandaram lhe trazer o café da manhã aqui, senhor. – disse um deles, lhe alcançando um pergaminho. 

Em instantes preparam um lauto café da manhã em cima de uma escrivaninha e depois se retiraram. 

E ele abriu o pergaminho. 

_"Morrer de fome, talvez fosse trágico demais. O senhor poderia ter me falado que queria ficar sozinho, eu não teria me importado. Maldito temperamento. _

_Bom café da manhã. _

_Sarah"_

A despeito de todas as suas preocupações, ele teve que sorrir. Era incrível como aquela garotinha conseguia compreende-lo tão bem. 

* * *

Sarah subira correndo ao Salão Principal ainda pensando no motivo pelo qual o professor Snape estaria tão alterado. Mas ele entendera que ele preferia ficar sozinho, e ela sabia muito bem como era isso. Existiam pessoas que não gostavam de serem importunadas quando tinha problemas graves a resolver. Ela também era assim. 

Entrou e rumou sob olhares frios de seus colegas de casa, para a mesa da Sonserina onde seus amigos lhe esperavam. 

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Carl, devorando uma bomba de creme. 

- Fui procurar o professor Snape. 

- E ai, achou? – quis saber o garoto. 

- Naturalmente. Ele estava lá na Masmorra. Mas, eu aconselho vocês a não aprontarem nenhuma gracinha, hoje na aula dele. – comentou ela, em tom de alerta. – Ele não parece estar muito bem humorado. 

- Talvez hoje fosse o dia de aprontarmos alguma para aquelas gêmeas. – disse Willian. 

- Poderia ser. –disse Louise, mas os olhos de Willian estavam concentrados em Sarah que sorrira e abanara para Paul Rosier, que ficara corado, mas retribuira. 

- Para quem você está abanando? – quis saber ele, pousando os frios em Sarah. 

- Para um amigo meu, algum problema? – respondeu ela. 

- Não sabia que você tinha outros amigos além de nós.– disse William, mas foi interrompido pela chegada do correio. 

Uma coruja depositou em frente a Sarah uma rosa vermelha com um pergaminho. Os outros três ficaram curiosos, enquanto William parecia furioso. 

_"Srta. Sarah, _

_Obrigado por ter aceitado meu convite para ir ao baile. Saiba que estarei muito orgulhoso em tê-la como minha companhia._

_Não sei se você gosta de rosas, espero que sim. _

_Paul Rosier". _

Sarah somente sorriu para o emissor da carta, que ficou ainda mais vermelho. 

- De quem era?? – quis saber George. 

- De um amigo, ora! – respondeu ela, guardando um pergaminho. 

- Um amigo, que amigo? – perguntou Willian. 

- Um amigo, Willian. – respondeu ela, voltando a tomar seu café.. 

- Aquele amigo, Sarah, aquele que falamos ontem? – quis saber Louise excitada. 

- Justamente aquele, Louise. – disse ela com indiferença. 

- E... – começou a outra. 

- Você tinha razão! 

- Do que vocês estão falando? – quis saber Carl. 

- Assunto de garotas. – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo. 

* * *

Os cinco saíram do Salão Principal e a primeira aula da manhã seria separada: Os sonserinos tinham Herbologia e ela Transfiguração. Eles se separam na escadaria, e logo Willian começou a pressionar Louise para que contasse quem era o amigo de Sarah que havia mandado a rosa, mas ela se fez de desentendida... dizendo que se quisesse Sarah mesmo teria contado, mas que ele não se preocupassem. Logo o segredo seria revelado.

* * *

Sarah entrou na aula de Transfiguração e seus colegas Grifinórios e a professora Minerva já estavam lá. Ela discretamente sentou-se na sua classe ao final da sala. 

- Hoje iremos fazer uma competição entre meninos e meninas. Bom que a senhorita Granger, tenha chegado para que os grupos fiquem em igual número. – falou a professora. 

Sarah olhou-a com ódio. Então aquela bruxa velha iria obrigá-la a trabalhar com aquelas gêmeas chatinhas e a srta. Wood. O dia prometia. Mas a reação de ódio das outras três foi a mesma. 

- Não quero saber de desavenças pessoais entre os alunos. Srta. Granger, Srtas Weasley e Srta. Wood. Isso é uma aula, vocês são alunas e terão que fazer o que ordeno. Sarah levantou-se para responder, mas lembrou-se que Snape não estava num dia muito feliz, e se ela arrumasse alguma encrenca talvez ele ficasse muito bravo com ela e pior, não a defendesse. Então, resignou-se a pegar seu material e ir sentar junto a elas. 

- E srta. Granger, eu preciso falar com você sobre sua saída a Hogsmeade. Esteja na minha sala antes do jantar. – continuou Minerva, que estranhou a parcimônia da garota. 

Sarah sentou-se junto às outras três garotas e olhando-as, disse: 

- Que situação! 

- Nunca imaginei dizer isso, mas concordo plenamente com você, Granger. – concordou Fanny Weasley. 

- Achamos que você fosse protestar. – comentou Pámela. 

- Pois, é. A professora Minerva teve sorte, estou de muito bom humor, hoje. – comentou Sarah com sarcasmo. 

- Vimos que você ganhou uma flor no café da manhã. – comentou Lucile. – Você tem algum admirador? 

- Isso não é da conta de vocês, suas alcoviteiras. – disse Sarah, com a flor na mão. 

- Ora, sua... – começou Fanny. 

- Não! Essa não é hora de brigarmos. – comentou Pámela. – Não gostamos de trabalhar com Sarah e nem ela conosco, mas não temos escolha. Vamos fazer o trabalho e depois cada uma segue seu rumo. 

- Por mim, está aceito. – disse Sarah, friamente. 

- Tudo bem, Pâmela. – concordaram as gêmeas. 

As quatro ficaram em silêncio para escutar a primeira tarefa que a professora mandara fazer. que Minerva mandara. Era transfigurar alguns ratos que estavam presos uma gaiola em ornamentos para a sala de aula. 

- Fácil! – disse Sarah. 

- Fácil para você. – disse Fanny, braviamente – que é a sabe-Tudo. 

- Silêncio. – disse Pâmela. 

A professora mandou que cada grupo escolhesse um representante para ir pegar os animais. Pâmela apenas disse: 

- Vai você, Sarah. Nós não sabemos nem transfigurar uma pena em caneta, direito. As Gêmeas não contra-argumentaram pois aquilo era um jogo. Sarah então se levantou e escolheu os quatro maiores ratos que havia na gaiola. 

- Porque ratos tão grandes? –quis saber uma das gemas quando ela voltou abraçando os ratos. 

- Quanto maior o objeto que você transfigurar maiores são suas chances de acerto. Vamos transformar em quê? 

- Rápido que os garotos já fizeram um objeto. – comentou Lucile. 

- Um porta-lápis para professora.- sugeriu Pâmela. 

Sarah tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou algumas palavras que elas não conheciam. E instantaneamente se formou um belo porta-lápis. 

- Uma escrivaninha nova. 

Novamente Sarah fez o pedido, e mais outra vez criando um lustre e um belo tapete de parede. 

- As garotas foram mais rápidas e as transfigurações delas foram bem superiores. – comentou a professora. Ponto das meninas na primeira tarefa. 

- Agora terão que transfigurar vinte besouros em botões. – continuou a professora, no menor tempo possível. Minerva entregou um pacote de besouros para cada grupo e elas começaram as transformá-los. Sarah fazia tudo de maneira perfeita e rápida e novamente elas ganhar a tarefa. 

E Minerva mandou-os fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca e entregar até o final do dia um pergaminho sobre as Transformações de Animais em objetos. Cada um dos dois grupos deveria entregar apenas uma redação. As garotas apenas se olharam, era uma situação constrangedora. Elas se odiavam, era verdade, mas estavam unidas por causa da competição. 

E assim, foram caminhando até a biblioteca. 

- Sarah, é.. obrigada, sem você não teríamos ganhado o jogo. – disse Pâmela sorrindo para ela. 

- De nada Pâmela. Jogos são jogos, e sempre é melhor ganhar o jogo unido a inimigos do que perde-lo junto aos amigos. – comentou Sarah com frieza. 

- Concordamos com você. – disse Fanny Weasley. - Um jogo torna as coisas bem diferentes. 

- Certamente, Weasley. – disse Sarah entrando na biblioteca deserta. 

- Madame Pince. – disse ela, sorridente. – precisamos de sua ajuda. Estamos precisando de material sobre Transfiguração de Animais em Objetos, posso pegar nas prateleiras? 

- Claro, menina Sarah. – disse a Bibliotecária. – Fique a vontade. 

- Obrigado, madame Pince. – disse ela. – E vocês.. – ela virou-se para as colegas. – podem se sentar que vou pegar os livros. As outras só concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. 

- Ei? Mas ela não é tão ruim assim! –disse Pâmela. – poderia ter sabotado a gente. 

- Ela nunca faria isso. Ela é uma sonserina e sonserinos tem que ganhar sempre, seja o que for. – comentou Fanny. 

- Pode ser, mas nunca imaginei que ela fosse amiga de Madame Pince... 

- Falavam de mim? – perguntou Sarah que voltava a cena carregando alguns livros. 

As outras três ficaram vermelhas e Sarah sorriu com desdém. 

- Vamos consultar essas obras, deve ter alguma coisa. – Ela colocou os livros sobre a mesa, mas seu olhar foi atraído para uma figura alta vestida de preto que acabara de entrar na biblioteca. 

- Tive uma idéia. Esperem aqui. – disse Sarah levantando-se e indo atrás de Snape que estava indo olhar uma janela. 

- O senhor está melhor? 

- Você estava aqui, Sarah! Como não imaginei isso? – ele respondeu. 

- Vejo que está bem melhor. – retrucou ela. – O que senhor sabe sobre Transfiguração de Animais? 

- Eu? Não muita coisa, Sarah, porquê?. Você deveria escrever para sua mãe. E falando nisso, você não deveria estar nessa aula? – questionou ele. 

- Mas estou na aula, a bruxa velha mandou nos fazer uma pesquisa. Eu e aquelas idiotas. – disse ela, indicando a mesa onde estavam as garotas com a cabeça. – Como o senhor não estava bem humorado, achei melhor não arrumar encrenca. – explicou ela. 

- Entendo. 

- O senhor nos ajuda? 

- Bem, acredito que não exista nenhum mal, em dar algumas orientações a minha aluna favorita. – considerou ele. 

- Ótimo, professor. Vamos ver se alguma delas pode escrever o que o senhor disser. – explicou Sarah, voltando para a mesa junto com Snape. 

- O professor Snape se prontificou a nos ajudar. – Ela disse para as outras três que olhavam temerosas para o terrível professor de Poções. 

- Senhoritas! – cumprimentou ele, divertido pelos olhares de terror que elas lhe lançavam. 

- Pâmela você pode escrever o que dissermos? – questionou Sarah. 

- Cla..cla..claro, Sarah! – disse a menina tremendo. Ela tinha muito medo de Snape. 

- Sarah, mas já disse que não sei muito sobre esse assunto. – comentou ele. 

- O pouco que o senhor sabe é o bastante para o nosso trabalho. – disse Sarah e começou a fazer as perguntas relativas a matéria. 

Snape respondeu tudo o que Sarah perguntava, a luz de seu conhecimento. Ele na verdade, ele sabia mais do que imagina, pois gostava de florear os livros de Hermione que tinham figuras muito estranhas de tipos de transformações. E mais ainda, tinha um que mostrava todos os processos das transfigurações das coisas e animais. Ele nem se quer imaginava como aquelas gravuras poderiam ser sido feitas. 

Muitas vezes ele esteve a ponto de dizer algo como: - No livro de capa verde de Hermione tem...- porque você não fala com sua mãe, Sarah e pede o manual de capa preta emprestado? 

Cumprida a tarefa as grifinórias foram entregar a redação para a Professora Minerva enquanto Sarah agradecia ao professor pela amável e providencial ajuda, contando que a professora Minerva queria falar com ela sobre a saída a Hogsmeade antes dos jantar. 


	11. Ciúmes

**Capítulo XI- Ciúmes **

- Como é que é, Sarah? – perguntou Louise pasma. Sarah estivera contando sobre a aula de Trasnfiguração para os amigos. 

- Sarah, Certamente você tem alguma intenção por trás disso. Passar uma manhã acompanhada pelas Weasleys não é o meu desejo mais secreto.- falou Carl troçando. 

- Queriam que eu fizesse o quê? Pensei que se me fizer de amiga delas, talvez seja mais fácil conseguimos aprontar algo para elas.. assim conhecendo os hábitos..... 

- Sarah, Sarah. Quem não lhe conhece que lhe compre.- falou George sorridente. 

Depois de alguns instantes Louise contou: 

- Sarah, um garoto me convidou para ir ao baile.. 

- Mesmo? Mas que ótima noticia!! – disse Sarah , e as garotas se derma as mãos por cima da mesa. 

- Pois é, poderemos ir as duas ao baile.. e esses bobões vão ter que ficar no salão Comunal. – trocou Louise. 

- Você vai no baile, Sarah? – perguntou Willian secamente. 

- Sim. Vou sim. 

- E com quem? – ele tornou a perguntar. 

- Com Paul Rosier. – respondeu Louise se antecipando a ela. –E eu vou com o amigo dele, o Isaac Hunter. 

- Bom, ao menos são Sonserinos e dos nossos. – comentou Carl, sorridente, enquanto Willian somente observava Sarah com uma expressão indefinível.

* * *

- Quando vai ser essa audiência, mesmo Hermione? – a voz de Margarida Longbotton parecia longínqua, mas na verdade a velha estava abrindo o presente que Sarah lhe enviara, bem ao seu lado. 

- Na semana que vem, Dona Margarida. – respondeu Hermione guardando o pergaminho. 

- Filha, porque você não desiste disso de uma vez?- questionou a velha senhora 

- Porque não! Ainda vou conseguir essa droga de divórcio. – retrucou ela, brava. 

- Mas, não existe separação para casamento bruxo, querida. 

- Dependendo do motivo, existe sim. O problema são aqueles bruxos retrógrados do departamento de Controle a Legislação Mágica. Parece que vivem no milênio passado! – disse Hermione guardando o pergaminho na bolsa. 

- Bom, mas então me diga porquê eles relutam tanto em decretar sentença? 

- Realmente não sei. Tenho motivos claros e indiscutíveis para a ação. Severo não se opõe. Cheguei a subornar o sr. Anderson, a uns quatro anos atrás. Achei que ele ia decretar a sentença. Que culpa tenho se ele teve um ataque cardíaco e morreu antes?- considerou ela, resignada. 

- Foi realmente um azar. – concordou a sra. Longbotton- O que imagino que aconteça é que ninguém quer decretar essa sentença. Existem muitos processos na fila e pelo que sei esse seria o primeiro com sentença favorável, é isso? 

- Pois é, e nem dinheiro resolve nesse caso. È sempre a mesma coisa. Parecem que tem medo de abrir o precedente. – considerou Hermione. 

- È, mas já são muitos anos nisso. 

- Sim até mais para meu gosto!!! Vamos ver se ano consegue-se algo. 

* * *

- Preciso ir a Londres no dia 20, Alvo. – Era Severo Snape que conversava com o diretor. Parecia que Dumbledore havia envelhecido 50 anos nesses dias. As revelações que Snape e alguns outros informantes lhe traziam estavam cada vez piores. As trevas estavam adquirindo um poder e um domínio, jamais visto. E nada, parecia conseguir dê-las. Nem mesmo os aurores de primeiro escalão como Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e outros conseguiam fazer frente às artimanhas dos Comensais. Os Comensais da Morte pareciam se proliferar num vertiginoso aumento, enquanto as forças do Ministério, mantinham-se estacadas em numero de homens e principalmente de conhecimentos.

Em cada luta as perdas eram enormes para ambos aos lados. 

- Coisas relacionadas a Voldemort? - questionou ele. 

- Não. Razões puramente pessoais. 

- Sem problemas, Severo! Apenas espero que você tome muito cuidado. Existem alguns aurores prontos para lhe aprisionar a um leve descuido seu. 

- Ora, mas para que eles querem fazer isso? – perguntou o professor com uma leve impaciência em sua voz. 

- Você é um troféu, segundo eles. E mais, a grande maioria não acredita que você passe informações para nosso lado. O que todos sabem, o que lhes é ensinado, é que você mais um dos que devem ser eliminados. 

- Terei cuidado, não se preocupe. –assegurou Snape. 

- Realmente espero que tenha. 

* * *

Sarah Granger estava fazendo suas tarefas sentada numa mesa do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Era uma lição complicada de feitiços, embora na verdade, Sarah não considerasse muitas coisas difíceis. Louise comentava sobre o baile e escrevia uma carta para que sua mãe lhe enviasse uma veste apropriada. Carl e George jogavam xadrez e William fingia estar concentrado na tarefa de Herbologia. Na verdade, ele observava um rapaz de cabelos escuros, sentado do outro lado do salão. Sabia muito bem quem ele era. Paul Rosier. Ele era sobrinho de um antigo Comensal da Morte morto a serviço do Lord das Trevas, chamado Evan Rosier, o garoto estava no quarto ano e era muito bom aluno. Mas era petulante, principalmente por te se atrevido a convidar Sarah para o baile de Inverno. E não lhe parecera que convidara ela como ultima opção. E o pior: aquela tratante da Sarah aceitara. Na verdade, isso não era de se admirar, afinal ela certamente daria um jeito de comparecer ao baile, mas... 

- Srta. Granger, o que você está fazendo? – era o rapaz ele William observava disfarçadamente, parado ao lado de Sarah junto a mesa. 

- Sente-se Rosier. – disse ela indicando uma cadeira. – estou fazendo o tema de Feitiços. 

- Precisa de ajuda? – questionou ele. 

- Na verdade não! Obrigada. – respondeu ela em agradecimento.- E você o que está fazendo? 

- Nada de útil. Queria ver se você poderia jogar uma partida de xadrez comigo. – convidou ele. 

- Sarah não sabe jogar xadrez. – retrucou William, um pouco alto demais. Sarah apenas lhe olhou de cara feia para ele, e respondeu. 

- Adoraria. Mas agora tenho que encontrar a professora Minerva. – explicou ela. – Ela disse que quer falar comigo. 

- Tudo bem. De qualquer modo, tenho que ir até a biblioteca devolver uns livros. Você me espera? 

- Claro. 

Paul Rosier subiu as escadas, voltando logo em seguida. Neste meio tempo Carl disse : 

- Sarah quando você voltar lhe esperaremos em nosso esconderijo. 

- Perfeito. – festejou ela. 

- E não leve o Rosier lá! – falou Willian acidamente. 

Sarah apenas arregalou os olhos para ele. 

* * *

_"Mamãe. _

_Tudo bem com a senhora? Faz tempo que não lhe escrevo. Quero contar que vou ir no baile de Inverno. Um garoto do quarto ano da Sonserina chamado Paul Rosier, me convidou! E claro, eu aceitei. Estava mesmo querendo ir no baile. Não lhe disse que era importante eu trazer uma veste de baile??_

_Quem aprece não ter gostado nada dessa história foi meu amigo William. No mínimo está com inveja por eu poder ir no baile e ele não! A foto em anexo tem nós cinco. E tem uma grande, enorme pendurada no nosso recanto particular, chamado comumente de esconderijo. Você deveria se orgulhar de mim, mamãe. Fiz um trabalho com aquelas Weaseys idiotas e eu não as matei._

_As pesquisas que estou fazendo junto com o professor Snape estão dando muito certo. A última remessa de preparados que foi enviada para o St. Mugus teve uma ótima aceitação. Mas não sei. Tem cada vez gente mais doente, e cada vez mais se demora mais a achar algo que faça efeito. Bom, mas enquanto acharmos algo que faça efeito, Ótimo. _

_Saudades e muitos beijos de sua filha, _

_Sarah"_

* * *

- Minerva, já lhe expliquei o que aconteceu . Fui comprar alguns ingredientes e levei Sarah junto. Nem lembrei de lhe pedir autorização. Sarah está sempre com meus alunos que pensei ... – Severo Snape dizia talvez pela milésima vez para Minerva Macgonagall 

- Que ela pertencesse a sua casa, Severo. – retrucou ela, acidamente. – Não posso afirmar que ela não tenha o perfil, mas certamente ela não se livrará de uma detenção. 

- Deixe então..- começou a falar ele. 

- Nada feito, Severo. Você, estranhamente é muito indulgente com a aluna em questão. Quem vai definir a detenção sou eu. Mas não se preocupe , não vai ser nada que possa deixar sua aluna favorita muito abalada. – Ironizou ela. – talvez lustrar todos os troféus da Sala de troféus. Na verdade, Madame Pince me pediu algum aluno em detenção para ajuda-la a catalogar alguns livros. Mas para Sarah Granger, isso não seria um castigo, e sim uma diversão. Mande-a procurar o Filch quinta à noite. 

- Quinta não, Minerva. – explicou ele. – Vou a Londres e pedirei a Sarah que cozinhe para mim umas raízes que tem data e lua certa. 

- Tudo bem, pode ser na sexta então, se ela não tiver que fazer nenhum favor para você! – ironizou Minerva, percebendo a expressão de ódio no rosto dele. 

Depois os assuntos desviaram para outros tópicos. 

Sarah conjurara uma cadeira e estava sentada, lendo um livro, na porta da Sala de Minerva Mcgonagall. Há quase uma hora ela e o professor Snape estavam em reunião e Sarah decidira aguardar. Alguns minutos depois, o professor Snape, saiu da sala dizendo: 

- Você já deveria estar no seu Salão Comunal , Sarah! 

- O senhor acha que tenho medo do escuro é? – perguntou ela, fechando o livro e fazendo a cadeira desaparecer. 

- Evidente que não, Sarah! E agora vamos. 

- Tenho que falar com essa bruxa velha, sobre a minha detenção, por causa de Hogsmeade. Por sinal, vim de sua sala agora e as fotos chegaram. Tenho uma dúzia para autografar pelo senhor e enviar a suas fãs. – disse ela sorridente. 

- Já tratei de sua detenção, Sarah. – disse ele, caminhando pelo corredor escuro e deserto com Sarah ao seu lado. – è que vou ter que ir a Londres, e preciso que você cozinhe algumas raízes que tem data e lua certa. Não queria que a Minerva inventasse de lhe dar uma detenção justamente na quinta-feira! – explicou ele, friamente. 

- O senhor vai a Londres?? Quando?? Fazer o quê?? – perguntou Sarah eufórica. 


	12. Sarah, sempre Sarah

Capítulo XII- Sarah, sempre Sarah

- O senhor vai a Londres?? Quando?? Fazer o quê?? – perguntou Sarah eufórica.- Eu posso ir junto?? 

- Sarah, por favor. Deixe de ser curiosa. Vou a Londres tratar de negócios dia 20 e 21. – explicou ele, levemente contrariado. Sarah era muito perguntinha, e curiosa e sempre queria saber de tudo. Mas o pior era que ela não se amedrontava com as caras feias ou as palavras tortas dele. 

- Oba, nestes dias não temos provas, eu posso ir junto! – considerou ela, sorridente.

- Não vai a lugar nenhum, Sarah. Vai ficar aqui na escola. E na quinta feira vai cozinhar aquelas raízes raras. – disse Snape, friamente.

- Ora, mas que programa mais fabuloso. Cozinhar raízes em uma noite de quinta feira. – respondeu ela, com desdém. – Eu prefiro ir a Londres com o senhor. 

- Vai ficar aqui na escola, é o lugar mais seguro para você, Sarah. E mesmo que eu pudesse lhe levar junto, não gostaria que você fosse... – falou ele pensando na reação da garota caso ela descobrisse o que ele iria fazer em Londres. 

- O senhor vai a serviço de ...? Mas então porque não posso ir? – quis saber 

- Não, Sarah. – falou ele, friamente.- Você tem que ficar. 

- Mas... 

- Você fica e assunto encerrado,Sarah! – disse ele, da forma mais letal que conseguia. 

Sarah ficou até surpresa pelo tom de voz dele. Pensou em contra-argumentar, mas nenhuma idéia luminosa lhe ocorrera de modo que ela baixou a cabeça e disse: 

- Sim, professor. – mas em segundos ela continuou- Mas, eu quero um presente. 

- Sarah! 

- Um presente. – disse ela sorridente. 

- Tudo bem. – concordou ele, para colocar fim ao assunto.- O que você quer? 

- Ainda não sei, mas nada de livros, por favor. As pessoas só me presenteiam com livros. Será que uma garota de 11 anos não pode ter interesses em roupas e doces por exemplo? 

- Claro que pode, Sarah. – disse Snape ao subir o último lance e parar em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. – Amanhã a noite lhe explicarei tudo sobre aquelas raízes. 

- Cozinhar raízes numa noite de quinta-feira... 

- E cumprir a detenção do Fitch na sexta- feira, Sarah. 

- Bruxa velha! – disse ela, referindo-se a Minerva. 

- Sarah, boa noite! 

- Boa Noite, professor. – falou ela, mas não entrou no buraco do retrato. 

- Você não vai entrar no salão Comunal? – quis saber ele. Um leve pressentimento lhe disse que Sarah tencionava ir até algum outro lugar. 

- É.... 

- Sarah, é muito tarde. Seus amigos já devem ter ido dormir. E pensando bem, vou verificar se eles estão lá.. 

- Não! 

- Entre rápido no salão Comunal que ainda dá tempo de você alertá-los. – disse Snape, com um breve sorriso. 

- É verdade. – disse ela, sumindo pelo retrato. 

* * *

Naquela noite, quando Severo Snape entrou em sua sala particular, era visível que alguém, mestre em organizações havia passado por ali. Os resultados das pesquisas, as listagens de ingredientes. Tudo em ordem, e marcados os com quantidades criticas para futuras comprar. "Que mania essa de organizarem minhas coisas – pensou ele. – Igualzinha a mãe. Ainda bem, que resolvi colocar a última gaveta da mesa de maneira invisível, senão Sarah... Não existia nenhuma maneira de descrever Sarah. Sarah era nome de princesa. Aquilo lhe transmitia algum tipo de sentimento, mas não conseguia se lembrar..". Sarah deixara um bolo de fotos dele, sobre a mesa, já autografadas. Parecia que quanto mais ela procurava dar conta das cartas dos fãs, mais cartas chegavam. Sarah se divertia ao cogitar possíveis esposas para ele, em meio às fãs dos livros. Depois de muitos, muitos anos, parecia que alguma coisa voltara a ter vida por ali, incluindo- o .. A risada de Sarah e dos amigos dela, as piadinhas, as brincadeiras, a simples presença deles. A ajuda de Sarah... Parecia que de alguma forma ficava mais jovem e divertia-se muito com eles. Se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo... Sarah, querida. Tão fria e distante, mas tão amável.. Como queria ter tido uma filha assim... Intragável por vezes, chata e insistente, mas como uma grande qualidade.. gostava dele. Ao lado daquela pilha de fotos estava a foto que tirara com Sarah, como a confirmar o que pensava. Ele estava sério e carrancudo. Menos que de costume. Sarah parecia feliz, acenando da foto. Teve que rir. Sarah.. jamais deixaria alguém fazer mal á ela. Fosse quem fosse. 

* * *

- Entendeu tudo, Sarah! 

- Sim, entendi. – disse ela, acabando de fazer notas num pergaminho. – 

- Quanto a vocês.. – disse eles, se dirigindo aos outros quatro e incluindo Sarah com o olhar - Não quero saber de nenhuma gracinha e de nenhuma reclamação, quando eu voltar, certo? 

- Assim, até parece que o senhor vai ficar fora muito tempo. – comentou Carl. 

- Para as idéias de vocês, um dia é uma eternidade. – considerou o professor. 

- Não acredito que o senhor faça esse tipo de juízo de seus alunos favoritos. – disse Louise. 

- Ora, srta. Nott, eu os conheço muito bem. Nem se quer imagino do que são capazes. 

- Não se preocupe professor, não mataremos ninguém até o senhor voltar. – disse Willian com um sorriso frio. 

- Ah não, William. E o assassinato das Gêmeas Weasley que tínhamos planejado para a Sexta à noite?? – troçou George. Todos riram, inclusive o professor. 

Depois de mais alguns instantes os quatro se despediram do professor Snape e foram ao esconderijo. Sarah ficou um minuto a mais. 

- E o meu presente? – quis saber ela, enquanto guardava alguns ingredientes. 

- O que você vai querer de presente? – perguntou ele. 

- Algo para prender meu cabelo no baile. – explicou ela. 

- Sarah! Porque isso agora? 

- Porque sim. È um presente. 

- Certo. E preciso que você arranje alguém para dançar a maldita valsa comigo. – disse ele, bravio. 

- Mesmo? Posso convidar quem eu quiser??? – perguntou ela. 

- Já desisti, Sarah. Não devia ter dito isso. 

- Sem problemas, arranjo um par, sim. Confie em mim.- exultou ela. 

- Não me parece uma boa idéia.- resignou-se ele.- Agora vá, seus amigos estão lhe esperando... 

- Tudo bem... Boa viagem para o senhor.. – disse ela, abraçando-se nele, que ficou surpreso. – O senhor vai voltar, não vai? 

- Claro que vou, Sarah! Não fale bobagens. – disse ele, passando a mão na cabeça da garotinha, que continuava abraçada nele. 

- Promete? 

- Sarah. São só três dias. 

- O senhor promete? 

- Prometo, Sarah. Vou voltar e trazer seu presente. 

- Oba, vou esperar o senhor voltar então... – disse ela, saindo da masmorra. 

* * *

- Esse passeio do Snape me pareceu providencial. – disse Carl para as garotas no esconderijo. – Ele vai a Londres e aproveitamos para pegar emprestado os ingredientes lá na Masmorra. 

- Podem deixar que eu faço isso. – afirmou Sarah . – na quinta-feira vou ter que cozinhar aquelas raízes. 

- Mas nós não vamos lá responder as cartas? – quis saber Louise. 

- Melhor não, Louise. Poderia dar na vista. Amanhã mesmo eu já providencio o livro. – afirmou Sarah. 

- Estou me mordendo de curiosidade para saber como você vai fazer isso, Sarah. – comentou George. 

- Hein, William, porque você está tão calado? 

- Quando não se tem nada que presta para dizer, o melhor é ficar de boca fechada.- retrucou ele. 

- Nossa, que azedume! – comentou Carl. 

- Ele está assim desde que a Sarah arrumou um admirador. – explicou George. – Um não, O admirador: Paul Rosier. E sabe, William se ninguém lhe contou foi ele quem mandou aquela flor para ela. 

- George, você não tem nada de mais útil para fazer??? – perguntou William acidamente. 

- Imagino ele pensando: Uma flor para minha flor. Que poético! – continuou Carl. 

Sarah, Louise e George gargalharam. 

- Só se for flor murcha... – disse Willian, letalmente, enquanto levantava-se e saia do esconderijo. 

- Que dor de cotovelo, hein???? – comentou Carl, com um olhar interrogativo. 

* * *

Severo Snape havia desaparatado no Beco Diagonal com bem adiantado para hora da audiência. Primeiramente havia ido para sua casa, onde os elfos ficaram muito ouriçados com a chegada inesperada dele, e queriam fazer tudo o que podiam e não poderiam para agrada-lo. Era incrível. Os dois elfos eram libertos, e recebiam um galeão por semana para cuidar de uma casa que passava a maior parte do tempo deserta. O engraçado era que sempre fora assim. Aquela casa sempre fora assim, fria e triste.. Bem, pensou ele.. Talvez nem sempre. 

Ele caminhos por entre as lojas e aquele burburinho de gente comprando e gritaria.. Bem típico de lá. O Gringotes, onde Hermione trabalhava era o maior prédio do local, naturalmente recheado de duendes. O entra e saí do banco era enorme. A Floreios e Borrões parecia apinhada. Passou rapidamente pela Botica. Voltaria mais tarde. E claro, não poderia esquecer do presente de Sarah. Se esquecesse... E aproveitaria e lhe compraria um presente de Natal. O prédio do Ministério da Magia, ficava afastado dos demais. Odiava ter que ir naquelas audiências, principalmente porque Hermione queria separar-se dele, por algo que ele não tivera culpa. Dora porquê aquilo tivera que acontecer.. Eles eram tão felizes, tão felizes. Mas, também ela jamais quisera ouvir uma única palavra dele sobre o assunto. 

Aquela era a 12ª audiência a que tinha que comparecer uma por ano. Hermione aparecia decidida, e ele, cansara de retrucar, mesmo porque dificilmente aquele divórcio sairia. A lei bruxa não permitia, mas.... Na verdade bem.... 

Ele subiu as escadas de mármore do Ministério e rapidamente se dirigiu até o departamento de Controle à Legislação Mágica. Era uma sala ampla, clara e bem arejada que ele conhecia muito bem.. Uma moça estava sentada em uma mesa, ele Snape dirigiu-se a ela. 

- Bom Dia, senhora. Eu teria uma.. 

- Audiência.. Sei disso, sr. Snape. Sente-se, por favor. – indicou ela, com a mão. 

Ele acomodou-se em uma confortável poltrona, das que enfeitavam a sala. 

- Queria lhe agradecer pela gentil carta que obtive em resposta , quando enviei um pergaminho falando ser fã de seus livros. 

Cartas, as malditas cartas de Sarah. 

- Gosto de receber cartas de meus leitores, embora possa demorar a responde-las. – retrucou ele, friamente. 

- Mas, reitero os agradecimentos pelas cartas. Agora vou escrever, sempre.. – falou a moça. – E bem,. Trouxe os livros.. Será que o senhor poderia autografá-los? 

Sarah! Sempre Sarah. Era iria escutar umas boas quando ele voltasse para a escola. 

- Sim! – respondeu. 

Ele estava autografando os livros, quando uma voz conhecida disse: 

- Para quem desprezava o autonarcisimo de Lockrart você anda se promovendo um bocado, Severo! 


	13. Na audiência

Capítulo XIII- Na audiência 

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro que autografava. 

- A culpa é de Sarah, Hermione. 

- O que Sarah tem a ver com isso? – quis saber ela, levemente apreensiva. – Por causa das cartas que ela tem escrito como se fosse você? 

- Exatamente. E não só isso, por causa das fotos minhas que tem autografado.. 

E todo um ritual que ela tem adotado. Enfim, ela é impossível. 

- È o estilo dela. Mas, cuidado. Daqui a pouco, se você não se cuidar, ela fará gato e sapato de você, meu caro. 

Hermione sentou-se numa poltrona no canto da sala, e Snape rapidamente sentou-se ao lado dela. 

- Pode até ser, embora eu duvide muito. – ele continuou a falar num tom aparentemente despreocupado. Não queria mostrar a ela, o quanto ela ainda mexia com ele.. o quanto sentia o coração palpitar sempre que a via.. que enfim, ainda a amava muito..- Como vai você? 

- Bem. – considerou ela.. Não sabia na verdade o que gostaria de fazer.. se beija-lo., dizer que ainda o amava muito, se bater nele até matar, por ter feito o que fez...- Muito trabalho no banco. E você? 

- Tudo normal.- considerou ele, aparentemente satisfeito.- Afora uma garotinha da Grifinória que vive no meu pé, - Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito ao escutar a afirmação dele. " Bendito feitiço"- ... tudo bem. – disse ele com um meio sorriso, voltando a ficar sério.- E a sra. Longbotton? 

- Terrível, Severo. – explicou Hermione, a meia voz.- Não sei mais o que fazer... Para ser sincera, nem tem o que fazer,. Não tem cura. – comentou resignada.

- É, eu sei. Mas, você já contou para ela? 

- Não tive coragem. Não sei como falar. Não contei a ninguém além de você, por causa das Poções.. e realmente você tinha razão.

Aquilo era absoluta verdade. Quando Hermione soubera da doença da sra. Longbotton, nem imaginara como deveria proceder, e logicamente correu pedir auxilio do marido.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – comentou ele, com um risinho.

- Pretensioso.

- Mas não é verdade?

- Tudo bem, não adianta discutir com você, Severo Snape. – falou ela, filosoficamente.- Mas voltando a Sra. Longbotton... As Poções que você fez, minoraram os reflexos, mas é só uma questão de tempo.. Bem, às vezes eu acho que ela desconfia que algo esteja errado...- comentou Hermione baixando a cabeça. 

- Ora, mas você andou se traindo, Hermione? 

- Lógico que não. Mas, pense: porque você ficaria mandando cartas para mim, assim de um dia para o outro? Ela sabe que faz bastante tempo que estávamos separados, então... 

- Ora, - considerou ele, com frieza.- ...quem sabe dessa vez eu fosse bem sucedido em convencer você de que não tive nada a ver com aquele acidente. 

- Não fale besteiras, Severo. Não vamos discutir isso pela milésima vez, não é? 

- Você está enganada minha cara, a milésima vez foi na audiência do ano passado. – comentou ele, sorrindo. 

- Engraçadinho! – falou ela, friamente.- Mas ela achou muito estranho, muito mesmo, essa nossa reaproximação. 

- Quem sabe não fosse melhor você contar para ela. 

- Você quer saber a verdade, Severo? Eu não tenho coragem. Como se chega para alguém que se ama muito e se diz: "A senhora está com câncer, dona Margarida, e não tem cura, portanto a senhora vai morrer.". – ironizou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. 

- Não desanime, Hermione. – disse ele, segurando a mão da esposa. – Tem um livro que fala sobre os paliativos desse tipo de caso. Cura não existe mas vamos fazer o que pudermos. Sarah andou... 

- Você não falou nada para Sarah, não é? – perguntou Hermione preocupada. 

- Claro que não, Hermione! Mas,Sarah é muito rápida de raciocínio. – explicou ele. – Quando começamos aquelas pesquisas, Sarah me encheu de perguntas, e não deve ter ficado muito convencida.. Não sou tão bom mentiroso assim. Que droga, Hermione.. Não é fácil se ver livre da Sarah. Você pode não acreditar, mas ela queria vir junto comigo a Londres. 

- Típico.- comentou Hermione, com um peso no coração. "Certas coisas nem o melhor feitiço do mundo consegue esconder." - Ela gosta de você. Severo- "Ela é igual a você , na maioria das ações..." você é o grande ídolo dela. "Nem poderia ser diferente." 

- Eu também gosto dela. Mas, sejamos racionais, Sarah não é a pessoa mais fácil de lidar que eu conheço... 

Hermione não teve nenhuma reação a não ser começar a rir.... 

- Porque você está rindo? 

- Por nada, Severo. Por nada... 

Naquele instante eles foram chamados. 

* * *

- Oba.. aqui esta a araramboia... – disse Sarah pegando um pouco da substância e guardando numa embalagem apropriada. – será que falta mais alguma coisa??? – cogitou ela, ao ver as prateleiras da Sala de Snape, lotadas de ingredientes, de todas as cores, tipos e formas. De uma maneira muito interessada, ela ficou admirando os ingredientes, e verificando suas datas de validades e aplicações... Até que aquela bagunça não era tão desorganizada. Depois de guardada a araramboia e depois que as raízes já estavam fervendo um caldeirão, ela sentou-se na mesa do professor e com uma pena pôs-se a escrever as cartas... 

- Huum... Interessante essa carta. Por isso que Lucile a separou...Myrelle Ayala é um nome bonito.. Mas que cartinha melosa.. Eu, hein?? Mas vou responder a altura.. quem sabe essa não pode ser uma boa pretendente para o professor Snape??? 

_" Minha cara, srta. Ayala. _

_Fico lisongeado por suas belas palavras, embora creia que não ser merecedor de tais elogios..._ – Sarah parou de escrever, e olhou para a carta, com um olhar irônico, igual ao de Snape. – _Bem, a senhorita queria saber mais de mim. O que dizer.... Fazem muitos anos que sou professor em Hogwarts, prefiro não dizê-los exatamente sob pena de ser tomado por mais velho do que na realidade sou. Dedico-me ao estudo das mais variadas propriedades mágicas que envolvem poções, a muitos anos também.... E bem... em resposta a sua amável pergunta, bem.. sou solteiro..." _

Sarah sorriu ao escrever isso..... 

_"Desde já aguardando sua coruja, _

_Severo Snape"_

Depois, para terminar bem o que começara, pegou uma foto dele, e colocou como dedicatória:_Para minha amável, Myrelle Ayala _

- Para minha amável, Myrelle Ayala.. Digam o que quiserem, mas eu sou realmente sensacional....

Ela respondeu outras cartas e em seguida despachou-as. Quando terminou de cozinhar as raízes, recolheu a araramboia que pegara emprestada, e saiu em direção a biblioteca. Tinha muito que fazer lá. 

* * *

- O sr e sra. queiram sentar-se. 

A sala de audiências do Departamento de Controle a Legislação Mágica, era grande e ampla, e lembrando por vezes um tribunal trouxa. 

- Seu representante legal ainda não chegou? – perguntou um bruxo idoso, na cabeceira da mesa. 

- Ainda não, senhor. Mas, deve estar chegando. – falou Hermione. 

- Muito bem, sentem-se. – indicou o senhor idoso. Ao seu lado estavam dois homens e duas mulheres.. Aquele era o tribunal que já se negara proferir a sentença do divórcio. 

- Hermione, eu não acredito que você não contratou um advogado que preste.- comentou Snape. – Não foi falta de dinheiro, certamente. 

- Não chateie, Severo.- falou ela, emburrada. – É difícil alguém querer trabalhar numa causa dessas. Você é um Comensal da Morte, as pessoas tem medo,de alguma retaliação caso o divorcio não saia... 

- Não ouvi nada do que você disse, Hermione... – comentou, ele olhando friamente para o teto. "Mamãe, que assunto é esse que você está falando? Não sei nada sobre isso??" 

- Já que você faz tanta questão desse divórcio...Será que não poderíamos... –e ele parou de falar e olhou para suas mãos.. na mão esquerda reluzia uma aliança de ouro, bem ao modo trouxa. Aquele era um feitiço antigo.. as alianças somente apareceriam quando estivessem próximos, fisicamente. 

- Não poderíamos?? 

- Comprá-los e... 

- Desculpem o atraso. – entrara na sala um senhor, com vestes apropriadas para uma audiência. Seu olhar temeu ao ver Snape, que por sua vez cogitou que ele lembrava levemente Neville Longbotton. – Srta. Granger, sr. Snape. – cumprimentou, indo falar com os julgadores. 

- De onde você tirou essa cópia malfeita do Longbotton, querida?? 

- È o dr. Moxon. – explicou ela.- Eu prometi a ele que você não faria nada, caso o divórcio não seja aprovado. 

Ele olhou mais uma vez o jurista com desaprovação... 

- Você tem certeza que quer se separar de mim? 

- Claro, Severo. Porquê?- "Não seu idiota eu realmente não quero me separar de você, mas não quero você de volta.. nem sei mais o que fazer.." 

- Porque se realmente quisesse não iria contratar o Longbotton. No mínimo iria contratar você mesma, minha queridíssima esposa. 

- Cale a boca, Severo! Ele aceitou, pois quem conseguir fazer o nosso divorcio ficará rico!!! Será o primeiro divórcio do mundo mágico. Quanto a parecer um imbecil eu até concordo com você, mas ele é um dos melhores.. 

- Deus meu.. o que serão os piores??? 

* * *

- Madame Pince, eu queria esse livro. – falou Sarah para a bibliotecária. 

A bibliotecária era sua amiga, como o fora de sua mãe. 

- Mas Poções Muy Potentes está na sessão reservada, menina Sarah! 

- Eu sei, Madame Pince, mas aqui está a autorização. – falou ela, tirando do bolso o bilhete que assinara como se fosse o professor Snape e o alcançando para Bibliotecária. 

Madame Pince, olhou atentamente para o bilhete, e não viu nenhum motivo para desconfianças. Dificilmente Snape dava autorização para alunos retirarem livros. Mas aquela era a caligrafia dele.. Ele sorriu pensando em como alguém poderia ter uma letra tão horrível. E a assinatura também era a dele. Na verdade, a bibliotecária não ficou tão surpresa, afinal era corrente na escola o fato de Sarah Granger auxilia-lo nas pesquisas. 

- Tudo certo, menina Sarah. Vou pegar o livro. 

- Posso ir junto? A sra. sabe que eu não mexo em nada. 

- Pode vir... 

A bibliotecária tirou o grande livro da prateleira e entregou-o para Sarah que saiu muito feliz da biblioteca em direção ao esconderijo. 

* * *

- Dr. Moxon, a lei bruxa impede a realização de divórcios de qualquer ordem. – comentou o senhor idoso que os cumprimentara quando haviam chegado. 

- Meritíssimo, sr. Existem casos no quais o divorcio é permitido. Este é um 

deles. Quando existe erro essencial quanto a idoneidade da pessoa. 

- Suas alegações são infundadas, dr. Moxon. Essa é uma alegação que não justifica o pedido.- disse o juiz idoso, sr. Heisenberg 

- O que esse imbecil quer dizer, Hermione? – perguntou Snape baixinho. 

- Que eu casei com você, sem saber que você era, tinha sido.. enfim..um Comensal da Morte. 

- Isso é mentira. Faz muito tempo que você sabia.- afirmou ele, bravo. 

- Claro que é mentira. – explicou ela. - Mas ele é pago para mentir. 

- Sei. 

- E seu lhe provar que minha cliente casou-se com uma pessoa, e depois descobriu que ele tinha tendências para as trevas?- voltou a falar o advogado. 

- O sr. Snape foi considerado inocente em todos os julgamentos.. E mesmo, sr. Moxon, todos aqui conhecemos muito bem esse caso. Na verdade, - explicou o juiz. – até consideramos lícito o direito da sra. Snape, em requerer o divórcio. Acontece que inexiste julgamento anterior sobre esse tipo de causa. Se aprovarmos essa demanda, temos medo que uma avalanche de processo de divorcio se forme pelo mundo mágico,desestruturando nossas diretrizes primordiais. 

- Que hipocrisia! – comentou Snape... – Você sabe da vida pregressa dele, ou não, querida? 

- Severo, fique quieto, sim. 

- De forma , dr. Moxon, que a casa vai ter que deliberar sobre o assunto. Apenas gostaria de esclarecer algo... Sr. Snape? 

- Pois não? – disse ele apreensivo. 

- O senhor concorda com o pedido de divórcio? – quis saber o juiz. 

* * *

Sarah Granger, entrou correndo no esconderijo das masmorras. Apenas Willian estava lá. A amizade dos dois andava estremecida nos últimos dias. Segundo o que os outros comentavam, Willian não se conformava com o fato de Sarah ir no Baile acompanhada de Paul Rosier. 

Num canto o caldeirão borbulhava com o inicio da Poção Polisuco....Ela encostou a porta e William ergueu os olhos. 

- Se eu estiver atrapalhando, posso sair. – disse ele. 

- Você não atrapalha, Willian.- falou ela colocando suas coisas sobre uma das confortáveis poltronas.- Vim terminar a Poção. 

- Sim.. – falou ele, fingindo desinteresse... E voltando a lêr o livro. 

Sarah foi até o caldeirão e colocou a arramboia... e mexeu até ficar uma cor amarelada uniforme. 

- Você está bravo comigo, Willian? 

- Porque estaria, Sarah? – perguntou ele, oculto pelo livro. 

- Você sabe porquê... 

- Por causa do Baile? 

- Sim.. 

- Não estou bravo... – disse ele, fingindo indiferença. 

- Willian, eu não iria deixar de ir no baile, tendo a oportunidade. Você está se doendo por não poder ir... 

- Sarah, o que você vê de interessante no Rosier, hein? – perguntou ele, com total frieza. 

- Eu? – retrucou ela,com surpresa- Nada, Willian, ele é um bom amigo para mim, assim como você é... 

Willian fechou o livro com grande ruído, levantou-se e saiu do esconderijo sem mais nenhuma palavra... 

Sarah continuou mexendo o caldeirão e pensando no que falara de errado, para William ficar tão bravo.... 

* * *

- Sim.. eu concordo, senhor juiz. "Não, eu não concordo com essa droga de divórcio.. Se a Hermione ao menos, me escutasse.. não foi por tentar".- afirmou ele. 

Hermione sentiu um certo aperto no coração ao escutar aquilo. Jamais em todos aqueles anos, ele havia declarado tão veementemente a concordância com a separação. 

- E eu poderia saber o motivo, sr. Snape? 

- Naturalmente, meritíssimo. Separando-me, pretendo casar novamente.- respondeu ele, friamente. "E de qualquer modo porque não? Jamais amaria alguém como amava Hermione, mas..." 

- Sim, sr. E quanto a sra? reitera seu pedido de divórcio? 

- Sim, meritíssimo. – afirmou Hermione. 

- Muito bem, a sessão deliberará e depois do Natal proferirá a sentença. Estão dispensados... 

- È só isso? – comentou Snape, levantando da cadeira... – A cada ano que passa parece que essas pessoas ai ficam mais preguiçosas.. No inicio era um tipo de coisa.. agora deterioraram tudo... 

- Vamos lá fora esperar o Dr. Moxon. – retrucou Hermione. 

- Dr. Moxon.. a cópia malfeita do Neville Longbotton... – troçou ele. 

Eles esperaram na ante sala, por uns cinco minutos até a chegada do advogado.. 

- Srta. Granger, eu sinto muito.. mas acredito que sentença lhe seja desfavorável... – comentou o jurista. 

- Agora vou fazer algo Alá, meu amigo Lúcio.. –comentou Snape. 

- O que pretende fazer Severo? 

- Dr, é.. Moxon?? Quanto custa para comprar a corte deliberativa?? 

- Severo! –repreendeu Hermione. 

- O senhor quer dizer.. 

- Sim, exatamente isso... Hermione faz questão do divórcio.. então vamos apelar para meios ilícitos, mas mais eficazes, dr. Dinheiro não é problema. Apenas descubra o quanto eles querem e como fazer o pagamento, e entre em contato com Hermione.. Mas, o seguinte, metade antes da sentença, metade depois de proferida. 

- Mas eles são pessoas idôneas.. jamais aceitariam isso.. 

- Como Já dizia meu sábio amigo Lúcio Malfoy, todo o homem tem seu preço, dr. Moxon.. – afirmou Snape. –Portanto descubra quanto eles querem. 

- Sim, sr. Snape. Farei isso o mais depressa possível. Agora mesmo.. – afirmou o advogado despedindo-se e saindo da sala. 

Hermione estava chocada.. de repente, Severo, que sempre fora tão alheio a essas questões do divorcio, se mostrava disposto a fazê-lo sair de qualquer maneira.. Será que ele já tinha alguém em vista para casar-se novamente? 

- Porque isso agora, Severo? – quis saber ela. 

- Eu só quero ver você feliz.. Se te separar de mim, te trará felicidade, que assim o seja.. – sentenciou ele . - Retire da minha conta o dinheiro para pagar os corruptíveis juizes. E agora se não tiver nada de mais útil para fazer, poderia ir comigo comprar o presente que prometi para Sarah??? 


	14. Novas ordens para aurores

**Capítulo XIV – Novas ordens para Aurores**

- É, bem... – começou a justificar ela. 

- Sem desculpas, por favor. – disse ele, caminhando para a saída do Ministério, seguindo Hermione. – Nunca lhe disseram que você trabalha demais? 

- Uma porção de vezes, mas como você sabe disso? 

- Hahaha.. você me faz rir, pense no óbvio. 

Neste instante eles chegaram na rua, que estava apinhada de gente.. 

- Onde será que vamos encontrar algo para a Sarah? 

- Que livro ela lhe pediu dessa vez? – quis saber Hermione 

- Ela não me pediu livros... Acho teria a capacidade de me estuporar caso eu aparecesse com algum.. – retrucou ele, com um leve sorriso na voz. – Ela disse que também gosta de roupas e doces. 

- Incrível, para mim ela sempre pede livros. 

- Sempre? 

- Bom, às vezes ela nem pede, eu já compro. – considerou Hermione. 

- Típico de você. Onde eu posso comprar algo para aquela diabinha prender o cabelo no baile? 

- Pois é , ela arrumou com quem ir no baile. Que menina voluntariosa "Nem poderia ser diferente" . Naquela loja deve ter o que ela quer. – Hermione indicou , uma loja grande multicolorida e com vestes na vitrine.. 

- Tem certeza? 

- Claro, Severo! Vamos...- disse ela, puxando- o, até a entrada da loja. 

Uma moça os atendeu e Hermione explicou o que queriam. O tal adorno estava num mostrador enorme e havia diversos modelos, tamanhos e cores. A moça, foi chamada no outro extremo da loja, deixando-os sozinhos. 

- E agora? – falou Snape, franzindo as sobrancelhas num gesto bem típico. 

- Bom, escolha você, afinal o presente é seu.. "Você terá mais chance de acerto." 

- Sim, mas a filha é sua, ora. "Droga!" 

- Tudo bem, mas não pode ficar aquela sensação de foi a minha mãe que escolheu... Se você escolher, ela vai gostar igual, afinal adora você.. "Nem poderia ser diferente.. estou pagando para ver duas figuras tão parecidas psicologicamente como eles." 

- Sim, pode até ser... 

Ele olhou uma das tiaras, que era fininha, com pequenas pedrinhas brancas que incrivelmente tinham um brilho gélido. 

"Aposto o meu salário que ele vai escolher aquela fininha de pedrinhas brancas." 

- Vou levar essa. – explicou ele, com a citada tiara na mão.. – Acho que Sarah vai gostar. 

- Acredito que sim. – retrucou ela com indiferença. "Certamente iria escolher essa também". 

Depois passaram no guichê e Hermione saiu da loja reclamando. 

- Porque você não transfere essa maldita conta para cá? 

- Porque não! 

- Mas... 

- Sem mas, minha cara gerente do banco.. Como está esta bem.. Vamos tomar um sorvete? 

Que programa pitoresco- pensou ela.. – mas sabia que o marido tinha fascinação por sorvetes de chocolates. 

- Tudo bem.. 

Dois minutos depois voltou ele, carregando dois enormes sorvetes, um de nozes e outro de chocolate.

- Você não perde velhos vícios. 

- Isso é um elogio, minha cara? 

- Pode ser. 

- Faz anos que você não me elogia.. 

- Nem venha com suas gracinhas. Quero saber exatamente o que você tem em mente ao querer subornar a corte mágica, Severo. " Eu vou arrancar de você tudo o que quero saber." 

- Na verdade, nada de muito prosaico. Apenas terminar com isso de uma vez por todas . "Já que você não desistiu dessa idéia, apenas vou fazer seus desejos, meu amor." 

- Há, e eu não lhe conheço,decerto. 

- Quer saber mesmo?? " Curiosa, você! porque esse interesse súbito na minha vida?" 

- Claro. 

- Não quero que Sarah descubra. 

- Sarah, mas o que ela tem a ver com isso? 

- Nada, a fora o fato que querer me arranjar uma pretendente a todo o custo. – considerou ele, com uma voz indiferente. Hermione ficou paralizada, mas é claro que realmente Sarah teria uma idéia dessas. – E como vou explicar para ela que legalmente sou casado? Ela vai fazer tudo para me arrancar todas as informações. Você a conhece muito bem.. eu adoro Sarah, mas sinceramente, tem horas que ela me dá nos nervos. 

- Mas.. 

- Não tem o que dizer.. pense nesta cena. – mas Sarah, eu sou casado? Com quem? – me pergunta ela, sorridente. Com a sua mãe... Sinceramente. 

- Você tem razão, mas de onde ela tirou essa idéia? "Sarah, eu juro que se não fosse minha filha eu te matava, sua danada" 

- Sarah tem idéias absurdas, mas sempre exeqüíveis.. Você sabe sobre aquelas ervas.... 

E a conversa se tornou técnica a cerca da doença da Sra. Longbotton. 

Depois, ambos a contra gosto, se despediram, prometendo manter contato via coruja sobre a saúde e melhoras da Sra. Longbotton. 

* * *

- Basicamente o plano é esse. Vamos nos transformar em alunos das outras casas, inclusive algum grifinórios senão rapidamente eles chegam na gente.. – dissera ela, para Louise, Carl e George que estavam presentes. – E o William onde está? 

- Curtindo uma dor de cotovelo daquelas. Parece que está contra o mundo. Hoje na aula de Vôo chegou a cair da vassoura. – disse Carl, sob risos dos outros. 

- Ele está chateado comigo. – considerou Sarah. 

- Claro, Sarah, você fica andando para cima e para baixo com o Rosier... – comentou George. 

- Sinceramente, ainda somos crianças, você não acham que o Rosier iria querer namorar comigo? – perguntou Sarah incrédula. 

- Pode até ser, Sarah. Mas se realmente ele não tivesse algum interesse em você, jamais iria convidá-la para o Baile, correndo o risco de levar uma ótima detenção do Snape. – explicou Carl. 

- Por favor, gente. Ele só é meu amigo. – disse ela, com frieza. 

- Ninguém disse o contrário, mas por algum motivo óbvio, o William se doeu.- comentou Louise, com um misto de riso e preocupação na voz.- Digamos que talvez ele nutra algum tipo de sentimento especial por você, Sarah. 

Sarah fez uma expressão mordaz no rosto., enquanto os outros três riam alto. 

- Ora, qual é o motivo das gargalhadas? – perguntou um Willian exultante, entrando na sala. 

- Que felicidade meu amigo. – comentou George, que assim como os outros também estranhara. 

- Pois é, não é sempre que coisas ruins acontecem...- retrucou ele sorrindo. – perdi alguma coisa? 

- Não, William. – comentou Sarah. – estamos mesmo especulando o porque de sua demora. 

- Assuntos pessoais. 

Os outros quatro somente se entreolharam. E continuaram a elaborar os planos, até mesmo escolhendo quem seriam os alunos pelos quais se passariam. Como conseguiriam as vestes de cada casa... Enfim, planejamento de todos os detalhes. 

Quando estavam com tudo pronto, resolveram sair a campo atrás das pessoas por quem se passariam. Sarah se comprometera a ir a seu dormitório e pegar um cabelo de uma das gêmeas Weasley, que estavam numa escova largada sobre a penteadeira. O único problema era não saber em qual delas se transformaria. William contrapôs que naquele caso especifico não faria diferença... 

Louise comentou que acharia interessante que eles deixassem isso ou no dia do baile ou depois do baile, pois aí, a gama de possibilidade de pessoas envolvidas seria muito maior, uma vez que todos estariam em função do baile. 

- Que engraçadinha, nem todos iremos no baile. – disse William com um sorriso maldoso. 

- Ora bem por isso... poderão entrar nos salão comunais sem despertar nenhum tipo de suspeita.. 

- Mas e as bombas de bosta? – quis saber George. 

- Podemos pré-programá-las de modo a explodirem depois de um determinado tempo... – disse Sarah, com ar de duvida... - Bom, ao menos poderíamos tentar. 

- Isso, Sarah. Você que é a inventiva faça isso.- comentou Carl. 

* * *

- Como é, Harry – perguntou Rony, muito surpreso, enquanto sentava-se numa confortável poltrona da casa de Harry. 

- Recebemos ordens mais apuradas, Rony. Agora podemos atingir também as famílias daqueles considerados Comensais da Morte. – explicou Harry. 

- Isso quer dizer que podemos matar a todos sem dó, nem piedade? 

- As novas resoluções dizem que sim. Mas, tem algo que me preocupa nessa história, Rony. Para falar a verdade mais do que tudo. 

- O que é Harry? 

- Sarah Granger! 

- Sempre aquela peste. Não podemos aproveitar e terminar com ela? 

- Claro que não! Que idéia. O que me preocupa é que Sarah tem grande poder de persuasão e pode vir a formar uma grande cúpula dentro de Hogwarts. 

- Harry, francamente,e ela é uma menina de 11 anos! 

- Hoje ela tem 11 anos, mas não esqueça que o tempo vai passar e que ela vai ficar mais velha. E com a companhia do filho do Draco... 

- Qual é a sua sugestão? 

- Temos que fazer com que Hermione a mande para Drumstrang com urgência. 

- Harry,duvido que isso aconteça... Todos nós sabemos que lá, Sarah somente aprofundará aquilo que já sabe.. 

- Não terminei. 

- Harry, sinceramente não entendo onde você quer chegar. 

- Muito simples. Sarah é uma das criaturas mais maléficas que já conheci... Precisamos saber quem é o pai dela. 

- Hermione nunca fala desse assunto. – comentou Rony. – Acho que só com uma maldição Império para ela falar, e olhe lá... Segundo ela é um trouxa. 

- Rony escute. Ninguém que não seja puro sangue vai parar na Sonserina. 

- Mas ela não foi parar lá. 

- Porque o chapéu se arrependeu no ultimo minuto. Isso significa que o pai da Sarah é um bruxo puro sangue, possivelmente Sonserino, mas certamente seguidor de Voldemort. 

- Não fala esse nome. – silibou Rony. – Mas sinceramente ainda não entendi muito bem o que você quer dizer. 

- Simplesmente eu não quero que a Hermione seja morta por aurores, simplesmente por causa da praga da Sarah, e com essa liberação de se atingir as famílias. 

- Mas, Harry, considerando que você possa ter alguma razão. Quem seria o pai de Sarah? 

- Realmente, não sei.. Mas... 

- Mas... 

- Bom, acho que sei quem pode nos contar.. Margarida Longbotton. 

* * *

Severo Snape voltou ao castelo de Hogwarts, bem antes do que o Pretendido. Não tinha muita certeza das ações de Sarah, de quem se poderia esperar tudo. Na verdade ele não gostava da ligação da garota com os novos Comensais da Morte. Mas o pior era ela ser membro ativo do referido grupo. A unidade deles, já hoje era muito impressionante... Sarah... 

Ele abriu a porta da masmorra, mas Sarah, sentada em sua mesa e absorta em responder as cartas não lhe ouviu. Era engraçado, de certa maneira sentia-se muito, muito responsável por ela... Quando ela ouviu o barulho da porta, logo depois, ergueu a cabeça, com os olhos negros interrogadores... E Severo Snape teve uma estranha impressão que nem ele mesmo soube definir. Como se conhecesse aquela expressão astuta e interrogativa de algum lugar. 

Ela saiu correndo da mesa, e o abraçou, fazendo com que o professor derrubasse algumas encomendas que tinha na mão. 

- Que saudade do senhor! 

- Eu também estava com saudade de você, Sarah. – afirmou ele. – Lhe trouxe o presente que você pediu. – disse ele acariciando os cabelos negros da menina da garota... 

- Mesmo? Oba, oba, oba. Mas na verdade eu só queria que o senhor voltasse... – afirmou ela... Sentando-se numa poltrona muito confortável. 

- Sério, Sarah? Então da próxima vez eu não preciso me preocupar com o seu presente... – disse, ele, tirando do bolso uma caixa fina e delicada. 

- Também não é assim... Eu gosto de presentes... 

- Espero que você goste. – disse ele lhe alcançando a caixa. 

- Que lindo! – gritou ela, extasiada ao abrir a caixa e ver a tiara. 

- Não sei se era bem isso que você queria, mas... 

- È linda, linda... eu adorei.. Muito obrigado!! – disse ele, corando e abraçando-o mais uma vez. 

- Que bom que você gostou, Sarah! Eu não tenho muito jeito para comprar essas coisas... 

- Eu adorei. Vai combinar muito com o meu vestido... E o senhor me conte. Como foi o passeio a Londres? Resolveu seus negócios? 

- Sim, Sarah. Tudo esta resolvi, eu acho. Tudo muito civilizado. 

- O que o senhor quer dizer com civilizado? Mas os negócios, em geral não são realizados entre pessoas civilizadas mesmo que na verdade gostaria de se matar? 

- Sim, perfeitamente Sarah. Foi o que eu quis dizer. Tudo civilizado demais... Na verdade eu prefiro brigas. Ao menos mostram que as pessoas se importam umas com as outras.. 

- Sei como é. Pessoas frias parecem ignorar os acontecimentos. 

- Exato.. E aqui na escola, tudo em ordem? 

- Claro! – respondeu Sarah, com um sorriso astuto.. 

- Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. 

* * *

O dia do baile havia chegado. Sarah estava no esconderijo preparando a poção que os garotos usariam mais tarde, durante o baile para colocar as bombas de bosta dentro dos salões comunais das casas. E num dado instante, William Malfoy apareceu, com um grande sorriso no rosto. 

- Sarah, que bom encontra-la por aqui. Precisava mesmo falar com você! 

- Fale, Willian. – retrucara ela, sem tirar os olhos do caldeirão. 

- Você não vai olhar para mim enquanto falo? 

- Não posso, preciso dar o ponto exato na poção. Mas fale que eu estou escutando. 

- Acredito que você não vai poder ir no Baile. 

- Porque não? – quis saber, com frieza. 

- Porque o nosso salão Comunal está virado numa algazarra só.. Parece que Paul Rosier se machucou muito feio. 

- O quê? 

- Sim, eles esta sendo levado para a Ala Hospitalar agora... Nada de baile para você, srta. Granger! – disse ele, com um vasto sorriso. 


	15. Mais algumas de William Malfoy

**Capítulo XV – Mais algumas de William Malfoy**

- Como é, Willian? 

- Sim, parece que alguém aprontou alguma coisa para o coitado do Rosier.- comentou ele, com uma frieza feliz. 

- O que você fez para ele? – perguntou Sarah avançando no pescoço do garoto. 

- Não fiz nada, Sarah! – os olhos azuis dele, se arregalaram. 

- Diga logo, Willian.- retrucou Sarah, com raiva. Estavam a centímetros um do outro. 

- Solte-me, sua louca! Nunca imaginei que gostasse tanto dele! – comentou Willian gélidamente, com o olhar sombrio. 

-Vá para o inferno, Willian Malfoy! 

Sarah Granger soltou o garoto que exibia um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios. E num ágil movimento, tirou sua varinha do bolso e: 

- Estupore! 

O garoto foi atingido em cheio, caindo em cima de uma das poltronas que estavam no esconderijo, sem qualquer possibilidade de defesa. Sarah estava possessa da vida. Quem William pensava que era para interferir dessa maneira nos acontecimentos? O que ele queria na verdade era incomodá-la. Mas agora precisava saber, com urgência o que acontecera com Paul. Seu assunto com William Malfoy ela resolveria depois. 

* * *

Na enfermaria, acompanhando Paul Rosier que continuava desmaiado, estavam os amigos Vicent Winston e Isacc Hunter. 

- Eu não disse que se metendo com a Granger, ele só iria arranjar sarna para se coçar?- comentou Vincent. 

- Mas e quem disse que adianta avisar? Ele parece enfeitiçado por aquela piralha malévola. – retrucou Isacc 

- Comentam que o Malfoy o estuporou. 

- Duvido, ele só tem 11 anos! 

- Ele é um Malfoy!- continuou Vincent. - Bom, de qualquer modo, parece que o Malfoy o estuporou e depois para ter certeza que o serviço seria bem feito, o jogou da escada de acesso aos dormitórios... 

- Coitado do Paul! 

Eles estavam tão absortos que nem perceberam a chegada de uma menininha de cabelos e olhos negros na ala hospitalar. 

- Como está Paul? – ela perguntou para os amigos do doente, que apenas a olharam de cara feia, afinal ela fora o pivô da história. 

- Poderia estar pior. Sorte que o chão o conteve...- Vincent foi incapaz de segurar as palavras. 

- Vamos deixá-los a sós. – disse Isaac puxando o outro que não queria arredar pé de jeito algum. 

Os dois saíram do compartimento onde estava Rosier, deixando-o a sós com Sarah. Sarah ficou olhando para o garoto que dormia serenamente e percebia aos poucos como Paul Rosier estava machucado! William era odiável! 

- Sarah... Sarah... – Paul Rosier abrira os olhos, e olhava a menina parada a seu lado. 

- Como estás Paul? – quis saber ela, levemente preocupada. 

- Acho que não vou poder levar você no baile esta noite.- disse ele, pegando a mão de Sarah. 

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Só quero ver você bem... 

- Madame Pomfrey disse que quebrei alguns ossos... Talvez eu demore para a me recuperar. 

- Tens muitas dores? 

- Bastante, mas está diminuindo... Realmente não entendo como me atirei da escada do dormitório masculino! 

- Mundo da magia, você sabe como é...- tentou desconversar ela. 

- Mas, prometo que se eu conseguir me levantar dessa cama, iremos no baile. – disse ele, tentando se erguer. 

- Essa não é hora para você ficar pensando nisso, Paul. 

* * *

- Onde está Sarah? – quis saber Carl, sentado de fronte ao lauto almoço. 

- Na Ala Hospitalar, com Paul Rosier. – comentou George, e após se dirigindo a Willian. – Parece que seu tiro saiu pela culatra. De que adianta ela não ir no baile, mas ficar bancando a enfermeira dele? 

- Bem feito, William.- disse Louise, com um sorriso de deboche. 

- Nunca te disseram que Sarah Granger é areia demais para seu caminhão? Tira os olhos dela, porque você não tem a menor chance contra o Rosier. – troçou Carl. 

- Calem a boca, suas amebas.- disse Willian com raiva. 

- Mas é verdade, William. Assim você só faz Sarah ter raiva, e não amor!- explicou Louise, serenamente. 

- Eu não gosto de Sarah.- falou William muito corado. 

- Imagina se gostasse então... Você mudou muito, depois que ela foi convidada pelo Rosier para ir no baile. – era Carl, com a boca cheia, quem interrompia do diálogo. 

- Isso é impressão de vocês. 

- Não, não é. O despeito fica estampado no seu rosto, cada vez que vê os dois juntos! 

- Carl, você está falando besteiras. Nós somos crianças esqueceu? Duvido que o Rosier queria algo com a Sarah. 

- Pois eu não duvido! – contrapôs Louise.- Às vezes Sarah parece mais madura que a gente, e bem, ele está no quarto ano. 

- Hahahahaha. Essa superou as minhas expectativas. O Rosier pegou o pomo no primeiro segundo do jogo, heheheheh. Você nem teve chance, William. 

- O que você está falando, Carl? Paul não joga quadribol.- era a fria voz de Sarah que sentando-se no lugar de sempre. 

William nem levantou seus olhos para ver a garota que acabava de chegar. 

- Como está o Rosier? – quis saber George. 

- Melhor. Bem melhor! – comentou ela, começando a comer.- Ele disse que quer ir no baile comigo, mesmo que não esteja 100%. 

- Essa eu queria ver, Sarah Granger, a enfermeira. Não continue com esse engodo, por favor, pois esse seu ar de boa moça não engana ninguém! 

- Obrigado, George. Como você é amável! – respondeu Sarah, com ironia.- mas agora vamos a assuntos mais importantes... A questão da Poção Polisuco... 

* * *

As 19:00 hs, Sarah Granger, foi até a Ala Hospitalar ver como estava Paul Rosier. Quando entrou lá, teve uma grande surpresa. Paul estava de pé. Todo cheio de curativos, mas conseguia se mover e com relativa facilidade, se se levasse em conta todos os machucados que tinha. 

- Paul, deite-se você não está bem! 

- Eu convidei você para o baile, e vou levar você no baile, e nenhum playboyzinho vai me impedir.- falou ele, com firmeza. 

- Mas, Paul, por favor, não é preciso. Você não está nada bem... 

- Ainda bem que não concorda com ele, srta. Granger. – era a voz de madame Pomfrey. – Eu quero que o Sr. Rosier fique em repouso essa noite, mas ele parece irredutível, já ameaçou até fugir se fosse preciso... 

- Madame Pomfrey, já lhe apresentei todas as justificativas possíveis.- comentou ele, caminhando lentamente pela deserta Ala Hospitalar. –Prometi que levaria Sarah no baile e vou fazer isso. 

- Paul, acho que você esta exigindo demais de si mesmo. – comentou Sarah, que mesmo estando muito desejosa de ir para o baile não achava aquele, uma boa idéia. 

- Existem coisas importantes que devem ser feitas, Sarah! E pode ir para a Torre da Grifinória se arrumar para o Baile. Depois, passe aqui para irmos juntos... – disse ele, coordenando os próximos movimentos da garota. – apenas não posso lhe prometer muitas valsas. 

- Você não deveria ir no baile e quem dirá dançar. 

- Baile é dança, Sarah! E agora vá. 

Em geral Sarah acharia uma ótima atitude àquela, mas neste caso não pensava assim. Paul iria acabar se machucando ainda mais, tudo para não dar a William o gosto de não leva-la ao baile. Ele parecia determinado, e pedira para que ela fosse se arrumar. Era muito estranho. Claro que ela queria ir no Baile, mais do que tudo. Mas não queria que Paul acabasse se machucando mais, só para contentar sua vontade... Ela passou, grosseiramente pelo buraco da mulher gorda, que ficou xingando, e entrou no salão Comunal da Grifinória, naquele instante com um intenso vai-e-vem de pessoas. As gêmeas Weasley e a Pâmela Wood estavam sentadas num canto, mas ao verem Sarah entrar logo se aproximaram dela. 

- Como está seu namorado? – quis saber Pâmela. 

Sarah apenas olhou-as friamente e retrucou. 

- Ele não é meu namorado. 

- A escola toda está comentando que é sim. E que ele ficou machucado porque brigou por sua causa. 

- Sinceramente, Wood. Sempre pensei que você tivesse mais o que fazer do que alimentar e repetir os fuxicos que circulam pela escola. - falou Sarah friamente e em seguida, começou a subir em direção ao dormitório do primeiro ano. 

Sarah pegou o belo vestido entre suas roupas, logo o trajando. Depois através de alguns feitiços de beleza que Louise descobrira, arrumou os cabelos, tornando-os ainda mais pretos e cacheados, colocando a seguir, a tiara que ganhara do professor Snape. E depois ficou se admirando no espelho. Aquele vestido que ganhara de sua avó era a veste de baile mais linda que já vira. Colocou sapatos de salto e ficou mais alta. Parecia mais velha. 

Sarah não percebera, mas enquanto se admirava no espelho, as outras três Grifinórias a espiavam da porta, com grande inveja, afinal sua arquiinimiga, ficar incontestavelmente bonita. 

- Hein, Granger. Você fica bem de preto. – comentou Pâmela, quando Fanny lhe empurrou e sem querer ela e Lucile entraram no quarto. 

- Obrigado. – disse Sarah, continuando a arrumar seu cabelo no espelho. 

- Bem que nós poderíamos ter falado com você para conseguir alguns pares para que nós também fossemos no baile. – disse Fanny. 

- Poderiam ter falado, mas daí a eu arranjar pares para vocês duas, as gêmeas Weasleys seria impossível. Quanto a Wood, que é considerada uma das garotas mais belas da escola, seria muito fácil. – falou Sarah, arrumando o vestido. 

- Eu, Sarah? – quis confirmar Pâmela. 

- Não. Esqueci-me de te informar que Pâmela Wood sou eu... – respondeu Sarah, irônica. – Faz favor, é claro que é você! E nem venha me dizer que não sabia. 

- Mas... – começou a falar Fanny! 

- Olhem aqui, suas fuxiqueiras. A garota mais bonita do primeiro ano da Grifinória é a Wood, da Sonserina é minha amiga Louise. 

- Pudera, ela é a única! – comentou Lucile. 

- Eu não vou discutir com vocês, seus seres ignóbeis. Não agora. Mas amanhã cedo, retomaremos isso, pode ser? Paul está me esperando na Ala Hospitalar. 

- Agora falando sério, Sarah, sem deboche. Como ele está? – quis saber Pâmela. 

- Resposta também sem deboche, Pâmela. Olhe, realmente eu não sei. Não me parece nada bem... 

- Mas então porquê vão ao baile? 

- Ele insistiu. Eu para falar a verdade não queria. Parece que estou explorando o pobre, com essa minha fama e tudo o mais.- comentou ela, organizando os cachos de maneira reta no espelho. 

- Entendo! – falou Fanny, - Ninguém vai acreditar que você não tenha dado um jeito do Paul Rosier lhe levar ao baile, é isso? 

- Perfeitamente. – disse Sarah, olhando as três colegas através do espelho. Pela primeira vez naquele ano, elas não estavam se atirando ofensas ou algo do gênero. 

- Sarah, talvez fosse melhor vocês não irem.. – afirmou Pâmela, olhando para as gêmeas que assentiram com a cabeça. 

- Ora, Pâmela que idéia. E vocês gêmeas, não estão loucas para ver minha derrota? 

- Jamais imaginei chegar a esse ponto... – começou a falar Fanny.-... Mas entre você e William Malfoy somos mais você. È terrível admitir isso, sabe? 

Sarah que estivera concentrada no espelho virou-se para as colegas. 

- O que você que dizer com isso, Fanny? – perguntou Sarah, chutando o nome de uma das duas. – Vocês me odeiam e isso é notório, e essa amizade súbita me parece bastante suspeita, ora! 

- Você é mesmo orgulhosa. Nem quer ouvir o que gente tem a falar, Sarah Sonserina Granger. 

- Sarah está desconfiada. É natural, Lucile. – interpôs Pâmela Wood.- Olha Sarah, queremos deixar bem claro que não gostamos de você, mas que entre você e William Malfoy pretendemos te ajudar. Certo até aqui? 

- Em resumo, o que vocês andam sabendo que eu não sei?- Sarah foi direito ao ponto. 

- Bom, Sarah.... – começou Pâmela. 

- Antes de você nos estuporar, quero dizer que ouvimos por acaso...Tínhamos ido, bem... É... 

- Até as estufas de Herbologia, para espionar o professor. – explicou Lucile. 

Sarah sorriu com desdém. 

- Típico, e ai? 

- Bem, tinha o Malfoy conversando com aquele amigo de vocês, o que tem olhos verdes. 

- O George?? George Avery? – perguntou Sarah surpresa. 

- Sim, esse mesmo, e eles estavam conversando alguma coisa sobre hoje à noite e o Malfoy disse que não iria executar o seu plano e mais, que ia contar tudo para o professor Snape. 

- Como é? – perguntou Sarah admirada. 

- Sim, que ia falar sobre um livro e sobre um plano... Não se preocupe. Ele não falou o que era. E o outro garoto, o de olhos verdes, tentava fazer ele mudar de idéia. Isso foi logo depois do almoço. Mas... 

- Na verdade, não sabíamos se íamos lhe contar, e chegamos a dura e inesperada conclusão de que se não contássemos, William Malfoy ganharia a parada e não queremos isso. Em resumo. Insuportável por insuportável, preferimos você. 

- Vocês têm certeza? – quis saber ela, e finalmente explodiu.- porque o William faz isso, hein? Faz meses que estamos trabalhando nesse plano. 

As três Grifinórias estavam loucas para perguntar que plano era aquele, mas preferiam calar. 

- Sarah Granger, isso é evidente. Ele está apaixonado por você. 

- Que idiotice é essa Pâmela! William é um despeitado, essa é que a dura verdade. E mesmo nós somos crianças demais para isso. 

- Sarah falo sério. Nos odeie a vontade, mas se ninguém te disse essa é a verdade nesse caso. 

- Bom, garotas realmente estou muito agradecida a vocês.. Muito mesmo. William não perde por esperar. – comentou ela, se dirigindo a saída. – Depois acertamos o valor dessa informação... 

Sarah saiu correndo em direção a Masmorra do professor Snape. 


	16. O baile

**Capítulo XVI- O Baile**

Uma leve batida na porta, fez com que o temido professor de Poções parasse de ler seu livro, e olhasse a pessoa que entrava... 

Era Sarah Granger. Bem arrumada para o baile, num vestido branco e preto, e com a tiara que ele lhe comprara. 

"Meu Deus, como ela lembra alguém. Mas quem será? Hermione não é... Incrível... Sempre que penso nesse assunto, já vem outra imagem na cabeça, porque será que não consigo refletir sobre isso?!" 

- Hein, o senhor não vai no baile? – perguntou ela... 

- Vou, claro que vou, Sarah. E obrigado por ter me arranjado um par para a valsa... 

Ela apenas sorriu. 

-O senhor está elegante com essa veste. Snape trajava uma veste de gola alta, verde escura... 

- O mesmo posso dizer de você, Sarah. Mas, me diga, o que você faz aqui, minutos antes do baile? 

- Bom. Realmente não sei o que dizer... É que... 

- Vamos, Sarah. É melhor, que eu saiba por você, do que por terceiros...- "Sarah surgindo no nada era sempre um grande indicador de futuras confusões". 

- Saber do que? 

- È isso que quero que me conte...- Sarah percebeu que Willian ainda não dera com a língua nos dentes. 

- Eu quero falar sobre o Paul Rosier... – começou ela, sentando-se ao lado do professor. 

- Eu já soube dessa historia, mas achei que carecia de fundamentos legais. È verdade que foi o seu amigo Willian? 

- Eu não sei... Mas eu pensava que ele gostasse de mim. Porque foi fazer isso? – perguntou ela, tomada de curiosidade. 

- Justamente por isso, minha querida. Por gostar de você... – Snape tivera que rir. Olhe que grande papel ficar ouvindo as inquisições da garotinha. Mas por incrível que lhe parecesse ele não se importava com isso... 

- Mas, eu não entendo. Juro, professor. Não entra na minha cabeça... O que o Rosier tem a ver com isso? 

- Pode parecer estranho, agora que você é novinha, Sarah. Mas quando estiver mais crescida vai entender perfeitamente. 

- Mas não sou crescida? - Ela se erguera da cadeira, e ficara parada... 

- Para certas coisas não, Sarah! 

- Professor, isso tem a ver com o fato de eu não conseguir ter muitos sentimentos pelas pessoas? Nada assim, muito positivo ou exacerbado... 

- Provavelmente sim, minha querida. – considerou ele, que sabia exatamente como por vezes era ruim a pessoa não conseguir demonstrar os sentimentos. - Me diga cinco pessoas que você gosta e cinco pessoas que odeia. 

- Que eu odeio: as Gêmeas Weasley, Rony Weasley. Três da mesma família. Lilá que faz meu padrinho sofrer, as filhas delas..o playboy, o ... 

- Chega Sarah! Pelo jeito você gosta de odiar os Weasleys... 

- Exato. – assentiu ela, com frieza. 

- Agora vamos as que você gosta. 

- Minha mãe, minha avó, meu padrinho, a Louise e obviamente, o senhor. 

Snape sorrira. Ela parecera extremamente natural ao dizer que gostava dele. 

- Mais além? 

- Bom, eu gosto da minha madrinha Gina, do George, Carl e Willian, Paul... Acho que só... 

- Percebeu, Sarah. Você tem que começar a gostar mais das pessoas... Você odeia muita gente, em proporção ao que gosta... Acho que você não deve ficar pensando nisso, o tempo resolve... Quando você crescer entenderá todas essas coisas...E agora vamos, que está na hora... Vamos passar na Ala hospitalar, pegar o Sr. Teimoso Rosier... 

- O senhor anda muito bem informado... 

- Claro que sim, principalmente ao que diz respeito a minha aluna favorita...- Ela olhou para o professor, com uma espécie de surpresa temerosa. – Sarah, algo em diz que você esta querendo esconder algo de mim... Mas saiba, minha cara que não vai conseguir. 

- Eu não estou escondendo, nada. Juro! – afirmou ela, passando pela porta da Masmorra acompanhada pelo professor, que diz com tom de voz menos autoritário que de costume. 

- Está bem, Sarah... Está bem... 

* * *

Eles estavam quase chegando na Ala hospitalar, quando se encontraram com William Malfoy, Carl Mcnair e George Avery, extremamente apressados... O olhar gélido de Willian correu pela veste de Sarah, com uma extensa ponta de despeito... 

- Então vai no baile? 

- Senhor Malfoy. Senhores. Onde pretendem ir? Não quero saber de suas traquinagens hoje... 

- Sim, professor. Não se preocupe. Estávamos apenas procurando Sarah. Achamos que ela poderia estar na Ala Hospital. Poderíamos falar com ela um instante? – quis saber George, enquanto Sarah e Willian travavam um duelo de olhares. 

Ele mediu os alunos de cima a baixo. Sabia que daquela turminha não se poderia esperar coisas boas, opinião esta mantida pela chegada da Srta. Nott, envolta numa capa azul, como o vestido. 

- Tudo bem, mas em 10 minutos, quero as senhoritas lá em baixo... – disse ele, para Sarah saindo em seguida de cena... Nem bem, Snape desaparecera no corredor, ouviu-se a voz de Sarah. 

- O que vocês estão pretendendo? Línguas me contaram que vocês iam falar para o professor Snape o que íamos fazer. Estão loucos? 

- Sarah, você nem e dá o trabalho de disfarçar e correu, loguinho ver se tínhamos aberto a boca para o Snape. 

- Claro.- falou ela, sorridente. – Eu Já tinha uma desculpa pronta para o professor Snape se fosse preciso. 

- Acontece que eu mudei de idéia...Resolvemos não desperdiçar um plano perfeito desses, só por causa de nossas briguinhas, estou certo, Sarah? 

- Perfeitamente, Willian. 

- Ótimo então. Nós estamos seguindo até o esconderijo e de lá, para as outras casas. Espero, sinceramente que o seu temporizador funcione. . – comentou Carl.- E Louise, você esta muito bonita. 

A menina corou furiosamente. 

- Obrigada! E boa sorte... – desejou ela, se abraçando em Carl, e depois em George. Por fim Willian, que não desgrudava os olhos azuis de Sarah. 

Sarah também desejou sorte aos outros dois, e por fim restou Willian... Ela esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo, e ele apenas a cumprimentou, com frieza, pensando no quão ela estava linda, com aquele veste de baile. Ela sorriu. E os olhos azuis do garoto brilharam. Por fim, eles se abraçaram... 

- Você é turrão, Willian. 

- Mas, você não fica muito atrás, Srta. Granger... 

* * *

O salão estava ricamente decorado. O Natal estava chegando, e guirlandas de todas as cores enfeitavam o salão. Várias árvores decoradas estavam dispostas por todo o salão... Pequenas velas flutuavam, tornando o ambiente sombrio. Sarah chegou de braços dados com Paul Rosier. Primeiro seria servido o jantar, e depois iniciaria o Baile.. O par foi sentar-se numa mesa para seis pessoas, onde já estavam Isaac Hunter e Vincent Winston. Um deles acompanhando por Louise, e o outro por uma moça mais velha que Sarah não conhecia, e supôs que não fosse Sonserina.

- Paul, você não deveria ter vindo ao Baile. – disse Isaac olhando para Sarah de forma desconfiada.

- Sarah não tem nada a ver com isso... Fui eu quem insiti. – afirmou ele, começando a servir-se das guloseimas.

- Você é a famosa Sarah Granger? – perguntou a moça que ela não conhecia.

- Sim, sou. E você quem é? – quis saber Sarah.

- Tiffany Truman, Corvinal. Prazer. – disse a moça com um sorriso. – Você esta positivamente bonita, Granger.

- Obrigado. – retrucou Sarah com surpresa.

Depois as moças conversavam entre si, bem como os rapazes, isso durante todo o jantar. Depois, Dumbledore, abriu o baile naquilo que era chamado de Valsa dos professores. Todos o ano no Baile de Inverno, os professores tinham que convidar algum aluno, ou aluna, conforme o caso, para dançarem a citada valsa. Durante os dias,em q Snape estivera fora, Sarah arranjara um par para ele, uma concluinte da Sonserina, muito simpática. A determinação do diretor, de que os alunos para Valsa teriam que ser do quarto ano, em diante prejudicaram as nominatas, pois Sarah não teria que ficar arranjando e articulando para arranjar um par para o temido Mestre de Poções., sendo que ela mesma poderia ser o par...

Depois da Valsa, o Baile iniciou realmente... Todos os pares passaram para pista de dança... Paul Rosier, mesmo machucado dança bem. Sarah não era nem um pouco prodigiosa nessa arte, mas saísse razoavelmente bem... Eles dançaram várias musicas a fio...

- Você está feliz de ter vindo ao baile, Sarah?

- Claro Paul... Naturalmente que sim. Apenas estava temerosa pela sua saúde.

- Você esta linda! – falou ele, com um sorriso.

- Você também está muito bem, Paul. – retrucou ela, também sorrindo.

- Sarah posso lhe fazer uma pergunta??

- Claro.

- Você... Você tem alguma coisa assim, com o...

- Willian? Lógico que não, Paul. Willian é muito possessivo com suas amizades.

- Amizades?

- Sim, amizades... Não entendo porque ultimamente todas a s´pessoas querem discutir meus sentimentos.. Nunca lhe disseram que sou destituída deles, Paul?

- Já disseram, mas eu não acredito.

- Na verdade, não entendo muito bem, essas conversas. Deve ser com o professor Snape falou.. que eu sou muito novinha para entender certas coisas...

- Sarah, essa inocência não lhe cai bem... O professor Snape.. Sarah... posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Outra...

- O professor Snape é seu pai, padrinho, ou algo assim?

- Porque isso agora?

- É ou não é?

- Não é... Mas,...

- Que engraçado... Ventila pela escola essa historia.. É que em geral as pessoas não gostam dele, tão bravo e tirano. Mas, com você é diferente...

- Besteira sua, Paul. Trate-o bem, que ele te tratará bem.- afirmou ela, descrente, mas a pergunta permaneceu latejando em sua cabeça...

* * *

Logo depois, o par foi sentar. Sarah estava muito feliz... Os garotos discutiam sobre o campeonato de quadribol da escola e sobre o jogo Grifinória e Sonserina que se realizaria na voltas das férias do Natal. Outras conversas versavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos e todas as programações das férias das pessoas. Durante todo esse tempo, Paul Rosier, não soltara a mão de Sarah, que começou a se sentir incomodada com aquela situação...

- Paul, eu já volto.

- Aonde você vai?

- Pegar algumas bebidas.

- Tudo bem – ele sorriu para ela...soltando- a.

Sarah caminhou até o buffet de bebidas. Pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e caminhou para fora do salão. Muitas pessoas estavam no lado de fora, a maioria em pares. Todos muitos sorridentes e felizes... Sarah adorava festas e bailes, mas por alguma estranha razão, sentia-se levemente nostálgica nessas ocasiões...

Perto do lago, tinha um banco vazio, e ela sentou-se bebericando a cerveja... E conjeturando, em qual seria a magia que poderia manter a temperatura tão agradável, ao mesmo tempo em que deveria estar nevando....

-O que faz aqui fora sozinha, Sarah;.. Não gostou de seu acompanhante? – era uma voz fria de alguém que para a seu lado.

-O senhor sabe porque está tão agradável aqui fora? A temperatura quero dizer..E não vale dizer que é um truque Mágico, que isso eu sei...

- Mas, sem ser essa resposta eu não saberia o que dizer... Mas, não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?

-Eu adoro bailes, festas essas coisas.. Mas não deixo de me sentir triste... Não sei o motivo... Mas..

- Sei bem como é isso, Sarah. Talvez porque não conseguimos nos divertir tanto quanto as outras pessoas, ou na verdade, tanto quanto gostaríamos de nos divertir, de nos sentir bem. Mas a fora isso, vamos entrar, porque já que a srta. me prometeu uma valsa, eu resolvi exigir o cumprimento...

- Vamos, então. –disse Sarah decidira. Entrando no salão acompanhada do professor.

* * *

Coincidentemente, naquele instante Alvo Dumbledore olhava para a porta central, e os viu entrar. Aquela imagem lhe lembrava alguém, alguma coisa. Uma imagem antiga... Ele fez força para desviar o pensamento que teimava em ridicularizar a tiara de cardos que Minerva tinha na cabeça. Conhecia aquela cena... Era impressionante, e o quanto Severo ficava mais jovem junto com a menina Granger... O quanto eles se davam bem. Pareciam ser uma só pessoa às vezes.

* * *

Depois, Sarah deixou o professor de Poções que voltou para a mesa, junto com Alvo e Minerva e os três começaram a conversar. Paul e ela dançaram mais algumas canções.. E por fim o Baile se encerrou.

* * *

Sarah estava muito curiosa para saber o resultado da "Operação Bombas de Bosta". Mas não precisou preocupar-se muito... Descendo as escadas correndo estavam alguns grifinórios, todos lambuzados... Outros Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais chegaram também sofrendo do mesmo efeito e queixando-se cheiro insuportável de seus salões comunais. Formou-se uma confusão generalizada, no meio do Salão Principal de Hogwarts.


	17. A primeira briga

Capítulo XVII- A primeira briga

O sangue de Filch ferveu ao escutar o relato dos alunos da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Isso porque basicamente era o mesmo... Em vários pontos dos três salões comunais e ao mesmo tempo explodiram bombas de bosta sujando todas as pessoas próximas e deixando um odor terrível. Do meio da multidão, saiu o professor Snape, que Sarah não vira de onde aparecera, mas que num instante agarrara seu braço e dissera baixinho. 

- Mocinha. Dessa vez você foi longe demais... 

- E vocês viram se alguma pessoa estranha adentrou nesses salões? – perguntou Snape, com uma voz gélida. 

- Ninguém que não fosse da casa entrou em nossos salões comunais, mesmo por causa das senhas, professor. – era uma garota com belos olhos azuis quem falava e que estava totalmente suja... 

- Certamente, certamente... – ouviu-se a voz de Dumbledore que se aproximava. – Argo, por favor, recrute os elfos para que limpem os salões comunais.. Quanto a vocês, alunos por favor, tratem de ir lavar-se, pois o cheiro está insuportável... 

Houve uma momentânea dispersão na confusão. Mas Snape continuava segurando Sarah pelo braço... 

- Me larga professor, esta me machucando... – pediu ela. 

- Que brincadeira mais sem graça, Sarah... – ele continua agarrando o braço dela e puxando-a até a entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. - è claro que você não fez tudo isso sozinha... 

A garota ficou esperando no lado de fora do salão, com o seguinte aviso... – Se sumir, você vai se arrepender. 

Sarah ficou pensando em como sair dessa situação. Na verdade, ela não temia muitas pessoas, a única realmente era Severo Snape... Ele conseguia lhe infundir um medo, um respeito, que mais ninguém conseguia. Não que ela se arrependesse do que fizera. Em hipótese nenhuma deixaria de fazê-lo, ou voltaria atrás, mas não queria que o professor Snape ficasse terrivelmente bravo com ela. E isso era inevitável! Como tudo tinha seu preço, Sarah conjeturou que o melhor era deixar o professor descarregar sua raiva sobre eles e fim. Alguns instantes depois, ele apareceu com Louise, que ainda trajava a veste de baile, e com os três garotos, em roupas de dormir. 

- Os cinco para minha Masmorra agora!- o quinteto apenas se entreolhou, mas ninguém teve coragem de dizer nenhuma palavra... Em silêncio rumaram até a Masmorra de Snape. 

- Quero saber qual de vocês teve essa idéia... – afirmou ele, rubro de raiva. Os cinco estavam sentados em cadeiras enfileiradas, e enfrentavam agora a inquisição feroz do professor. Ninguém falou nada e se entreolharam... 

- Isso quer dizer que foi um trabalho conjunto do grupo? – ele falou com frieza gélida que até Sarah começou a se amedrontar levemente.- Srta. Nott, pode começar a falar a verdade. 

Louise ficou branca de pavor. Na realidade ela tinha um grande temor de Snape.. 

- Eu nem sei do que o senhor esta falando, professor. – Louise exclamou com a voz falhando. 

- Não sabe? Algum de vocês sabe qual é ao assunto? Os outros quatro também fizeram sinais com a cabeça de que não conheciam ao assunto. – Engraçadinhos... Digam-me como conseguiram colocar as bombas de bostas dentro dos salões comunais alheios? E fazerem todos explodirem ao mesmo tempo?Eu sei como, mas quero ouvir de vocês. 

- Mas que bombas de bosta, professor? Eu, Carl e Willian estávamos no salão comunal da casa, o tempo todo e as meninas estavam no baile! – George afirmou, tremendo levemente. 

- Ora, Sr. Avery. Naturalmente isso fazia parte do plano.. Um plano muito bem elaborado por sinal. E de vocês somente me parece ter saído de uma única cabecinha de vento... – ele levantou a cabeça de Sarah e olhou-a fixamente com um ódio contido... Estranhamente, ele que era tão contido, tinha vontade de bater na garota. Mas enfim, não fora ele quem a superprotegerá? Era de se supor que alguma hora situação fugisse de seu controle. 

- Eu não sei de nada, professor...- ela afirmou com serenidade. 

- Muito bem, ninguém sabe de nada, então... As bombas de bosta foram parar milagrosamente dentro dos outros salões comunais... Ora, pensem bem... – ele caminhava em torno das crianças tentando apavorá-la... – se não explodiu nenhuma bomba de bosta na Sonserina, é obvio que os autores são dessa casa. 

- Não necessariamente, professor. – afirmou Sarah. – isso pode ter acontecido justamente para dar essa impressão... 

- Você sempre pensa em tudo, Sarah! – ironizou ele. – Você sempre tem uma boa argumentação para tudo.Vamos, estou esperando a verdade. 

- Professor, já dissemos que não sabemos de nada... – afirmou Willian. 

- Ora, ora, ora. Amanha você irão para casa de férias... Poderão chegar logo depois de seus pais terem lido uma bela carta minha relatando o que vocês fizeram... Se preferirem que resolvamos isso por aqui mesmo, é melhor falarem de uma vez. 

- O senhor está blefando! Não pode provar nada – afirmou Sarah. 

- Creio que posso, Sarah... – ele foi até uma gaveta e pegou um pequeno papel. – Quando Irma Pince me entregou isso, pedindo porque eu havia lhe autorizado a retirar Poções Muy Potentes... Reconheci que quem assinara havia sido você. Mas preferi não lhe perguntar nada. Já sei como você é boa para inventar histórias. Pois é, mas a na hora em que foi falado sobre isso, entendi todo o seu plano... os garotos tinham o suposto álibi de estarem no salão comunal por ocasião do baile... Eles eram em três, cada um em cada uma das casas... Imagino que você ou Willian Malfoy tenham modificado as bombas de bosta de modo a fazê-la explodir simultaneamente... 

Nenhum deles retrucou.. 

- Um plano muito inteligente é verdade, mas... Seriam certamente descobertos... Já lhe disse isso uma vez, Sarah e repito.. Só alguém com muito poder e nenhum escrúpulo faria algo assim.. E você tem esse perfil...Você é essa pessoa... 

- Quanto a vocês quatro, vamos descontar 20 pontos a menos da Sonserina de cada um... Viram seus irresponsáveis onde fomos parar no campeonato das casas? E mais dez detenções que serão cumpridas depois das férias de Natal. 

Os quatro apenas abaixaram a cabeça... 

-E agora sumam da minha frente, antes que resolva prendê-los no teto, de cabeça para baixo. –ameaçou ele, com frieza. Os cinco se levantaram rapidamente... 

- Você fica, Sarah Granger! –disse o professor em sua voz mais letal. Ela sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira, enquanto os outros quatro saiam... 

- Muito bem, mocinha. Agora a conversa é entre nós dois! 

- Porque o senhor descontou pontos deles, se sabia que quem inventou isso tudo fui eu? 

- Sarah!! Você sabia que esta passando dos limites aceitáveis? Que idéia mais grotesca é essa de explodir bombas de bostas nos salões comunais. E em grande quantidade? E além do mais, fazendo Poção Polisuco para se fazerem passar por outras pessoas. 

- Mas foi divertido, o senhor não pode dizer que não... Foi apenas uma brincadeira. – tentou justificar ela. 

- De muito mau gosto.- afirmou ele. 

- Pode até ser, mas foi uma brincadeira... Ninguém iria morrer por ficar encharcado de bomba de bosta, não é, professor? 

- Sarah, estou muito decepcionado com você. Sei desse seu pendor para confusões e brincadeiras letais. Mas, falsificar minha assinatura, sabendo que bastava me pedir que eu teria assinado... – ele tinha uma certa amargura na voz. – Talvez a culpa dessas coisas seja minha por superproteger você... Não acho os seus amigos os mais aconselháveis. Procuro manter você sob vigilância cerrada... Mas nada parece adiantar... Vai embora daqui. Suma! – ele parecia muito feroz. - das minhas vistas, Sarah Granger... 

- Mas professor, eu...- a menina ficara o tempo todo escutando o que o professor Snape falara, e realmente agora se sentia culpada por ter usado a amizade que ele lhe tinha a seu favor, num jogo desonesto. 

- Nem mais, nem menos mais... Fora daqui, Sarah! – ele estava implacável. Os olhos negros brilhavam assustadoramente. 

- Sim, professor! – ela baixou a cabeça e levantou-se... 

- Antes que esqueça, vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e 10 detenções para você também. Logicamente você merecia infinitamente mais, mas não pretendo arranjar complicações com mais ninguém por sua causa. 

* * *

Sarah entrou no salão Comunal da Grifinória onde o fedor era insuportável. Ninguém estava por lá, apenas os elfos que limpavam toda a bagunça, resignados. "Elfos domésticos são feitos para trabalhar mesmo" - com esse pensamento Sarah não se sentiu culpada por eles. "A única pessoa que não pensa isso é a minha mãe.. pobres elfos, são escravizados, pobres elfos não tem direito a salário, nem a aposentaria..." Hein, que coisa mais hedionda. Na verdade, ela sentia uma leve tristeza, sabia, instintivamente que o professor Snape ficaria muito bravo com aquela atitude dela, mas sinceramente imaginara que ele fosse levar as coisas para o lado da brincadeira. Na verdade, para seu padrão habitual de malvadezas, aquela poderia até ser considerada uma brincadeira muito inocente, mesmo porque ninguém havia sido morto nem ferido gravemente, e nem sequer tomado um susto. Não, isso era mentira. Imagina só, várias bombas de bosta explodindo de todos os cantos do salão comunal. Muita gente deveria ter se assustado. A sorte era que ali, todos eram muito jovens para terem ataques cardíacos, senão... 

Mas não fora isso que lhe doera, os xingamentos, as ameaças, a indignação dele. Fora à mágoa com que ele se feriria ao fato dela ter traído sua confiança para algo que sem qualquer sombra de duvida ele teria dado a autorização. Ela gostava muito do professor de Poções para ficar de mal com ele. Ela sabia também que para pessoas com o temperamento como os deles, o professor deveria estar realmente muito chateado com ela. Sabia também que qualquer coisa que dissesse naquele momento seria inútil. E se ele realmente escrevesse a tal carta, contando suas aventuras? 

De qualquer modo, sua mãe era muito fácil de manobrar. Hermione Granger, gostava dela era verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo não se detinha em analisar tudo o que ela fazia. Quando a sua avó Margarida seria muito diferente, teria que dar milhares de explicações, mesmo sabendo que tudo acabaria bem no final... Não! Teria que dar um jeito naquela situação, não poderia ficar de mal com o professor Snape, afinal gostava muito dele... Ela não tinha pai, portanto não sabia exatamente como era amar um pai, mas supunha que fosse um sentimento parecido com esse que ela tinha pelo professor Snape. Um respeito, misturado com uma grande afeição. Queria lhe falar sobre o baile e sobre Paul Rosier, queria ver a opinião dele. Mas para isso teriam que voltar as boas. Isso porque a sua mãe não tinha muito tempo para lhe dar opiniões, e se desse sempre era no sentido das coisas serem difícil e que dificilmente não daria certo e que o mundo não era um mar de rosas e discursos afins. Sua avó sempre acharia tudo o que ela dissesse certo. Neville nem tinha opinião. Portanto... 

* * *

Na manhã seguinte todos os alunos iriam para casa, nas férias de Natal. Cedinho, Sarah foi procurar o professor Snape, mas Não o encontrou. Sem querer, acabou esbarrando na professora Minerva que vinha na direção contrária 

- Procurando o professor Snape, srta. Granger? 

Sarah apenas assentiu com a cabeça.. 

- Ele já foi para Bulgária.. No mínimo cansado das suas peraltices, srta. Granger.. 

Sarah apenas olhou para a professora e saiu sem retrucar. Odiava admitir mas Minerva Mcgonagall tinha razão. 

* * *

No trem, num compartimento, os cinco se divertiam muito relembrando das aventuras da noite passada, aventura esta que até certo ponto lhe custara barato. Sarah tinha uma expressão meio acinzentada nos olhos negros, que mostravam que ela estava procurando alguma maneira de sair-se daquela situação... 

Louise estava comentando como Isaac dançava mal, e brincando contara que Paul Rosier havia segurado a mão de Sarah à noite toda. Willian olhou para a menina com grande admiração, enquanto Sarah apenas ria, dizendo: 

- Louise foi pura imaginação sua. 

Carl e George gargalharam alto e Willian apenas ficou observando a cena. 

- Ele ainda não pediu para namorar você, Sarah? – quis saber Carl. 

- Obvio que não. Eu já disse mil vezes que eu e Paul somos só amigos, só amigos. – respondeu ela, ironicamente. Que ouvisse poderia pensar que ela estava tentando enganar os amigos, sem ser muito bem sucedida. 

- Sarah, fale a verdade, ou você pensa que não vi vocês dois dançando bem juntinhos? – Louise disse. 

- Louise, cale a boca ou senão vou contar para os garotos que vi você, atrás de uma arvore, com o Isacc... O que faziam eu não sei. 

Os três garotos arregalaram os olhos. Carl, ficou com o rosto todo vermelho. 

- Isso é mentira, Sarah. – afirmou Louise indignada. E além do mais... 

A preleção de Louise foi interrompida por uma leve batida na porta. Um segundo mais tarde, aparecia a cara risonha de Paul Rosier. 

- Sarah, posso falar com você? 

- Claro, Paul. – disse a menina se levantando do banco. Quem não pareceu muito satisfeito foi Willian que olhou para o garoto que chegara de forma assassina. 

- Fale, Paul. – disse Sarah encostando a porta da cabine. – Fico feliz em saber que você estava melhor. 

- Pois é, mas ainda não estou de todo bom... – respondeu ele. 

- Tens ainda alguma dor? 

- Não é isso... 

- O que é então... 

- Sarah... É bem... – ele começou a falar, mas depois desviou o assunto. – Queria saber se posso te mandar um presente de Natal. 

- Claro, Paul. Nem precisava perguntar. – disse ela, com um sorriso. – Espero que você não se importe em ganhar um presente trouxa. 

- Vindo de você, realmente eu não me importo. – explicou ele, pegando a mão da garota. 

Justamente naquele instante, as gêmeas Weasley vinham caminhando pelo corredor, juntamente com Pâmela Wood e passaram por eles, dando risadinhas furtivas. 

Paul beijou a mão de Sarah dizendo: 

- Sarah vou sentir saudades de você, durante as férias. 

- Eu também, Paul. – respondeu ela, aparentando extrema sinceridade, e depois deu um beijo de leve no rosto do garoto. 

Eles se despediram e Sarah voltou a sua cabina. 

Nenhum de seus amigos perguntou nada sobre a conversa dela com Paul, mas a expressão ferina nos olhos de Willian diziam que ele não tinha gostado nem um pouco. 


	18. Uma surpresa de Natal

Capítulo XVIII- Uma surpresa de Natal

Quando o trem chegou na estação, Sarah despediu-se dos amigos, prometendo revê-los na escola, pois tinha absoluta certeza que sua mãe não lhe deixaria ir na casa de Willian, no dia em que todos haviam combinado. Na plataforma, estavam os pais de Willian. Ela foi obrigada a reconhecer que ele era realmente muito parecido com o pai, e que não tinha nada da mãe. Isso Sarah percebeu ser uma felicidade, afinal Pansy não era, nem de longe uma bela mulher. Sua avó vinha caminhando agarrada na grande bolsa vermelha, que segundo Sarah gostava de dizer, tinha mais de um século de vida. Seus outros amigos também encontraram os pais.

- Vó! – Sarah exclamou. – Que saudade! Ela abraçou a senhora idosa, quase derrubando-a .

- Sarah, que impetuosidade... – exclamou a Sra. Longbotton se recuperando. – Eu também estava com saudade de você, minha netinha querida.- dissera ela, entregando a Sarah um sapo de chocolate.

- Cadê a mamãe? – quis saber, Sarah, enquanto jogava as bagagens sobre um carrinho da estação.

- No banco, como sempre, minha querida. – respondeu a avó, olhando para a menina que fez uma expressão de indiferença.

- Normal!

- E agora, o que você me conta da escola? – quis saber a velha senhora.

Elas sairiam da estação enquanto Sarah contava para a avó as aventuras da escola. Depois, pegaram um táxi trouxa e foram para casa. 

* * *

Quando Sarah entrou em casa, teve uma surpresa. Sentados comodamente no sofá, estavam sua mãe, sua madrinha, Harry Potter e Rony Weasley, que discutiam as novas ordens dadas aos aurores.

- Mamãe! – disse ela, abraçando-se em Hermione, que acariciou os cabelos da filha.

- Sarah... Que bom que você está em casa! – afirmou Hermione sorrindo.

- Depois tenho muitas novidades para lhe contar, mãe. – afirmou ela, desvincilhando-se de Hermione, e parando para admirar a casa.

- Sarah, minha netinha. Eu sei que você não gosta muito do Natal, mas como são suas férias, eu e sua mãe decoramos a casa assim...

A casa dos Longbottons estava toda enfeitada, guirlandas penduradas nas paredes, arranjos nas portas, e uma enorme árvore decorada no meio da sala, com diversos embrulhos coloridos embaixo. Algumas velas faziam um efeito muito bonito num canto, a que Sarah dera o nome de "canto de costura da vovó." 

Gina abraçou a afilhada com a força, que mesmo não sendo nenhuma santa era irretocável na conduta a ela. Harry Potter, também cumprimentou a garota, mas quando Rony foi fazer o mesmo, Sarah apenas virou-se e saiu da sala de estar, seguida pela Sra. Longbotton.

- Sua filha não gosta de mim, Mione. – comentou Rony, com frieza.

- Neste caso, Rony, meu irmão, pode-se dizer que a recíproca é verdadeira. Você também não gosta de Sarah.

- Também ela é uma menina muito emproada e malévola. – comentou ele. – E vive empatando meu romance com a Mione.

- Rony pode ir parando, ela é minha filha.- comentou Hermione com frieza.

- Tudo bem, Mionezinha querida. – falou ele, vermelho.

Sarah começou a desembrulhar suas coisas em seu quarto e quando a avó apareceu com dois pergaminhos na mão. Um entregou para a garota, e outro dissera ser para Hermione.

Sarah reconheceu a letra e com brevidade sentou-se na cama para ler:

_"Sarah, _

_Se leres essa carta é porque não destruiu o trem, e, portanto conseguiu chegar em casa. De qualquer forma, quero lhe avisar que sua mãe será notificada sobre a ocorrência de ontem à noite. Tomara que ela lhe aplique um corretivo exemplar. De qualquer modo, JUÍZO Sarah. JUÍZO. _

_Até a volta das férias e Feliz Natal, pois não pretendo lhe enviar o presente que comprei para você, simplesmente por não ter feito por merecê-lo. _

_Severo Snape _

_Diretor da Sonserina" _

- Que maldade! – exclamou ela, colocando o pergaminho no criado mundo.

- De quem era, minha querida? – perguntou a srta. Longbotton.

- Do professor Snape! – explicou ela, sob o olhar interessado da velha senhora. – Ele está aborrecido comigo, por causa de umas coisas que aconteceram ontem à noite.

- Que coisas, Sarah?

- Nada de muito grave. – continuou ela, com indiferença - Apenas elaborei um plano para explodirmos bombas de bostas nos salões comunais... Foi muito engraçado ver todo mundo fedendo e lambuzado... Mas o pior, é que o professor Snape, avisou que não vai salvar a minha pele dessa vez, e vai notificar a mamãe!

A velha Sra. foi retrucar, mas um grito no andar de baixo lhes distraiu:

- Sarah!!!!!!!! 

* * *

Aquela era véspera de Natal e Sarah estava separando os presentes que comprara para enviar aos amigos. As miniaturas eram uma graça. Ela colocava as miniaturas sobre a cama, e com um feitiço, criava os pacotes de embrulho e anexava em cada um pergaminho pré-pronto.

- Louise! – exclamou ela, embalando as miniaturas das duas. – Você é bonita, minha amiga. Não me admira que todos os garotos gostem de você!

Hermione escorou-se na porta e ficou apreciando a movimentação da filha.

- Muito bem, pacotes! Só falta um. – disse ela olhando para o monte. – Depois serão todos despachados, hehe. – Este é o último e o e mais importante. Hermione teve que segurar-se para conter um grito de admiração. Sarah tinha na mão uma miniatura de Severo. Ela olhou para a miniatura e disse:

- O senhor fique sabendo que eu não guardo ressentimentos e por isso lhe enviarei o presente de Natal. E de qualquer modo, foi uma brincadeira inocente. Não queria que o senhor ficasse bravo comigo, mas não tem jeito de me ouvir, surdo!

Ela pegou a ultima miniatura de si própria e embalou num grande pacote colorido. E um pergaminho enorme pendurado do lado de fora.

- Mãe? Espionando é? – ela virou-se e deu de cara com a mãe escorada no vão da porta. Olhe, aqui estão os presentes de Natal. – ela apontou para o monte de embrulhos coloridos.

- Eu sei, minha filha. – afirmou ela. – Você comprou um presente para sua mãe?

- Claro, mãe! Que pergunta.

- Manhê? – falou ela, dengosa. De uma forma que não ficava nem um pouco bem, em alguém frio como Sarah.

- O que quer Sarah? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ajude-me a carregar os embrulhos?

- Sarah!!

* * *

Em sua casa na Bulgária, o professor Severo Snape estava concentrado em misturar algumas essências de Poções. Desde que Hermione o abandonara não tinha mais sentido fazer os pobres elfos se descabelarem enfeitando uma casa vazia. Os havia despachado para a casa da irmã, no centro do povoado, onde seria realizada mais tarde a ceia.. Mas uma coruja despertou todo o seu interesse. Ela carregava um pacote colorido, com um pergaminho, e depositou o seu conteúdo em cima de uma cadeira. "Quem me enviaria um presente de Natal?" – cogitou ele, mas sabia resposta.

Sarah!

Rapidamente, ele abriu o embrulho e viu as miniaturas. Uma dele, sério e carrancudo e outra de Sarah sorridente. Sarah era realmente surpreendente. Ele teve que sorrir. E Sarah era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia fazê-lo sorrir. 

Ele colocou as miniaturas em cima de um belo móvel, e começou a ler o pergaminho em anexo.

_Professor Snape. _

_Inicialmente, Feliz Natal. Para lhe provar que não guardo ressentimentos, resolvi lhe enviar o presente que comprei para o senhor. São miniaturas, uma sua e uma minha. Viu só? Eu também tenho olhos negros, como o senhor, se bem que não sou tão taciturna. _

_È verdade! Eu procurei o senhor pela escola, antes do trem sair. Queria falar com o senhor, ver se ainda estava tão bravo comigo, como na noite anterior. Mas a bruxa velha disse que o senhor já tinha ido para sua casa. Ainda está muito bravo comigo? _

_Gostaria de pedir que me desculpasse, mas não pense que rastejarei pelo seu perdão, ora! Sinceramente reconheço que poderia ter lhe pedido à autorização e o senhor teria dado. Daí, de certa forma se tornaria cúmplice e não poderia nos xingar. Sim, sim, sim. Essa é uma bela lembrança que poderá ser utilizada mais adiante. _

_De qualquer forma, espero que me perdoe. Por favor, procure se lembrar de não sou sempre assim ardilosa. Só em 75% dos casos. _

_Espero uma resposta sua, não faço questão de presente nenhum, mas sim de ter sua amizade de volta. _

_Com carinho, _

_Da sua aluna favorita. _

_Sarah Granger." _

Ele teve que rir. A cara de pau de Sarah era algo impressionante. Seu sarcasmo e sua frieza eram dignos de fazer cinema trouxa. Ele conhecia cinema. Fora com Hermione algumas vezes. Ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, pegou uma caixa guardada num armário, longe dos olhares curiosos dos Elfos e a despachou para Sarah, com duas palavras em um pergaminho.

_"Sem ressentimentos!" _

* * *

Sarah ficou encantada ao ver todos as aqueles pacotes de presentes dispostos de baixo da árvore para ela. Na verdade, sentia-se nostálgica na época do Natal. Sua avó e sua mãe apenas apreciavam seus esforços para abrir os pacotes.

De Carl ganhara uma manta mágica para o frio, com aquecimento automático. De Louise um diário, com um mostro verde na capa. De George um perfume de rosas, embora segundo o que escrevera no pergaminho, Sarah só tivesse espinhos. De Willian uma corrente com o pingente em forma de pentagrama, com a recomendação de que a usasse sempre, pois aquele seria o símbolo da unidade do grupo. Sarah leu aquilo e colocou a corrente no pescoço, antes que sua mãe ou sua avó tocassem nela. O outro presente era de Paul, uma pulseira delicada com pedrinhas negras. Sua mãe lhe dera a "Enciclopédia da Transfiguração" e sua avó uma gata branca de pelúcia. Ainda faltava abrir uma caixa. E os olhos de Sarah brilharam ao ler as duas palavras escritas no pergaminho. A caixa continha muitos doces, lesmas gelatinosas, sapos de chocolate. Mas no meio, bem disposto, tinha um livro grosso, encadernado de preto. Sarah ergueu o livro sobre os olhares apreensivo de Hermione e da Sra. Longbotton.

_"Discussões sobre a Era das Trevas"._ As letras brilharam quando Sarah ergueu o livro. E havia uma dedicatória no sobrescrito. 

_"Para Sarah, apesar dos pesares, minha aluna favorita, _

_Uma pequena colaboração para sua biblioteca. _

_Feliz Natal, _

_Severo Snape." _

Sarah riu feliz. E Hermione pensou consigo mesma o quanto era difícil ver aquela garota feliz. Sarah era tão reservada quanto o pai.

- De quem é o presente, querida?- quis confirmar a Sra. longbotton.

- Do professor Snape, claro! – explicou ela, folheando levemente o livro. – Uma contribuição para a minha biblioteca...

Hermione ia retrucar, quando ouviram a campanhia tocar.

- Quem pode ser a uma hora dessas?? – cogitou a Sra. Longbotton.- E na noite de Natal?

- Alguma desgraça, só pode ser. – pressentiu Hermione.

Sarah indiferente as especulações foi abrir a porta, ainda segurando o livro, , e teve uma enorme surpresa. Parado no vão da porta, com o rosto ainda mais pálido que de costume, estava um homem alto e vestido de preto: Severo Snape. 


	19. Sarah Granger nas Trevas

**Capítulo XIX- Sarah Granger nas trevas **

- Professor!!! – Feliz Natal – disse Sarah abraçando o homem. Num primeiro instante ela não percebeu que ele trajava vestes trouxas. Um belo terno negro e estava muito alinhado, o cabelo arrumado. Quem o olhasse na rua, jamais diria estar diante de um bruxo. – Que bom, ver o senhor.. Entre.. daqui a pouco teremos a ceia...

- Sarah, eu.. – disse ele, ao perceber que menina o arrastava para dentro de casa.

Dentro da casa, Hermione olhava o marido com uma expressão estupefata e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que Severo jamais apareceria em algum lugar, num dia de Natal sem avisar antes.

- Seja bem vindo, professor Snape. – cumprimentou a velha senhora Longbottom.

- Como vai d. Margarida?- perguntou ele, enquanto Sarah o arrastava para a árvore de Natal, na intenção de mostrar tudo o que havia ganho.

-Severo.. que visita inusitada. – disse Hermione. – Mas, seja muito bem vindo a nossa ceia.

- Sinto muito.. – falou ele, olhando a esposa. – mas não vim até aqui para a ceia de Natal ou coisa parecida, Hermione. Vim com uma ingrata missão.

- Sente-se. – Hermione indicou uma confortável poltrona para ele ao lado da árvore. Sarah ainda segurando, o livro sentou-se ao lado do homem.

- Olhe aqui, professor... veja meus presentes de Natal... – ela tinha os presentes que ganhara na mão, mas a atenção dele foi atraída pela gargantilha que ela tinha no pescoço.

- Posso ver o pentagrama? – perguntou ele.

- Claro, professor. – Sarah tirou a gargantilha do pescoço e deixou ele ver a pequena estrela., que ela não havia mostrado nem para a mãe, nem para a avó.

- Muito bonito, Sarah. Mas, Hermione...- disse ele, se dirigindo a mulher sentada a sua frente. – Vim aqui com uma missão muito ruim. Aconteceu um desastre.

- O que houve, Severo? – Sarah também olhou para ele, arregalando os olhos enquanto a velha Sra. Longbottom, pensava em como aqueles dois pares de olhos conseguiam ser tão iguais.

- Você deve Ter ouvido falar das novas ordens dos aurores. – ele começou a explicar, e Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. – Pois é, estiveram a procura de Draco, ontem a noite, lá na Mansão Malfoy.

Draco era o pai de Willian, pensou Sarah.

- Mas, Severo...

- Eles não encontraram Draco nem Willian – continuou o homem, levemente apreensivo, parecendo não se dar conta da interrupção da esposa. – mas encontraram a Pansy e bem..

- Fale logo, Severo. – disse Hermione, ao vê-lo titubear.

- Mataram ela, Hermione. – ele repetiu. – mataram ela. Os malditos aurores que se acham tão senhores de si e tão donos da verdade.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, como que digerindo o que ele falava e Sarah, sentiu medo e se abraçou no professor, que retribuiu o abraço.

- Não precisa Ter medo, Sarah! – ele disse para a menina, carinhosamente.

- Mas eles não vão vir pegar minha mãe?? – ela perguntou, ainda abraçada no homem. Hermione e Snape apenas trocaram um olhar, e em seguida ele disse.

- Claro que não, querida. Quem quereria fazer uma coisa dessas com ela? – Sarah apenas fungou, enquanto o homem lhe acariciava a cabeça.- eu vim pegar Sarah – continuou ele, dirigindo-se a Hermione- ela é a melhor amiga do menino Willian. Claro, não é o melhor lugar para uma criança eu sei, mas..

- Mas Sarah tem que saber que nem tudo são flores. – completou Hermione. – Concordo com você.. Espere que nós iremos nos arrumar. – ela levantou-se do sofá e fez um sinal indicativo para Sarah lhe seguir.

- Mas e eu? – perguntou a Sra. Longbotton. – Vocês terão coragem de me deixar aqui sozinha na noite de Natal?

Hermione e Sarah olharam para Severo Snape que disse:

- Claro que não. Minha irmã Hannah convidou a senhora para passar o Natal na casa dela.

- Mas eu não irei atrapalhar??? – perguntou a velha senhora, levemente insegura.

- Claro que não, sra. Longbotton. Hannah me pediu que empenhasse todos os meus esforços para a senhora aceitar o convite.. E bem, na atual situação não é aconselhável que a senhora fique sozinha aqui. – ele encerrou o assunto.

Margarida Longbotton, pareceu indecisa, mas acabou por capitular o convite e junto com Hermione Sarah foram se arrumar. Por alguns instantes Severo Snape ficou sozinho na sala dos Longbotton. E começou a olhar as fotos no parapeito da lareira.. Sarah pequeninha, Sarah maiorzinha numa bicicleta, Sarah bebê, no colo de Hermione.. Sarah estava em todas as fotos. Sarah era princesa daquele lar. Em pouco ela própria apareceu. Ela sorriu um sorriso triste enquanto descia as escadas correndo. 

- Sabe, professor. Eu fiquei com medo que o senhor estivesse bravo comigo, mas fiquei muito feliz em ver que o senhor veio aqui.. – ela sentou-se no sofá, e o professor olhou a menina. - O senhor saber, eu estou muito chocada.. poderia ser a minha mãe ou a minha avó.- disse ela, lastimando. – Tenho pena de Willian, mas ao menos ele tem o pai. – considerou.

- Sim, Sarah. Você tem razão. – concordou ele. – mas agora é a hora de vocês se unirem muito a ele. Sabe esse pentagrama que você tem no pescoço? Ele é o símbolo de uma grande amizade. Amizade das trevas, mas mesmo assim, uma grande amizade. – ele parou, pensou e depois arrematou. – Sarah, Willian só tem vocês como amigos, portanto...

- Pode deixar comigo, professor. – ela levantou-se do sofá e correu abraçar-se no professor. Por algum motivo sentia-se protegida quando ele estava por perto. Mesmo surpreso, Snape acariciou os cabelos da menina.

- Você fica bem de vestes trouxas, Sarah! – ele comentou, enquanto observava o belo traje que ela tinha.

- È minha melhor roupa. Só a uso para ocasiões importante, e essa é uma ocasião importante. – explicou ela, ainda abraçada no professor.

Hermione parou no topo da escada ao presenciar a cena. Por um segundo ela sentiu um grande remorso, Severo era mesmo um grande pai e Sarah o adorava. Não que isso a surpreendesse. Eles tinham o mesmo temperamento, o mesmo modo frio e sistemático de analisar as coisas. Por um segundo ela cogitou o que Sarah faria se soubesse que Severo era seu pai. Um primeiro momento daria pulos de alegria e vivas, mas depois lhe abandonaria. Sim, se voltaria naturalmente contra Hermione, e tudo o que ela tentaria proteger a garota, se tornaria em vão. Mas de certa forma ela fracassara. Severo viera até ali para pegar Sarah, porque a mãe de um de seus melhores amigos havia sido morta pelos aurores.

- Demorou, mamãe. – Sarah comentou. – Agora podemos ir. E por sinal - ela olhou para o professor. – como faremos para chegar até lá?

- Agora que nós dois conseguiremos fazer Sarah desaparatar.. – considerou Severo.

- Isso é magia negra, Severo. – disse Hermione, com leve preocupação. – E pode ser rastreada.

- È mesmo. Mas se você faz questão, pode ser via Pós de Flú. – disse ela, com leve deboche.

-Droga, de que adiantou eu colocar roupas limpas e novas e terei que ir de Pó de Flu?- ironizou ela. Já postando-se junto a lareira. Hermione pegou o Pó de Flu, enquanto Sarah fazia sua pergunta derradeira – Vamos para a Mansão Malfoy?

- Sim, Sarah!

Sarah viajou com Pó de Flú, uma coisa que ela odiava, pois a deixava muito mal arrumada. E chegou na lareira, na entra da Mansão quase ao mesmo tempo que Snape e Hermione.

- Sarah, você parece que foi cozida na lareira.- comentou o professor, sorrindo.

- Até o senhor??? – protestou ela, brava, enquanto a mãe lhe tira todo o pó com um feitiço que a deixou nova em folha.

-Sarah, não entendo porque essa ojeriza em viajar com Pó de Flú. – comentou Hermione, ao terminar de Limpá-la.

- Ora , mamãe, Você não acha emocionante sentir seu estômago descer aos pés, enquanto você rodopia pelo espaço afora?? – disse Sarah, com ironia, enquanto com a mão direita pega na mão de sua mãe, e com a esquerda pegava na mão do professor Snape.. Hermione e Severo apenas trocaram um olhar, mas não disseram nada, e Sarah caminhou feliz, entre eles dois.

A Mansão Malfoy era o maior lugar que ela já conhecera. Ele entraram num grande salão deserto, cujo piso era de mármore verde, e uma escada bem ao centro do aposento era inteiramente forrada de veludo verde e os corrimões eram dourados. Lá dentro reinava uma típica atmosfera medieval. 

Sarah viu muitas figuras de homens e mulheres todos muito parecidos com Willian e Sarah deduziu que os cabelos loiros e os olhos claro deveriam ser realmente de família. Todas as pessoas dos quadros olhavam desconfiados para o trio.

-Que gente mais mal encarada. – comentou Sarah, enquanto subiam as escadas.

- Sarah, enquanto estivermos lá, não fuja nunca do meu olhar ou do de sua mãe. Entendeu? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, professor, entendi. – ela assentiu, olhando ao redor e admirando a casa. Algumas tapeçarias persas estavam presas nas paredes, e ela prestava atenção a todos os detalhes possíveis enquanto caminhavam.

- Eles estão na sala do Conselho, Severo? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, estão...

Eles caminharam até o corredor se terminar numa grande porta, com um M enorme gravado.

Rapidamente, Severo Snape abriu a porta e eles entraram.

Sarah olhou ao redor. A sala parecia escura e enevoada, e pessoas pareciam surgir do nada, a cada passo que eles davam. Severo Snape, via na frente, abrindo caminho, enquanto Sarah e Hermione vinham mais atrás.. Sarah agarrou com a força a mão da mãe, uma vez que o professor havia soltara a sua, na entrada da sala.. Tudo era tétrico e sombrio lá dentro. Na parte que poderia ser considerava mais iluminada, estava um homem, que parecia ser Willian, só que mais velho. Ele estava parado olhando para a parede, escutando o que um outro homem dizia. . Mais a frente estava um caixão, mas Sarah não conseguiu ver mais, nada, pois aparentemente eles mudaram de rumo. Ficaram parados num canto, enquanto o professor dizia, com desaprovação:

- Só imagino que o Lestrange esteja dizendo a Draco...

- Aumentando a verdade, possivelmente. – constatou Hermione.

- Sim, você esta certa. – respondeu ele, indiferente. – Assim que ele sair, vamos até lá.

Sarah olhava as pessoas com admiração. Eram muitas pessoas, homens, mulheres famílias. E todos pareciam se conhecer, pois sempre que passavam pelo professor os cumprimentavam, e alguns a Hermione também. Sarah ficou curiosa com isso, mas não disse nada.

-Não tenha medo. – ela ouviu que o professor Snape dizia para sua mãe, com refinada ironia – é apenas uma reuniãozinha informal.

- È isso que me deixa com medo, Severo.

-Infelizmente não posso dizer que você não tenha razão.- respondeu ele, observando que Draco estava sozinho.. – Vamos até lá..

Elas seguiram Snape, que sentou-se ao lado de Draco, que aprecia inconformado.

-Padrinho o senhor sumiu, onde foi? – questionou Draco. Snape apenas indicou Hermione e Sarah que estavam paradas atrás dele.

- Entendo... Hermione, como vai?

- Bem, Draco! – disse ela, com voz sentida. - Eu lastimo muito. 

Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Aquela não era hora de brigas e discussões.

- Se você esta procurando Willian, ele esta naquela sala, com as crianças. – disse Draco olhando para Sarah.

A menina olhou para sua mãe que lhe autorizou a ir e depois Hermione sentou-se ao lado do marido, que sem refletir, apenas pegou a mão dela. Hermione fechou os olhos, odiava aquilo que ela chamava de vida social das trevas. Casamentos, batizados, enterros.. Aquilo era deprimente. Durante o tempo que eles foram casados, e mesmo depois, porque rigorosamente falando eles ainda eram casados, sempre tivera que marcar presença naquelas ocasiões. O bom da historia toda era que ninguém ali, poderia referir-se a nenhuma pessoa que estivesse em algumas daquelas comemorações, pois estavam sob um poderoso feitiço silenciador, feito por Voldemort, e que ninguém se atreveria tentar descumprir. Mesmo que se separasse de Severo, pelo que supunha não se livraria tão cedo daquelas companhias nefastas. Sarah também era, de certa foram, daquele meio. Seu maior medo, era que alguém lhe chamasse de Sra. Snape na frente de Sarah...

* * *

Sarah abriu a porta com delicadeza. Willian estava deitado num sofá e os outros três estavam ao seu redor.

- Willian! – ela afirmou. Ele se ergueu e correu abraçar a amiga...

-Sarah, que bom que você veio. – as lagrimas escorriam pelo bonito rosto do menino. – Eu não sei o que fazer...

-Willian, calma.. – disse Sarah, limpando as lágrimas dele, mas o menino continuou abraçado nela, enquanto os outros três só olhavam, sem saber o que fazer.

- Chore Willian, faz muito bem para você.. coloque para fora todo esse sentimento. – disse Sarah, repetindo uma frase que crescera ouvindo sua avó falar.

Willian chorou mais um pouco abraçado na menina e depois voltou a se sentar. E ela também acomodou-se junto aos outros. O menino loiro estava inconformado. Por melhor ou pior juízo que fizesse da mãe, era ela sua mãe, e morrera por Ter um marido Comensal da Morte. Depois de alguns minutos, ele começou a contar aos outros como tudo tinha acontecido. Sarah que já conhecia a historia apenas assentia.

" Pobre Willian, o que ele vai fazer agora, sem mãe?"


	20. Sarah Granger nas Trevas II

**Capítulo XX- Sarah Granger nas Trevas II**

- Draco, é melhor você se acalmar... –era voz de Severo Snape que pedia ao afilhado, ao vê-lo num estado de nervos que jamais pensara presenciar. 

- Padrinho, parece que o senhor não entende...- Draco estava exasperado - Foram aqueles malditos aurores que mataram Pansy! Eles não tinham o direito de fazer isso... estavam atrás de mim, de mim. 

Hermione continuava sentada ao lado do marido de mãos dadas com ele, quanto àquela atmosfera sombria perpassava todos os ambientes. Muitas vozes e até gargalhadas, eram ouvidas no ambiente provindas não se sabe de onde. Isso Hermione achou deplorável. Era verdade, ela como muitos outros não nutria nenhuma simpatia por Pansy, mas daí a gargalharem em seu velório havia muita diferença. 

- Hermione. – era o recém viúvo que a chamava. – Você poderia buscar Willian para mim? È provável que logo chegue uma visita muito importante. 

Hermione e Severo somente se entreolharam com surpresa. Draco falara em uma visita, portanto... Mas que espécie de visita apareceria num velório? Um lugar tão complicado, e que dispensava maiores apresentações. Na verdade, a maior parte dos presentes somente estava ali para marcar presença, e se mantinham alheios a tudo o que acontecia, enquanto comentavam as fofocas do momento. 

- Claro, Draco. – Hermione se ergueu e Severo Snape soltou sua mão. 

Ela partiu em direção a sala que Draco lhe indicara. Aquele lugar era muito nebuloso. As pessoas, a escuridão, todos de vestes negras, ali, numa reunião esperando, não se sabia direito o quê. Hermione não teve um bom pressentimento. O que iria acontecer ali dentro em pouco? Porquê Draco quisera a presença do filho? Hermione costeava os grupos que conversavam em falsa e calculada harmonia. Alguns planejavam degladiar os outros e assim por diante. Todos buscando seus próprios fins, sem questionar os meios, querendo o que pertence aos outros. Um grupo de mulheres passou por ela, cumprimentando-a. 

- Ora, vejam só quem está aqui! – exclamou a que parecia ser a líder. 

- Como estão? – perguntou Hermione polidamente, tentando se esquivar. 

- Muito bem, e você, Sra. Snape? – quis saber uma outra. 

- Bem. – respondeu Hermione tom de final de conversa. 

- É verdade, que seu divórcio saíra dessa vez? – perguntou uma terceira, forte e atarracada com cara de má. 

- Bem... 

- Hermione, que prazer em revê-la! –uma voz grave com um forte sotaque foi ouvida. Era Igor Karkaroff. Ao menos uma vez na vida, Hermione ficou realmente feliz com o aparecimento de Karkaroff. As mulheres por sua vez, olharam com expressões bravias para o recém-chegado, e logo se afastaram. 

- Cuidado sim, minha jovem! – alertou ele, já saindo de cena - Cuidado com essas cobras peçonhentas. 

Hermione não falou nada, mas deliberou consigo mesmo que, incrivelmente, ficara devendo uma boa ação a Karkaroff. 

- Malfoy, meus sentimentos. – era a voz de Igor Karkaroff que acabara de chegar, e cumprimentava o viúvo – Olá, Severo! 

- Sente-se, Igor! – Snape indicou a cadeira a seu lado. 

- Acabei de encontrar sua esposa, caminhando por ai. – começou Karkaroff.- Falei com ela... 

- Falou o quê? – quis saber Snape, franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

- Na verdade, não foi com ela. – explicou Karkaroff. – Foi com aquele grupo - e o barbudo indicou um grupo de mulheres escoradas numa parede, que olhavam ao redor.- estavam importunando sua esposa. Você não deveria deixá-la, andar sozinha no meio desses malfeitores. – finalizou ele, com um sorriso mau no rosto. 

- Tem razão, Igor, Tem razão! – Snape se ergueu, indo rapidamente em busca de Hermione. 

Hermione lentamente abriu a porta da sala onde estavam as crianças. Ela tinha certo temor em entrar lá, mas na verdade, ela não conhecera bem o menino Malfoy, apenas fora visitá-lo com Severo, quando garoto nasceu e quando fizera um ano. As outras crianças nunca apareciam naquilo que ela chamada de convivência social das Trevas. 

Aquela era uma sala grande, ricamente decorada, como tudo na casa dos Malfoy. Hermione pensou que de nada lhe adiantaria tentar afastar Sarah daqueles que ela tinha como amigos, e que entre eles, deveriam ser amigos mesmo. Os outros quatro respeitavam a dor do amigo, que incrivelmente parecido com Draco. As crianças tinham uma grande sensibilidade, mesmo aquelas cinco, todas crianças das Trevas. Realmente era complicado para ela reconhecer, mas Sarah era uma criança das Trevas. 

- Mãe! – Sarah exclamou e os outros quatro olharam a mulher que acabara de chegar. A menina de cabelos e os negros se ergueu, caminhando em direção a mãe, abraçando-a . 

- Draco pediu que levasse vocês de volta a sala. – falou ela, sorrindo de leve. Ela sentia cinco pares de olhos avaliativos sobre si. 

- Mas porquê? – perguntou Willian e Hermione pensou consigo mesma, que até o tom de voz do menino era igual ao de seu pai, uma voz altiva e arrogante. 

Hermione ficou sem saber o que responder, mas Sarah disse. 

- Realmente, não sei, mas ele pediu que voltássemos todos a sala - explicou Hermione- parece que ele espera uma pessoa muito importante. 

- Quem será? – cogitou Willian. – Não estamos todos aqui? 

- Não saberia o que lhe dizer, Willian .. – Hermione falou o nome do menino como que tateando, embora tivesse certeza de seu acerto, mas não era bom mostrar muito a cerca de seus conhecimentos. – Vamos? 

- Ainda estão aqui? – era a alguém que acabara de chegar, que falava e todos reconheceram a voz. Hermione que conhecia bem o marido soube, imediatamente, que algo o preocupava. – Draco está preocupado com a demora. – ele se aproximou das crianças e disse em sua voz mais letal. – Cada um de vocês procure seus pais, podem ir. – Não foi preciso ele repetir a sentença, pois os quatro logo se dissiparam. Sarah ficou parada ao lado da mãe e simplesmente disse, olhando para Snape. 

- O que aconteceu de tão grave?- Hermione teve que se conter para não ter uma crise de riso. Era incrível uma proximidade psicológica tão grande, mesmo entre pai e filha. 

- Sarah, não estou preocupado. – disse ele, tentando ser convincente - Apenas não gosto desse ambiente de velório... Essas coisas tétricas, você entende, não é? 

- Vamos dizer que sim. – respondeu ela, com um meio sorriso irônico. 

- Escute com atenção, mocinha. – ele falou em seu tom mais gélido, olhando diretamente para Sarah – Enquanto estivermos aqui na Mansão Malfoy, nenhum passo sem comunicar a mim ou a sua mãe aonde você irá, certo? 

- Mas eu já prometi isso. – retrucou ela, brava. 

- Eu sei, só quis refrescar a sua memória. – assentiu Snape. – Talvez tenhamos que desaparartar com urgência daqui. 

- Os aurores irão nos atacar, Severo? – perguntou Hermione, com grande apreensão. O olhar de Sarah corria de um para o outro. 

- Um contato avisou que vão atacar a Mansão. – comentou Snape. – Parece que tentaram bloquear as desaparatações e as viagens via pó de Flu neste espaço. Mas não conseguiram. O máximo que os aurores fizeram foi montar uma espécie de barreira em torno da casa, olhe. – Ele estava ao lado de uma janela e indicava a esposa a tal barreira. Sarah se apoiara no parapeito, apreciando a tal corrente magnética. Era azulada, e refletia todas as cores da noite. Deveria ter uns dois metros de altura, e era extremamente espessa. 

- Mas qual é a utilidade disso, Severo? – quis saber Hermione apreciando a barreira que circundava a casa. 

- Tem certeza de que não sabe, Hermione? – perguntou ele, surpreso. 

- Não tenho absoluta certeza. – contrapôs ela, com uma expressão bravia. – É uma espécie de barreira que somente as pessoas cuja ligação com as trevas sejam nulas ou extremamente pequenas conseguem atravessar, não é? 

- Perfeito. – retrucara Snape, com um meio sorriso. - Portanto, acho que você deveria correr e atravessar a barreira, enquanto á tempo. 

- A coisa é assim tão séria? – questionou Hermione, arregalando os olhos. 

- Ainda não se sabe... – comentou Snape-... Não se sabe. Estão esperando aquela visita para logo, e... 

- Eu passo pela barreira? – interrompeu Sarah acompanhando o professor Snape e sua mãe que voltavam a caminhar em direção a saída da Sala. 

- Sarah não me faça rir sem ter vontade. – disse Snape, em tom de censura – Evidente que não. Você, assim como eu, jamais conseguirá atravessar uma barreira daquelas. Hermione mexeu a cabeça em mudo assentimento, sabia que ele tinha absoluta razão. 

- Mas e o que aconteceria se eu tentasse? – ela quis saber. 

- A barreira atiraria você longe. – explicou Hermione à filha que escutava atenta.- Sarah, você seria repelida pelo campo magnético. 

- Mas e como a barreira sabe quem tem ligações e quem não tem? – Sarah voltou a questionar. 

- Sarah, agora não é hora de perguntinhas, está bem? – disse Snape, muito sério, olhando para a menina. – Depois eu e sua mãe lhe explicaremos. 

- Tudo bem. – assentiu ela. 

Eles chegaram a porta da sala em silêncio. A sala parecia ter emudecido. Sarah olhava para tudo com atenção, mas nada parecia estar acontecendo. No meio daquela bruma escura, Sarah procurava encontrar seus amigos, enquanto prestava atenção na conversa de Snape e Hermione. 

- Depois, temos só alguns instantes para desaparatar. – ele falava quase num sussurro. – Acredito que nós dois nos unindo, consigamos, fazer Sarah desaparatar conosco. 

- Mas isso é contra as normas expedidas pelo...- Hermione começou. 

- Não queira ser politicamente correta numa situação dessas. – retrucou ele, com frieza.- sabe que se lhe encontrarem, será difícil explicar o que fazia por aqui. E mesmo,temos Sarah a considerar. 

- Eu? – questionou ela, olhando para a mãe. 

- Fique quietinha, meu bem. – pediu Hermione. 

Sarah olhava ao redor, e não conseguia entender muito bem o que estava para acontecer. Parecia que todos haviam se aquietado, e pelas conversas entre os adultos, ela poderia perceber que algo grave estava para acontecer. 

- Severo, será que demora muito? Ouvi falar que os aurores estão prestes a arrombar a casa. – um homem barbudo se aproximava deles, parando ao lado de Snape. Ele vestia um elegante casaco de peles escuro, e parecia muito preocupado. O olhar do recém chegado pousou em Sarah. 

- E essa pequena, quem é? – ele quis saber. 

- Essa é Sarah, Igor. – responder Snape, com leve impaciência. 

- Sim, sim, sim. Já ouvi falar nessa pequena. Pelo que ouvi, é a sua pupila. – comentou Karkaroff, olhando para Sarah que lhe sorriu, com orgulho. 

- Igor, silêncio. 

Sarah sentiu uma mão fria que lhe puxava mais para perto de onde estavam sua mãe e o professor Snape. O professor lhe puxava, deixando-a exatamente parada em sua frente. Naquele instante, a porta do salão se abriu. Um vento gelado varreu todo o ambiente. E um homem entrou. Era um homem alto, muito pálido, quase transparente. Os olhos dele eram tão estreitos que pareciam os de uma cobra. Na verdade, Sarah cogitou que o homem parecia por si só uma grande cobra, transparente. Não tinha nariz. Como era estranha uma pessoa sem nariz ela pensou... Todos deram espaço para passagem do homem, que trajavam uma capa muito escura. Dizer que a veste dele era negra, era um elogio. Era muito negra, muito escura, e até assustadora. Atrás do homem vinham mais algumas pessoas. Sarah sentiu que Snape colocava as mãos em cima de seus ombros, como que segurando a menina, apertando com força. 

Hermione odiava aquele tipo de cena. Era habitual. Aquele homem sempre comparecia a todos os acontecimentos das trevas. Melhor ele faria se os deixassem em paz. Mas certamente isso não fazia parte dos planos do Lord. De qualquer modo, pelo que ela ouvira falar,era eminente o encontro final de Voldemort com Harry. Mas já faziam mais de dez anos que essa noticia era veiculada, mas nada acontecia. O Lord adorava fazer aquelas aparições no meio dos acontecimentos. E sempre era um momento chocante, por mais que a pessoa estivesse preparada ou habituada com isso. Estar cara a cara com Voldemort não era uma das cenas mais estimadas do mundo bruxo. Sem realmente raciocinar a respeito, ela agarrou o braço de Snape. De certa forma tinha infinitamente menos medo, quando ele estava por perto.

Sarah parecia fascinada com a cena. O homem caminhara até onde estava Willian e seu pai, falara algo para eles e depois se virara olhando em direção a assistência. E Sarah viu que os olhos do homem eram vermelhos. Aqui era um fato chocante. Alguém que tinha olhos vermelhos. A menina cogitou consigo mesmo, que era impossível que ele tivesse tido sempre essa aparência. Talvez até pudesse ter sido um homem bonito, mas se fosse verdade, somente ele próprio saberia. 

Seus olhos correram por todos os presentes, infundido um temor a todos. O temor no ar era quase palpável. Todos temiam qualquer ação do Lord. Ele caminhou observando um a um dos presentes, até chegar na direção onde estavam Snape, Hermione e Sarah. 

- Severo, quem é essa menina? – ele perguntou, não tirando os olhos vermelhos de cobra, de cima de Sarah, que mesmo tendo uma frieza impressionante, começou a ficar apreensiva com a intensidade do olhar que o homem lhe destinava. A resposta de Snape lhe pareceu demorar uma eternidade. 

- Sarah Granger, milord. – ela sentiu as mãos de Snape apertarem ainda mais seus ombros, enquanto falava. 

Voldemort olhou para Snape, depois olhou para Sarah e uma expressão estranha perpassou por seu rosto, e a seguir ele falou com frieza: 

- Tornaremos a nos falar, senhorita. 

O homem, instantemanete desapareceu. Aquele era o sinal de que os aurores estavam prontos para invadir a Mansão.Hermione colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Sarah e instantaneamente eles sumiram.


	21. Em casa

**Capítulo XXI- Em casa **

Sarah olhou em torno. Aquele era um lugar estranho, mas não muito. Era uma casa, mas ela não conhecia. 

Ao seu lado estavam o professor Snape e sua mãe. Hermione simplesmente disse: 

- Severo, não me sinto bem, acho que vou.... –e caiu em cima de um enorme sofá, que era o centralizador da sala de estar. 

Snape se precipitou em direção de Hermione, tentando acordá-la. Logo e depois assobiou. Sarah ficou impressionada quando aparecem três elfos domésticos atendendo ao assobio.

Os elfos se precipitaram em direção de onde estava Snape e se acotovelaram para verem Hermione. 

- A Sra. morreu? – perguntou um deles, totalmente pesaroso. 

- Claro que não! –afirmou Snape- Preparem o quarto... Ela só está desmaiada, e terá que descansar. – Os elfos se precipitaram escada a cima, enquanto Sarah aproveitou para inspecionar o ambiente. Não adiantava mesmo queres fazer algo por sua mãe, que continuava desmaiada. 

Aquela era uma sala enorme, sutilmente decorada. Nada parecia estar fora do lugar ali. Num dos cantos da sala de estar havia uma escada em estilo medieval. Os lustres caiam do teto e faziam a luz resplandecer em diversas tonalidades, em múltiplas direções. Eles pareciam sincronizados e se refletiam ao mesmo tempo muitas vezes. Havia um enorme sofá de brocado, bem no meio do ambiente, onde sua mãe estava deitada, e o professor Snape tentava reanimá-la. Belas mesas de centro e laterais preenchiam todos os espaços restantes, cobertos com pequenos e por vezes minúsculos bibelôs. Num outro canto, havia uma grande televisão e Sarah chegou a arregalar os olhos de surpresa. Realmente era inusitado. Snape percebeu o olhar atento da menina e simplesmente disse: 

- Esta é minha casa, Sarah! 

- Muito bonita, mas totalmente gelada. – comentou a menina. 

- Os elfos irão preparar um quarto para que você descanse. – Snape explicou – Não ficar com medo, Sarah. Esta casa é protegida com um feitiço... Ninguém entrará aqui. – falou ele, num tom conciliador. 

- Mas é quem era aquele homem? – Sarah quis saber. Enquanto isso o professor, fazia o feitiço _Férula_ e erguia Hermione, começando a leva-la ao quarto. 

- Que homem, Sarah? – perguntou Snape meio que desligado dos fatos, enquanto começava a subir a escada e fiscalizava Hermione flutuando no ar. 

- Aquele que falou conosco pouco antes que chegarmos aqui. – explicou Sarah, subindo as escadas, logo atrás do professor. Os degraus eram de veludo acarpetado marrom escuro e o corrimão as mesma cor, e inclusive forrado com o mesmo tipo de tecido. 

O piso superior da casa era escuro, pois apenas tochas iluminavam o ambiente. Os elfos encostados em uma porta estavam esperavam novas ordens. Ao vê-los vieram espiar Hermione, porém foram detidos por Snape. 

- Fiquem longe da Sra. Ela precisa de ar puro! – repreendeu ele. 

" Porque será que todos chamam minha mãe de senhora? Deve ser uma espécie de tratamento respeitoso, e bem os elfos não passam mesmo de escravos.. mesmo esses totalmente bem tratados e pelas vestes exóticas, libertos." – Sarah cogitava consigo mesma. 

Snape fez com que Hermione desmaiada entrasse no quatro e Sarah os acompanhou. Os olhos da menina se arregalaram com a surpresa. Aquele era o lugar mais lindo que já vira. Era um quarto enorme com duas janelas grandes , cobertas com cortinas de renda clara (não branca mas de um bege bonito). Sarah cogitou consigo mesma que sua mãe era típica pessoa que gostava daquele tipo de frivolidade. Uma luz vinda do teto fazia tudo parecer mais acolhedor. No canto posto a cama ardia uma lareira, que esquentava e ajudava a clarear o ambiente. A cama era a maior que já vira, e a colcha bem como o restante dos acessórios combinava com as tonalidades predominantes no ambiente. Tudo parecia diferente ali dentro. Até um leve aroma de rosas estava presente. Alguns quadros tornavam as paredes mais aconchegantes. Livros decoravam um pequeno nicho formando por duas poltronas de fronte a lareira. Uma penteadeira enorme de estilo antigo com decorava a parede entre as duas janelas. Havia diversas fotografias em cima dela. Sarah, com curiosidade foi olhá-las. O papel de parede era claro e não havia excesso de móveis por ai. Porém tudo o que estava presente formava um conjunto harmônico e maravilhoso. 

Severo Snape procurava acomodar Hermione na cama, enquanto um dos elfos tirava os sapatos dela. Por um instante, Snape ergueu seus olhos e viu Sarah caminhando em direção a penteadeira. A menina não poderia ver aquelas fotografias, em hipótese nenhuma. Com uma agilidade monumental, tirou sua varinha do bolso e disse: 

- _Apagudeo Hermione_. – No instante seguinte, a figura de Hermione simplesmente se apagara de todas as fotografias. Com a mesma rapidez que entrara em cena, a varinha desaparecera nos bolsos da veste do professor. 

Sarah pegou um dos porta-retratos com curiosidade. Porém para sua decepção era somente o professor Snape quem aparecia nelas. Inclusive uma delas devia ter sido queimada pelo sol. Este entrava pela janela durante todo o dia e queimava a fotografia de tal maneira que quase não se envergava mais nada. Existia algo naquelas fotografias que fizera Sarah ficar desconfiada. Não havia nenhuma foto de família,nenhuma outra pessoa, nada.. Estranho! Tivera a impressão de ter visto outras pessoas nas fotografias. Talvez estivesse longe demais para precisar algo. Sarah colocou o porta-retrato em seu lugar e voltou-se para a cama.. Sua mãe estava deitada, muito bem acomodada com centenas de travesseiros ao seu redor, bem como mais gostava. Até pareciam ter adivinhado. Os elfos ladeavam Snape sentado na cama. O professor parecia levemente aflito por Hermione ainda não ter recuperado a consciência. Sarah veio e sentou-se no outro lado da cama. 

- O que vai acontecer agora?- quis saber a menina. 

- Você realmente é curiosa, Sarah. – respondeu Snape, com frieza. E depois continuou olhando os elfos. – E vocês, o que estão esperando? Vão preparar outro quarto para a senhorita Sarah! 

Os elfos saíram rapidamente e Sarah riu. 

- O senhor sabe ser bravo. 

- Não é verdade, Sarah. O caso é que esses elfos gostam de serem tratados assim. Que sua mãe não nos ouça. – Sarah deu uma risadinha- A culpa não é minha. Porém sempre que tiver oportunidade deve ser atenciosa com eles. Vamos acordar sua mãe. – continuou, pegando a varinha. – _Evervate! _

Hermione abriu os olhos e dando de cara com o marido e a filha que lhe olhavam com leve preocupação. 

- Mãe. 

Ela tentou sorrir para Sarah, mas sentia-se fraca demais. 

- Agora está tudo bem. Você deve descansar, e não se preocupe. Deixe Sarah por minha conta. Qualquer coisa que precise os elfos estarão sempre por aqui e eu... eu também. – finalizou ele, baixando os olhos. 

Hermione olhou- o agradecida e depois fechou os olhos. Estava em casa! Tudo estava bem. 

Com um sinal, Snape chamou Sarah e ambos saíram do quarto fechando a porta. Iriam deixar Hermione descansar. 

* * *

- Sarah, agora você também deve descansar um pouco. Sua mãe levará dias até recuperar totalmente as forças. – explicou ele, abrindo outra porta.- Para quem não é trevoso é sempre complicada essa execução de magias negras, e desaparatar você de lá com todos os aurores sugadores de energia não foi nada fácil. - Os elfos ainda estavam por ali, esperando ordens. A senhora voltara, e quem sabe desta vez fosse ficar! Eles tinham que ser muito eficientes. Sarah olhou para os elfos e sorriu-lhes. Eles se entreolharam e retribuíram o sorriso. 

- A senhorita precisa de ajuda? 

- Eu posso descalçar seu sapato?

- Gosta de chocolate quente? 

Os elfos começaram a perguntar todos ao mesmo tempo e Sarah não sabia quem atender primeiro. 

- Deixem a senhorita em paz. Providenciem duas xícaras bem grandes de chocolate quente... Agora! – os elfos saíram discutindo quem faria e quem traria o chocolate. 

Sarah olhou ao redor para o quarto que lhe era dado. Aquilo sim era um quarto. Tinha tudo o que ela achava que um quarto devesse ter. Uma grande cama com centenas de almofadas em cima, um bela penteadeira, tapetes perfeito e um espelho enorme.. Num canto, a lareira acesa. Uma janela com a cortina entreaberta deixava entrar a pálida luz do raiar do sol. 

- Este quarto foi construido para ser meu! – disse ela, se atirando sobre a cama. – É tudo o que sempre imaginei de um quarto. Uma montanha de almofadadas, um armário enorme e nenhuma decoração de bichinhos trouxas idiotas, que a mamãe tanto adora. 

- Que declaração, Sarah! – comentou Snape franzindo a testa. 

- Mas é verdade! Só faltou uma placa na porta com os dizeres: "Quarto de Sarah. Não entre sem bater" E olhe aquele abajur – ela indicou um abajur de parede, muito elegante, Snape olhou para o citado objeto sem compreender muito bem. – que bela camuflagem para a entrada de uma pequena câmara secreta. Sim, um lugar como esse, com essa atmosfera medieval merece uma câmara secreta, com preciosos objetos guardados. Algumas passagens secretas. Poderei investigar sua casa mais tarde, professor? 

Ele continuava escorado a porta, observando a felicidade dela. 

- Pode sim, mas só quando acordar. Tem uma biblioteca bem grande lá em baixo, cheia de livros. Creio que você possa se interessar. Boa Noite Sarah, qualquer coisa me chame. Daqui a pouco os elfos trazem seu chocolate. 

- Professor? – ela chamou quando quase fechara a porta. 

- O quê, Sarah? 

- Quem é aquele homem? 

- Quando você acordar eu lhe explico, está bem? É uma longa história e você deve estar cansada. 

- É melhor, professor. Estou mesmo muito cansada. Boa Noite! 

Severo Snape fechou a porta e saiu. 

Alguns segundos depois os elfos apareceram trazendo os chocolates quentes. Snape pegou sua xícara e a levou para o laboratório. Minutos depois reapareceram os elfos com a noticia que Sarah adormecera e que haviam colocado varias cobertores sobre a senhorita por acharem que ela sentia frio. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, passando aos elfos ordens de prepararem um lauto café da manhã e um maravilhoso almoço de Natal. 

- E quero flores no almoço. Muitas flores. Vocês sabem que sua senhora gosta de flores – ele finalizou as ordens. 

Os elfos estavam excitados, a muitos anos não preparavam refeições para ninguém além do seu mestre e saíram muito felizes com o trabalho. 

O olhar de Severo Snape correu o ambiente até observar as miniaturas dele próprio e de Sarah sobre uma estante, como era possível que Sarah que o entendesse tão bem, que parecesse saber tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça, saber se estava bravo, preocupado, contente só pelo seu jeito de falar. Era incrível. Pena que ela não fosse um ano mais velha! Se fosse, seria sua filha. E sinceramente aquilo talvez fosse a coisa que ele mais desejava no mundo, além de ter o amor de Hermione de volta. Ser pai de Sarah. 

De certa forma o era. Sarah era o elo mais forte que o unia a Hermione. A menina era um fato concreto que não deixaria de existir de um dia para o outro. Sarah era o motivo pelo qual talvez ainda pudesse ter chance de recuperar sua esposa, sua vida feliz e ter Sarah como filha! 

Tivera muito medo quando o Lord das Trevas interpelara a menina. Decididamente Sarah não sabia quem ele era, mesmo sendo uma criança das Trevas. Aquilo era um pendor inato, algo que não se conteria ou eliminaria. Talvez as companhias dela não fossem as mais adequadas. Certamente teria que conversar com Hermione sobre isso. Por mais que mantivesse vigilância cerrada, Sarah sempre aprontaria das suas. Não seria melhor Hermione mandá-la para Beauxbatons? 

Não que ele quisesse isso. Na verdade não queria isso. Iria perder a filha que arranjara depois de tantos anos. Iria perder a vinda das crianças, algumas noites por semana que vinham trazer vida a sua masmorra gelada. As conversas deles, os planos. Iria perder a melhor auxiliar que já tivera em suas pesquisas- uma menina de onze anos- que entendia um pouco de tudo e que o fazia rir. Além de que gostava dele, que não tinha medo, e não queria perder sua amizade. De qualquer modo era uma boa maneira de vigiá-los de perto. 

Assim que acordasse, Sarah perguntaria pelo homem novamente. E desta vez teria que dar uma resposta ou Sarah logo perceberia que ele estaria tentando manobrá-la. 

Essa era Sarah Granger! Essa era sua filha do coração! 

* * *

Sarah despertou com os raios de sol que batiam em seu rosto entrando pela cortina entreaberta. Ao lembrar-se de tudo o que exploraria naquela casa, rapidamente levantou-se. E tinha o homem! O homem que lhe causava arrepios. Sonhara com aquele homem. Ele era muito mau e tentara fazer algo com outro homem, que ela não vira o rosto, nem o corpo, mas que sabia ser seu pai. Porém na hora mais importante, ela sozinha chegara e impedira a ação. A voz dele era fria e dissera: 

- Tenha certeza que viria buscar o idiota do seu pai. 

E depois sumiu. 

Sua mãe chegara um pouco depois. Sarah conseguiu vê-la claramente. Porém, por alguma razão ela lhe parecera muito diferente. Não saberia explicar... O melhor mesmo era esquecer o assunto, pois sonhos eram sempre besteiras, mesmo aquele lhe parecera tão real. 

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Severo Snape escutou uma batida na porta do seu laboratório. 

- Entre. 

Sarah abriu a porta e espiou. 

- Atrapalho? 

- Não, você nunca atrapalha. – comentou ele, absorto no trabalho. – Bom que tenha aparecido. Preciso de sua ajuda para embalar alguns compostos. 

- Professor, Feliz Natal! –ela abraçou-se ele, que surpreso largou o trabalho e acariciou a cabeça da menina. 

- Feliz Natal Sarah! Espero que todos os seus Natais sejam melhores do que esta sendo este. 

- Eu não! Tenho o senhor e minha mãe.. Só falta minha avó e o padrinho, daí tudo seria perfeito. – explicou ela. Porém, no segundo seguinte sua atenção já fora desviada. E deliciada observava o laboratório. O professor Snape já lhe falara sobre seu ambiente de trabalho muitas vezes, mas vê-lo era diferente. Eram estantes enormes, com ingredientes de diversas ordens e potes muito bem rotulados. Eram balanças, pilões, espátulas. Todo o necessário para fazer poções. Infinitos caldeirões esperavam a vez de serem utilizados. Numa mesa, ficavam as anotações de todos os compostos. Aquilo era algo parecido com o laboratório de química que certa vez, vira na escola trouxa. 

Snape observava apreciativamente o interesse de Sarah. Os olhos dela brilhavam ao ver as coisas, mas não tocara em nada. Sabia a exatidão que era necessária naquele tipo de trabalho. 

- Veio a resposta do st. Mugus, então? O senhor falou em novos compostos. – perguntou ela, observando atentamente uma substância borbulhar num minúsculo caldeirão sob uma mesa. 

- Sim. Pelo jeito suas sugestões deram certo! – respondeu o professor, com um traço de alegria. Ao escutar aquilo, Sarah virou-se dedicando ao professor total atenção. 

- Mesmo? – ela quis confirmar. 

- Sim. 75% dos pacientes reagiram aquele tratamento com as plantas sugerido por você. 

- Tudo isso? Mas então já está pronto. 

- Ainda não Sarah. Venha cá. – ele mostrou um pergaminho a ela. – Vamos ter que analisar esses dados cuidadosamente. 

* * *

Hermione fora acordada por vozes no corredor e olhou em torno. Estava em casa! Não que a casa dos Longbotton não fosse sua casa. Sim, era. Mas seu lar sempre fora ali. Amava muito aquele lugar. Os travesseiros macios... a cama confortável... Severo... ler livros de fronte a uma lareira bebendo chocolate quente... esconder as anotações de Severo, roubada do laboratório e depois chantageá-lo para devolvê-las. Aquela casa era o melhor lugar do mundo! O lugar em que fora feliz, e que nada de ruim conseguira apagar. Com uma leve batida na porta, Severo e Sarah entraram. Hermione apenas os olhou observando o quanto eram parecidos. Por exemplo, os olhos eram idênticos.

- Como você está, mamãe? – quis saber Sarah.

- Melhor minha filha. – ela acariciou os cabelos escuros da garota. – Mas ainda me sinto muito cansada. 

- Feliz Natal, mamãe. 

- Feliz Natal, minha princesa. 

- Feliz Natal, Hermione. 

- Para você também, Severo. – ela sorriu de leve para o marido, que retribuiu. 

- Os elfos trarão o café para você aqui no quarto, Hermione. – explicou Severo, sentando-se ao pé da cama.- Eu e Sarah iremos ao enterro de Pansy. Não temos escolha. – Hermione ia protestar, mas ele, em sua voz mais letal continuou. - Você fica. – e depois voltando ao tom normal.- Depois teremos o almoço de Natal. Sarah parece muito interessada em explorar a casa. Não se preocupe. – disse ele em tom tranqüilizador. - Sarah é versada nas Trevas, mas ainda não é páreo para mim. 

- Ainda. Falou bem, professor. Ainda. – contrapôs Sarah, com um sorriso debochado. 

- Ora, Sarah! – disse ele, com irônico desdém. 

- Você fará tudo o que Severo mandar e não desaparecerá das vistas dele, Sarah? 

- Claro, mamãe. 

- Deixe-a comigo Hermione. – explicou Snape- Ando mesmo precisando esclarecer algumas coisas com essa danadinha. 

- Sobre as poções? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados. 

- Sobre o baile de inverno, senhorita. – respondeu ele seriamente.- E as bombas de bosta. 

- Ah, entendi. Pensei que fosse outra coisa que o senhor quisesse saber.- explicou ela, com sorriso inocente. 

- E tem mais coisas que eu precise saber? 

- Não exatamente. 

- Não exatamente? 

Hermione acompanhou a conversa dos dois. Pareciam estar se divertindo. A mesma mente analítica lógica. 

- É, pois é. – comentou Sarah, olhando para o teto. – Sabe aquela música que eu dancei com o senhor? 

- O que tem? 

- O senhor dança bem. 

- Obrigado. – contrapôs ele, segurando o riso- Mas pode ir relatando tudo. Se conheço bem você, e conheço – afirmou- tem muita coisa por trás. 

- Para o senhor eu conto. Porém, ficar relatando os detalhes sórdidos do baile na frente da minha mãe nem pensar... 

Os três riram da resposta de Sarah. 

- Vamos tomar café e deixar sua mãe descansar. –Sarah beijou sua mãe e depois saiu correndo do quarto. Queria assustar os elfos domésticos e fazer uma brincadeira na cozinha da mansão. 

- Severo, obrigado por cuidar de Sarah.- Hermione começou a falar. 

- Estimo muito sua filha. Não se preocupe. –assegurou ele, se aproximando da esposa e lhe dando um beijo na testa. Hermione fechou os olhos para sorver cada segundo do rápido e singelo beijo – Cuide-se, minha querida. Eu e Sarah regressaremos sãos e salvos. 

* * *

Quando desceu alguns instantes depois para tomar o café da manha sentia a alma mais leve. Não sabia explicar, mas só de Ter Hermione novamente ali. Sarah o chamava insistentemente na mesa de café, e ele sentou-se na ponta, com ela em seu lado direito. 

- O senhor e minha mãe ficaram confabulando sobre mim? 

- Não Sarah! Não muito. –respondeu ele divertido, enquanto os elfos lhe serviam. 

- Agora, quero saber: quem é o homem. – pediu ela, com severidade. 

Snape respirou fundo antes de responder. 

- O homem é Lord Voldemort, Sarah. 


	22. No velório

**Capítulo XXII- No velório. **

Severo Snape respirou fundo antes de responder. 

- O homem é Lord Voldemort, Sarah. 

Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao escutar tal afirmação. Então, aquele homem era o famoso Lord das Trevas!

- Mas, mas... – Sarah ia falar , porém foi interrompida pela gélida voz de Snape.

- Por favor, Sarah. Ao menos uma vez em sua vida, deixe-me falar as coisas.– disse o professor, bebendo um gole quente de café. –Todas as pessoas que estavam no velório, e que estarão no enterro da mãe de seu amigo Willian têm ligações, mesmo que remotas e indiretas, com o mundo das Trevas.

- Eu imaginava... – Sarah começou a falar, porém se deteve – Desculpe-me não irei mais lhe interromper.

- Como ia dizendo Draco, pai de Willian é um hábil seguidor de Voldemort, como fora seu pai, meu amigo. – Snape parou de falar, observando a menina que lhe dedicava atenção integral – Voldemort sempre teve este hábito grotesco e ameaçador de aparecer naquilo que sua.. – ele parou, respirou fundo e depois recomeçou a falar- que podemos chamar de Vida Social das Trevas. Draco é uma pessoa com muito prestígio neste meio, portanto... – ele deu de ombros.

- Mas, e eu? O que tenho a ver com isso? – Sarah quis saber - Reconheço que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo mágico, porém aquele homem me assustou. O que ele há de querer comigo?- perguntou ela, legitimamente curiosa.

- Sarah, não se faça de ingênua. Você sabe que para cima de mim não adianta! – retrucou ele com frieza. – De qualquer modo, você é a Quinta.

- Quinta o quê? – ela quis saber.

- Quinta criança das Trevas. – explicou Snape, sem ter muita certeza de continuar no assunto. Porém, posteriormente Sarah lhe arrancaria as informações. – Sarah, as trevas trabalham muito com números ímpares. Dificilmente grupos trevosos serão formados por quantidades pares de pessoas. Sei que você me perguntará o motivo disso. Na verdade, é uma tradição milenar em que os números impares têm mais força do que os pares. Sempre existiram quatro crianças. Não sabíamos quem seria a Quinta e era você! Mas eu... Eu sempre soube disso, acredito que desde o instante em que lhe vi pela primeira vez. Porém, nunca pensei que fosse tão intenso a ponto de você ser reconhecida dentre demais pessoas, sem nenhuma possibilidade de erro. – esta ultima parte falou mais para si mesmo do que propriamente para Sarah.

- Não estou entendendo isso muito bem. O senhor poderia explicar novamente? – Sarah queria que Snape esclarecesse alguns pontos. – Mas, como se sabe quem são as tais crianças? Segundo o que o senhor diz, seriam nosso grupo?

- Sim, são vocês! Digamos que existem pessoas com mais pendores para essas lides do que outras, se é que você me entende. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso. – Digamos que o Lord pareceu muito feliz em lhe conhecer, minha cara.

- Ele é mau! – afirmou com grande certeza, Sarah. Isso que fez com que Snape quisesse saber mais sobre a declaração.

- Sarah, porque você afirma isso? Logo você! – exclamou ele, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

Sarah então, contou-lhe em linhas gerais sobre o sonho que tivera.

- Você se impressionou negativamente. Não posso afirmar que de certa forma isso não seja algo bom. – comentou ele. – O medo, é uma de nossas maiores defesas.

- O que ele quis dizer quando falou que voltaria a me procurar? – Sarah quis confirmar.

- Sarah, você sabe muito bem o que ele quis dizer! – retrucou Snape com ironia.- Qual menina teria onze anos e uma câmara secreta em casa? E livros de magia negra? E interesses condizentes com isso?

- Em resumo o que o senhor quer dizer é que tenho todos os predicados para num futuro próximo, ser seguidora das Trevas?

- Dedução inteligente, Sarah! – ironizou Snape. – Faziam anos que não via ninguém com esse dom assim tão óbvio.

- Mas não sei, não...- considerou ela. - aquele homem é muito mau!

- Muito mais do que você possa supor, minha cara. – contrapôs Snape, lhe oferecendo geleia de morango.

* * *

Aquele era um lugar odiável e frio, muito frio, pois um vento muito forte silabava por tudo. Snape e Sarah haviam chegado até lá por meio de uma chave de portal. O cemitério era igual a cemitérios trouxas que Sarah visitara no tempo da escola (para fazer análise de tipos de arte). Todas as pessoas estavam de vestes pretas inclusive ela mesma. O professor Snape havia lhe arranjando uma veste bruxa negra. Segundo ele, combinava com a pele pálida dela. Porém, era tradicional irem a esse tipo de lugar com roupas escuras. Sua avó, a muito tempo atrás, lhe explicara sobre a morte. Na realidade, os bruxos viviam 50% a mais do que os trouxas. Ou seja, poderiam viver até os 150 anos ou mais.

Praticamente todas as pessoas que vira na casa de Willian estavam lá. O homem que vestia um casaco negro com gola de peles, e tinha um sotaque engraçado viera procurá-los na casa do professor Snape, pouco antes deles surgirem no cemitério. Deste tal de Igor Karkaroff, Sarah tivera a impressão de ser uma figura pegajosa. Quando recebera autorização de Snape fora se juntar às crianças. Willian estava muito desolado e voltou a abraça-la. Carl, George e Louise ficaram apenas olhando e depois os quatro abraçaram o amigo ao mesmo tempo. Eles poderiam não ser as pessoas mais santas do mundo mágico, porém acima de quaisquer diferenças eram amigos. Logo depois, Louise quis saber:

- Porque sua mãe não veio, Sarah?

- Não entendi muito bem aquilo que o professor Snape explicou, mas sei que eles dois me fizeram desaparatar da mansão. – explicou Sarah à amiga, falando baixinho.- Minha mãe perdeu muitas energias nesse transporte.

- Isso é magia negra muito avançada. – comentou George – Como será que eles conseguiram?

- Não sei. - explicou Sarah- Minha mãe ficou descansando e nós viemos. Hein, por sinal, vocês sabiam dessa História de crianças das Trevas? – quis saber Sarah, questionando os amigos.

- Somos nós! – disse Willian, com frieza- Meu pai disse que o Lord comentou a alguns dias e que ao ver você, teve certeza que iria completar o grupo.

- E o que significa isso? – quis saber Sarah.

Os outros quatro se entreolharam.

- Em linhas gerais, que a manutenção da Ordem das trevas dependerá num futuro próximo de nosso empenho. – comentou Willian.- Dos cinco unidos.

- No que me diz respeito, Coitadas das Trevas. – comentou Carl.

Sarah e Louise não contiveram um risinho. Snape olhou-as de cara virada e ela percebeu que o professor não gostara do tal risinho e quereria em posterior oportunidade, mais compostura dela.

- Nós saibamos que a 5ª era você. – explicou George. – Ou melhor Willian de alguma maneira sabia. Mas acho que ele nunca imaginou que em algumas coisas, você acabaria por rivalizar diretamente com ele. Por exemplo, isso do Lord ter falado com você deixou muita gente injuriada. Acho eu que é porque sua mãe não é considerada ligada as Trevas. Mas, ninguém fala nada sobre isso.

- Ouvi meu pai comentando isso. – disse Carl. – Finalmente existe algo que eu sei. Parece que estamos todos envoltos em um feitiço que evita comentários. Senão, muitas pessoas ligadas às Trevas, acabaria, na primeira oportunidade por dar com a língua nos dentes,

Todos ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Isso até que um rapaz alto apareceu e a voz de Paul Rosier foi ouvida.

- Embora não tivéssemos uma convivência estreita, realmente sinto muito, Malfoy.- Rosier estendeu a mão e Willian apertou-a – os amigos de Paul vinham logo atrás e cumprimentaram o loiro.

- Obrigado, Rosier. – retrucou William. 

Paul Rosier sorriu discretamente para Sarah e a menina retribuiu o sorriso. No instante seguinte, o garoto postou-se ao seu lado e levemente pegou sua mão. Sarah percebeu que a mão de Paul Rosier era quente e macia. Ela já sabia disso, pois ficaram o baile inteiro de mãos dadas. Ela gostava de Paul, mas talvez não pudesse reciproceder a nenhum sentimento mais forte. Sarah percebeu que Paul ficara levemente corado ao segurar sua mão e também verificou o olhar feroz que Willian lhe lançava.

Porém, aquela situação durou muito pouco. Alguns minutos depois ouviu-se a voz do professor Snape chamando Sarah com uma expressão bravia no rosto, e aproveitando para dispersar o grupo. 

- Depois a senhorita irá explicar o que significa isso, Sarah. – disse ele, bravio, puxando-a levemente pelo braço. 

- Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado! – contrapôs ela, em voz baixa.

- Para seus padrões habituais, ainda não! – repreendeu ele. – Depois conversaremos sobre isso. Agora vamos assistir a cerimônia.

A cerimônia foi sucinta. Sarah que jamais havia presenciado um enterro antes chegou a conclusão de que tudo era realmente muito, muito triste. Principalmente num caso como este da Sra. Malfoy que acabara morrendo por engano. Devia ser muito triste sumir da face da Terra, se bem que alguns mortos se tornavam fantasmas. E porque outros não? Porque a mãe de Willian não se tornara um fantasma? Perguntaria depois ao professor Snape para ver o que ele achava a respeito.

Sarah não conseguia compreender muito bem a morte, mas entendia perfeitamente o desespero de Willian que nunca vai teria e veria a mãe. Ele iria precisar muito dos amigos. Aquele era um momento muito difícil. Talvez, num primeiro instante fosse o choque. Depois ele dar-se-ia conta do quanto ter mãe fazia falta. Devia ser mais ou menos como o sentimento de não ter pai, de não saber como ele seria, do que gostaria, se poderiam ser parecidos. A diferença era que algum dia Sarah descobriria quem era seu pai, mas daí a ele aceitá-la eram outros quinhentos. Tinha plena consciência de que não era uma pessoa muito fácil de se lidar. Mas Willian sabia que sua mãe jamais sairia de dentro daquela lápide fria.

Sarah olhou com o rabo do olho para o homem que estava a seu lado. Na verdade, tinha um pai, que queira seu bem, que gostava dela, que lhe ensinava muitas coisas, e que ela amava como seu pai. Porém, como nem tudo era perfeito ele lhe repreendia e questionava seus comportamentos. Quando voltassem para aquela casa linda, por exemplo, teria que lhe explicar sobre Paul Rosier. O negócio seria falar a verdade. Mesmo porque não seria uma boa idéia mentir para o professor Snape. Uma hora, ele descobriria e ficaria muito bravo com ela. Dai seria pior. E mesmo não tinha muito que contar e nem esconder sobre Paul Rosier.

Sarah achou tudo tão triste que queria ir embora logo. Queria ver sua mãe! Sabia que ela estava descansando placidamente, mas mesmo assim, mesmo que o professor Snape houvesse assegurasse que nada aconteceria a Hermione, Sarah sentia-se melhor estando por perto. Não que pudesse fazer algo mas, como o futuro ninguém sabe ao certo...

Willian estava abraçado em seu pai. Será que Willian seria tão bonito quanto seu pai, quando fosse adulto? – Sarah cogitava consigo mesma. - Era algo a se pensar, mesmo porque eles eram muito parecidos, com o mesmo cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis acinzentados gélidos e a se pensar em todas aquelas figuras que estavam penduradas na Mansão Malfoy, isso era muito provável. Iria perguntar ao professor Snape porque em sua casa não haviam aquele tipo de quadros. 

O vento gélido sibilava cada vez mais forte e Sarah queria fugir imediatamente dali. Não gostava daquilo e mesmo que gostasse de coisas tétricas, aquilo era demais para seus próprios padrões. 

Ela puxou a manga da veste de Snape, que parecia imerso em pensamentos, mas mesmo assim abaixou a cabeça para escutar a garotinha:

- Por favor! Eu quero ir embora! - falou ela implorando.

- Só mais um pouquinho, Sarah. – pediu ele. – Já iremos embora.

Sarah acreditou que aquele pouquinho fosse o tempo mais longo que esperara por algo em sua vida. Quando a cerimônia terminou, todos cumprimentavam a todos inclusive a ela própria. Por conta das palavras do Lord das Trevas na noite anterior, adquirira uma inesperada popularidade. Eram homens e mulheres que ela nunca vira na vida, mas que por algum motivo pareciam lhe conhecer. Talvez fosse por causa daquela historia das crianças das trevas. Ao cabo de algum tempo, Snape decidiu que era hora de partirem, novamente via chave de portal. Mas para total surpresa de Sarah não chegaram na casa do professor Snape e sim na casa dos Longbotton.


	23. O almoço de Natal dos Snape

**Capítulo XXIII- O almoço de Natal dos Snape**

- O que viemos fazer aqui? – quis saber Sarah com curiosidade. 

- Convidar sua avó para o almoço de Natal, Sarah! – respondeu ele, enquanto Sarah corria pela casa feliz. Gostava dali e amava muito sua avó.

- Vou chamá-la. – dissera Sarah, mas sua ação foi interrompida pelo professor Snape que dissera:

- Olhe aqui, tem um pergaminho endereçado a você, Sarah. – Indicou o homem, alcançando-o a menina. 

_" Sarah, minha netinha _

_Irei no almoço de Natal promovido por alguns velhos colegas de escola. Não se preocupe comigo. Diga ao professor Snape que depois passarei na casa dele, para falar com você e com Hermione. _

_Beijos, sua avó _

_Margarida." _

* * *

A mansão Snape estava festiva, pois era Natal. Desde as paredes nuas de pedra, passando por todo o restante, os elfos transformaram o local num ambiente muito acolhedor. Havia uma árvore de Natal enorme, cheia de luzinhas coloridas e de falsos flocos de neve, decorações penduradas por todos os lados: nas arcadas das portas, mesas, no corrimão da escada . Luzes e flores brilhavam de todos os lados e Sarah realmente não sabia para onde olhar. A mesa estava preparada com três lugares e ambiente era muito festivo. Uma legitima decoração de Natal. Os olhos negros de Sarah brilharam ao se deparar com tudo aquilo. Haviam alguns doces bem dispostos numa mesa de canto e Sarah correu comê-los. 

-Estão gostosos. – disse ela, alcançando um a Snape, que a observava meio inquieto. Os elfos decoraram aquela casa como a muitos e muitos anos não faziam, e intimamente ele queria impressionar Sarah, e ela parecia realmente impressionada daquele seu jeito sério, e mesmo que deduzisse que a menina não gostasse muito de festas e de natais. No teto pendiam lustres que pareciam ser tão frágeis quando flocos de neve e que se refletiam a luz em suas tonalidades. 

- Sarah! não fique comendo os doces antes do almoço. – disse ele, com leve implicância. – Assim, você não poderá provar o que os elfos fizeram... 

- Almoço de Natal! – disse Sarah, se erguendo da poltrona –Não comerei mais os doces. 

- Sarah você poderá comê-los durante à tarde. – disse ele, com sinal, indicando a ela que subissem a escada. – Vamos ver a sua mãe. 

- Quanto tempo ficaremos aqui? – Quis saber Sarah, saltitando ao lado dele, enquanto subiam as escadas. 

- Você quer ir embora? – perguntou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

- Ao contrário... eu quero ficar. – afirmou ela – Nem conheci a casa ainda. 

-Sarah e suas expedições. – disse ele, batendo de leve na porta e abrindo- a . 

* * *

As janelas estavam todas abertas e contrastavam com o ambiente sombrio e fechado do restante da casa. A luz do sol iluminara tudo ali dentro, e Sarah achou o lugar ainda mais bonito. Sim, de alguma maneira parecia conhecer aquele lugar. Ela correu abraçar a mãe que estava sentada de frente a penteadeira, ajeitando os cabelos e nem os vira chegar. 

Severo Snape levou alguns segundos para se recuperar do impacto, mesmo que aquela cena não fosse nenhuma novidade para ele. Hermione tinha mesmo esse habito de ficar se penteando horas e horas de fronte aquele espelho. Segundo ela mesma dizia, ali seria mais fácil , através do espelho ver a imagem de quem lhe interessava ao chegar, ou seja a dele. Enquanto o homem se perdia em lembranças passadas... Sarah já se debruçava sob o parapeito de uma das janelas , apreciando os campos ao redor. 

Enquanto isso, os olhos de Hermione e de Severo se encontraram pelo espelho. Mas antes que qualquer um dissesse algo, Snape se precipitou agarrando Sarah pelas costas um segundo antes dela cair. 

- Sua danadinha.. deveria Ter deixado você cair. – disse ele, bravo. 

Sarah olhou-o com uma expressão que Hermione achou parecida, se não igual ao do com a do próprio Severo quando disse. 

- O senhor jamais deixaria isso acontecer. 

- Ora... – retrucou ele, com um traço de ironia, mas não isenta de um certo afeto. Ela lhe sorriu, um sorriso feliz, esperando as próximas ordens. 

- Posso ir brincar com os elfos? Posso ir na biblioteca. Eu quero ir correr naqueles prados, eu quero... 

- Sarah, silêncio! – aquela era a voz de Snape que interrompia as preleções dela. 

- A uns dois ou três minutos atrás você estava muito interessada no almoço de Natal. – comentou ele, mas dirigindo-se a Hermione que apenas limitava-se a sorrir. Sarah era uma pessoa de muito difícil convencimento quando queria, mas ela respeitava muito Severo para desobedecê-lo. 

- E continuo interessada. – explicou ela. – Podemos ir almoçar? 

- Ainda não esta na hora. – explicou Snape. – Você pode ir ao seu quarto e trocar de roupas, enquanto isso. 

Sarah apenas assentiu e saiu do quarto deixando os pais a sós. 

* * *

Snape apenas suspirou e sentou-se na cama olhando Hermione. 

- Me explique como controlar essa menina! – disse ele, desolado. – se precisa ter milhares de olhos. 

- Sarah é terrível. – disse ela, acabando de arrumar o cabelo.- Não adianta, ela sempre foi assim, diabólica. 

- Diabólica é uma bela definição para ela, realmente. – comentou Snape. 

- E ela gosta e respeita você. – explicou Hermione erguendo-se da penteadeira indo olhar a janela. Sim, aqueles campos.. ela fechou os olhos, e ouviu a voz de Severo Snape que aprecia vinda do além. 

- Como você está? 

- Me sinto um pouco cansada ! – afirmou ela. 

- Talvez fosse melhor você descansar até o almoço – disse ele, tateando o espaço- ou quem sabe nem fosse prudente você se levantar e... 

- Severo, eu ajudei os elfos domésticos a manhã inteira. – disse ela, rindo-se. 

- Você o quê? – ele arregalou os olhos escuros e Hermione não pode deixar de notar que aquela expressão em particular de descrença e admiração Sarah fazia idêntica. 

- Estou brincando. – explicou ela, ainda olhando para fora. – Mas eles vieram aqui muitas vezes pedir opiniões, porém nem pense em reclamar com eles, Severo – dissera ela com um breve sorriso- E no velório como foi? –quis saber 

- Normal. – disse ele com indiferença – Todos estavam lá. Igor perguntou de você. E alguns quiseram saber sobre o resultado da audiência... 

- E você, o que disse? – desta vez ela olhava o marido 

- A verdade, que não haviam nenhuma novidades... Talvez amanha eu tenha que ir a Londres ver isso.. eles falaram logo depois do Natal. – explicou ele. – Mas não vejo como me livrar de Sarah. 

- Se livrar de mim? Mas porque? – era ela própria que vinha chegando com outra veste, e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. - Aonde o senhor vai? Porquê eu não 

- posso ir junto? O senhor me prometeu que iríamos tomar um sorvete. – a expressão dela era expectante. 

Uma sineta breve tocou . 

- Vamos, Sarah – era a voz de Hermione que indicava a menina. – O almoço está servido. 

- Mesmo? Oba! – disse Sarah, ela aplaudiu o acontecimento e saiu correndo indo até a mesa de almoço, no piso inferior. 

Quando hermione se moveu e os raios de sol, bateram em seus cabelos, Snape sobressaltou-se ao vê-la. Realmente ela continua bonita. Não uma beleza obvia, mas uma beleza simples e cativante. 

- Vamos, Severo! – ela o chamou. 

- Claro,claro.- disse ele passando as mãos pelos cabelos.. Você vai à frente e depois eu vou... 

- Tudo bem. – ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. 

* * *

Ao descer a escada, Hermione sentiu-se como sempre se sentira naquela situação. Uma rainha. Sim, aquela escadaria, os degraus bem postos e sem enganos os elfos lhe esperando lá em baixo. Para isso não precisava ser nenhuma rainha, bastava ser ela mesma, mas duvidada que qualquer rainha se sentisse superior a ela mesma quando descia aquela escadaria. Já na sala de jantar ela ouvira alguns barulhos de Sarah rindo e falando com os elfos. 

- A sra. chegou, a sra. chegou! – eles saíram da cozinha puxando Sarah! 

- Mamãe, onde está o professor Snape? – disse Sarah se ajeitando sentada na mesa. 

- Ele disse que já viria, filha. – explicou ela, se dirigindo a garota, louca para mexer nos talheres. - E quanto a vocês, podem voltar a cozinha, quando seu senhor descer lhes chamarei. 

Com mesuras os elfos voltaram aos seus domínios. 

- Mamãe, que casa linda! – comentou Sarah em voz baixa. – estive com os elfos na cozinha, você não acredita tudo o que tem por lá. Reconheça-se que é escura e fria, mas é o lugar mais lindo em que já estive. E aquele quarto em que você está? Que lugar mais maravilhoso, você não acha, mamãe? 

- Acho filha, acho. – dissera ela com olhar distante. 

- E o laboratório.. Nunca tinha visto tanta coisa junta, mamãe. – disse ela, com um sorriso feliz. – Tantos ingredientes, tantos caldeirões... meu Deus, mamãe, você tem que ir lá depois ver tudo aquilo... 

Hermione olhou a filha com preocupação enquanto ela lhe enumerava, exultante os ingredientes, que não havia mexido em nada sem autorização e que depois teriam que fazer algumas pesquisas sobre ingredientes. Sim, Sarah era realmente muito parecida com seu pai, muito parecida,e não era só o jeito, era num todos. E mais aquela historia das crianças das trevas... porquê não tiver aa brilhante idéia de tirar os poderes de Sarah quando ela nasceu??? Mas agora era tarde. 

Poderes das trevas, apenas faziam as pessoas infelizes. Mas olhando os olhos de Sarah brilharem enquanto falava, talvez as cosias de fato não fossem tão ruins. Mas havia algo que a preocupava mais do que tudo. O simples fato de Severo adorar Sarah! Isso era preocupante. Porquê ele não poderia odiá-la, como odiava quase 100% dos alunos? Ela sabia que a resposta a essa pergunta era fácil. Ele não conseguiria odiar a si mesmo, a alem que se parecia tanto consigo mesmo. Sim, isso era verdade e incontestável.. bendito feitiço. Porque tinha que ficar dando manhas a menina,e ajudar, a estraga-la? Sarah se prevalecia com esse protecionismo pro parte de severo, aprontava coisas, fazia ações, certa de não ser responsabilizada... 

Mas Sarah o adorava. Sempre o adorara sem o conhecer. 

* * *

Ele ouviu os passos que se afastavam até constatar que Hermione descera a escadaria. Já deveria estar lá embaixo com Sarah esperando-o para o almoço, mas por alguma razão, ele não conseguia se mover dali, onde estava sentando esperando, nem ele sabia bem o quê? Claro, realmente, dia-a-dia se fortalecia a crença de que hoje, o elo que o unia a Hermione, muito mais do que o divórcio que nunca saia era Sarah. Por causa de Sarah, ela voltara a entrar naquela casa, por causa de Sarah estava sendo Cortez e educada e estava ali... Na realidade ele não poderia acreditar que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo, que mesmo sem querer Hermione tivesse ali novamente.. justo ela que jurara jamais pisar ali novamente. Por isso, decerto que os elfos estavam mais ouriçados que de habito. Eles estavam felizes... Sim estavam e ele também estava feliz... Quem sabe, a partir dali, pudesse tentar reconquistar sua esposa? Afinal, fora ela quem o deixara, e não o inverso. E como já conseguira isso da primeira vez contra todos os prognósticos , não lhe custava nada tentar, mesmo porque agora contava com uma aliada poderosa que atendia pelo nome de Sarah, a princesa.. Porque aquilo lhe transmitia um pensamento que não conseguia identificar? Mas de nada lhe adiantava ficar pensando... tinha que agir.... Com um rompante ele saiu porta a fora, fechando-a com um estrondo. 

* * *

O almoço de Natal fora um sucesso, mesmo que pairasse um sentimento de anticlímax no ar. Sarah se divertia muito, parecendo estar feliz. Hermione até se admirou muito da felicidade da menina. Ela não era uma pessoa que ficasse rindo a toa, mas enfim... 

Quando já estavam no café, Sarah mostrou-se impaciente, querendo ir conhecer a casa e logo, ontem se possível. E Snape lhe pediu que esperasse um pouco que iriam lá enquanto Hermione descansaria mais um pouco. Ela explicara que ainda sentia ter poucas energias. Era impressionante, mas achava que tinha perdido parte de sua energia naquele transporte de Sarah, e que estaria 100% bem em mais um dia ou no Maximo dois. 

- Ora, mãe, a senhora não precisava ficar boa tão rapidamente.... – disse ela sorrindo. – Esta casa é linda! Podemos ficar aqui. 

- Acontece Sarah que estamos só dando incomodo a severo. – disse Hermione levemente brava. 

- Mas mamãe, tem um jeito de não termos que ir embora tão rapidamente. 

- E qual é, Sarah? – ela quis saber, mas um segundo depois se arrependeu imensamente de fazer essa pergunta. 

- Simples. – disse ela, sorrindo e satisfeita consigo mesma – porque a senhora não se casa com o professor Snape, mamãe? 


	24. Divórcio Adiado

**Capítulo XXIV- Divórcio Adiado **

A pergunta de Sarah teve o impacto de uma bomba sob os presentes. Snape olhou a menina com uma grande inquietude.. ela deixaria de gostar dele, caso soubesse que sua mãe o abandonara , mas não só isso.. caso soubesse o porque sua mãe o deixara.... E como responder agora a pergunta dela?? Poderia-se responder tudo, menos a verdade.. 

Hermione olhou sobressaltada e amedrontada os olhos negros da filha que esperava por uma resposta. "O que vou responder, Meu Deus!" , não poderia demonstrar o que sentia naquele instante...A insegurança, o medo de perder Sarah, o medo de ter que revelar a filha os segredos.... 

- Sarah, que bobagem é essa agora? – perguntou Hermione com uma voz fria e falsamente calculista. 

Snape cogitou consigo mesmo que se os dois se unissem aniquilariam Sarah, em um instante! 

- Você não deveria dizer essas coisas para sua mãe, Sarah. – afirmou ele, com presteza. – Ela nem se recuperou direito ainda,d e tê-la livrado da Mansão malfoy... 

Sarah baixou os olhos, mas depois comentou, com curiosidade. 

- Sim, eu sei disso tudo, professor. Mas que mal há em fazer uma brincadeira? 

- Isso é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. – enfatizou ele. 

Hermione intimamente sentia-se agradecia por Severo ter assumido a discussão. 

- Não foi essa a minha intenção. – disse ela. – Apenas... 

- Assunto encerrado, Sarah! – afirmou ele, letalmente. 

- Sim, professor. – ela baixou a cabeça. Sarah sentia-se intimamente indignada.. Qual era o mal de fazer uma pergunta como aquela?? Porque ambos se indignaram tanto? Não bastava apenas sua mãe dizer.. Nunca pensei nisso, minha filha? 

Por alguns segundos os três permaneceram em silêncio. Até que Sarah disse numa voz chorosa: 

- Posso ir à biblioteca? 

- Pode. – autorizou Snape. – Já lhe acompanharei. 

Sarah se ergueu da mesa, pediu licença e foi rumo a biblioteca... 

- Essa foi por pouco. – comentou Hermione. – Não sei o que deu nela para fazer uma pergunta desse tipo. Desculpe-a, Severo. 

- Algo me diz que devemos ser muito cuidadosos neste sentido, ou Sarah descobrirá que somos casados, antes que consigamos contar a ela sobre o divórcio.- ele já estava de pé. – Você ira desancansar, Hermione? 

- Sim. – disse ela, também se erguendo. – Me sinto ainda muito fraca. – Ele se precipitou em direção a Hermione, ajudando-a a se levantar e seus rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros um do outros.. Olhos nos olhos nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer naquele instante mágico, e Severo decidiu-se a roubar um beijo da esposa, quando a voz de Sarah foi ouvida, muito próxima lhe chamando... 

A tarde foi muito instrutiva. Depois do almoço, Sarah conheceu a biblioteca, viu muitos livros de seu interesse, e ficou um bom tempo por lá. Depois disso, acompanhada pelos elfos foi brincar nos prados, correndo atrás do elfos, gritando, fazendo algazarra, gritando, enquanto Severo Snape, sentado na varanda de sua casa, acompanhava todas as proesas da menina. Os elfos estavam extenuados, e Sarah não os deixava em paz. Até que eles resolveram se revoltar contra ela. Os elfos investiram contra a menina e mais gritos foram ouvidos. Ao ver a cena, Severo Snape teve que sorrir. Sarah realmente nunca se dava por vencida.. E os elfos iam levando a melhor. Sarah corria pelos prados e o vento mexia seus cabelos escuros, até que ela rolou no chão e os elfos cariam todos por cima, e uma grande gargalhada circulou pelos campos desertos. No andar de cima, Hermione também acompanhava as proezas da filha.. E foi com surpresa que ela viu a filha arrastando Severo até o ponto onde ficaram os elfos que riam tanto que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas... os infelizes haviam tido um ataque de riso. Com um feitiço breve, os elfos pararam de rir e puderam entrar na casa para se recompor, enquanto Sarah o seguia, imitando-os. Hermione viu claramente, quando Severo inclinou a cabeça como que pensando que Sarah não tinha jeito mesmo. E era impressionante o quão eles eram parecidos. Era realmente incrível. E uma leve inquietude perpassou o corpo de Hermione: até quando o feitiço serviria para esconder o obvio? Até quando funcionaria essa ilusão que ela criará? Se bem que apenas seria quebrado o encanto no momento em que ela falasse que Severo era o pai de Sarah, mas eles eram muito parecidos.. poderiam descobrir.. Ela preferiu afastar aqueles pensamentos da mente.. Deixaria para se preocupar com isso quando fosse realmente necessário. Ela escutou vozes no corredor. Eram eles que vinham em rumo ao laboratório... Sarah falava sobre algumas plantas que vira em alguns livros e as vozes foram sumindo a distância.

Hermione, não se conteve e levantando-se foi caminhando até o laboratório.. Severo trabalhava muito naquele maldito laboratório. E sempre fora assim... aquele lugar era o xodó dele, ao mesmo tempo em que era preocupante ele deixar Sarah entrar lá, mexer nos ingredientes e colocar fogo nos caldeirões.. Ele deveria mesmo ter Sarah em alta conta, para deixa-la entrar naquele santuário. 

Aqueles dois dias se passaram normalmente e quando Sarah e Hermione foram embora, Sarah protestou muito. Gostara de ficar lá. Era um lugar silencioso e calmo. Os elfos eram atenciosos e amigos dela. A biblioteca era enorme e tinha volumes preciosos, e o laboratório... era o local mais incrível que havia conhecido na vida... Sim, realmente poderia passar horas e horas sentadinha admirando todos os ingredientes, o brilho deles, sob o fogo dos caldeirões, sem mexer em nada. Mas ela ficara muito triste, realmente por ir embora e ter que deixar o professor Snape lá naquela casa só com os elfos. Era bom ficar junto com ele, muitas vezes sem pronunciar uma única frase por horas a fio, enquanto ambos concentrados, descansavam, picavam, cortavam os ingredientes. Mas como fatos desagradáveis sempre aconteciam, ele acabara lhe perguntando sobre Paul Rosier. 

- Eu não sei exatamente o que o senhor que saber sobre Paul. 

- Sarah! – Snape afirmou com uma advertência na voz. 

- Mas realmente não sei ! – afirmou ela, lhe alcançando alguns pinhões que acabara de descascar. 

- Você é muito jovem para namorar o Rosier, Sarah! 

- Mas eu não namoro o Rosier. –afirmou ela, com uma veemência, que fez com que a sombra de um sorriso perpasse pelo rosto do homem a seu lado. 

- E ele.. você já perguntou a ele, se ele não lhe namora, Sarah? – Dissera Snape mal segurando uma risada. Aquilo era muito engraçado, mas tinha que parecer a Sarah estar bravio... mas tinha que ser uma bela representação... Sarah não era nem um pouco fácil de ser enganada. E ela parecia veemente nas convicções a esse respeito. 

- É claro que Paul não pensa dessa maneira... – disse Sarah, bravia. 

- Sarah, cuidado com esse seu comportamento em relação a esse rapaz. – alertou Snape. – Quem brinca com fogo pode se queimar.... 

Sarah não gostou do alerta, mas realmente o professor Snape não deixava de ter uma certa razão. Porque Paul teria segurado sua mão durante o enterro da mãe de William se não pensasse ser algo mais do que um amigo? Sim, isso era uma duvida inquietante... teria que falar com Louise para esclarecer os fatos e ver qual era a opinião dela. Mas pessoalmente Sarah não tinha nenhum tipo de interesse em Paul além de sua amizade, não por hora ao menos.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia Severo Snape foi a Londres, no Ministério da Magia. A aquela altura dos acontecimentos Os bruxos do Depto. De Controle à Legislação Mágica já deveriam ter procedido o veredito favorável a separação. E não que ele estivesse satisfeito com isso, além do que, isso iria lhe custar milhares de galeões. Aquilo era algo que lhe deixava muito triste, saber que a esposa jamais o perdoaria por algo que ele não fizera.. E agora ele sabia o quanto era ruim se ser acusado injustamente. O mundo mágico lhe aprecia calmo naquela manhã cinzenta. Resistindo a tentação de tomar um sorvete de chocolate ele rumou até o Ministério. Na sala de espera das audiências estava o indefectível Dr. Moxon, e mais uma vez, Severo o analisou com depressiva incredulidade.

"Essa é a criatura mais ridícula e mais indigna de crédito que conheci até hoje" – pensou ele, enquanto o advogado o cumprimentava obviamente temeroso. O Dr. Moxon temia que nem sob suborno aquele divórcio conseguisse ser efetivado. Ele soubera através de noticias esparsas que defensores hipócritas dos direitos da família estavam protestando contra o divorcio, e como os membros do departamento tinham medo da opinião publica, não sabia se num caso desses, mesmo com milhares de galeões em jogo, aquele divorcio algum dia sairia.

Sim, ele o Dr. Moxon, ficaria sem aclamado como o melhor advogado do mundo mágico, caso tivesse êxito naquela causa. Ambos os envolvidos eram pessoas famosas, A sra. Snape ou Srta. Granger como melhor lhe aprouvesse era a gerente-Geral do Gringotes, e o Sr. Snape um aclamado escritor e conhecido Comensal da Morte. Talvez esse detalhe prejudicasse o andamento do processo. Muitos tinham medo de aceitarem o processo por Snape ser Comensal da Morte, e outros tantos temiam não aceitar o processo pelo mesmo motivo. Era uma situação complexa aquela.

- E então, dr. Moxon – Snape fizera uma expressão de profundo desagrado ao escutar aquilo- alguma novidade?

- Ainda não, sr. Snape. –respondeu o advogado. – mas dentro em pouco eles devem aparecer com a sentença. E a sra. Hermione?

- Ela não tem passado bem, por isso não veio. – respondeu Snape laconicamente.

Os homens ficarem em silêncio depois disso. Snape sentou-se numa confortável poltrona e começou a folhear um exemplar de Transfiguração Hoje. O Dr. Moxon, por sua vez apenas ficava andando de um lado para outro sem rumo. Depois de uns dez minutos, o chefe do departamento, Norman Grinn apareceu por uma porta, perguntando ao Dr. Moxon.

- O Sr. Snape esta aqui?

O Dr. Moxon limitou-se a indicá-lo com a cabeça.

- Snape poderia vir até a minha sala por um instante? – perguntou ele, coçando a testa.

Severo colocou a revista sem eu lugar e acompanhou o chefe de Departamento. O advogado como não fora convidado ficou esperando no lado de fora.

- Sente-se – indicou o Chefe do departamento, um homem alto e gordo com cabelos grisalhos.

Snape sentou-se e ficou esperando curiosamente. O que Norman Grinn poderia querer falar com ele? Certamente deveriam ser alguns acertos sobre o dinheiro. Ao menos neste caso especifico, Lúcio estava coberto de razão... "Todo homem tem seu preço"

- Sobre o seu processo de divórcio.. – o outro começou a falar, visivelmente embaraçado. – mesmo com sua generosa... ou melhor.. generossisima oferta feita através do Dr. Moxon, não poderemos liberar o processo.

Os olhos negros de Snape se estreitaram.

- E porquê não? – ele quis saber com frieza.

- Porque.... bem... porque.... – o chefe de departamento procurava a melhor maneira de falar aquilo. - .. alguns de nós estiveram no velório da Sra. Malfoy e o viram com sua esposa.

- Sim, mas este é um fato inocente em si. – comentou Snape.

- Realmente é, sr. Snape, mas.... – o outro olhou para o teto.- vocês deram a impressão a todos estarem em ótimos termos. 

- Seria muito arriscado fazer qualquer manobra em outro sentido com todas aquelas pessoas rodeando. – comentou Snape dando de ombros.

- Sinto muito, mas a maioria viu aquelas cenas, de vocês de mãos dadas, caminhando juntos aos cochichos e pressupôs-se que estão em ótimos termos. E dia inexiste necessidade de divórcio.

- Essa é sua última palavra, Grinn? – quis saber Snape. – lembre-se que poderei não ser tão generoso – ele deu um sorriso irônico- da próxima vez.

- É minha última apalavra. – afirmou o Chefe. - O senhor e a srta. Granger, continuam casados perante a lei dos bruxos.

Com uma leve inclinação de cabeça, Snape levantou-se e saiu da sala, sentiu-se leve e feliz como nunca estivera, mas agora tinha que fazer uma expressão de desolação convincente aos olhos do imbecil do Dr. Moxon. 

* * *

No trem de volta a escola, os cinco amigos ocuparam um vagão. Willian estava muito calado e ainda mais pálido que de costume. E os outros quatro procuravam respeitar sua dor... Quando o menino loiro entrou no vagão, Sarah já estava sentada e ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Por um segundo seus olhos azuis se assombrearam ainda mais ao olhá-la. Ele estava muito triste sim, por ter perdido a mãe, e se sentia solitário, mas não conseguia entender, porque odiava tanto Paul Rosier que sempre aparecia para lhe roubar a atenção de Sarah. E Sarah, ela deveria gostar dele... haviam até ficado de mão dadas no enterro! Pela primeira vez na vida até ali, ele gostara da aproximação de Snape que terminara com a festa. Muito bem! 

O trem saiu resfolgueando de Londres e rapidamente Sarah instituiu uma conversa sobre novas aventuras do grupo, desde que Willian concordasse era certo. Talvez fosse melhor eles instituírem uma campanha menos agressiva, em respeito aos trágicos acontecimentos vigente. A conversa se tornou muito interessante, quando comentavam sobre o Natal e os outros quatro ouviam Sarah contar sobre a casa do professor Snape, o laboratório e tal. A preleção da menina foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Todos voltaram sua atenção a pessoa que batera e agora aparecia pelo vão da porta. Era Paul Rosier. 


	25. As Intenções de Paul Rosier

**Capítulo XXV- As Intenções de Paul Rosier**

- Sarah, eu poderia falar com você? – ele perguntou, como que tateando o caminho. 

- Claro, Paul- disse ela, erguendo-se do banco e caminhando em direção a porta do vagão sob os olhares de curiosidade dos amigos e o de ódio contigo de Willian. Sarah fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando todos o vagão aos cochichos. 

- Fale, Paul. – pediu ela, olhando o garoto. 

O garoto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, o que deixou Sarah apreensiva: 

- O que houve, Paul.. algo de grave? – ela arregalou os olhos negros, prestando atenção a cada movimento dele. 

Mas o garoto permanecia em silêncio apenas olhando para ela. E um instante depois pareceu se decidir. Veio se aproximando lentamente dela, que olhava tudo atônita, escorada na porta do vagão. E antes que Sarah pudesse entender as intenções dele, apenas sentiu os lábios quentes dele, sobre os seus. 

* * *

- Hermione, que história surpreendente. – Era a velha sra. Longbotton quem falava, observando contra a luz o bordado que fazia. 

- Sim. – afirmou Hermione, olhando para a velha senhora. – Foi o que Severo contou. Não aceitaram nosso divórcio por nos terem visto juntos no velório da Pansy. Maldita Pansy Parkinson!- exclamou Hermione- Mesmo depois de morta ainda consegue atrapalhar as coisas. 

- Não fique assim, Hermione. – considerou a velha. – Talvez a oferta do professor Snape não tenha sido tão vultuosa quanto eles esperavam. 

-Severo sempre comenta que Lúcio Malfoy dissera apenas uma coisa de correta em toda a sua vida: "Todo o homem tem seu preço." – sentenciou ela. – A senhora não faz idéia do tamanho da oferta, sra. Margarida. Milhares e milhares de galeões.. seria um belo pe´de meia para cada um dos membros daquela comissão. 

- Pois é.. nada como tentar subornar as pessoas em grande estilo! – comentou a velha, em tom de elogio. – Mas talvez.. – ela colocou a mão sob o joelho de Hermione- pelo que você comenta, minha querida o seu marido não tenha se esmerado ao Máximo para resolver essa questão.....

- Não, sra. Margarida. Desta vez realmente não posso reclamar de Severo... até o suborno ele organizou e bem... – ela parou e olhou para a velha senhora, a quem os sinais da grave doença que a acometia, tornam-se pouco a pouco visíveis.

- O que houve, querida? – quis saber a velha frente ao silêncio de Hermione.

- Sarah...- Hermione começou a explicar baixando os olhos.- Sarah quer arranjar uma esposa para Severo.

- O quê? – exclamou a sra. Longbotton- Sarah quer o quê? 

- Sim, exatamente o que a sra. escutou – explicitou Hermione – e ainda por cima sugeriu que nos casássemos. 

- Sarah é mesmo incrível.. – comentou a velha senhora orgulhosa- Mas e porque você não respondeu a ela que vocês já eram casados?? 

- Sra. Longbotton! – exclamou Hermione, levemente surpresa. – Eu perderei a filha no dia que fizer isso. – Hermione sentenciou a frase e levantou-se da poltrona aonde lia. – Boa Noite. 

- Boa Noite, filha! – exclamou a velha senhora sem jeito. 

* * *

Sarah usou toda a sua força para jogar Paul Rosier longe de si. Ele era atrevido, muito atrevido. O que pensava dela para ir assim, beijando-a sem pedir licença? Sarah Granger quase lhe desferiu um tapa, mas não teve tempo. 

- Paul saia de perto de mim.. – dissera ela, limpando a boca, com expressão de nojo, para o garoto que estava no outro lado do corredor. 

- Sarah, você só pode estar brincando comigo! – afirmou ele, com rispidez.. – Se não quisesse que eu a beijasse, não deveria Ter me deixado segurar a sua mão no velório da mãe do Malfoy. 

-Paul, não é isso que você está pensado.. eu apenas... – ela começou a justificar. 

- Eu apenas –e ele interrompeu a frase dela.- estou usando você. 

- Paul, eu não estou usando você. – ela afirmou com impressionante sinceridade. – Mas nunca lhe disse que queria ser algo mais do que sua amiga. 

- E não quer? – ele quis saber, atravessando o estreito corredor do trem em direção a ela. – Não quer ser mais do que minha amiga?? 

- Paul, eu acho que você esta confundindo as coisas. – respondeu ela, tentando se esquivar, mas não foi suficiente rápida, e ele a agarrou, olhando-a nos olhos. 

- Eu gosto de você. Sempre gostei, desde que lhe vi. – ele fez questão de enfatizar bem todas a palavras pronunciadas. – Não me importo com as coisas que dizem por ai de você, nem com o fato de que metade da escola acredite que você é filha do Snape. 

- Mas eu não sou. – protestou ela, tentando se desvencilhar, mas Paul era muito mais forte que ela. 

- Eu sei que não é! – afirmou o rapaz,com um maio sorriso agarrando-a com mais força. – Mas isso pouco me importa como eu disse. – Eu quero você, Sarah! Você... você será minha namorada. – afirmou ele. 

Sarah sorriu com deboche. 

- E quem lhe disse que irei ser sua namorada? – ela quis saber. 

- Eu estou dizendo. – afirmou o garoto com um sorriso levemente sagaz. Isso deixou Sarah preocupada com o rumo da conversa. 

- E baseando-se em quê? – ele tentou parecer tranqüila, mas não havia feito nada para se preocupar. 

- Nisso. – ele tirou um bolo de fotografias do bolso e as entregou a Sarah. – Lhe espero amanha, antes do café na biblioteca para saber sua resposta. – Dizendo isso, ele agarrou a menina mais uma vez, beijando-a com intensidade.. Sarah tentou resistir, mas não tinha força suficiente.. –Este é ultimo beijo roubado que terei. Depois de ver essas fotos, você me dará quantos beijos eu mandar. Não se esqueça que eu tenho os originais dessas fotos. 

Dizendo isso, ele saiu na direção da locomotiva, desaparecendo num vagão. 

Sarah olhou para as fotos que tinha em mãos e seus olhos se arregalaram: eram fotos dela e Paul Rosier, juntos em posições sensuais e explicitas. Para ela, criada entre os trouxas aquilo não passava de montagens bem evidentes, mas sabia que para os bruxos sangue-puro.. para seus amigos.. eles seriam capazes de acreditar naquelas fotos nojentas.. Ela, Sarah Granger que sempre fora a vilã, seria pela primeira vez a vitima. Ela continuou apreciando as fotos com depreciativa incredulidade. Paul Rosier não poderia ser tão ordinário... chantageando-a para que namorassem. Não poderia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. 

mas seus amigos acreditariam nela.. será que acreditariam? Será que Louise, George, Carl e William acreditaram que aquilo era uma mentira? Ela desejava que sim. Mas o conhecia bem e tinha suas duvidas. Louise acreditaria 

E se aquelas fotos caíssem na mão do professor Snape. Não aquilo não era algo possível.. Seria pior se as fotografias caíssem na mão da Mcgonagall.. seria expulsa da Grifinória e de Hogwarts. E não queria sair de Hogwarts.. Tinham muitas coisas queridas por lá. Mas para Paul pouco aconteceria.. maldita sociedade bruxa machista... 

E o pior era aquela velha historia de "onde há fumaça, há fogo" 

Sarah estava perdida... Sabia disso.. Tinha que elaborar um plano para ontem, mas realmente não sabia o que fazer. Iria conversar com Louise. 

* * *

Era noite escura e duas sombras se esgueiravam em direção a Torre da Grifinória. 

- Mas Sarah, o que aconteceu de tão urgente? – era a voz de Louise Nott, toda enrolada em mantas de dormir que caminhava atrás dela 

- Louise preciso falar com você em algum lugar que ninguém nos ouça.. 

-Belo lugar onde estamos indo, para o seu dormitório. – comentou Louise com frieza, então seguia rapidamente os passos da outra menina. – Lá tem as gêmeas e a Wood. 

- è que falaremos com elas também. 

- Com as gêmeas? – perguntou Louise surpresa. – o que temos em comum com as gêmeas? 

- Nada.. mas acho que elas podem Ter brilhantes idéias... Não pense que gosto de dizer isso- dissera Sarah a amiga, mas é a verdade. 

Louise ficou extasiada quando Sarah disse a senha e a mulher gorda afirmou de Louise não entraria ali pois não era Grifinória e Sarah prometeu-lhe alguns doces da cozinha, caso fosse conivente ... Louise Nott não pode deixar de pensar que Sarah era mesmo uma Sonserina. Elas subiram a escada em espiral e entraram no dormitório do primeiro ano, onde eram esperadas. 

- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, Granger! – era a voz de uma das gêmeas. Louise se sentiu incômoda ali. –Já estava cansada de esperar. 

- É isso mesmo.. diga logo o que quer, Granger. – era a voz da outra gêmea – E ainda mais trazendo essa sua amiga Sonserina aqui a essa hora da noite. 

- Calma, meninas. – era Pâmela Wood quem falava e depois se dirigindo a Louise– Sinta-se à vontade , Nott. 

Louise só assentiu com a cabeça. 

- Muito bem - dissera Sarah, tirando algo do bolso. – Preciso da ajuda de vocês quatro. 

As outras meninas se entreolharam. O que a Granger estaria tramando desta vez??? 

- Sim ajuda, ou para me vingar ou para fazerem essa historia se espalhar. – disse ela largando as fotos sobre a cama. As outras avidamente pegaram as fotos e ficaram olhando-as. As gêmeas exclamavam com algumas poses, enquanto Pâmela parecia enojada. Louise tinha no rosto uma expressão de absoluta incredulidade. 

- Granger, isso não é verdadeiro, é? – quis saber uma das gêmeas, depois de apreciarem inteiramente as fotos – Você não fez isso tudo com o Rosier, fez? 

- Não, não fiz. – disse Sarah. – isso é foto montagem. Um recurso trouxa. Quem tem ligações com os trouxas, percebe na hora que é armação... 

Daí ela contou as quatro o que Rosier dissera e da chantagem que pretendia fazer. 

- Granger, você merece isso! – afirmou uma das gêmeas. – Você merece por ser uma insuportável intragável.. Mas sempre jogou limpo- considerou ela- .. sempre.. todos sabem como você é.. todos sabemos que temos de nos cuidar. 

- Sim isso é verdade, e aquele Paul Rosier que sempre aparentou ser um santo.- comentou Pâmela. 

- Eu sempre disse que ele gostava de você.... – comentou Louise e as demais concordaram. – Mas desta vez ele se excedeu.. você esta pensando em fazer o quê, Sarah? 

- Não sei... –disse ela- Mas antes preciso saber de vocês o que pretendam fazer com essa informação. 

- Olha aqui, Granger.. Isso é uma mentirada suja. Não tem nenhuma graça ficar espalhando essas coisas... – Fanny pegou uma das fotos e olhou com nojo – que duvido que você tenha feito. Qual é a graça? 

- Granger, primeiro quero saber porque quer nossa ajuda. – disse a outra gêmea. 

- Não é uma questão de ajuda... – explicou Sarah.- apenas quero saber se vocês acham que a escola acreditaria nisso. 

- Olha Sarah. – era a voz de Louise. – A maioria acreditará sim. Infelizmente é verdade.. mesmo que você peça para o Snape abafar o escândalo, não sei até que ponto se conseguira algo, se tudo isso vazar... 

- A Nott tem razão... – era Pâmela Wood. – o que você quis saber de nós, Sarah era se as pessoas iriam acreditar nessa sugeirada... 

- Basicamente isso, Wood. – concordou Sarah. – Pois decididamente não sei o que fazer. Se aceitar a chantagem dele, endosso as fotos; se não aceitar ele faz isso cair na boca do povo e eu fico desmoralizada. 

- Não que você tenha muita moral, não é Granger? 

- Fanny! – reclamou Pâmela. 

- Mas é verdade.... 

- Sarah, Sarah.. tive uma idéia. – disse Louise com o rosto em súbita felicidade. – Já sei como podemos nos vingar de Paul Rosier. 

Todas as outras meninas ficaram olhando para ela, em flagrante expectativa. 


	26. A vida real de Rosier

**Capítulo XXVI- A vida real de Rosier**

- Como, Louise? – Sarah quis confirmar. 

- Sim, acho que tive uma boa idéia para desmoralizarmos o Rosier. – explicou ela. - Algo realmente bom, que vai fazer ele se arrepender de ter inventado essa mixórdia. 

- Então desembucha, Nott. – era a voz de Fanny. Lucile e Pâmela se limitaram a esperar pelas palavras da Sonserina. 

- Bom, é o seguinte. – Louise sentou-se numa das camas e começou a explicar seu plano. – Você deve fingir namorá-lo Sarah, mesmo que sejam somente por duas ou três semanas. Mas a escola toda tem que ver vocês juntos. 

- Sim, Nott, mas isso é fazer o jogo do Rosier. – considerou Pâmela. 

- Parece, não é? – disse Louise olhando-as com interesse. – Mas o namoro de Sarah termina quando se descobre que Rosier tem um caso com o seu grande amigo Isaac Hunter. 

Nenhuma das outras falou nada apenas se entreolharam.. 

- Pensei que poderíamos devolver na mesma moeda. – explicou Louise- Poderíamos tirar fotos deles e fazer montagens assim como ele fez com você, Sarah! O que seria um pequeno escândalo de você com seu namorado, enquanto ele mantinha relações paralelas com o melhor amigo??? – ele terminou com uma risada irônica. 

- Você cruel, Nott! – disse Pâmela. 

- "Amor com amor se paga!" – era a voz de Fanny- Pessoalmente acho que a Nott esta coberta de razão. Sarah não é nenhuma santa, mas daí a descer a esse ponto... Bem, enfim como faríamos isso? 

- Pensei que se vocês quisessem nos ajudar. – era Sarah quem falava e indicava as três grifinórias. – poderíamos tirar fotos deles. Naturalmente darei um jeito de conseguir a máquina. E depois faremos as montagens. 

- Sarah Granger, quero morrer sua amiga. – era Lucile quem falava. – Ou ao menos não sua inimiga declarada. 

- Somos inimigas declaradas. –contrapôs Sarah. 

- Discordo, Sarah!- era Louise quem falava. – se você as chamou para essa roda viva, digamos assim, é porque de alguma forma vocês tem algo em comum. 

As quatro grifinórias se entreolharam e realmente pareceram surpresas. Era verdade que algumas vezes elas haviam ajudado Sarah Granger em trocas de alguma ajuda em notas, mas dizer que eram amigas era realmente muita audácia de Louise. As quatro se entreolharam com um asco declarado. 

- E não adianta vocês fazerem essas caras, que é verdade. – salientou Louise. 

- Tudo bem, Sarah . – era Pâmela que falava. – Nós podemos ajudar você mas terá um preço... 

- E vocês ainda ficam dizendo que a Sonserina aqui sou eu. – afirmou Sarah lançando as mãos aos céus. As outras se entreolharam com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia o que iam pedir. – Falem. 

As três desfiaram seus pedidos, Sarah tentou barganhar, mas não foi bem sucedida. As Grifinorias sabiam que ela precisaria de toda a ajuda possível para ser bem sucedida em seu plano. 

* * *

- Paul, eu não estou acreditando nessa história. Você deve estar mentindo. 

Dois garotos conversavam sob a luz das tochas no Salão comunal da Sonserina, deserto e gélido, escondidos da visão de todos os que por ventura pudessem entrar ali, por poltronas com encostos enormes. 

- Você acha que estou realmente gostando de ter que fazer isso? – era Paul Rosier quem falava, numa voz que continha mágoa e lástima. 

- Mas então não faça, Paul. – era Isaac quem conjeturava. – Você não pode ser dominado por seu pai a vida inteira. 

- Você não entende, Isaac, ninguém entende. – era Paul, que tentava justificar ao amigo suas ações. – Não posso desobedecer meu pai, não posso! – ele meio que chorava, parecendo uma criança grande e inapta. 

- Tudo bem Paul, mas e quanto a Granger? – quis saber Isaac – Porque logo a Granger? 

- Eu contei a meu pai no inicio das férias sobre Sarah, que gostava dela, que tínhamos ido junto ao baile, que ela era a protegida do professor Snape.. – ele parou de enumerar os itens- ..essas coisas. Sei que foi tolice minha, sei disso.. nada de realmente importante deve ser contato ao meu pai. Depois no velório da mãe do Malfoy, em que o Lord esteve presente e falou com Sarah.... 

- O Lord falou com a Granger? – Isaac quis confirmar, incapaz de se conter. 

- Falou sim. – confirmou Paul, enfatizando a firmação com a cabeça. – Ela estava junto com a mãe e com o professor Snape. Como eu dissera ao meu pai que Sarah era a protegida do Snape, ele deduziu que a menina com quem o Lord falara e a menina que ele autodenominava de minha namorada, seriam a mesma pessoa. 

Isaac tinha toda a sua atenção concentrada no amigo. 

- Meu pai investigou da melhor maneira que lhe foi possível e descobriu que Sarah é a Quinta criança das trevas. 

O queixo de Isaac caiu com a afirmação, ele foi incapaz de se pronunciar. 

- E bem, ele arranjou esse truque sórdido, para que eu me aproximasse de Sarah. Meu pai argumentou que se eu tivesse ligações com uma das crianças das trevas, poderia ser cotado para assumir uma vaga nos comensais de primeira grandeza. Eu adoro Sarah- salientou Rosier- e jamais, em circunstâncias normais, faria algo assim para tê-la ao meu lado. 

- Sim, Paul todos sabemos desta sua preferência declarada por aquela praga. – ironizou levemente Isaac- Mas a Granger... – ele parecia perplexo- o que a Granger tem haver com o mundo das trevas? 

- Meu pai não conseguiu descobrir isso. – salientou Paul – mas... 

- Mas para ser uma das crianças das Trevas, no mínimo ela tem que um dos pais totalmente envolvidos com ... com a causa. Quem são os pais dela, Paul? 

- Bom, a srta. Granger, mãe dela é a gerente internacional do Gringotes . 

- E o pai? 

- Sarah não tem pai. – explicou Paul, gesticulando com as mãos, enfadado. 

- A Granger não tem pai? – Isaac estava cada vez mais surpreso com o rumo que aquela historia estava tendo. – Todas as pessoas têm que ter pai! 

- Bem, se você prefere, Sarah não sabe quem é o pai dela. 

- Que mexida! – comentou Isaac. – Agora começou a entender porque a Granger te parece tão fascinante. – Talvez a Granger não saiba, mas possivelmente o Snape deva saber de quem ela é filha. 

- O Snape? – estranhou Paul. 

- Claro! – retrucou Isaac numa voz de desesperança. – Preste atenção. As crianças das trevas são filhas de grandes comensais da Morte, o Malfoy, o Avery, o Macnair e a lindíssima Louise Nott- ele suspirou- A Granger deve seguir algo pela mesma linha, porquê seria ela uma exceção à regra? 

E depois Isaac começou a rir freneticamente. 

- Porque esta rindo, Isaac? – quis saber Paul, muito contrariado. – o assunto é sério. 

- Bem que a Granger poderia ser filha do Snape! – falou ele, a frase entremeada de risadas. 

- Que idéia, Isaac. – Paul retrucou com evidente descrença na voz. – Se Sarah fosse filha do Snape ela seria Sonserina. 

Isaac chegava a chorar de tanto riso. Segundo sua opinião, Sarah e o professor Snape se mereceriam. Eram os dois intragáveis e quase da mesma maneira, e digamos que eles como eram veteranos na escola sabiam muito bem que Snape NUNCA tratava bem os alunos, e Sarah era uma exceção. Deveria haver algum motivo para essa simpatia mutua. 

- Ela é quase uma Sonserina. – comentara Isaac ainda sob risos. – Sabe meu amigo Paul, você deveria abrir mais seus olhos. O cargo de genro do Snape não é dos mais almejados dentro do mundo mágico. 

E explodiu em novas gargalhadas. 

Paul não o acompanhou, pois estava com o pensamento preso no que faria no encontro da manha seguinte com Sarah. 

* * *

Logo de manhãzinha, Sarah Granger rumou para a biblioteca. Aquilo lhe enervava. Levantar cedo deixava-a fora de si. Poderia ir dormir ao amanhecer, mas não apreciava levantar cedo. Era essencialmente uma criatura da noite, do escuro, do sombrio. O sol era bonito e quente, mas ela tinha medo de derreter sua frieza se expusesse-se a ele. 

Sarah amava a biblioteca, como sua mãe amava também. Sua mãe.. bem que sua mãe poderia casar-se com o professor Snape.. seria a maneira perfeita de darem cabo naquela situação. O professor passaria a ser efetivamente seu pai. Sarah cogitou diversas vezes descer até as masmorras durante aquela noite, mas tivera um certo receio. Não por si, mas por Paul Rosier. Sabia que Snape faria picadinho do garoto se soubesse da chantagem suja. Primeiramente Sarah planejara tentar dissuadí-lo da idéia de namorarem. Talvez algum _affair_, mas namoro não. Tinha só 11 anos, mesmo que a bem da verdade as pessoas dissessem que ela parecia ser mais velha e mesmo, ela sentia-se mais amadurecida que Louise, por exemplo. Possivelmente isso dizia respeito ao fato de que as moças amadurecem antes dos rapazes. Com um pouco de boa vontade, ela poderia ser considerada mais amadurecida que o próprio Paul. Na verdade, queria remediar a situação ao máximo. Não gostara nem um pouco do plano de Louise. Era fato que ele estava agindo de maneira cruel e suja, mas tentarem contra atacar, fazendo o pobre infeliz ter um caso amoroso com seu melhor amigo, parecia até a ela, Sarah Granger, falta extrema de escrúpulos. Mas, infelizmente tivera que endossar a barbaridade, pelo simples argumento de que não tivera outra idéia melhor. 

Gostava de Paul, ele era simpático e gentil. Obviamente, não o amava e nem o queria como namorado, mas tinha pena do inferno que a vida dele poderia se tornar, caso fotos dele com seu amigo andassem soltas pela escola. Tinha que procurar desesperadamente um meio termo. Talvez depois dessa conversa com Paul, se nada ficasse revolvido, daí sim o deduraria para Snape. Pessoalmente a menina preferia a ira de Snape à vinculação de mais fotos-montagens sórdidas. 

Com um ruído, a porta da biblioteca deserta se abriu e Paul Rosier entrou. 

- Bom dia, Paul! – era a gélida voz de Sarah que o convidava para sentar-se ao seu lado no banco. 

- Olá, Sarah! – o garoto parecia envergonhado. Ainda não havia decidido o que fazer e por isso, resolvera sair pela tangente. – Você já contou tudo ao Snape? 

- Ainda não, Paul. – salientou ela. - Preferi conversar com você antes. Espero sinceramente que tenha uma boa explicação para essas fotos sujas. 

- Sarah, eu... – ele emudeceu. E uma idéia que perpassou por várias vezes em sua cabeça durante a noite anterior voltara. Se quisesse levar a cabo o plano das fotos, certamente seria vitima de alguma vingança, além claro que sofrer horríveis detenções ministradas por Snape. Fazer conservas de patas de aranha por exemplo, não era sua atividade favorita. 

- Fale Paul! – a voz de Sarah era fira, destituída da maciez habitual com que falava com Paul Rosier. 

Rosier revolveu lhe contar sobre a pressão exercida por seu pai, que tivera um irmão comensal de primeira linha, coisas que ele próprio não conseguira ser. O sr. Rosier queria que Paul tivesse relações de conhecimento muito intimas com Sarah, para interligarem automaticamente a imagem dele, a da menina que falara com Voldemort durante o enterro. Paul perdeu a cabeça e contou a Sarah sobre a tirania de seu pai, sobre a sua vida que se tornava um inferno quando não estava na escola, sobre a pressão do velho que por vezes lhe desferia castigos físicos horríveis por achar que as notas dele não eram suficientemente boas.. Mas o pior eram as pressões mentais das quais ele não conseguia se libertar. Paul era constantemente pressionado a ser e fazer coisas que seu pai não conseguia atingir, como por exemplo ser um comensal de primeira linha. 

Pequenas lágrimas caiam do rosto do garoto, e Sarah apiedou-se dele. Pelo que conhecia de Paul Rosier ele era frágil e extremante influenciável, e por tê-la como amiga, jamais inventaria fotos ridículas envolvendo-os. 

- Sarah, eu não queira fazer isso – a voz dele implorava perdão, enquanto olhava a menina nos olhos. – me desculpe, mas ele mandou, e... eu não tenho como desobedecer. Se eu não fizesse isso, ele me mataria, Sarah... 

- Paul, mas ele é seu pai. – comentou ela. – Como pode ser tão cruel com você? 

- Meu pai é uma pessoa cruel, gosta de pisar, de humilhar, de maltratar os outros.. – o garoto olhou em direção ao chão. – Minha mãe fugiu, não o agüentou mais.. Ela sofria muito, coitada. Não posso tirar a razão dela. 

- E porque ela não o levou? – Sarah quis saber, colocando sua mão sobre a do garoto para lhe dar solidariedade. 

- Meu pai jurou que ela me levasse, a mataria. – ele olhou para menina. – E então, ela me deixou lá. Mas não adiantou. Meu pai a perseguiu e poucos dias depois a matou. Eu tinha 8 anos. 

- Paul, que história mais terrível! 

- Por favor, me perdoe Sarah. – pediu ele – Tudo o que fiz foi por medo. Não vou usar essas fotos... – ele baixou os olhos novamente. – Fui um fraco, me perdoe. Contei ao meu pai sobre você, que eu gostava de você.. não devia ter feito isso... Perdoe-me, por favor Sarah. 

- Paul, eu sabia que algo errado estava acontecendo.- comentou ela, enquanto o garoto se abraçava nela, em busca de um pouco de apoio e carinho. – Você não é assim... Você é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço... Existe algo que possa fazer para lhe ajudar? – ela quis saber, pois estava morrendo de pena de Rosier. 

- Me perdoe apenas. – disse ele, com um sorriso triste –e sempre seja minha amiga, não me despreze... eu já me considero desprezível o suficiente. – sua voz era desolada e triste. 

Sarah queria perguntar-lhe porque aceitava aquela situação, porque não rompia com seu pai, porque continua vivendo subjugado, mas percebeu que aquela não era a hora. Paul estava muito desesperado. Talvez depois, de cabeça fria, ela o convencesse a irem conversar com o professor Snape. Ao ver de Sarah o professor Snape poderia resolver todos e quaisquer problemas, desde que obviamente fosse ela que pedisse. 

- Me perdoa? –ele quis saber, olhando-a novamente. 

- Claro, Paul. – ela sorriu, um sorriso quente e amistoso, enquanto passava a mão no rosto do garoto, aparando as lágrimas. – Gosto muito de você. 

Naquele exato segundo, a porta da biblioteca se abrira, e uma pessoa surgira da escuridão apreciando Sarah passar delicadamente a mão no rosto de Paul Rosier. Era William Malfoy.


	27. Hermione é colocada contra a parede

**Capítulo XXVII – Hermione é colocada contra a parede **

Sarah e Paul Rosier olharam surpresos em direção a porta. William Malfoy olhava surpreso a cena, mas compreendera muito bem os fatos apresentados, e olhando para Sarah com uma expressão indefinível,o loiro contraiu os lábios e disse: 

- Desculpem! 

E foi encostando a porta, mesmo porque poderia ter voado no pescoço de Paul Rosier se não saísse imediatamente dali.

- O Malfoy nos viu, Sarah! – dissera Rosier, com um certo medo – é muito provável que ele corra direito aos ouvidos do Snape. - Porém, seu intimo estava feliz por ter sido pego de surpresa com Sarah numa situação tão dúbia quanto aquela, embora não estivessem fazendo nada que pudesse ser considerado ofensivo.

- Se ele realmente fizer isso, não existe motivo para preocupações, Paul. – contrapôs Sarah, segura de si. – Snape não é nenhum monstro como comentam por ai. E mesmo, deixe que com ele, eu me arranjo depois. 

Rosier apenas deu de ombros. Naquele momento não poderia contrariar uma decisão de Sarah. Ele lhe contara boa parte de sua vida e tinha que confiar nela, porém contava com uma grande vingança por conta daquele loiro, que se achava o dono do mundo. 

- Sarah, quanto a essa questão das fotos... – ele começou a falar inseguro. 

- O que há? – ela quis saber, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. 

- Vamos esquecer isso, está bem? – pediu ele. – è verdade que gostaria que você fosse minha namorada, mas ... 

Sarah baixou os olhos, como que envergonhada... Paul olhou a moça com curiosidade, mesmo porque não acreditava que Sarah Granger fosse muito suscetível a sentimentalismos. 

- Mas darei tempo ao tempo, Sarah. – explicou ele, também baixando os olhos. - Me considero feliz por ainda poder ser seu amigo. 

- Paul, não me leve a mal. – dissera Sarah, alguns instantes depois. – Eu gosto de você, nós somos amigos, mas não posso lhe dar nenhuma esperança.. – considerou ela, para leve desesperança do garoto.- O professor Snape me disse que ainda sou muito jovem para pensar em namorar. 

- O professor Snape? – surpreendeu-se Paul. – Você conta de sua vida ao Snape, Sarah? 

- Claro que conto. – comentou ela, com voz rude. – Comentamos sobre as nossas coisas com nossos amigos. 

- Mas não consigo entender... – comentou Paul, coçando a testa, em sinal de perplexidade.- todos dizem que o Snape é um mostro, que chegou a matar os pais de sua esposa e você quer me convencer que... 

- Como? – Sarah quis confirmar se teria escutado direito. 

- Sim. – explicou Paul detalhadamente- meu pai comentou que o Snape esteve envolvido na morte dos pais da esposa, a mais de 10 anos. 

- Sim, mas e quem é essa esposa? – perguntou Sarah com curiosidade, afinal naquela temporada em que estiver na casa do citado professor não vira nenhuma mulher lá. 

- Meu pai sabe, Sarah! – explicou ele, feliz em obter total atenção da garota- Mas não pode contar. È uma espécie de feitiço que existe nas trevas. Apenas se consegue mencionar as pessoas como "amigos", "colegas", "conhecido" e sem prerrogativas. "esposa do Snape" por exemplo é algo bem complicado, e nós podemos falar assim pois conhecemos o professor da escola e não unicamente das Trevas. 

- Que interessante! – comentou Sarah com um sorriso- Vou falar com o professor, talvez possamos descobrir quem é essa esposa misteriosa dele. 

* * *

Hermione Granger estava sentada na penteadeira se seu quarto na casa dos Longbotton. Ela observava sua figura no espelho, pronta para ir trabalhar. Odiava aqueles momentos de nostalgia, odiava pensar que as coisas poderiam Ter sido diferentes, odiava imaginar que mais cedo ou mais tarde Sarah acabaria por descobrir toda a verdade e passaria a odiá-la. E não só Sarah, Severo também odiaria sua atitude. E mesmo, de que lhe adiantara tentar manter Sarah afastada das trevas.. de nada lhe adiantara. Ela era mesmo muito parecida com seu pai. Pareciam uma mesma pessoa. Não lhe admirava que se dessem tão bem e que Sarah dedicasse a Severo uma espécie de endeusamento. Aquele era o seu herói, o pai que ela não tinha, e que por ironia era seu próprio pai. Pouco lhe importava quem ele fosse, o que fizesse, nada.. era...Um barulho na porta despertou seus pensamentos. 

- Hermione, minha filha. – naquele instante a cabeça da Sra. Longbotton aparecia por um vão formando na porta aberta. – tem visitas para você. 

- Quem é, Sra. Margarida? – perguntou ela, terminado de arrumar-se ligeiramente. 

- Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter. 

-O que será que eles querem? – perguntou Hermione enfadada. 

- Possivelmente querer saber sobre seu marido e sua filha, minha querida. – explicou a velha, olhando apreensiva para Hermione. Naquele momento Hermione percebeu que a velha senhora estava declinando dia-a-dia. teria que entrar em contato com Severo com total urgência. Quem sabe se ele e Sarah não conseguissem descobrir algum paliativo mais eficaz? 

- Estou indo, sra. Longobtton. 

A velha apenas assentiu com a cabeça fechando novamente a porta. Visita daqueles dois, num horário daqueles e sem avisar.. boa coisa certamente não seria – Hermione cogitou consigo mesma. 

- Bom dia, Mione! – era Harry quem lhe cumprimentava assim que ela adentrou na sala. 

- Oi, Mione! 

- Olá rapazes. – cumprimentou ela sentado-se de fronte a eles, no sofá da sala. – Que surpresa receber vocês. – comentou ela, não parecendo nem um pouco abalada. Isso ela aprendera do tempo em que fora efetivamente casada com Severo. Ir nas recepções e escutar conversas terríveis enquanto tinha que fingir Ter sangue frio e sorrir. Fingir estar feliz quando eram obrigados a receber em sua casa, e não arranjar encrencas quando os convidados começava a maltratar os elfos que ela tanto adorava, e que fizera Severo libertar? Não que Severo gostasse daquele papel. Conhecia o marido muito bem e sabia que ele deplorava toda aquela ostentação e todo aquele fingimento. Bem lembrara-se disso no velório de Pansy. Quantas vezes tivera que escutar Pansy discursando sobre roupas e vestidos como se a vida apenas se reduzisse àquilo?- 

- Pois é, Mione. – comentou a falar Harry, olhando as vezes de soslaio para Rony, como a pedir autorização – estamos aqui numa missão ingrata. Como você sabe somos aurores e... 

- Harry, essa é a notícia do ano- ironizou Hermione- Vocês são aurores.. desde quando?- questionou ela, com um sorriso. 

- Não brinque com coisa séria, Mione! – era Rony quem falava, de forma muito diferente de sua voz hesitante do tempo de escola. 

- Continue Harry. – pediu Hermione. 

- Precisamos saber o que você fazia no velório de Pansy Malfoy! – Harry foi direto ao assunto. Hermione já imaginara que esse era o teor da conversa e por isso respirou fundo antes de responder sucintamente: 

- Acompanhei minha filha. 

os olhos dos dois aurores presentes se arregalaram. 

- Mas como assim? – perguntou Harry, semi chocado. – sua filha? 

- Sim, minha filha faz parte faz parte de um grupo da Sonserina que inclui Willian Malfoy. –explicou ela, no mesmo tom de voz que usaria para comentar sobre o tempo - por isso, é que Se..Snape veio chamá-la. 

- Eu nunca duvidei que aquela sua filha fosse cobra criada. – disse Rony. 

- Rony...- disse ela brava- não gosto que fique falando dela assim. 

- MAs o que fosso fazer se é verdade? 

- Ora Rony, você esta pensando ... – começou a falar Hermione, furiosa. 

- Shiiii... – pediu Harry percebendo que mais uma das grandes brigas Granger X Weasley estivesse prestes a acontecer. – Quer dizer que a sua filha apenas estava lá porque era amiga do filho daquele Malfoy insuportável e como ela é uma criança você teve que acompanhá-la. 

- Exatamente. – contrapôs Hermione. 

- Mas e quanto a questão dela ser uma das crianças das trevas? – quis saber Harry. 

- Realmente, se alguém nasceu para ser uma das crianças das trevas – comentou Rony- certamente foi sua filha Sarah. Dá até impressão as vezes que ela é filha de algum dos grandes comensais. 

Hermione controlou-se ao máximo para não avermelhar e nem dar mostrar em qualquer momento de que isso poderia ser verdade. 

- Mas ela é filha de um trouxa não é, Mione? 

- Claro que é, Rony. – concordou ela, enfadada pela milésima vez. 

- Cuja pessoa você nunca quis nos dizer o nome.. 

- Chega, Ronald! – ela levantou-se do sofá; - Se veio aqui para isso, saia desta casa, AGORA. 

Rony e Harry se entreolharam, porém permaneceram onde estavam. 

- Existe mais alguma coisa que querem saber, senhores aurores? – era engraçado a maneira com que dissera isso... era a maneira com que via-se obrigada a falar com os subalternos na presença de outras pessoas do circulo das trevas, mesmo estando dentro de sua casa. 

- Só mais uma Hermione. – dissera Harry, sucumbindo ao tom de voz dela. 

- Qual? 

- Você chegou a ver o Lord das trevas? 

- Não Harry. – afirmou ela, convicta. – Nunca vi o Lord das Trevas, em minha vida. – ela se felicitava mentalmente de que nunca tinha usado Veritasserum nela. 

- Nem sua filha o viu? – quis saber Rony. 

- Não que Sarah tivesse comentado algo. – disse Hermione, dando de ombros. Que sorte ser boa atriz - E duvido que ela não fosse falar que conheceu o grande Lord das Trevas. – ela ironizou totalmente as ultimas palavras. 

- Mas essa é nossa duvida. – explicou Harry. – Ela falaria para você ou para Severo Snape? 

O coração de Hermione começou a bater descompassado, mas sua aparência exterior apenas mostrava um remoto interesse. 

- Para o Snape? – questionou ela. 

A velha Longobtton controlou-lhe para abafar um grito. 

- Consta que o Snape é o mentor intelectual de sua filha. – explicou Harry – e que ela anda muito em companhia dele. E bem, não se pode dizer que Snape pertença ao rol das boas influências. 

- E se existem duas pessoas que se merecem neste mundo são o Snape a sua filha, Mione. Devem estar para nascer duas criaturas tão desprezíveis... 

Hermione não encontrou forças para pisotear o ex-colega de escola. Mas Harry o fez. 

- Rony! – ralhou ele. 

- Foi só um comentário. – disse Rony, avermelhando. 

- È só isso? – quis saber ela. – Se for, tenho que ir trabalhar e estou atrasada. – ela levantou-se dispensando as visitas. 

Os dois apenas se entreolharam e seguiram até a porta, que Hermione abriu para eles. 

- Apenas um conselho Hermione, - disse Harry- Tire sua filha de Hogwarts antes que ela enverede pelo caminho das Trevas e seja impossível trazê-la de volta. 

- E você quer que eu a coloque aonde? Drumstrang? – ironizou Hermione, sorrindo, enquanto os deixava no lado de fora da porta. 

* * *

Sarah desceu para tomar café em companhia de Paul, mas chegando a mesa da Sonserina, ambos se separaram. Paul juntou-se a Isacc e seu outro amigo e Sarah correu em busca de Louise, querendo tranqüilizar a amiga e depois juntas, procurariam as Grifinória para contar as novidades. Talvez a aula de Poções que seria a ultima da manhã fosse a mais apropriada para essas revelações. Naturalmente Sarah não esconderia uma única virgula de Louise, a não ser o fato de que o Snape era casado. Ela pretendia averiguar essa história antes que caísse na boca do povo de Hogwarts. 

Willian segurava a cabeça com uma das mãos e enquanto mexia o seu mingau com uma colher extremamente desanimado, e nem a imitação de Hagrid, fizera o loiro sorrir. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram em direção a Sarah, quando esta juntou-se a eles, como fazia em todos os cafés-da-manhã. 

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou ela, servindo-se de delicioso biscoitos polvilhados. 

- Oi Sarah... – dissera Carl.- Veja se gosta.. – ele voltou a imitar Hagrid. 

As meninas e George riram com vontade da imitação bem feita, embora Sarah achasse que ela lembrava ligeiramente um gorila. 

- porque você não foi tomar café com seu namorado? – questionou Willian , quando Sarah lhe alcançou um sonho recheado. 

- Que namorado? –ela perguntou e todos os outros três pararam de comer para prestarem atenção ao diálogo. 

- Paul Rosier, obviamente. – respondeu ele, voltando o rosto para o prato. 

- Que idéia, Willian!- ironizou Sarah. – Quantas vezes preciso lhe dizer que eu e Rosier somos apenas amigos? 

- Amigos, pois sim! – disse o garoto, ainda com o rosto no prato. 

- E mesmo se fossemos mais do que amigos- disse Sarah com ironia,- Isso não seria problema seu, Willian. 

O garoto apenas respirou fundo, olhando Sarah dentro dos olhos negros. A menina já esperava uma explosão de raiva do loiro e estava preparada para tudo. Dentro do bolso da veste ela já tinha a varinha bem presa na mão. 

mas nada aconteceu. O loiro apenas levantou-se da mesa e disse a Sarah: 

- Você escolheu assim, Sarah Granger. – proclamou ele. – Não se arrependa depois. 

e saiu logo em seguida, deixando os outros quatro perplexos e se entreolhando. 

* * *

A aula de Poções transcorreu de maneira tranqüila. As grifinorias ficaram surpresas quando Sarah lhes contou a respeito de Rosier ser dominado pelo pai, e mesmo Pâmela Wood mostrou alguma desconfiança quanto a veracidade da história. Ficou combinado que mais tarde se reuniriam as cinco no dormitório da Grifinória para discutirem o assunto. Willian por sua vez, fingia que Sarah não existia embora estivessem sentados juntos. Quando a aula terminou e todos saíram, Sarah ficou.. queria conversar com o professor. 

Ele mostrou-se muito feliz ao vê-la, queria saber como ela estava, se passara bem o restante das ferias e como estavam sua mãe e sua avó. Mas ela estava apreensiva e queria perguntar algo a ele. Quando Snape lhe deu permissão ouviu sua sentença. 

- Professor, é verdade que o senhor é casado? 


	28. Willian pergunta para Sarah I

Capítulo XXVIII - Willian pergunta para Sarah I

- Professor, é verdade que o senhor é casado?

Snape fez uma expressão de desalento. Sarah esmiuçando perto da verdade, nunca era uma sensação favorável. Agora, iria fazer o desgraçado que lhe dera com a língua nos dentes se arrepender. 

- Porque você quer saber isso, Sarah? – ele perguntou, aparentando uma certa reserva. 

- Não é por mal, lhe garanto.- salientou ela, sentando-se numa cadeira que ele lhe indicara. – Apenas uma pessoa me contou e fiquei curiosa por saber a verdade.

Ela observava o professor que pareia ficar perplexo sem saber exatamente o que lhe responder. 

- Bem, Sarah... – ele sabia que não deveria tentar enrola-la, não muito. Talvez o ideal fosse elaborar uma resposta mista, entre a verdade e alguma cosia inventada naquele instante. Mas teria que ser o mais convincente que lhe possível. – é verdade, que fui casado. – Sim, era melhor admitir aquilo, porque era algo fácil dela descobrir por meio de outras pessoas. 

- E com quem? – quis saber a menina em flagrante expectativa. 

- Você não a conheceu Sarah. – ele procurou dizer isso da maneira mais convincente que lhe foi possível. - e mesmo ela já morreu! Antes mesmo de você nascer. - Sim, era perfeito. Se ele fosse viúvo, Sarah possivelmente se sentiria arrependida pelo questionamento e o deixaria em paz. Mas tinha o outro lado da moeda.. agora mais do que nunca ela resolveria encontrar-lhe alguma esposa. 

- Sinto muito. – disse ela, como que arrependida de Ter tocado no assunto, pois era visível que o professor Snape estava transtornado com o que lhe contava. – Se o senhor quiser, pode parar de falar sobre isso. Eu nem deveria Ter lhe pedido essas coisas.. desculpe- Sarah evidentemente queria saber de tudo, mas achou que desta maneira pareceria educada. Ela conhecia bem o professor e sabia que assim como ela própria, jamais interromperia algo no meio.

A primeira intenção de Snape foi agarra-se com unhas e dentes a sugestão que ela lhe dava. Mas, a conhecia bem e se assim o fizesse, ela desconfiaria de algo, e portanto, mesmo não sendo essa sua vontade, achou melhor continuar. 

- Não me importo de continuar, agora que comecei, Sarah. – dissera ele, heroicamente. – A única coisa que quero que você saiba, é que não tive nenhuma participação naquele acidente que vitimou os pais de minha esposa. O crime foi dado como sendo – ele silenciou e olhou para a sala de aula vazia, antes de continuar- como sendo realizado por gente nossa... – ele olhou significamente para a menina a sua frente.

- Entendo. – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas isso não foi verdade, embora tenha sido a versão que contaram a minha esposa e que ela acreditou. Nem tive direito a defesa. – ele falou com um desespero mal disfarçado na voz. – mas jamais teria intenções em matar os meus sogros simplesmente por eles serem trouxas, Sarah! – quando falou, ele quase levou a mão a boca. Desta vez falara demais. 

- Os pais da minha mãe também eram trouxas. –comentou Sarah. – Mas eu não os conheci. Sei que muitas pessoas considera os descendentes de trouxas como sendo sangue ruins, mas não consta que o próprio Lord das trevas.. –ela parou, e olhou para Snape como que pedindo ordem para continuar. E ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Posso chamá-lo assim, uma vez que ele falou comigo?

- Pode Sarah.

- Bem, consta que o próprio Lord das Trevas não é inteiramente puro sangue, pois seu pai era trouxa. – tipicamente Hermione, cogitou ele. Os livros, livros e livros.

- Suponho que você deva Ter lido isso em algum lugar. – cogitou ele.

- Sim, no livro que o senhor me deu de Natal. 

- É Sarah, mas não resta muito a contar. – ele deu de ombros. – Minha esposa morreu sem me perdoar, sem ao menos me deixar dar minha versão dos fatos. 

- Que coisa triste! – comentou ela, levemente sensibilizada, uma vez que não se deixava impressionar por nada. – Mas se ela gostava dos senhor, porque não quis lhe ouvir?

- Boa pergunta, Sarah – disse ele, com um sorriso triste. – isso só ela mesma poderia lhe responder. 

- Mas eu acredito no senhor. – disse ela, levantando-se e indo em direção ao homem.- Não sei da historia toda, e se um dia o senhor quiser poderá me contar, mas acho que como se casou com ela, era porque a amava e jamais faria algo assim, correndo o risco de perdê-la. – A menina abraçou-se nele, e ele acariciou os cabelos negros dela. Era incrível como aquele garotinha conseguia sempre lhe dizer a palavra certa. 

- Que bom que ao menos você – ele salientou bem o você- acredita em mim. 

- Não fique triste, professor – ela disse, ainda abraçada nele. Sentia que todo esse assunto deixara o professor muito triste. – Eu gosto muito do senhor e espero ser sempre sua amiga... se não posso fazer nada, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas num gesto típico do próprio Snape- ao menos estarei sempre aqui. – ela sorriu para ele, que na medida do possível retribuiu o sorriso. 

- Eu sei Sarah. Tenho certeza disso. 

- Agora vamos a assuntos mais amenos. – disse a garota sentando-se no seu lugar de origem. – Noticias do St. Mugus? 

* * *

Era noite, pouco antes do jantar e cinco garotas estavam reunidas no dormitório do primeiro ano da Grifinória. 

- Olhe Sarah. – era Pâmela Wood quem falava. – Pessoalmente essa historia toda me parece clichê demais. O Rosier é chantageado por um pai vilão, que quer que você o namore, por motivos ignorados. 

- Talvez a Granger saiba os motivos. – considerou a Gêmea Fanny.

- É.. – considerou Sarah, sentada em sua cama. – mas não sei se vocês devem saber sobre as coisas das Trevas. è melhor que nem sabiam ... Para sua própria proteção.

- Se a Granger quer proteger a gente, das duas uma. - contrapôs Lucile. – ou ela quer nos deixar curiosas, ou a briga é coisa para peixes grandes.

- A briga é coisa para peixes grandes, Weasley. – dissera Louise, em sua voz pausada – Já estamos envolvidas até o pescoço nesta historia toda e não queremos prejudicar vocês.

- Está bem. – concordou Pâmela, após uma troca de olhares com as gêmeas. – mas sabem que eu estou pensando em me dedicar a literatura?

- Literatura? – estranhou Sarah.- Eu nem sabia que você conseguia unir duas sílabas Pâmela. Pensei que sua cabeça apenas servisse para segurar seus belos cabelos loiros. – trocou a morena, e as gêmeas riram com vontade, sob os pretos da colega de casa. – estou brincando, Pâmela. – disse Sarah procurando desfazer o mal estar causado. 

- Fale-nos sobre seu projeto literário. – pediu Louise. 

- Bem, o título do livro é " Paul Rosier, Sarah Granger e Willian Malfoy.. um romance de amor, ódio e desentendimento em meio as Trevas" – Pâmela falou numa voz solene , arrancando gargalhadas das quatro presentes, inclusive de Sarah que era a inspiração da outra. – Claro, "com participação especial do mau e terrível Severo Snape, como defensor da protagonista". 

As outras quatro riam com vontade, até que Louise disse: 

- Hein, Pâmela torça para que Sarah não conte ao professor Snape sobre a sua piadinha, senão você pode se considerar expulsa da escola. 

- Nem é para tanto, Louise- desdenhou Sarah. Mas ela foi interrompida por uma batida na porta e segundos depois apareceu a cara de um garoto no vão. 

- Qual é o tema da festa que já estamos vindo comemorar tbem... 

Meio sem combinarem as cinco garotas atiraram travesseiro nele, enquanto Fanny o dispensava dizendo. 

- Cai fora, Nesi. 

* * *

Os dias se passavam e William e Sarah não trocavam mais do que duas ou três silabas ocasionais, mesmo quando ficavam sozinhos no esconderijo do grupo. Quando se falavam Willian procurava cortar o assunto mais rapidamente possível. Em certo momento, enquanto estavam os cinco no esconderijo estudando e conversando nas confortáveis poltronas, Willian fez a proposta. 

- Porque não brincamos de verdade ou conseqüência? 

Louise, sentada fazendo o dever de Herbologia em frente a lareira, estranhou e quis saber. 

- O que é Verdade e Conseqüência? 

Porém, Sarah já largava o caldeirão em que cozinhava uma mistura e olhava para ele, inquisidoramente. 

- Porque isso agora, Willian? 

O loiro deu de ombros com indiferença, e lhe mostrou um livro intitulado _"Jogos para reuniões sociais"_. 

- Achei que seria um bom passatempo, Granger. Apenas isso. – Desde que William a vira com Paul Rosier na biblioteca, ele não a chamara mais de Sarah. Apenas de Granger. 

- Pode ser que seja, mas temos que explicar as regras. 

- Então fale, a senhorita Granger que sempre sabe tudo. – troçou Carl. 

- Bem, é um jogo em que são feitas perguntas uns aos outros, e bem.. podemos encantar uma varinha para que ela nos mostre quando a resposta foi mentirosa. Essa é parte da verdade. 

- Está bem, Sarah- era a voz de George que foi ouvida. – mas e seu não quis responder a pergunta? 

- Daí você escolhe Conseqüência e quem elabora a pergunta, lhe faz fazer alguma ação... 

- Alguma espécie de prenda? – era Carl quem queira confirmar o que pensava. 

- Exato Carl. – continuou Sarah - Mas você escolhe se quer responder ou pagar a prenda, antes de saber qual é o teor da pergunta. 

- O joguinho me parece legal. – disse Louise, embora Sarah não estivesse gostando daquilo. Conhecia bem as ardilosidades de Willian – Mas Sarah, não seria mais fácil você roubar a Veritasserum do Snape? 

Todos riram, inclusive Willian. 

- Seria, mas essa só serviria para quando quiséssemos saber algo especifico de alguém, não como numa brincadeira. – Sarah elucidou os outros. – Vamos encantar uma varinha e talvez achar alguma garrafa, algo desse gênero que gire. Sentamos numa roda no chão e vamos fazer a brincadeira sugerida por Willian. 

- Olhe aquele seu pote onde estão as ardósias, Sarah. – Era uma espécie de garrafa e Sarah concordou que poderia servir muito bem as finalidades deles.. Ela esmerou-se ao máximo em lavar e sacar o pote, explicando que não deveriam quebrá-lo, pois aquele pote lhe fora emprestado pro Snape. 

- Sarah, nós sabemos muito bem, quais são os tipos de empréstimos que fizemos... –era George quem comentava, com um risinho mau. A varinha de Louise foi encantada com um feitiço da verdade enquanto as outras quatro varinhas ficaram expostas em cima de uma das mesas. Depois o grupo sentou-se em circulo não chão e a seguir todos ficaram se entreolhando. Ninguém tinha coragem de começar. 

- Quem começa? – perguntou Willian 

- Porque não você mesmo que foi quem sugeriu a brincadeira? – questionou Sarah 

- È isso, ai. – concordou Carl. – comece você, Willian. 

O loiro então, sob a pressão de quatro pares de olhos, girou a espécie de garrafa... Todos acompanhavam com apreensão a garrafa ir girando cada vez mais devagarinho até que ela parou na frente de Sarah Granger. Sarah apenas suspirou resignada, quando escutou Carl dizer. 

- Willian pergunta para a Sarah.... 


	29. Willian pergunta para Sarah II

**Capítulo XXIX - Willian pergunta para Sarah II **

Houve um momento de suspense na mesa de jogo. Todos se entreolhavam e aquela situação estava causando um mal estar aos presentes.

Sarah, verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade. – disse Sarah, pensando que talvez a conseqüência fosse algo ainda pior.

A menina cogitava intimamente o que o loiro poderia querer saber. Fosse o que fosse, certamente teria relação com Paul Rosier. William pigarreou e perguntou, sob os olhares apreensivos dos demais, inclusive da própria Sarah: 

- Sarah, você já beijou alguém? Se a resposta for sim, quem? – as pergunta eram frias e objetiva como se estivessem tratando de negócios.

Sarah e Louise se entreolharam, mas mesmo assim se Sarah mentisse a varinha encantada lhe acusaria a mentira. 

- Já beijei sim. – respondeu ela, sob o olhar de curiosidade dos amigos. – Já beijei Paul Rosier. – afirmou ela, fazendo com que a varinha dentro da garrafa não se pronunciasse pois era uma resposta totalmente verdadeira. 

Alguns Oh! foram ouvidos, mas Sarah não conseguiu saber se William gostara ou não da resposta, pois seu rosto nada externava. 

- Sarah, gire a garrafa. 

Sarah girou a garrafa e novamente os presentes ficaram apreensivos. Mas desta vez, a pessoa que seria perguntada era Louise Nott. 

- Louise! – exclamou Sarah. – Que grande graça perguntar algum segredo da minha melhor amiga... Você prefere verdade ou conseqüência? – a pergunta foi feito num tom por demais irônico e Louise temeu um pouco a pergunta. Embora gostasse de Sarah, sabia do mau-caratismo sonserino da amiga. 

- Verdade! – disse ela, com resignação- è melhor responder do que depois Ter que cumprir alguma prenda horrorosa. Pode ser que você peça ao Snape alguns daqueles bichos gosmentos para mim fatiar e destripar. – comentou Louise com cara de nojo. 

- Porque faz esse mau juízo de mim, Louise? – quis saber Sarah com ironia. - Vamos a pergunta. Dentre Carl, George e Willian, qual você escolheria para ser seu namorado? 

- Sarah! – reclamou Louise. 

- Você escolheu pergunta- explicou Sarah. - Agora responda. 

Carl e George se entreolharam. Que pergunta estranha era aquela! Fosse qual fosse a resposta alguém sairia prejudicado, e isso em um grupo como aquele, em que ficavam juntos mesmo se odiando, não era algo nada bom. 

Louise Nott demorou um pouco a responder, e quando o fez gerou uma grande surpresa. 

- Eu não namoraria nenhum deles. – afirmou ela, e mas a garrafa mostrou sua cor vermelha- Mas já que tenho que responder essa pergunta infame, eu namoraria Willian. – respondeu ela, com a naturalidade da mentira. – E a garrafa continuou vermelha. 

Ao escutarem a resposta de Louise Sarah, Carl e George olharam para William que parecia ainda mais surpreso que os outros. Louise na verdade, lhe era totalmente indiferente, e as vezes, remotamente, parecia odiá-lo. 

- Está mentindo Louise! – afirmou Sarah. – Olhe a garrafa ! 

- Ainda bem, Louise. – comentou Willian, com superioridade – Pois você, embora bela, não faz nem de longe o meu tipo. 

- Se enxerga Malfoy! – disse Carl, bravio – Não vê que ela esta mentindo? Se nem a Sarah quer você, porque Louise haveria de querer? 

Todos se entreolharam com surpresa, porque Carl havia dito algo que todos sabiam, mas que nunca ninguém tivera a coragem de comentar, nem mesmo em pequenos grupos. Sarah limitou-se a baixar os olhos, cogitando consigo mesma que não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo que aquela história estava tomando. 

- Ora, Mcnair, ao menos, eu tenho meu charme! – disse William passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, num gesto de charme– A Granger fica se fazendo de difícil, mas sei que ela está totalmente apaixonada por mim! 

Sarah explodiu em gargalhadas. e os outros três a acompanharam em risadas discretas. 

- O que foi Sarah? – perguntou Willian, cerrando os punhos- bem sei que você não quer revelar a todos nosso amor. mas admita... estamos somente nós... nosso clã... 

Sarah continuou rindo, com vontade. Aquilo tudo era muito engraçado. William teria uma boa resposta. 

- Desde quando seu nome é Paul Rosier? – inquiriu ela, com curiosidade, segurando uma gargalhada. 

Fez um silêncio sepulcral no esconderijo. William Malfoy após o primeiro instante se surpresa, levantou-se e saiu da sala. 

Sarah olhou para os amigos que a observavam num misto de admiração e incredulidade, levantando-se com rapidez e seguindo o garoto. Pensava que William iria achar que era o que verdadeiramente ela quisera dar a entender: meramente uma brincadeira. 

- Willian... Willian... – ela chamava enquanto corria pelo corredor, conseguindo alcançá-lo de fronte a entrada do Salão Comunal da Sonserina. 

- O que quer, Sarah? – perguntou ele, ainda de costas para a menina, com a mão posta na maçaneta da porta de acesso. 

- Eu estava brincando, Willian. – dissera ela, num tom de quem pede desculpas. – Me desculpe! Achei que você ia entender como sendo uma brincadeira. Era esse meu objetivo. 

Ele virou-se para ela, e olhou-a com tristeza. 

- Você não me deve explicações sobre sua vida, Sarah! 

- Mas eu quis apenas fazer uma brincadeira – respondeu ela, enquanto William Malfoy lhe mirava com incredulidade. – Volte, vamos terminar o jogo. Foi você quem insistiu para que o fizéssemos. – ela acrescentou, pegando a magna da capa dele, e tentando puxá-lo no sentido de voltarem ao esconderijo. Os olhos de William apenas seguiram a mão da menina, que retirou-a sob a pressão do olhar dele. 

- Volte você. – disse ele, num tom de voz de quem ordena- Eu já ouvi coisas desagradáveis demais por hoje. Boa Noite, Sarah Granger! 

E dizendo isso, ele entrou rapidamente no Salão Comunal deixando Sarah sozinha no corredor de pedra. 

* * *

- Um jogo da verdade, Rony? – estranhou Hermione, que estudava praticamente deitada sobre o _"Moderno Tratado de Feitiços Indo-Europeus- 7º ano" _fazendo algumas anotações para a aula de Flittwich. – Porque isso agora? 

- Uma brincadeira, Mione! – dissera Harry achando a idéia muito boa. – Só para descontrair. 

- Eu não tenho tempo para descontrair, Harry. – dissera a garota numa voz fria- os NIEM's estão chegando, e quero ir bem. Minha vida não se resume ao Quadribol.- respondeu ela, rudemente. 

- Também não precisa ser grossa, Mione. – disse Rony. – Se não quer participar, diga logo. 

- E mesmo qual é a graça de fazer um jogo da verdade com você dois! – disse ela, com voz de menosprezo. 

- Porque isso agora, Mione? – disse Rony, com frieza- Aposto que você acredita saber todos os nossos segredos... 

- Eu e toda Hogwarts! –ela falou com ironia, ainda lendo o livro. – Qual seria a graça? 

- Bem, já que no seu ponto de vista, não temos segredos..- dissera Harry, olhando Rony em busca de aprovação- .. quem sabe você nos conta sobre os seus. 

Rony assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando a atitude do outro 

- E quem disse quem tenho segredos? – perguntou ela, com indiferença, enquanto fazia uma anotação qualquer no pergaminho ao seu lado. Não estava gostando nem um pouco do rumo da conversa. Agora o negócio era desconversar para que a dupla não ficasse ainda mais desconfiada. 

- Ora, Mione, garotas sempre tem segredos. – disse Rony com um sorriso complacente. 

- Não eu! – retrucara ela, dando de ombros.- Não tempo para isso. 

- Mas então aonde você está quando some algumas horas em certos dias da semana? Sempre os mesmo dias? – inquiriu Harry. 

- Possivelmente vocês tenham preguiça de me procurar na biblioteca. – disse ela, com pouco caso, mas seus cinco sentidos estavam alertas. Eles estavam esmiuçando em busca de algo de errado... Mas ninguém nunca reparava muito no que ela fazia. 

- Nunca lhe encontramos na biblioteca, quando a procuramos durante esses períodos. – comentara Harry. 

- Tem certeza que foram até lá? – perguntou ela, rindo-se. – Vocês não costumam entrar na Biblioteca, dizem que tem cheiro de traças e que o local é infestado de ácaros. 

Hermione parecia tão segura das repostas que dava, que Harry e Rony quase estavam convencidos de que talvez tivessem imaginado coisas quando pensaram que talvez ela estivesse se encontrando escondida com alguém. Mas vindo de Hermione, tanto poderia ser um romance, quanto seu amaldiçoado FALE ou um contrabando secreto de livros, numa legião ao estilo trouxa. 

- Mas e quando você não esta na Biblioteca, onde costuma estar Mione? 

A pergunta por si só, era arriscada e ela percebeu isso. 

- Em geral dando rondas pelo castelo, como naquele dia em que peguei vocês espionando as escondidas o treino dos sonserinos, lembram? 

Os três riram, e Hermione prudentemente recolheu suas coisas, e quando se preparava para subir a escada ainda comentou: 

- Que falta me faz o giratempo. 

Ela acenou aos dois e desapareceu escada acima, enquanto os garotos trocavam olhares misteriosos. Já dentro de sua cama, ela escreveu um bilhete e deu a Bichento para o entregasse ao destinatário. 

_" Todo o cuidado é pouco. Hoje eles andaram tentando arrancar algo de mim. obviamente que não conseguiram. Pode, que me acham tão destituída de inteligência a ponto de participar de um jogo da verdade? _

_Boa Noite, querido. _

_Durma bem _

_H." _

* * *

Na noite seguinte era noite de irem até a Masmorra do Snape. Sarah para auxiliar no cozimento das algumas ervas e trabalhar um pouco na modificação de outras tantas fórmulas que ficaram meio desfasadas em matéria de efeitos. Os outros quatro foram cumprir suas obrigações de respostas as cartas. As malditas cartas, que eram na verdade, um ato de orgulho, pareciam se multiplicar a cada vez que eram respondidas. Algumas eram mais arrojadas especialmente as das leitoras, e Sarah divertia-se muito com isso. Havia uma leitora em especial que Sarah fazia questão de responder as cartas a próprio punho: Mirelle Ayala. Estas erma muito melosas e Sarah costumava comentar com os amigos que chegava a escorrer mel do pergaminho na hora de embrulhá-lo. 

Obviamente, ela escrevia essa cartas a revelia de Severo Snape. O que era uma imprudência de parte dele, pois conhecia a garota muito bem. desde o momento em que descobrira que o professor era "viúvo" ela, decidira que haveria de casá-lo novamente. Como, para sua moral infelicidade nem ele, nem sua mãe parecia interessados em casar-se, ela decidira encontrara entre as cartas de fãs, alguma pretendente. Gostara do teor das cartas de Mirelle e achara que poderia investir ali. O único grande problema é que neste ultimo pergaminho ela enviara uma foto ( bela mulher por sinal. Sarah assentiu aprovando sua perspicácia na seleção das cartas) e um convite para um café da tarde, no próximo Sábado em Hogsmeade. 

Como contar ao professor Snape sobre o suposto encontro que ele teria com a mulher? Sarah refletia sobre isso, quando , alguém lhe arrancou a colher mexedora da mão, ralhando. 

- Assim você deixa queimar essas ervas rarrisimas, Sarah! – era a voz de Snape, reclamando brandamente. – E sua mãe me mata depois! 

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas para sua sorte, Sarah parecia não Ter escutado. Isso de certa forma o preocupou. Algo estranho deveria estar acontecendo, e fosse o que o fosse, vindo de Sarah poderia ser qualquer coisa., mas qualquer coisa mesmo. 

- Sarah, o que está acontecendo? – ele quis saber, colocando a menina sentada numa cadeira. – é ainda alguma coisa sobre o malfadado Jogo da verdade? 

Naturalmente Sarah havia relatado a ele todos os detalhes do mal sucedido Jogo. 

A menina apenas limitou-se a olhar para ele. 

- Já estou entendo que é algo relacionado a mim. – constatou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas – O que você aprontou desta vez? 

- O senhor promete não ficar bravo comigo?- perguntou ela, tirando um maço de cartas do bolso da capa. 

- Ai, ai, ai.... – disse ele, com desgosto. – Fale Sarah! Mas comece do começo porque suas historias nem sempre são fáceis de serem entendidas. 

- Desde que o senhor me deixou, eu e os meus amigos respondermos essas suas cartas. –ela indicou a caixa com a cabeça- eu tenho me correspondido, como se fosse o senhor com uma mulher. 

- Até aqui nenhuma novidade, Sarah! – disse ele, com désdem, dando de ombros. – A maior parte dos meu leitores é mulher. 

- Pois é.. – disse Sarah, olhando as cartas -.. mas com essa eu tenho me correspondido, me fazendo passar pelo senhor em outros termos... 

- Outros termos como? – ele quis saber. 

- Bem... – Sarah não encontrou exatamente uma resposta para dar e então alcançou a ele, o maço de cartas. – O senhor entenderá assim que começar a ler. 

O mestre de Poções então dedicou-se a ler as epistolas, e seu rosto foi se tornando levemente avermelhado, vermelho, rubro, roxo, até que possuído de uma força maligna ele gritou: 

- SARAH!!!!!!! 

Os outros quatro estavam sentado ao redor de uma mesa, e se admiraram com o grito de ódio. E foi ali que Snape os viu e disse gelidamente. 

- Fora! 

Eles rapidamente se levantaram e saíram, pois sabiam que quando Snape gritava com Sarah era porque poderia sair dali a terceira guerra mundial dos trouxas. 

- Como pôde fazer isso, Sarah? – perguntou ele, amassando as cartas com as mãos e observando a menina com uma raiva contida. 


	30. Pai

Desculpem pelo capítulo curtinho. Esta semana foi muito corrida para mim.

Mil beijos a todos,

Sarah

**Capítulo XXX - Pai **

- Como pôde fazer isso, Sarah? – perguntou ele, amassando as cartas com as mãos e observando a menina com uma raiva contida.

A menina apenas limitava-se a olhar para o chão, mas antes que a reprimenda fosse ainda maior, ela correu em direção a Snape abraçando-o por detrás da cadeira.

- Não tive nenhuma má intenção, juro! – explicou ela, ainda abraçada no homem. Obviamente isso tinha a idéia de lhe tirar um pouco a brabeza e a força das reclamações dele. – Apenas eu vejo sempre o senhor sozinho. Nunca sai dessa masmorra fria, nunca fala numa namorada, nada...

Era bom que a menina não estivesse falando isso de fronte a ele, pois ai lhe seria difícil esconder a admiração que perpassar apor seu rosto quando escutara aquilo. A muitos anos ninguém se preocupava se ele era uma pessoa solitária.

- Depois que o senhor me contou que era viuvo, eu resolvi enfatizar a minha campanha para lhe encontrar uma namorada. – contou ela, estranhamente bem intencionada – Eu gosto do senhor, gosto de vir aqui. Nós nos damos bem, mas eu e meus amigos não podemos lhe fazer companhia o tempo inteiro. Mesmo eu vindo aqui todas noites, ainda acho que o senhor deve se casar novamente, pois fica muito tempo sozinho.

" Se ela soubesse!" – pensou Snape, bem mais manso.

Sarah caminhou ao lado da poltrona, sentando na mesinha de centro em frente ao professor.

- Aquela sua casa é muito grande para o senhor morar sozinho lá. – comentou ela, com um sorriso. – Quem sabe se sua nova namorada gostar de mim, eu posso passar umas temporadas por lá? – perguntou ela, convidando-se.

- Sarah.- disse ele, com frieza, mas sem a raiva inicial – eu entendo o que você fez, que você só queria o meu bem. – explicou ele, olhando-a severamente - mas jamais se procede dessa forma a revelia de alguém.

- Mas se eu tivesse falado, o senhor teria ralhado e impedido, e a moça não teria marcado o encontro. – comentou ela, ainda achando que seria uma ótima possibilidade o professor Snape arrumar uma namorada.

- Esse encontro! – disse ele, balançando a cabeça. Não poderia mostrar-se muito aborrecido ou Sarah desconfiaria que talvez a história da viuvez não fosse muito verdadeira. Se ele fosse realmente viuvo que mal haveria em ir a um encontro amoroso? – Um encontro, Sarah?- questionou ele- desde quando eu ainda tenho idade para ir a encontro?

- Desde sempre. – disse ela, levantando-se para mexer o caldeirão- Logicamente eu vou ficar com ciúmes desta zinha- desdenhou a menina- vai roubar a atenção do senhor e tudo o mais. Mas eu lhe gosto muito, professor. – ela mexia rapidamente o caldeirão, com uma técnica muito precisa que fazia Snape ficar admirado e ao mesmo orgulhoso de sua pupila- Quero ver o senhor feliz, e acho que se casar novamente seria uma bela idéia.

- Você venceu, Sarah! – ele deu de ombros, vendo os olhos da menina brilharem de contentamento. – Mas não pense que ficará tão livre de sua culpabilidade nesta história.

- Eu? – perguntou ela, colocando a mão marmórea na direção do símbolo da Grifinória.

- Sim! – ordenou ele, num tom brando- Você inventou isso, agora vai me ajudar a sair dessa enrascada. Vamos os dois!

- Mas e eu iria neste encontro em honra do quê? – quis saber ela. – Só irei ficar empatando os pombinhos. – ela ironizou.

- Sarah! – retrucou ele, em tom de advertência- Você vai, dizendo que é minha filha. – ele ficou tão surpreso pela própria declaração, que chegou a bater a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Pensara varias vezes em Ter Sarah como filha, mas jamais externara isso, nem a si mesmo quanto mais na frente da própria menina. E se ela achasse aquilo uma péssima idéia?

- Está bem, pai! – ela respondeu, entretida em mexer as preciosas ervas raras. Snape limitou-se a sorrir. Aquilo lhe soara como um bálsamo. Pai.. pai.. pai... quem dera pudesse ser.

* * *

- Hermione? –era uma moça de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis quem entrava na sala da gerente geral do Gringotes.

- Sim, Myrelle. – respondeu Hermione, nem sequer levantando os olhos do pergaminho que escrevia. – Deixe os papéis sobre a mesa . Depois farei os repasses.

Myrelle Ayala era uma correspondente dos Gringotes que havia chegado de Paris a pouco mais de dois meses. Era a assessora direta de Hermione, que a achava muito competente e interessada. Estava em treinamento e assim que aprendesse todo o serviço e fosse considerada a ser uma gerente de Negócios, voltaria a Paris para a atuar em sua pátria. Ela e Hermione haviam feito amizade e costumavam sair juntas nos finais de semana. Em momento algum Myrelle escondera que caso arrumasse um marido rico, deixaria o trabalho no banco para viver a vida aproveitando e gastando o dinheiro alheio.

- Sabe o cinema que tínhamos combinado amanhã a tarde? – questionou Myrelle.

- Sim, Myrelle.- Hermione levantou os olhos do pergaminho, fitando a colega de trabalho.

- Terei que transferir. – explicou a outra- Tenho um encontro em Hogsmeade.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Hermione, com uma leve ponta de incredulidade

- Sim. – explicou a outra. – Inclusive tenho que comprar um vestido novo para o encontro. Você bem sabe Hermione que vim de Paris quase que só com a roupa do corpo.

- Não exagere, Myrelle- Disse Hermione, com uma leve reprimenda. – mas e quem é esse seu admirador?

- Não vou lhe contar pois suponho que você o conheça. Apenas lhe direi que é um homem maduro, rico e viuvo.

Hermione olhou a amiga abismada .

- Maduro, rico e viuvo? – Hermione semicerrou os olhos procurando candidatos que se encaixassem nessas exigências. – E que eu conheça?

- Nem adianta especular, Hermione. – disse a outra contendo um riso. – Você jamais adivinhará.

- Me dê outra pista. – pediu Hermione. – tomando a descoberta como um desafio pessoal.

- Bem, ele além de viuvo, tem uma filha. – comentou ela, dando novas pistas.

- Como você sabe?

- Parece que ela vai junto para me conhecer! – comentou Myrelle, não sabendo se ria ou chorava.

- Então a coisa deve ser séria. – comentou Hermione surpreendida, pois se fosse a um encontro não pretendia levar sua filha junto- Levando a filha e tudo. O tal "homem misterioso" – Hermione desenhou as aspas no ar- deve estar realmente muito interessado.

- E então, alguma idéia de quem seja?- desafiou a outra, com um sorriso.

- Tem certeza que é filha? – perguntou Hermione.

- Absoluta, porquê?

- Bem, porque poderia ser Draco Malfoy, que ficou viuvo recentemente, mas tem um filho, o Wiliam. Ele é rico, mas tem a nossa idade. Não se encaixa no quesito, homem maduro. – considerou Hermione, em tom de lástima.

- Na Segunda feira, lhe contarei tudo, Hermione. – disse Myrelle despedindo-se da chefe.

Hermione apenas a observou sair da sala. Por alguma razão aquela história não estava lhe cheirando nada bem. 

* * *

Snape andava de um lado para outro em sua masmorra esperando o aparecimento de Sarah, para irem até o Três Vassouras. Certamente não seria o local mais reservado do mundo mágico para uma conserva, mas uma vez que levava Sarah consigo, tinha uma espécie de alibi. Realmente, gostara da atenção de Sarah, da preocupação em não deixá-lo sozinho, e tentar arrumar-lhe uma esposa. Se Sarah remotamente desconfiasse que era casado com a mãe dela! Bem, realmente gostaria de saber qual seria a reação da menina... Ou um grande contentamento o odiaria pelo restante de suas vidas. Mas Sarah era tão imprevisível, que talvez ainda ela encontrasse uma terceira alternativa para o curso dos acontecimentos. E se assim fosse não seria de surpreender.

Ela entrou na Masmorra entrara como se fosse dona do lugar. Vestia um vestidinho trouxa azul escuro, um a tiara nos cabelos, e sapatinho da mesma cor.

- Eu fico bem de sua filha, professor Snape? – perguntou ela, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Está bem, Sarah! – comentou ele.

- Então vamos que sua namorada está nos esperando, papai. – disse ela, sorrindo com ironia. 

- Não é minha namorada, nem nada minha, Sarah, essa tal moça que eu nem se quer sei o nome direito. – ralhou ele, saindo do castelo, ladeado por Sarah que caminhava pulando ao seu redor. – E fique você sabendo que nós apenas iremos ficar lá um pouquinho e depois vamos embora. Apenas falaremos para a moça que tudo não passou de um mal entendido.

- Sim, pai! – concordou ela. – Como o senhor quiser.

- E você se comporte, Sarah! – pediu ele - Nada de ficar me atirando para cima da tal mulher, hein?

- Sim, pai! – concordou Sarah, novamente, eccoando a si própria – Como o senhor quiser.

- Pare de concordar comigo, assim parecendo não querer nada em troca, Sarah! . – reclamou ele. 

- Sim, pai. – ela retrucou querendo brincar - Como o senhor quiser.

- Chega Sarah! – rangeu ele entre dentes, enquanto abria a porta do Três Vassouras. Numa mesa reservada perto da lareira, estava uma moça de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis: Myrelle Ayala. 


	31. Hermione! Mamãe!

**Capítulo XXXI- Hermione! Mamãe! **

- Olhe! – disse Sarah, segurando-o na porta, e indicando com a cabeça o interior do bar –Lá está ela, sentada próximo a lareira.

- Já vi, Sarah! – retrucou Snape, friamente- ou você pensa que sou cego? Você me mostrou a fotografia. 

- Parece que ela já nos viu! – disse Sarah, abanando para a moça. 

- Sim, Sarah! – assentiu ele, enquanto era levado até a mesa onde estava. 

- E a moça é mais bela do que na fotografia, o senhor não achou? – perguntou a menina, um segundo antes de chegarem até a mesa. 

Myrelle se ergueu e sorriu para os recém chegados. 

- Essa é sua filha. Sr. Snape? – perguntou a moça, polidamente. 

- Sou Sarah! – afirmou ela- E você deve ser a Srta. Ayala. 

- Como vai? – Snape perguntou a moça, totalmente constrangido. Já vivera muitas situações constrangedoras em sua vida, mas aquela realmente estava sendo a pior. Agora, que realmente caíra numa armadilha de Sarah, mesmo que a menina estivesse bem intencionada, começava a fazer coro aqueles que queria que a menina fosse estudar longe de Hogwarts. Talvez seria bom ter um tempo das travessuras de Sarah... 

- Sua filha é muito parecida com o senhor. – comentou Myrelle, convidando-os com um gesto para sentarem-se. Sarah apenas sorriu para a moça, e Snape não estranhou porque sempre que saia acompanhando por Sarah sempre ouvia aquele tipo de comentário. O que o deixava realmente intrigado é que dentro de Hogwarts, ele apenas escutava analogias a seu comportamento protetivista em tudo o que disse respeito aquele menininha da Grifinória. 

Sarah e Myrelle engatilharam uma grande discussão e conversação, e Myrelle contou a eles que deixara de morar em Paris e viera fazer treinamento no Gringotes locais, no setor de negocias. Ela já chegara a conclusão de que para Ter o pai, teria que conquistar a filha primeiro. 

- No setor de negócios? – perguntou Sarah, enquanto ela e Snape trocavam um olhar significativo. 

- Sim, estou sendo treinada por uma pessoa ótima, que me ajudou muito desde que cheguei aqui.. Talvez vocês a conheçam.. ela deve Ter sido sua aluna, Snape.- constatou ela- è Hermione Granger. 

Sarah controlou-se para abafar um grito. O mundo era mesmo incrível e imprevisível. Como poderia ser isso, se sua mãe, nas cartas nunca mencionara nenhuma srta. Ayala? Snape ficou mais pálido do que de praxe. Sarah pensava estar brincando do quê? Era certo que ela não sabia sobre seu casamento com Hermione, mas convidar uma colega dela do banco para seduzi-lo era realmente demais. Se Hermione descobrisse, ai sim, que não quereria mais olhar em sua cara, nunca mais. E talvez qualquer ínfima e diminuta chance que por ventura pudesse existir ruiria por terra. 

A moça estava sendo agradável, mas ele não conseguia aderir aquela conversa boba, e nem estava se preocupando com isso. Era apenas um plano de Sarah, e já que viera até ali para dizer que tudo não passara de um mal entendido, talvez fosse a hora de fazer isso, e sair logo daquele bar, desta vez, Sarah não passaria incólume. Não mesmo. Naquele instante ela dizia, como que pedindo desculpas. 

- Myrelle, você deve entender que meu pai, é assim fechado, mas com o passar do tempo você verá que é uma pessoa boníssima. 

- Já imaginava isso, Sarah! – comentou a moça, sorrindo para Snape, que fechou ainda mais o rosto. 

Sarah habilmente conduziu a conversação para o tema das pesquisas, com o intuito de fazer com que Snape falasse um pouco, mas nem assim conseguiu nada. Myrelle já se conformara com o fato de que realmente não agradara ao viuvo rico, e intimamente se resignava por isso. Totalmente sem esperar, Snape ergueu-se da mesa, e disse a Sarah. 

- Vamos que está ficando tarde! 

- Mas já?? – estranhou ela- está tão cedo ainda! 

- Vamos, Sarah! – ele falou letalmente. 

Sarah arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas ergueu-se da mesa. Myrele fez o mesmo. 

- Desculpe, srta. – era a voz de Snape, fria e contida que falava – Tudo isso não passou de um grande mal entendido. Todas as cartas foram escritas por minha filha que tem a firme intenção de que eu me case novamente. No momento tudo o que me interessam são as pesquisas. Talvez numa outra oportunidade mais apropriada as coisas sejam diferentes. 

- Entendo. – disse Myrelle, obviamente admirada de estar sendo dispensada daquela forma clara e obvia, mas mesmo assim cortes. 

Sem mais uma única palavra, Snape saiu do bar seguido de perto por Sarah. 

* * *

- Professora? – era uma voz melodiosa e bastante conhecida que batia a porta de Minerva Mcgonagal naquela tarde de sábado. 

- Hermione!- disse a bruxa, erguendo da cadeira rapidamente.- Que ótima surpresa! 

Hermione abraçou a professora com carinho. 

- Estava com saudades da senhora.- disse ela, enquanto era abraçada pela outra. 

- Eu também, minha querida. – retrucou Minerva- eu também. Não deveria dizer isso, mas Ter sua filha aqui não é a mesma coisa que Ter você. 

- Eu sei, professora. – assentiu Hermione, sentando-se na cadeira que a outra lhe indicava. – Sarah não é uma pessoa fácil, mas tenha certeza de que é uma boa pessoa. 

- Não que ela tenha obviamente boas companhias, mas opinião de mãe, sempre é muito parcial. - concedeu a velha bruxa. – Mas em que posso lhe ajudar Hermione? 

- Preciso falar com Sarah.- explicou Hermione. – a Sra. Longbottom está muito mal. Temo que se Sarah voltar para casa somente nas férias não a veja mais. 

- Entendo sua preocupação, minha querida, mas você esta procurando por sua filha no local errado. – contou a professora, dando de ombros- provavelmente ela esteja lá nas masmorras. A essa hora, se sua filha não estiver na biblioteca, deve estar ajudando Severo a cozinhar alguma erva rara ou a pesquisar alguma poção nova. – Minerva disse isso com fina ironia. 

- Sim, professora. – disse Hermione levantando-se, com uma leve ruga de preocupação na testa- Vou procurar Sarah até encontrá-la, pois o caso é urgente. 

- A amizade de sua filha com Severo me preocupa. – disse Minerva, o que fez Hermione, parar no meio do caminho em direção a porta. 

- Porquê?- quis saber Hermione, com curiosidade. 

- Severo não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que deva servir de exemplo para alguém. – Minerva arqueou as sobrancelhas- E sua filha se tornou a protegida dele, a pupila. E ele esta estragando a menina assim, ela sabe que pode desrespeitar as regras, pode fazer o que bem entender, que Severo sempre arranjara um modo de abrandar a pena dela. Não entendo como alguém pode se dar tão bem com Severo. 

- Possivelmente isso seja meramente impressão da senhora, professora Minerva. – disse Hermione, com falsa serenidade- Sarah apenas sempre leu as obras dele e teve curiosidade de conhecê-lo. E agora se em dá licença, tenho que procurar minha filha. 

Hermione, saiu porta a fora, deixando Minerva Mcgonagall com a forte impressão de que ali havia alguma coisa que ela desconhecia. 

Hermione tomou o rumo das masmorras. Era obvio que Sarah deveria estar por lá. realmente fora burra em procurar a professora Minerva, que já diagnosticara algo fora do comum ali. Delicadamente bateu na porta da sala de Severo, mas ninguém respondeu. Abrindo um pouco e entrando ela percebeu que ninguém estava por ali, e por isos decidiu esperar. Se Sarah não estivesse com Severo, certamente ele saberia a exata localização da menina. Para que o tempo passasse mais depressa, começou as ler os relatórios de pesquisas jogados pela mesa, mas numa bagunça organizada coisa característica do marido que por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Sarah não tinha igual. Sarah era amiga da ordem. 

* * *

- Porque o senhor dispensou a moça assim, tão grosseiramente? – quis saber Sarah, enquanto apressava o passo para seguir o professor, que furioso ia na frente. – o senhor pode ser antisocial, mas em geral não é grosseiro. 

- Sarah, você deve Ter achado muito engraçado pedir para uma amiga da sua mãe para ser a suposta pretendente. - respondeu ele, bravio, sem virar para olhar a menina. 

- Eu não tinha idéia de que ela trabalhasse no banco, ou não teria deixado a coisa evoluir. – comentou Sarah – E mesmo que trabalhasse no banco, jamais imaginasse que estivesse trabalhando com a minha mãe. 

- Isso tudo é conversa sua, Sarah! – respondeu ele no mesmo tom, caminhando em direção ao castelo. 

- Eu não sabia que ela trabalhava no banco com a minha mãe.. se soubesse, jamais teria inventado isso, porque minha mãe quando souber é capaz de me lançar alguma maldição.- disse Sarah, preocupadissima. 

- Provavelmente.- assentiu ele, com descaso- mas acredito que ela não vá Ter oportunidade porque eu farei isso antes. 

- Bem, se essa não serviu, podemos arranjar outra pretendente. – comentou Sarah, esperançosa, fingindo não ter ouvido o que o professor falara. 

- Nenhuma outra pretendente. – disse ele, entrando no castelo, com Sarah lhe seguindo. – Nunca mais! - complementou ele, com ódio contido. 

Naquele instante Snape estava abrindo a porta e ainda comentou. 

- Tudo seria mais fácil se o senhor casasse com a minha mãe. – comentou Sarah, com um suspiro. 

- Não pretendo me casar novamente, Sarah. – disse ele, rancoroso, olhando de canto de olho para ela. 

- Mas se o senhor é viuvo, que mal ... 

O olhar de ambos se prendeu na figura que estava olhando as folhas largadas sobre a mesa. 

- Hermione! 

- Mamãe! 


	32. O destino de Sarah I

Capítulo XXXII- O destino de Sarah I 

- O que você está fazendo aqui Hermione? – perguntou Snape surpreso. Se ela descobrisse que Sarah arranjara um encontro dele com uma colega sua doe escritório, possivelmente a esposa não quisesse mais vê-lo parado sem uma frente.

- Que surpresa, mamãe. – disse Sarah indo correndo abraçar a mãe. 

Snape indicou uma poltrona para Hermione e Sarah sentou-se com ele no sofá maior.

- Bem, vim buscar você Sarah. – disse Hermione, com suavidade.

- Por que? – Sarah quis saber. – A senhora disse que não pretendia me tirar de Hogwarts e o ano letivo nem acabou.

- Sua avó não está muito bem. – Hermione explicou, ao mesmo tempo em que Severo ficava extremamente preocupado. Para Hermione ter vindo buscar Sarah, a Sra. Longbotton deveria estar realmente muito mais enferma que de hábito e então seus estudos, suas Poções não serviam de nada.

- Mas mãe, a vovó esta doente? – Sarah estranhou.

Hermione olhou para a menina sem saber direito o que dizer e então Severo tomou a palavra.

- Sim, Sarah sua avo tem uma doença muito grave.

- O senhor sabia? – Sarah perguntou com curiosidade - E porque não me contou?

- Sua mãe pediu que eu não contasse. – ele explicou - Não queríamos preocupar você. Pensávamos que conseguiríamos fazer com que ela reagisse.

Naquele instante, muitos barulhos foram ouvidos dentro do castelo. Barulhos ensurdecedores... Todas as tochas que iluminavam as paredes se apagaram a e escuridão passou a ser total. Sarah segurou a mão do professor Snape com força.

- Mãe, onde você está? –a menina choramingou. Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione colocava as duas mãos nos ombros dela.

- Estou aqui, filha. Estou aqui. – Hermione procurou responder a pergunta num tom de voz sereno e pausado, mas estava com muito medo.

- O que houve, professor? – Sarah quis saber, dirigindo-se ao homem.

- Realmente não sei Sarah, mas algo muito estranho está acontecendo.- E naquele instante ele emitiu um grito muito forte, muito forte, como se uma dor aguda percorresse toda a sua alma.

- O que houve, Severo. – era a voz de Hermione urgente e preocupada que tentava enxergar algo naquele breu.

- Ele Hermione, ele está perto. – Sarah sentiu que o professor soltava sua mão e se erguia em meio a toda aquela escuridão. – Não pode estar aqui dentro do castelo, Mione! Não pode... A frase dele foi interrompida pelos muitos e ensurdecedores gritos que eram ouvidos pelo castelo. Barulhos de coisas sendo jogadas ao chão, de coisas quadradas, tudo lúgubre. Hermione vasculhou os bolsos, e encontrando a varinha tentou fazer com que surgisse alguma luminosidade por meio de magia, mas não conseguiu nada. Era como se todos os poderes mágicos tivessem sido sugados por uma força estranha.

Sarah continuava impressionada pelo fato do professor ter chamado sua mãe por um apelido como seus amigos mais impressionada ainda porque sua mãe pedira a ajuda ao professor Snape.

- Hermione, pegue Sarah e vá! – ele gritou com urgência. E sua voz ecoou pelas paredes da masmorra, tanto quanto todos os outros barulhos, todos os gritos que vinham dos outros pontos do castelo. Agora além de todos aqueles barulhos, se ouviam muitos passos, como se uma manada de elefante estivesse passando em sua porta.

A porta se abriu e Snape saiu, em meio a todo aquele pandemônio.

Sarah estava desesperada com muito medo.

- Mãe, mãe...O que está acontecendo mãe? – ela queria saber.. aquela escuridão,a aquelas gritos, todas aquelas maldições proferidas

- Eu não sei filha! Apenas segure sua varinha em punho. – Hermione procurou algo para dizer a filha de deparou-se com essa idéia . Não pretendia dizer a filha que não conseguira fazer o feitiço _Lumus._

- Os comensais invadiram o castelo não é, mãe? – Sarah quis saber.

Hermione ficou pensando, aquilo era impossível de estar acontecendo. O castelo gozava de proteções contra Voldemort e não era simples assim invadir aquele lugar, mas aquele barulho, aqueles gritos lhe traziam lembranças horríveis. Lembranças que ela pensava estarem totalmente enterradas.

Os barulhos aumentavam e a escuridão tornava-se ainda mais profunda. Hermione lutava contra o sentimento de fugir dali ou ir correndo procurar o marido. Se Sarah tivesse razão, o mundo mágico estaria perdido. Como os comensais estariam invadindo Hogwarts? E como Severo não ficara sabendo disso?

- São ou não são os Comensais, mamãe?- Sarah perguntou novamente, em um tom de voz que exigia uma resposta.

Com um estrondo a porta da masmorra se abriu e por ela, uma figura estranha, com olhos vermelhos e nariz como fendas, e que parecia realmente uma cobra entrou por ela. Poucos e enxergava no lado de fora. Hermione apenas presenciou uma luz verde saindo de uma varinha e batendo nas pedras da parede. Então, cogitou ela, algumas pessoas poderiam fazer mágicas.

- Que prazer vê-la, Sra. Snape

- Sra. Snape? – Sarah arregalou os olhos, enquanto tentava observar sua mãe por meio da escuridão. 


	33. O destino de Sarah II

Capítulo XXXIII- O destino de Sarah II

- Que prazer vê-la, Sra. Snape

- Sra. Snape? – Sarah arregalou os olhos, enquanto tentava observar sua mãe em meio a escuridão.

- E a menina, onde está? - ele perguntou no mesmo tom de voz sombrio. Sarah lembrava-se com arrepios daquela voz. Era verdade, que tinha relações com as trevas. Certamente, não se poderia dizer que fosse uma criatura da luz, mas decididamente não gostava de Lord Voldemort. O homem era aterrorizante. O professor Snape lhe dissera enquanto estavam em casa dele, esperando sua mãe se recuperar, que o medo era um grande conselheiro. Porquê o professor Snape tivera que sumir agora? 

- Sra. Snape, onde está a menina? – a voz se elevou. Sarah sentiu um arrepio. Hermione odiava aquele tipo de situação, mas sua mente ainda não conseguia processar todos os acontecimentos. Como Voldemort conseguira entrar em Hogwarts, que era sem dúvida o local mais protegido do mundo mágico? – sei que ela está aqui, ouvi sua voz. Não me diga que não teve coragem de contar a essa doçura de garota que era casada com Severo?

Sarah estava perplexa. Como assim.. Sua mãe era casada com o professor Snape? Mas desde quando? E mesmo se fosse, porque Snape não tinha lhe contado nada? Não se admirava tanto sua mãe que era uma pessoa cercada de segredo, mas ele... Ele era seu amigo, sempre fora. 

- Gostaria de saber o que se passa por sua cabeça neste instante, Sra. Snape. – disse Voldemort. – Na realidade, poderia ter pegado a menina e ido embora há alguns instantes, mas espero por seu sensacional marido. – ele deu um sorriso muito frio, enquanto falara as últimas palavras. – A propósito, ele não estava no grupo que , por acaso, - ele salientou os termos, insinuando que tudo não passava de uma premeditação- matou seus pais trouxas. O grupo em questão era liderado por Lúcio. Mas foi um favor que a Sra. nos prestou, abandonado Severo e deixando nosso clã. Não é agradável estar na presença de sangue-ruins. 

A cabeça de Hermione girava como um turbilhão. Então Severo sempre contara a verdade, e ela não acreditara. Não acreditara! Como fora tola. Não, que o que fosse dito pelo Lord das trevas fosse passível de credibilidade. Ele colocou a mão no bolso em busca da varinha. Quem sabe agora, que metade do ministério da magia deveria estar em Hogwarts, essas pessoas não tardassem a chegar?

- Nem mais um movimento, Sra. Snape ou serei obrigado a eliminá-la. 

O silêncio era frio e os barulhos de fora da sala iam diminuindo progressivamente. Parecia que fosse o que fosse estava sendo resolvido. 

- Mãe – Hermione sentiu que alguém puxava a barra de sua capa - O que esse homem está falando é mentira, não é? – Sarah perguntou com uma curiosidade mesclada de medo. 

- Não adianta, Sra Snape, planejar alguma fuga desesperada. A menina é minha. Para consolidar meu poder total, preciso dela. Isso já foi postergado por muitos anos, pois nunca se encontrava a quinta criança. Nunca imaginei a existência dessa menina, mas no instante em que a vi na casa dos Malfoy, tive certeza que encontrara quem tanto procurei. Não que seus feitiços não tenham sido bons. Foram excelentes, pois despistaram até mesmo alguém como eu.

A porta da masmorra onde estavam se abriu, e Severo foi jogado dentro da sala por dois homens, que Hermione facilmente reconheceu: Avery e Lúcio Malfoy. Podia-se perceber que houvera um duelo, e que Severo estava terrivelmente machucado, e Hermione bem o sabia, que mesmo de brincadeira, aquelas duelos de comensais da morte eram terríveis. 

- Ora, quem temos aqui? – cumprimentou o Lord com total desprezo.

- Milord, temos menos de cinco minutos, até o portal se fechar. – era a voz de Malfoy. 

- Fiquem a minha espera. – ordenou o Lord, e contra vontade os dois homens se retiraram. 

Severo estava largado no chão, muito ferido. O duelo fora terrível, mas como estavam em dois contra ele, não conseguiu dominá-los. A vantagem numérica era algo muito complicado de ser sanada. Ele sabia o que o Lord viera fazer ali, viera buscar Sarah. Não entendia como os comensais haviam conseguido criar aquela chave de portal diretamente dentro de Hogwarts. E o mais impressionante era que tinham conseguido esconder isso dele. Em verdade, todas as últimas descobertas que fizera, quem lhe contara fora Lúcio, mas desta vez parecia que o loiro, chefe de muitas operações dos seguidores das Trevas não dera com a língua nos dentes.

- Vim buscar a menina, Severo. – disse o Lord das Trevas- você não se oporá, suponho, e mesmo nem está em condições de fazer isso. – o homem viu, observando Snape no chão muito ferido. Sarah correu até ele, abaixando-se no chão, para observá-lo. 

- O senhor está muito machucado? – perguntou ela, em voz baixa.

- Não, Sarah! Não se preocupe- ele tentou tranquilizá-la. Agora fique aqui perto de mim, e não saia daqui em hipótese alguma. 

- Porque o senhor quer Sarah? – Snape procurava ganhar tempo. Ouvira sobre os cinco minutos. Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos. 

- Preciso da Quinta criança das Trevas. – assinalou ele, se aproximando dos dois. Hermione observava a cena petrificada. – E sendo ela sua filha, melhor ainda. O poder será muito grande e passará todo para os meus domínios. 

- Minha o quê? – Sarah olhou para o professor que retribuiu o olhar. 

- Não me diga Snape que essa é a noite da revelação dos segredos. – comentou o Lord das trevas, em tom de escárnio. – Bem, então como a Sra. Snape não lhe contou, eu o felicito com o papai do ano. 

Filha! Sua cabeça girava num turbilhão, como assim filha? Era verdade que amava Sarah como filha, mas daí a .... Hermione vertia lágrimas no canto da Masmorra. Ele conhecia bem a esposa e sabia que ela só chorava quando as coisas não corriam como ela esperava. Então seria verdade? 

- Hermione, é verdade? – num só golpe ele se ergueu do chão. 

Hermione nada disse, apenas limitava-se a chorar. Nunca pensara que aquela historia fosse ser revelada justo pelo Lord das Trevas. 

- Hermione, é verdade? – Snape repetiu a pergunta, com mais ênfase. Pressionada, ela assentiu com a cabeça. Quando o professor, virou-se para olhar Sarah a viu diferente, muito parecida com sua irmã mais jovem.. e os olhos.. aqueles olhos.. aqueles olhos eram os SEUS olhos. 

A menina parecia perplexa.. ela quisera o professor Snape como pai, mas então ele era mesmo seu pai.. aquilo tudo era bom demais para ser verdade.. 

- Chega dessas baboseiras sentimentais de família. Snape, você se entenda com sua esposa depois. – o Lord deu de ombros.- Me entregue a menina. Ele fez um gesto com as mãos. 

- Não! – Snape ainda estava trôpego. – Minha filha não! 

- Melhor que seja por bem, Snape. – advertiu o Lord.

- Não! 

o Lord limitou-se a sorrir desagradavelmente, e enquanto dizia.

- Melhor assim, pois resolvo dois problemas num só. – um jato de raios verdes saiu de sua varinha.

Sarah estava muito atenta a cena. Quando viu que o Lord das Trevas lançara um feitiço em seu pai, ela correu tentando afastá-lo do jato de luz... Mas não havia tempo hábil ... ela conseguiu empurrar o pai, mas o jato acertou-a em cheio.

Sarah Granger caiu inerte no chão. 


	34. Reflexos de uma tragédia

Capítulo XXXIV - Reflexos de uma tragédia

A única coisa que Severo Snape lembrava-se do momento seguinte era a voz de Voldemort que saíra correndo, totalmente frustrado por ter acertado a pessoa errada, e maldizendo quaisquer tipos de sentimentos benéficos que as pessoas pudessem ter umas pelas outras. Fora o amor, palavra a qual Voldemort tinha alergia, que matara Sarah Granger, o amor pelo traste do pai dela. 

Os Comensais foram deixando o castelo pela chave de portal, mas Severo não estava preocupado com isso. 

Sarah estava caída no chão, e ele correu tentando reanimá-la. 

- Sarah! Sarah...- a menina correra para salvá-lo, nunca imaginou que pudesse acontecera algo a ela mesma... A sua querida filha.- os olhos negros de Severo se encheram de lagrimas. Perdera sua amiga, aquela queria seu bem, que lhe fazia companhia, que jamais queria vê-lo triste. Alguém que gostava dele, sem querer nada em troca, absolutamente nada. Aquela dor era horrível. Sentia vontade de gritar, de esmurrar as paredes... 

Passos rápidos de alguém que chorava tiraram sua concentração. Era Hermione que se ajoelhara ao lado da menina. Severo não tirou seus olhos negros da esposa, que parecia desesperada. Muitas palavras afloraram em seus lábios para serem ditas, mas aquela não era a hora apropriada. 

Hermione deitou-se sobre o peito da menina, chorando copiosamente. 

- Ela amava você. – disse a mulher, em voz muito baixa - Nunca adiantou eu escondê-la de você. Você era o ídolo dela, o modelo. Ela teria feito tudo...tudo... 

Naquele instante surgiram outras pessoas na Masmorra, a maioria delas com ferimentos, roupas rasgadas, algumas em estado grave, como Severo fora saber depois. Naquele momento, queria ficar sozinho, queria ficar com a lembrança de Sarah viva, da menina que ele adorava como filha e que por ironia do destino era mesmo sua filha. 

Dumbledore estancou na porta ao ver a cena bizarra, Sarah Granger morta no meio da masmorra , Severo e Hermione um de cada lado. Agora poderia ver se claramente o quanto a menina era parecida com Severo, ou melhor com a irmã mais nova dele. Hermione deveria ter feito um feitiço muito poderoso para que ninguém percebesse isso. Devia ter feito alterações de idade, e coisas desse gênero, mas mesmo assim, mesmo com todos aqueles cuidados, a filha adorava o pai e vice-versa. O velho bruxo apenas agitou a cabeça, se tivesse percebido antes... Mas Hermione deveria ter feito o seu melhor, sabendo que o Voldemort andava atrás da menina, da quinta criança das trevas. Como ele não percebera isso? Sentira o tempo todo que haviam segredos por ai, mas nunca achara que fosse algo verdadeiramente importante.... 

Um rapaz jovem passou rapidamente por ele, e abraçou Hermione, era Neville. O mestre de Herbologia não conseguia entender como Sarah estava assim, morta, como aquilo acontecera, mas certamente tinha dedo do Snape nisso tudo... 

Sarah e sua adoração por Severo Snape...- Neville observou a afilhada, e de repente a percebeu e apurou sua semelhança como temido mestre de Poções...e de repente sua mente clareou.... 

Hermione abraçou-se em Neville chorando, desesperada. O que diria para a velha sra. Longbotton, cuja saúde estava fragilizada? O que faria sem Sarah? Esmerara-se tanto, a vida inteira em proteger a filha, em afastá-la das trevas, em afastá-la de Severo. Mas isso por si só, não a protegera, não a afastara dos perigos. Talvez a tivesse feito uma garota infeliz, nunca tinha muito tempo para ela, a deixava com a velha senhora Longbotton. Por muito tempo, não suportara olhar Sarah, pois ela era igual ao pai, era incrível como tinha o mesmo caráter, as mesmas preferências, as mesmas aptidões, os mesmos olhos... 

Neville afastou Hermione dali, e Dumbledore começou a tomar todas as providências para que o corpo de Sarah fosse removido dali. Severo Snape parecia estar numa espécie de transe e não prestava atenção a nada. Como um autômato ele ergueu-se do chão, e sentou -se na cadeira indicada pelo diretor. Aos poucos as pessoas foram saindo da masmorra. Neville levou Hermione consigo, enquanto o diretor procurava queria saber exatamente o que sentia seu mestre de Poções. 

Severo levantou-se e indo em direção a mesa, abriu a primeira gaveta e de dentro dela, tirou uma fotografia. Era aquela que batera com Sarah quando tinha ido a Hogsmeade no inicio daquele ano. Ele olhou para a fotografia. A menina sorria abraçada nele, e ele apenas fechou os olhos e as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto muito pálido. O homem, alcançou a foto ao diretor, que observou-a com atenção. Era visível que Severo tinha grande apreço pela menina, mais do que visível e evidente. E a menina parecia retribuir a atenção e carinho.

Severo havia escorado sua cabeça numa poltrona mais alta, e apenas murmurou ao diretor:

- Porquê? 

- Severo, Sarah amava muito você... Você é o pai dela, não se esqueça disso. – disse o diretor, lhe devolvendo a fotografia.

- Mas eu não sabia, ela não sabia- ele apenas baixou os olhos- Hermione nos enganou.

- Ela só quis proteger Sarah. – disse o diretor.

- Porque Sarah se atirou em minha direção? – perguntou Snape, desolado- eu é que tinha que ter morrido, não ela, não Sarah.

- Sarah não deixaria você morrer se pudesse evitar. – falou o velho bruxo brandamente - Você teria feito o mesmo por ela.

- O que vou fazer agora? Perdi minha companhia, uma pessoa que gostava de mim desisteressamente, para quem eu poderia com o passar do tempo ensinar tudo o que eu sabia... Alguém se importava comigo!

- Severo, ao menos tenha o consolo de que a menina morreu feliz. – o homem ergueu os olhos tristes e cheios d'água em direção a Dumbledore. A expressão de seu rosto, gerava uma interrogação. 

- O que Sarah mais queria no mundo?

- Saber quem era o pai dela. – afirmou ele, sem ter muita certeza.

- Exato. – concordou o diretor - E a menina soube quem era e que era você. Voldemort fez o supremo favor de contar isso ela antes do desfecho trágico.

- Se ele não tivesse falado, ela não teria se atirado em minha direção. – afirmou Snape, dando um soco numa mesa que estava próxima.

- Não é verdade, Severo. – contrapôs o diretor - Sarah teria ido em sua direção, em qualquer circunstância. Você sabe disso. Agora tente descansar, que o dia amanhã será longo. – afirmou o velho bruxo, apertando de leve o ombro do amigo, como que querendo consola-lo.

* * *

Todos os alunos comentavam pela escola, evidentemente aqueles que não estavam gravemente enfermos, sobre o sumiço de quatro alunos da Sonserina e a morte súbita de Sarah Granger. Até as gêmeas Wood sentiram a morte da colega de casa. Paul Rosier por sua vez parecia arrasado, como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima dele. Não acreditava que a pessoa com que mais se importava no mundo tinha morrido. Aquilo não era verdade, não poderia ser verdade. Procurara Severo Snape por todos os lugares, mas não o encontrou. Alguns comentários diziam que Sarah morrera defendendo o seu estimadíssimo professor Snape, outra davam conta de que Snape seria o pai de Sarah (o que Paul Rosier não considerava nem um pouco impossível), mas eram tantas as versões desencontradas que não se sabia exatamente no que acreditar e no que não acreditar. As paredes estavam cobertas por panos negros em sinal de luto. Dizia-se que Sarah seria velada na casa dos Longbotton, onde morava com sua mãe, devido ao grave estado de saúde da Sra. Longbotton.

Severo estava na casa dos Longbottons, mas procurava não se cruzar com Hermione. Não sabia muito bem o que pensar, seu pensamento estava ainda muito confuso. Passara a noite em claro refletindo, se Deus, não era, de alguma maneira injusto com ele. Porque agora, depois de tanto tempo, não poderia ter Sarah com amiga? Ela era tão querida, seu rosto doce, suas idéias trevosas, sua preocupação, o sorriso... – ele fechou os olhos e lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Muitas pessoas estavam lá naquela casa, naquele velório odioso, naqueles comentários e assuntos de sempre. Ele subiu rapidamente a escada rumo ao segundo andar. Sabia exatamente como era aquela casa. Sarah a descrevera muitas vezes. Passou por uma porta fechada, outra porta, na terceira porta do lado direito, havia uma placa, que anunciava: "Quarto de Sarah. Se você entrar aqui, sem autorização estará sujeito a uma maldição Imperdoável". Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Seu coração estava machucado demais para isso.

Ele abriu a porta, lentamente, pensando que o quarto estaria deserto, mas enganou-se, Hermione estava lá sentada na cama.


	35. Início da discussão

**Capítulo XXXV- Início da Discussão**

Ele abriu a porta, lentamente, pensando que o quarto estaria deserto, mas enganou-se, Hermione estava lá sentada na cama. Snape apenas olhou ao redor, especulando consigo mesmo se deveria sair ou entrar no quatro, mas queria ficar lá. Tinha a impressão de que ficaria mais perto de Sarah caso isso acontecesse. 

Os dois apenas se olharam, e ninguém disse nenhuma palavra. Severo entrou e encostou a porta. Sarah lhe contara certa vez sobre seu quarto. Ela costumava dizer que era um quarto bobinho, com coisas trouxas e que deveria ser o que sua mãe esperava de um quarto de uma menina trouxa. Sim, tinha que ser. Ela lhe contara sobre uma cortina cor-de-rosa deprimente, que ela odiava... decerto, supunha, sua mãe queria que ela fosse delicada como aquela cortina, o que a tornava uma decepção. 

Hermione continuou com os olhos presos no marido. Severo parecia abalado, abatido, como se a morte da filha tivesse sido um golpe do qual ele, o temido comensal da Morte, jamais se recuperaria. Hermione o mirava com apreensão. Aquele silêncio do marido sempre a tirara do serio, sempre lhe deixara sem ação, mas Severo era assim mesmo. Ele sentou-se rígido do outro lado da cama,ficando de costas para ela. Aquele silêncio era incomodo. Ele tinha o olhar fixo na moldura da fotografia que ficava sob o criado-mudo, era a mesma foto que ele tinha. Ele inclinou a mão, e pegou o porta-retrato. 

Sim, amava aquela menina. Amava muito... ia ser muito difícil ficar sem ela. Ele escutou as lagrimas de Hermione, que viera e sentara a seu lado. 

- Severo! – ela falou aproximando-se dele. Severo estava dividido entre o sentimento de consolar a esposa e o de bater nela – porque isso foi acontecer? Porquê? – ela recomeçou a chorar, e instintivamente Severo a abraçou.. ele também precisava de um consolo, mesmo que fosse de alguém que sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo. Era algo muito doloroso. Mas e porque Hermione não lhe contara nada? porque sempre escondera a verdade sobre a menina? Fora ardilosa e má, fora cruel. Sim, cruel. – ele pensava isso, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da esposa sem se dar conta do que fazia, como se aquele fosse um movimento automático. Sim, porque agira dessa forma? porque não o deixara ser feliz, ser um bom pai.. talvez não tão bom, mas ao menos pai? E ele sempre soubera que precisava da menina, e a menina dele. Hermione observou que ele parara de acariciar seus cabelos e instintivamente sentiu uma mudança em suas atitudes, mas não ousou perguntar nada apenas ergueu os olhos na direção dele. 

- Você é cruel. – ele limitou-se a falar, gélida e amargamente, enquanto se levantava da cama. 

Hermione quase caiu no choro. Poderia Ter errado, era verdade, mas poderia apresentar alguns motivos e muito mais do que um para Ter feito tudo o que fizera. 

- Severo você tem que... – ela começou a falar num tom que exprimia uma espécie de culpa mesclada com temor. 

- Não, Hermione. Eu não tenho que nada... Você é cruel, foi cruel comigo! – disse ele com frieza, olhando-a com desprezo. 

- Mas.. eu... eu... 

- Não me interesso nem um pouco pelos seus sentimentos, minha cara. – disse ele, dando de ombros com total indiferença. – Estou aqui por causa de Sarah e você só me interessa na medida em que me liga a ela. 

- Eu não quis que ela corresse riscos, Severo. Você tem que entender isso- Hermione baixou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. 

- Isso quer dizer... – ele pegou uma boneca que estava numa estante na mão, olhou-a, e recolocou o ornamento no lugar antes de voltar a falar- que você me considerava um perigo para ela. 

- Não Severo, não era você... eram as circunstâncias. – afirmou ela, assoando o nariz. 

- Troquei de nome.- respondeu ele mordazmente. – Bom que eu tenha sido informado. 

- Você não entende, nunca vai entender.- afirmou ela, bravia. 

- Hermione, quem nunca quis entender foi você. Nunca entendeu que eu jamais faria alguma coisa contra seus pais, porque para mim não me importava nem um pouco se eram trouxas ou não. Eles eram seus pais, e eu sempre amei você, portanto... – ele afirmou, num tom de desafio- Não, mas para que você iria acreditar em mim, se todos me acusavam? para quê? 

- As provas... -gaguejou ela, chorosa- as provas eram contundentes. 

- Tão contundentes quanto mentirosas, Hermione. – ironizou ele- Mas o pior não foi isso, o pior foi você Ter me escondido Sarah. Se você me acha tão destituído de credibilidade, porque se casou comigo afinal? – perguntou ele, dando um murro numa mesa. 

Hermione ficou calada. Não saberia o que responder. Sempre soubera que esse dia chegaria. Que Severo lhe acusaria de Ter escondido Sarah 

- Obviamente eu ouvia as noticias sobre a sua filha. Mas a idade dela não batia com o tempo em que estivemos casados. – comentou ele- Hoje sei que você adulterou todos os documentos. Era mais bonito ser mãe solteira do que me procurar, Hermione? 

- Severo, eu tive medo que você fizesse o que está fazendo agora- implorou ela. 

- Mas isso era inevitável, Hermione. – disse ele, com um sorriso frio e sórdido - Nunca se consegue enganar a todos o tempo inteiro. Alguém fatalmente iria descobrir, mesmo que se passarem muito anos. – Com um leve rangido, a porta se abriu, mas o casal, entretido na discussão, não escutou- Se o Lord das Trevas nunca fez nada de relevante por mim, esclareceu toda essa história, minha querida. 

- Que história, Voldemort esclareceu? – perguntou Harry, surpreso. 

Ele e Rony perceberam que Hermione não estava na sala de visitas velando o corpo da menina, e temendo o estado de aflição dela, resolveram procurá-la pela casa. Aos subirem no segundo andar, ouviram vozes de uma discussão longínqua. Um homem e uma mulher falavam. A dupla de aurores abriu a porta do quarto de Sarah e deparou-se com Snape e Hermione brigando. 

* * *

Os quatro sonserinos estavam trancafiados na mansão Malfoy. O pai de Willian aparecera algumas vezes, mas ao que tudo indicava estavam sozinhos na casa. As noticias sobre Sarah eram as mais desencontradas, mas um dos quadros berrou que a menina Snape estava morta e que isso era uma grande desgraça para a ordem das Trevas. O Lord Voldemort, cometera o mais burro erro de sua vida, ao não prever que a garota tentaria salvar o pai. Por isso, ele ficara sem a Quinta criança das trevas, mas o quadro de um homem gordo, com pêlos saindo pelo nariz afirmava ainda que fora um erro que um homem cru e vivido como o Lord das Trevas deveria Ter previsto. O quadro contava ainda que existia uma grande aglomeração de comensais no porão da Masmorra da Mansão Malfoy, tramando uma invasão a um lugar aonde estariam reunidos, os principais aurores e as forças fieis a Dumbledore. num velório na casa dos Longbotton. 


	36. Os amigos descobrem

Capítulo XXXVI- Os amigos descobrem 

- Que história, Voldemort esclareceu? – perguntou Harry, surpreso.

Hermione e Snape olhavam para os recém-chegados, totalmente surpreendidos. Os dois estavam tão concentrados em sua discussão que nem perceberam a chegada dos aurores. Rony Weasley observava a situação com um ar intrigado no rosto. 

- Não lhe ensinaram a bater na porta, Potter? – perguntou Snape com frieza e desprezo.

Harry não fez caso do comentário e dirigindo-se a Hermione disse sobriamente:

- Mione, você está com algum problema?

- Não, Harry. – afirmou ela – Eu e Snape apenas estávamos trocando algumas idéias sobre a morte de Sarah.

- Idéias bastante acaloradas, não é Mione? – troçou Rony Weasley

- Será que nem quando minha filha está sendo velada, você não consegue ficar de boca calada, Rony? – a raiva e frustração de Hermione se voltaram contra o ruivo. 

- Desculpe, desculpe. – pediu Rony, levantando as mãos aos céus. 

Snape lançou um olhar carrancudo aos dois recém-cegados e rumou em direção a porta.

- Depois continuamos essa conversa, Hermione. – sua voz era gélida e silibante. 

Harry ficou observando Snape sair da sala, tempestuosamente, e várias idéias surgiram em sua cabeça... várias idéias, desde a semelhança física entre o mestre de Poções e Sarah, o que poderia ser casual, mas também poderia ser algo genético... Aquelas pessoas que estavam na sala dos Longbotton.. a maioria de caráter duvidoso. Uma série de indícios...mas até que ponto seriam meros indícios? Não.. Hermione não cometeria uma tolice dessas. Não, decerto estava imaginando coisas. Mas e se fosse Tudo real. Os olhos verdes de Harry pousaram nos cabelos claros de Hermione, que continuava recostada na cama, enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Snape parecia estar acusando a amiga de algo que ela deveria ser culpada, mesmo porque um sujeito como Severo Snape apenas acusava alguém quando tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

- Diga- me que não é verdade, Hermione. – pediu ele perplexo.

- Do que você está falando Harry? – Rony, recostado num canto do quatro, observava um abajur velho e gasto, a única coisa que destoava na decoração do quarto. 

- Fale Hermione. – disse Harry, levemente bravio.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. – respondeu ela, observando-o tristemente. 

- Sabe sim, Hermione! – disse Harry, com um rugido- Como foi capaz disso?

- Capaz do quê? – Rony olhava de um para o outro cada vez mais perplexo.

- Você está delirando, Harry. – afirmou ela, com serenidade- è tudo o que posso afirmar. 

- Não, não estou. – disse ele, condenando-se- Como não percebi isso antes? Era tão obvio, tão evidente. Hermione, sinceramente, eu...

- Alguém pode me dizer o que estão discutindo? – perguntou Rony, totalmente indignado por ser deixado fora da discussão.

- Você sabe quem é o misterioso pai da Sarah? – perguntou Harry, obtendo uma sacudidela de cabeça do ruivo como resposta- Então se sente. O golpe será grande demais para você. – aconselhou Potter. 

Hermione pensou em dar um jeito daquela conserva silenciar, mas se mostrasse se importar, a noticia teria o dobro ou talvez o triplo do impacto para Rony. De qualquer modo, tudo aquilo não passava de meras suposições de Harry. Queria vê-lo provar. 

- O pai de Sarah é Severo Snape! 

* * *

- Willian, esses quadros só podem estar loucos. – era a voz trêmula de Louise quem afirmava isso. 

- Não sei. – disse Carl com desconfiança- Para mim eles estão falando que Sarah morreu, ela deve ser a menina Snape.. a quinta criança das Trevas. Hein, Willian o que você acha? 

William Malfoy tinha os olhos presos numa paisagem longuiqua da casa, numa fumaça muito distante e não conseguia nem sequer escutar a conversa dos amigos. A vida jamais seria a mesma sem Sarah! Jamais! 

- Sarah não pode ter morrido. – ele afirmou para os demais – Não pode. 

- Veja pelo lado bom, Willian – era a voz pouco séria de George quem comentava- você nunca mais precisará disputar a atenção dela com Paul Rosier. 

- Se não tem anda que presta para falar, cale essa boca grande, George- reclamou Louise. 

- Não é hora para seu humor negro, George.- endossou Carl 

- Foi só para desanuviar o ambiente....- justificou George. 

- ora, cale-se, seu tolo. – reclamou Louise, bravia. – O pior é que não podemos fazer anda. Estamos aqui como reféns. Como Nossos pais concordam com a idéia de ficarmos aqui não temos como fugir. 

- Fugir... – William eccou a voz da menina. – Fugir. 

- No que está pensando Willian? - perguntou Carl. 

O loiro virou-se para eles. Seus olhos estavam mais frios e gélidos que de costume. A expressão de seu rosto era triste e derrotada. Ele parecia estar em frangalhos, mas a voz que respondeu foi a sua habitual, citada nos momentos em que estava mais centrado em seu temperamento egoísta. 

- Pensava em como poderíamos sair daqui. – retrucou ele- Estava calculando a altura dessas janelas. 

Os outros três olharam-no como se ele estivesse delirando. 

-Se não podemos sair pela porta, sempre restam as janelas. – comentou William com total indiferença como se aquela idéia fosse a mais óbvia da face da terra. 

- E porque você quer sair? 

Uma expressão de dor passou pelo rosto do garoto loiro, e por segundos apenas, seus olhos se transformaram em fendas. Mas a resposta foi curta e grossa. 

- Quero ver Sarah. 

- Mas segundo os quadros ela está morta, William...- disse Louise com piedade na voz – De que adiantaria vê-la? 

- È um desejo meu, Louise. – explicou ele- realmente, não existe nenhuma justificativa racional para isso. Mas eu quero e pronto! – ele explicitou, naquela voz que sempre caracteriza os Malfoy, com coisas do tipo, eu ordeno e a vocês, seus reles, cabe apenas cumprir o ordenado. 

- Vamos ser práticos. – disse George, interrompendo Willian- Como pretende fazer com que consigamos sair daqui? Mesmo que consigamos pular as janelas, não temos como alcançar Hogwarts a pé. Nossos pais nos alcançariam primeiro e teríamos que cumprir uma longa temporada nos calabouços do seu castelo. 

- Hei, eu não quero ser preso para sempre no castelo Malfoy. – retrucou Carl- gosto de Sarah, mas seguramente ela não vale o sacrifício. 

Os outros três olharam enfadados para ele. 

- Meu pai tem um tapete mágico – disse Willian – Não precisaremos nem pular as janelas. Talvez, se tivermos sorte ninguém perceberá que saímos da casa. 

- Não seja tão otimista, Willian. –desiludiu-o Louise- E de qualquer forma aonde está esse tapete? 

- No quarto de meu pai. – disse o loiro, dirigindo-se a porta – Me desejem sorte! 

William abriu a porta e espiou para fora. Não havia ninguém no corredor. Seria muito bom aproveitar aquela oportunidade, pois pelas noticias que tivera todos os comensais deveriam estar reunidos lá nos baixios da mansão. 

* * *

Rony Weasley continuava perplexo com a revelação. Seus olhos claros se arregalaram. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram tanto que quase se encostaram aos cabelos vermelho-fogo. Harry deveria estar febril – cogitou o ruivo. 

- Harry, você tem certeza de que esta passando bem? – perguntou Rony se aproximando dele- E você Hermione, porque não diz nada? – ele perguntou com um leve alarme na voz. 

- Porque não há o que dizer.- retrucou ela, dando de ombros. 

- Mas quero ver você negar isso, Mione. Negar agora, na nossa frente... Como você pode ter feito isso??- Harry estava possesso e cada vez mais fora de si. 

- Harry, não fique acusando Hermione. – pediu Rony, olhando a mulher, sentada na cama, como que alheia ao que estava acontecendo naquele quarto. – E você Hermione, porque não diz que ele esta mentindo? 

- Porque ele não está mentindo. – disse ela, com simplicidade. 

- Como assim? – Rony parecia ter levado um jato de água gelada no rosto.- HERMIONE, VOCê TEVE UMA FILHA COM O SNAPE? - ele gritou, alucinado. 

- Tive. – afirmou ela, ainda indiferente. 

- E ainda confirma... eu sempre achei aquela sua filha parecida com alguém desagradável... mas o Snape? O SNAPE, MIONE??? – ele gritou. 

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Conhecia muito bem o amigo, sabia que ele tinha que reclamar, esbravejar , colocar para fora todos os sentimentos que tinha, antes que se pudesse voltar a ter uma conversa civilizada com ele. 

- Não acredito! Não acredito! – ele continua esbravejando pelo quarto.- Você e o Snape..isso é inconcebível. O Snape deve ter enfeitiçado você. É isso, o Snape enfeitiçou você. – Rony parecia mais aliviado, tinha encontrado o caminho certo, a resposta para tudo. Decerto Hermione ficara envergonhada e não quisera falar nada a eles. Sim, deveria ter sido isso. 

- Não! Severo não me enfeitiçou. – afirmou ela, com displicência. Era como se contasse a ela mesma um fato muito conhecido, mas que não tinha coragem de divulgar, nem de comentar e que estava cansada de negar.- Casei com ele porque quis, porque eu o amava e ainda o amo. 

Aquilo pareceu ser a gota d'água para Rony. Transtornado, ele abriu a porta do quarto e desceu correndo as escadas. Queria fugir dali, fugir dali o mais rapidamente possível. Não poderia ficar olhando para Hermione, alguém que ele pensava conhecer tão bem, alguém que ele tinha em alta conta, alguém que talvez ele amasse... A porta bateu atrás de Rony, e Harry perguntou com doçura, algo a Hermione. Poderia não aceitar, e certamente e jamais aceitaria essa decisão de Hermione, mas a amiga deveria estar passando por um momento muito triste em sua vida. 

- E porque você nunca contou nada, Mione? 

- Acha mesmo que não sabe, Harry? – ela olhou-o com triste. – Você nunca iria entender. Não falo aceitar, falo entender. – ela salientou bem a ultima palavra. 

- Eu sempre gostei dele, sempre! – ela continuou, baixando a cabeça. – Mesmo que tivesse que esconder de vocês, eu sempre fui muito feliz ao lado de Severo. Muito feliz.- uma sombra de um sorriso perpassou pelo rosto triste e sombrio dela. – E se não deu certo, foi erro meu. Unicamente erro meu. – ela falava em tom de condenação. 

Harry não contestou, nem falou nada. Apenas aproximou-se de Hermione, e abraçou-a como que querendo confortá-la. 

- Lembra quando meus pais foram assassinados? – ela olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes do auror. Harry assentiu com a cabeça. 

- Eu pensei que tivesse sido Severo. Tudo levava a crer que Severo tivesse arquitetado aquele acidente de avião. Era mais uma tentativa de impressionar as forças do Ministério. – ela parou, suspirou e depois continuou- Eu acreditei que tivesse sido ele, Harry. – ela agarrou a manga do casaco de Harry. – mas foi o Lúcio Malfoy. O Lúcio Malfoy... – ela falou numa voz fina e quase fluida, soltando o amigo auror. 

Ela ficou em silêncio mais alguns instantes abraçada a Harry. 

- Eu fiz tudo errado. Tudo errado! – ela se auto condenou amargamente- Não acreditei em Severo. Tentei afastar Sarah dele, de todas as maneiras e formas possíveis, mas não adiantou. E acabei matando a minha filha. – ela recomeçou a chorar. – Minha burrice matou Sarah... matou... matou... 

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Hermione. – disse Harry, com confiança. 

Harry, será que você não entende? – perguntou ela, em meio às lagrimas desesperadas – Sarah morreu porque eu acreditei em Severo. Foi por isso... ela morreu porque eu não acreditei no pai dela.. não acreditei. 

- Eu matei minha filha... eu matei minha filha.... Sarah.... oh, Sarah.... 

Hermione recomeçou a chorar desabaladamente e Harry não sabia mais o que fazer. 


	37. Ir para o passado adiantará?

Capítulo XXVII- Ir para o passado adiantará?

Uma sineta longínqua tocou. Harry tinha medo de deixar Hermione sozinha. Ela parecia desesperada. Tudo poderia passar pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Ele bem o sabia que Hermione era uma pessoa ponderada e criteriosa, mas a vida dela desabara em instante, e mesmo que ele jamais pudesse, nem sequer entender o amor que ela dizia sentir por Snape, gostava muito da amiga para abandoná-la naquele momento terrível. A sineta anunciava que seria procedido o enterro da menina. Aquilo seria doloroso demais para Hermione. Gostando ou não de Sarah ele tinha que admitir que a amiga amava a filha, e que enterrar um filho era a coisa mais triste, mais terrível que poderia acontecer a um pai. O moreno preferiu não se colocar no lugar de Hermione pois amava muito seus dois filhos.

Hermione levantou-se da cama de Sarah, e acompanhada de Harry, ela desceu as escadas da casa dos Longbotton. Poderia se perceber o quanto à velha sra. Longbotton estava abatida, sentada num canto aparada por Neville. Neville também estava muito triste... gostava de Sarah como uma espécie de irmã, companheira de travessura.

A sala de estar da casa estava toda forrada com panos negros, com pessoas espalhadas por todos os cantos. Hermione sentia muita dor em seu coração... poderia explodir de dor, poderia gritar, poderia fazer qualquer coisa, mas jamais teria Sarah de volta, nem Sarah, nem Severo... Se pudesse ter uma segunda chance! O que não daria para ter uma segunda chance?

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Severo, que acompanhava todos os seus movimentos, com uma expressão mista de censura, de ódio e pior, de desprezo estampado no rosto. Ela sabia o quão aquele homem era inflexível.. Porque maldição não acreditara nele?

Harry tentava acalmar Rony num canto do salão, enquanto o ruivo limitava-se o olhar na direção de Hermione com um ar profundamente decepcionado.

Seus olhos correram pela madeira do caixão onde estava Sarah até pousarem na menina . O rosto pálido, os cabelos bem arrumados em torno de um rosto falsamente angelical. Ela parecia apenas estar dormindo. As lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da mulher mesmo que ela não quisesse.. Nunca mais Sarah desceria aquelas escadas correndo.. nunca mais ela sairia com a sra. Longbotton para fazer compras, ou simplesmente para apreciar o movimento na pracinha em frente à casa, nunca mais ela lhe pediria dinheiro para comprar livros de Magia negra, ou simplesmente compraria os livros que quisesse e mandaria colocar na conta da mãe da Floreios e Borrões... nunca mais, nunca mais ouviria a voz de Sarah, nunca mais veria seu sorriso, nunca mais...

Por Deus, deveria haver algum modo, alguma forma de trazer Sarah de volta. Se ela mesma se encarregará de mandar Severo para longe, ao menos que pudesse ficar com Sarah, que pudesse fazer a menina retornar a vida...

Não, mas não havia isso em mundo nenhum. Não existe a possibilidade de ressuscitar alguém.... mas.. mas... Hermione levantou a cabeça, secou as lagrimas... sim existia uma possibilidade... uma possibilidade de não deixar Sarah morrer.

Era loucura, ela sabia que era.. e mesmo será que conseguiria? Mas se não conseguisse pouca diferença faria. Não tinha mais vida para a sra. Snape.. Não existia mais razão para viver. Dedicara todos aqueles anos a ocultar a filha, a protegê-la, e sempre achara que o dia seguinte era o dia ideal para contar a verdade a Severo. 

Seus olhos cruzaram novamente com os do marido. Severo Snape ficou intrigado, ele conhecia muito bem Hermione e poderia perceber que ela tivera alguma idéia, algum lampejo, pois mesmo naquela situação faltava pouco para sorrir.

Hermione moveu-se em torno do caixão e chegando ao lado do marido, disse em voz baixa:

- Vou tentar fazer uma loucura, eu sei que é loucura, mas isso não me assusta. – ela disse com urgência e gravidade. – Apenas não os deixe enterrar Sarah.

Hermione não esclareceu mais nada e saiu correndo, subindo as escadas com uma pressa jamais vista. Severo apenas observou a esposa correndo, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo o que Hermione planejava fazer.

Hermione guardava aquele gira-tempo desde os tempos de colégio. Prometera jamais utiliza-lo sem autorização expressa do Ministério a magia. Mas naquele momento aquilo pouco lhe importava, tudo o que queria ter era sua vida de volta seu marido e sua filha ficar vivos. Talvez conseguisse convencer a seu eu do passado, a seu eu de mais de 10 anos atrás que Severo era inocente ... era uma possibilidade pequena.. era mesmo minúscula para dizer a verdade, mas pouco daria se fracasasse..teria que voltar para casa e enterrar Sarah... Não, era tristeza demais... Hermione calculou com precisão o tempo, tinha que chegar lá antes que seu eu jovem fizesse as malas e saísse em disparada da Mansão Snape, sem deixar Severo explicar e falar qualquer coisa. 

Hermione pensou mais uma vez no que estava fazendo. Obviamente não daria certo, e se desse alteraria muita coisa. Sarah, por exemplo não deixaria de ser uma das crianças das Trevas, mas saberia sempre disso, e poderia se precaver. E de qualquer forma , será que não merecia um pingo de felicidade? Felicidade de que ela mesma abrira mão?

Com decisão ela moveu o gira tempo, treze vezes.

Hermione estava num lugar escuro, lúgubre mas que ela conhecia muito bem. Era o laboratório de Severo. Estava em casa! Ela abriu a porta, e saiu no corredor. A porta de seu quarto estava entreaberta. Ela poderia reconstituir aquela cena em seu intimo. Aquela visão das nuvens escuras prontas para a chuva fora à imagem que relacionara com sua casa até pouco tempo atrás, talvez porque fosse algo que lhe marcasse profundamente. Era incrível como num momento de crise a atenção das pessoas se fixasse um determinado e por vezes insignificante ponto que jamais seria esquecido.

Ela abriu a porta. Seu eu jovem, ocupava-se em jogar roupas num malão. Lembrava-se com perfeição daquele instante, do desespero, da sensação de ter construído um castelo na areia e ver tudo desmoronar.

A Hermione jovem olhou surpreendia para a recém-chegada.

- Quem é você? – ela quis saber, jogando uma blusa amarelo claro dentro do malão.

- Seu eu mais velho.

- Que coisa engraçada. – respondeu a jovem . – Meu eu mais velho! – mesmo numa situação dessas consigo ser irônica. – E o que meu eu mais velho quer aqui?

- Quero fazer você enxergar o obvio.- respondeu Hermione mais velha, entrando no quarto, abrindo uma gaveta da penteadeira, tirando uma pequena caixa e colocando ao lado do Malão. – Você ia esquecer a caixinha de musica.

A jovem Hermione olhou admirada a recém-chegada. Só ela mesma sabia sobre aquela caixinha de musica.

- Se você é mesmo meu eu mais velho porque estou fazendo as malas?

- Porque você acha que Severo esteve envolvido na morte de papai e mamãe. – respondeu a velha Hermione, sentando-se na cama.

- Eu não acho! Ele está! – afirmou ela, bravia- Ele matou os meus pais, aquele desgraçado. Porquê ele foi fazer isso? Eu sou uma idiota, a vida inteira acreditando que ele era bom, que não era do mal, que tinha mudado, que tinha boas intenções. Para quê? Para ele me trair dessa forma torpe.- ela parecia estar desabafando o que estava preso em seu intimo. A própria Hermione mais velha também se sentia de uma maneira muito estranha, aliviada. – Eu vou embora, vou embora daqui, vou me separar...

- Mas não existe divórcio no mundo bruxo.

- Eu estava justamente pensando nisso. – a jovem Hermione olhou para a outra surpresa.

- Eu sei. – Hermione do futuro sorriu.

- Quem é você, fale a verdade?- a jovem pediu, afastando o cabelo do rosto.

- Sou seu eu futuro.

- E porque você está com essas olheiras, parece que chorou muito, mais até do que eu? – a jovem tinha o olhar fixo na mulher mais velha.

- Sarah morreu.

- Quem é Sarah?

- O bebê. – a Hermione mais velha apontou para o ventre da outra.

- Sarah?Belo nome, tenho bom gosto. – assentiu Hermione jovem- mas ela morreu? Não pode ser. Severo me traiu e o bebê morreu. O que vai ser de mim, então? –ela olhou inquisitivamente para outra.

- Você terá duas alternativas. A primeira é convencer seu eu mais jovem de que fez um julgamento errado. Se isso falhar, acho que o ideal seria se matar.- Comentou Hermione mais velha- Você não pense que essa idéia não passou muitas vezes por minha mente nos últimos tempos. Nos últimos dias para ser precisa. Depois que finalmente percebi o que estava na minha cara o tempo todo e eu não quis ver.

- Você não poderia vir até aqui. Eu conheço as regras. Você não...

- Pode viajar no tempo sem expressa autorização do ministério da magia... – sim, completou a Hermione mais velha com pouco caso- Eu sei disso tudo, mas você tem que entender que estou desesperada. Meu mundo desabou! Quer dizer, o mundo em que vivi desde que sai daqui, desde que não acreditei em Severo.

- Não tem o que acreditar nele! Ele é um traidor. Não se pode confiar em alguém assim. – respondeu a Hermione jovem inflamada. – Muito me admira que você ainda continue caída por ele.

- Lastimo lhe informar minha cara, mas você o amará para sempre.

- Que consolo.- ironizou a jovem. – mas e o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Convencer-lhe de que Severo é inocente.

- Ah, ah, ah.- riu a outra sem a mínima vontade de rir- Devo estar tendo alucinações. Concordo que talvez eu não tenha 100% do equilíbrio mental necessário, mas não a esse ponto. Por favor... Devo estar louca. Uma cidadã que se diz vinda do meu futuro, resolve me convencer de que Severo é inocente...

A Hermione vinda do passado passou então a falar com firmeza e objetividade para seu eu mais jovem. Ela não poderia fracassar... Muita coisa dependeria desse êxito. Seu eu jovem, porém parecia determinada a não acreditar em nada do que ela afirmava. Era difícil ter um temperamento tão forte. Hermione falou sobre a dor e o arrependimento, sobre o desespero de ter uma vida fria e estéril, de ter que criar Sarah sempre a escondendo, de ter que alterar a idade da menina. Do quanto fora difícil ficar longe de Severo, mesmo acreditando erroneamente que ele matar seus pais, sobre Voldemort, as revelações dele.

Nesta ultima parte, a Hermione jovem passou a dar mostras de interesse e Hermione contou como Voldemort lhe contara que Severo não era culpado, mas que aproveitar para declarar que Severo era pai de Sarah.

- Você tem que me ajudar.- Hermione do futuro pediu. – Tem que nos ajudar.

- Olhe, tenho que concordar que essa sua historia tem lógica, mas como você quer que eu a ajude? Não entendo o que posso fazer? Se tudo o que você falou for verdade, eu estarei cometendo um grande erro em abandonar e não acreditar em Severo....

- A idéia é essa... Você não pode deixar Severo e tem que fazer o possível para acreditar na história dele.

- Mas ele matou nossos pais.- reclamou a outra- Como você consegue ser complacente?

- Não matou, não matou! – gritou a Hermione mais velha. – Você não acredita em si mesma? Por favor, eu sou você, será que não percebe que nossa vida estará arruinada se você cometer esse passo?

- Mas como você quer me obrigar a ficar ao lado de Severo, se eu não acredito eu ele seja inocente.

- Ele é inocente. – afirmou Hermione já certa de que não adiantaria nada toda essa conversa. Seu eu mais jovem estava irredutível. – Você quer acreditar nisso, mas as evidências impedem. Nunca lhe ocorreu que tudo isso pode ser uma armação contra Severo, com o objetivo de os separar? Eu fui muito idiota de não ter percebido isso na época. Nunca foi muito bem aceito que Severo tivesse se casado com uma 'sangue-ruim".

- É uma idéia e tem lógica, mas...

- Pense no bebê. – pediu a Hermione mais velha.

- Tinha me esquecido inteiramente de Sarah, é esse o nome, não é?

- Sei que esqueceu, nem raciocinou...- comentou Hermione do futuro- Já cometi esse erro. Se não quiser ficar com ele, ao menos lhe conte que está grávida... desta forma conseguiremos salvar Sarah.

- Você é muito presunçosa Hermione, comete toda a espécie de erros, e depois joga sobre minha responsabilidade de fazer as coisas certas, mas....

Passos foram ouvidos fazendo a escada ranger e interromperam a conversa. E uma voz conhecida de ambas, chamou:

- Hermione? Hermione!


	38. No fim tudo dá certo, se não deu certo é...

N/A: Eu queria agradecer de maneira especial a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fanfics, dando idéia, sugestões e fazendo críticas. O final pode não ter sido dos mais criativos, mas chegou num ponto que era a única a maneira de tudo dar certo.

Muito obrigado a todos e desculpas eventuais problemas e demoras.

Mil beijos

Sarah

Capítulo XXXVIII- No fim tudo dá certo, se não deu certo é porque ainda não chegou ao fim"

A Hermione do futuro, jogou-se para trás de uma poltrona. Se Severo desse de cara com duas Hermione não entenderia nada, e mesmo não era esse seu objetivo. De lá, ela disse para a outra:

- Pense no que vai dizer... por favor, pense duas vezes no que vai falar. – implorou ela. 

No instante seguinte, Severo surgiu no vão da porta. O aspecto do homem era lamentável, cortes no rosto, nos braços, as vestes estropiadas. A Hermione vinda do futuro observou que não reparara nisso, tão centrada que estava há tantos anos atrás... 

Ele encontrou a esposa sentada na cama, com as mãos em meio à cabeça. Um malão semi-pronto esperava no lado da cama, com a preciosa caixinha de música ao lado. 

- Ainda bem que encontrei você, ainda bem. – ele sentou-se ao lado da esposa na cama, abraçando- a . – Deus sabe o quanto rezei para conseguir lhe encontrar. 

Severo Snape estava tentando atrasar o enterro de Sarah o máximo tempo que fosse possível. Hermione sumira, mas sem querer, uma imagem apareceu em sua cabeça, uma imagem semi-esquecida... Ele conseguira falar civilizadamente com Hermione, naquele dia, logo depois do enterro dos pais dela? Não, lhe parecia que não tinha conseguido, que a encontrará no meio da escada e que ela não lhe dera chance de falar, mas uma vez que essa idéia aparecia deveria ser assim mesmo. O estranho era porque ele se lembraria disso agora. Será que Hermione.... 

-Hermione, você tem que me escutar. – pediu ele, erguendo o rosto dela delicadamente com a mão. 

- Fale. – ela pediu. Tinha que ver se a historia dele, coincidiria com o que falara a Hermione que estava escondida de trás do sofá. Se coincidisse, se aquela mulher triste, fosse realmente seu futuro... E mais, ela sabia sobre o bebê, e até ali não falara a ninguém sobre o assunto. 

A historia de Severo era a mesma que a Hermione do futuro contara. Que quem matara os Granger fora Lúcio Malfoy, que as pessoas das Trevas queriam separa-los, pois consideravam que assim, Severo teria mais tempo para se dedicar às questões das Trevas. 

Um silêncio seguiu a historia do homem.. Ele procurava acariciar os cabelos castanhos da moça, que não sabia o que fazer. A Hermione do futuro, torcia que ela acreditasse na história, e se não chegasse a isso, ao menos que falasse sobre Sarah. Talvez, talvez Deus lhe considerasse merecedora de algo de bom. 

- Você acredita em mim, Hermione? – ele perguntou- Você não vai me deixar, vai? 

Severo Snape sentou-se numa poltrona, enquanto todas as outras pessoas pareciam impacientes, mas alheias aos velórios. Era uma troca de conversas, de informações e de novidades que cercava o ambiente. Agora sentia uma agonia no coração, como se esperasse uma resposta decisiva. Ele tinha certeza que teria a ver com Hermione, com o dia que ela fora embora. Era uma sensação muito estranha, como se de alguma forma tivesse a possibilidade reviver alguns momentos de seu passado. 

Na Mansão Malfoy, Willian descia sorrateiramente as escadarias, carregando um enorme tapete voador. Era uma vantagem ser de uma família tradicional, onde objetos mágicos antigos eram guardados como relíquias. E mais do que isso, o melhor era saber que essas coisas existiam. Willian agradeceu a mãe, por ter lhe contado sobre "os segredos dos Malfoy" , rezaria em honra da alma dela por um ano, todas as noites. Sim, e isso porque fora difícil encontrar o tapete. Dificil era apelido.. fora quase impossível. 

Com um estalo o garoto loiro abriu a portA da biblioteca da mansão, recebendo olhares admirados dos demais. 

- Você demorou- disse Louise. 

- Demorei, mas achei.... – disse ele, desenrolando o tapete. – Se preparem que vamos partir em segundos. 

A jovem Hermione respirou profundamente. Queria muito acreditar em Severo, e bem, era possível que ele não posse culpado. Sim, era possível. 

- Eu acredito em você, Severo.- disse ela, olhando e sorrindo de leve para o marido.- Eu amo você, vou sempre amar você. Sei que você não faria isso comigo, e.... 

A Hermione do futuro sentiu-se sendo sugada para dentro de um redemoinho incontrolável. Fizera algo errado, alterar ao futuro, mas ao mesmo tempo em que poderia ser condenada, tinha que agradecer a si mesma. Cenas foram passando em sua cabeça, cenas que não estavam ali antes : ela grávida de Sarah, numa praia, com Severo usando um enorme chapéu preto de bruxo, o nascimento de Sarah, uma recepção em sua casa com os amigos, todos obviamente achando tudo muito estranho: Hermione sendo casada com Severo Snape, Sarah maiorizinha destruindo dois tubos de ensaio e levando um pito do pai. Sara na escola ostentado o uniforme de Sonserina...Aquilo foi girando cada vez mais rápido e ela não conseguiu mais divulgar as imagens... Tudo era muito rápido. 

Severo, sentado no velório de Sarah também sentia aquelas sensações, era como se flutuasse, flutuasse para um lugar melhor, para uma vida mais feliz, maravilhosa que não era a vida dele, havia Sarah, Hermione, risos, diversões.... O velório desapareceu perante seus olhos, e ele descobriu-se de olhos abertos deitado em sua cama, na sua casa... o cheio macio dos travesseiros aromáticos, a maciez de seu colchão... Ele virou-se e deparou-se com Hermione também já acordada. 

- Acordou cedo querida. – ele comentou. 

- Um pesadelo Severo. – ela sorriu para ele- Um pesadelo horrível, de que Sarah tinha morrido. 

- No meu pesadelo também tinha a morte de Sarah, Hermione. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Foi mesmo só um pesadelo? 

- Faz alguma diferença? – ela perguntou, mas a conversa foi interrompida por uma minúscula batida a porta, e logo após Sarah correndo e se jogando sobre os pais ainda deitados na cama. 

- Não faça isso, Sarah que machuca.- ralhou Hermione, sorrindo muito ao ver a filha viva, feliz, radiante. 

- Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe... – ela cumprimentou, beijando o rosto de ambos. – Pai, posso passear no bosque? – ela perguntou marotamente. 

- Você vai com quem, minha filha? 

- Com Willian, Louise, George e Carl. – disse ela – Os meus amigos de sempre. 

- Pode ir. – concordou ele- e mesmo de que adianta negar? 

Ela beijou novamente o rosto do pai e saiu do quarto gritando. 

- Severo, você estraga essa menina. – reclamou Hermione. – deixa-a fazer o que quiser...E esses amigos dela, todos mais jovens e tem mais uma historia duvidosa de um tapete mágico que os ouvi conversando. 

- Não desconverse Hermione... – disse ele- Foi um pesadelo? Parecia muito real, demais até. 

- Faz alguma diferença se foi ou não?- perguntou ela, ao ver a expressão de dúvida no rosto do marido – Severo, pense .. não é muito melhor hoje do que no "pesadelo"? estamos tendo uma segunda chance... Não podemos desperdiça-la! 

- Não vamos desperdiça-la. – disse ele, beijando a esposa. Mas o sossego durou pouco instantes. Uma nova batida na porta, denunciou a chegada de uma terceira pessoa. 

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Hermione comentou em voz baixa.

- Ela é terrível, não é mesmo? Mas nossa filha é a melhor garota do mundo. 

***FIM*** 


End file.
